Never Let Me Go Again
by punklau
Summary: April comes back home to reevaluate her life and discover who she really is, but in the midst of finding what she thought was a simple new job to get her by, she comes across a larger than life foundation built around a familiar face. A face she once loved.
1. The Silent Millionaire

**The Silent Millionaire**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok guys! Back with a new story that I hope you all enjoy. As always, trying to make it different from the other stories, but of course having the one focus: our favourite couple. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"What makes you right for the job?" A formal woman, shoulder length blonde hair, tight black dress on, older but fair for her age, clipboard and pen in front of her as she constructed a job interview.

"I have a ton of experience. I've worked in a lot of bars before." The girl sat across smiled, having been in the interview for around an hour now. She never knew it'd take so long to go through an interview to be a waitress.

"Oh, honey. This isn't just a bar. This is a night club. One of the best in Chicago, along with many other branches. This contract you'll be under is called zero hours. It means you could be placed in any of our branches. You need to be dedicated to this business. I hold it very dear to my heart."

"Oh, I am. I'm very dedicated." The girl smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Did I offend you?" She asked extremely nervously.

"Of course not." The woman smiled, "You do have experience, and that is a plus." She smiled, "I tell you what… I have your number. I'll give you a call sometime this week." The woman nodded to the younger girl who just smiled.

"Ok, well thank you for giving me this interview." The brunette stood up in sync with the older woman, "I really appreciate it." She extended her hand as the woman shook it.

"It was my pleasure, dear." The woman smiled to the brunette, watching her pick up her bag and leave the office, just as a blonde girl walked in.

"Who was that?" The blonde girl, dressed in a grey and black dress asked, walking over to the desk, "Hello, earth to mother." The girl spoke whilst waving her hand at her mother closely.

"Oh, just a girl wanting a job at Exodus." The woman shook her head.

"Are you gonna hire her? Or does she have to pass dad's test first, seeing as he makes all the decisions around here." The girl rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"I am in charge of the clubs, Melissa." The woman said sharply to her daughter Melissa. Melissa was twenty four years old. A very bright young girl, yet overshadowed as she was the youngest child in her family.

"No you're not. Dad is. Dad is in charge of everything. All you do is make sure the waitresses and waiters show up to work." Melissa said, "Anyway… what's her name?" Melissa asked.

"April. She's pretty well qualified. She has an English and Literature degree though which… baffles me as to why she wants to work in a club."

"Maybe because English is boring and she's suddenly realised it." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you struggled with English at school." Melissa's mother, Lorna said, "Monica was excellent at English."

"Monica was excellent at everything." Melissa made a face, "Speaking of the walking, breathing dollar, where is she?"

"At a meeting with your father." Lorna said as she logged into the computer on her desk.

"And why didn't dad ask me to come with him?" Melissa asked.

"Becuase you wouldn't understand what was going on." Lorna said, "You know you're my star when it comes to marketing. That's your role in this family, and you're excellent at it, you're the reason we're always so busy." She smiled, "And you're still the baby, which means I have to protect you from big scary office men."

"I'm twenty four." Melissa shook her head.

"Still my baby." Lorna smiled.

"Ok, where is big brother?" Melissa asked.

"He is either opening up Exodus, Leviticus, Atomic or… in his bed probably." Lorna trailed off.

"If I was in my bed at this time of the day you would kill me. Why do you take it so easy on him?" Melissa asked.

"Because he can look after himself, Melissa. You know that." Lorna said.

"No, you're just sexist." Melissa smirked.

"Yeah, that's right." Lorna shook her head, "I can count on your brother to be there when he is needed. You know how he and your father are."

"Dad loves him. He wants him to be the new him."

"That's the problem." Lorna said, "Your brother has always had a problem with beating to the sound of other people's drums." She said as Melissa just nodded in agreement, "Now c'mon, I have work to do, and so do you. Off you pop back to your office." She smiled to her daughter who just rolled her eyes, "I love you." Lorna smiled as Melissa just mumbled on her way out of the office.

They were currently in the headquarters for their very successful family business. Above all they were a marketing company, especially in night clubs and bars. They owned many and also co-owned some in other states. Not to mention other bars in the city fed off their stock income. It wasn't all just pulling pints and cracking smiles. This was where the technical stuff happened.

* * *

"Where is your brother?" Lorna asked later that night, sitting at the dinner table with her family, minus her son who always sat next to her, whilst Melissa and Monica sat across, and at the head, st her husband, Jim.

"Why do you ask that as if I keep a tracker on him?" Melissa asked her mother.

"He's always late." Monica scoffed, "Can't we just eat?" She asked, looking from her mother and father.

"No, we wait on your brother." Jim, head of the family, head of the company, head of everything really, spoke.

They waited fifteen more minutes until finally, their awaited son strolled into the dining room in the huge, luxurious house. He stuck out like a sore thumb. He wasn't dressed head to toe in office wear. He barely looked company material, but as a matter of fact, he was probably the smartest in the family.

"You're late." Jim observed as he watched his son take a seat beside his mom, kissing her cheek as Lorna smiled sweetly.

"You know you don't have to wait on me." The man scoffed.

"We eat together." Jim said, "As a family."

"Alright. I apologise." The man nodded, looking across to his two sisters who were glaring at him, "What? What the fuck have I done?" He shook his head.

"Language!" Jim shouted, "You are always late. I don't know what it is that makes you late, quite frankly I don't care, but on Sundays, we eat dinner as a family. Together. It's been like that since you were all old enough to raise a fork to your mouth." He spat, "How about we come to your apartment and you cook us dinner if you're always so late?" He said.

"Jim." Lorna looked at her husband, "Phil was only fifteen minutes late." She whispered.

"He is always late." Jim said, "He's ungrateful."

"Ugh… he is right here and he isn't ungrateful." Phil, the only son in the family said, "You're just stressed out about this IPO thing." He shook his head as Jim leered across the table at him.

"Can we eat now?" Melissa asked frustratedly.

"Yes." Lorna nodded, "Of course." She nodded, tapping her husband's foot under the table as a warning sign.

"How did the meeting go anyway?" Phil asked, looking up the table at his father who ate in silence.

"Uh, it went well." Monica added as Phil turned to her, "We're so close. Right, dad?" She smiled up to her father, "We have a meeting with the exchange commission experts next week and… it seems like we'll be ready to go. Which reminds me, we have to sort out shares soon, dad." Monica said.

"Shares. What's that?" Lorna asked.

"Since we all work in different parts of the company, we all got our own shares, meaning money. Dad will control them and decide how much each of us get." Monica smiled as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Great." Phil muttered under his breath.

Monica, a darker haired girl, the oldest out of the three of them, was very much the smarticle particle. She'd gone to law school and was very much of use to her father. Phil, or Punk to most people, was the middle sibling. He controlled the clubs at night whilst they were running. Melissa, the youngest child in the family and was in charge of advertising and marketing. Lorna was the head of ER and controlled the stock of the night clubs, and Jim, as well as controlling everything that his family controlled also, he made bonds, deals, friendships with other companies, and recently, they had been in this long slow process, of making the company a publicly traded one.

* * *

After dinner, which was a regular occurrence every Sunday at Lorna and Jim's ravish house, Punk found himself in the living room with his older sister, Monica. He was close to both his sisters, but had different relationships with them both. He could mess around with Monica. There was just a few years between them. He always had her in reach at school, where as Melissa was younger, and he felt he always had to protect her. Both his sisters were beautiful. He couldn't deny that. Which made it all the more harder to keep his eye on them.

"You stressed about the IPO thing?" Punk asked, watching Monica pour herself a glass of something over at the mini bar beside the piano.

"I'm stressed that dad is stressed." Monica said, throwing back a shot of something, "I know it's gonna happen. There's no reason for it not to, and so far, there isn't any ways I've thought of that would make the company fail." She said, "I'm just… it is a big deal. Taking it all public."

"Guess we know who is getting the most shares." Punk raised his eyebrows, "Daddy's million dollar princess?" He said as Monica smiled.

"It's hard being a princess, you know." Monica joked, walking over to him and sitting down on the couch next to him, "He'll give us equal shares. You know that." Monica said.

"No. He'll give you the most. Melissa the second most, and then me. That's the way he's always categorised us."

"He loves us all. Equally." Monica said, "He's just mad you don't come to work by his side in a power suit with a brain ready for war."

"I don't want that kind of life." Punk shrugged, "I've told him, and mom that since I was old enough to understand how this business works." He said.

"I say you're still doing alright for yourself." Monica said, "You got your boss apartment, you have a pretty laid back job which leads you to women, women and more women. You have good friends. Assholes. But good friends." She nodded.

"And a dad who thinks I'm a disappointment?" Punk smiled to her as she ruffled his hair.

"He loves you. You just don't realise it. The reason he's so hard on you is because he knows you're capable of running this company one day."

"I don't want to run this company." Punk shook his head, "Dad will put you in charge."

"He's sexist. He still won't think I'll be able to handle it."

"And you think he thinks I will?" Punk laughed.

"He thinks he can train you. That's why he's always so bitter. Remember, I hang around with him almost every day." Monica said as Punk just sighed, relaxing his head back on the couch as his younger sister came into the living room where they were sitting.

"Hey, Mel. Tell Punk who mom interviewed today at the office for a job in Exodus." Monica smiled as Melissa strolled in, collapsing over on the chair across from her brother and sister.

"Why?" Melissa laughed, "She was just some girl."

"Just tell him." Monica smirked.

"April, I think her name was." Melissa shrugged, "I don't know. Mom didn't look impressed either way."

"What's the big deal?" Punk turned to Monica, not sure why she was making such a big deal about it.

"April." Monica said, "Mendez." She smiled as Punk stared at her in shock, raising his eyebrows, "Bet you never thought you'd hear that name again."

* * *

"I definitely fucked it up." April, or AJ to those close to her said, "I thought I was just going for a waitress interview, not pledging allegiance to a cult." She shook her head as her best friend and roommate laughed.

"I'm sure it didn't go as bad as you think." Her best friend, Paige smiled.

"Oh. It did. It was bad. She looked disgusted at me when I referred to myself as having plenty of experience with working in a bar." She shook her head, "It was like I couldn't say anything right."

"Well you know it's a successful company. It isn't just a scabby bar downtown you applied for." Paige said, lying on her stomach on the couch as AJ paced in front of the TV, "Have you even been to Exodus? Or Leviticus? Or Atomic? Or any of the clubs the Brooks' own?" She asked.

"I stepped off a flight last week. No. I haven't." AJ shook her head, "I searched up waitressing jobs and Exodus came up, so I just applied." She said, "I had no idea it was such a big thing."

"Well it is." Paige said, "You still haven't even told me why you came back?" Paige said as AJ shrugged, taking a seat across on the other sofa in their small but homey apartment.

"I just… wanted to come back." AJ shrugged, "I missed it. I missed the city."

"Did you break up with a boyfriend? Is that what it is?" Paige smiled.

"No. What do you take me for?" She laughed a little, "No. I just, missed it. This place will always be home." She said, "I had no idea that it was _his_ family that… you know, own this company and branches of clubs." She shook her head, "Do you think he'll be there?"

"He's usually in Exodus." Paige nodded.

"You see him on a regular basis?" AJ shook her head.

"Sometimes." Paige said, "I know I'm meant to be all supportive and stuff but… he's gotten fit. I mean, he's always been fit but… mother may I." Paige smirked.

"Yeah, ok. I get it." AJ said, "God, what if I see him?" She sighed.

"Don't be a baby. What happened, happened a long, long time ago. You're both adults now. He's like… a silent millionaire. Do you honestly think he's gonna care about some ex girlfriend, Summer secret romance he had when you guys were kids?" She asked as AJ sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Guess not." She whispered to herself.

* * *

 **A/N #2: Let me know what you think. I gave Punk a sturdy family, well… sturdy as it gets. Feel like he's always the neglected kid. But anyway… tell me what you guys think of it so far. Let me know what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Remembering

**Remembering**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr Brooks. Looking… sharp as usual." A male receptionist smiled as Punk walked into headquarters.

"Shut your face, Packston." Punk greeted in his usual manner. It had been the same receptionist since he was a little kid, running through these doors, now he could defend himself.

"A pleasure as usual, Mr Brooks." Packston smiled, "Your mother is in a meeting right now." He said formally, sitting behind the long, ravish, glass reception, in a three pieces suit.

"With who? Is it important? I have to talk to her." Punk said as Packston looked up on the computer.

"A Mr Hemmingway." Packston said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like a prat. Thanks." Punk patted his hand on the reception desk as he walked off.

"Mr Brooks, you can't go in-" Packston called, but Punk had already gone into the elevator, throwing a middle finger up as the door closed as Packston scoffed and returned back to his work. He wished Punk was more mature like his sisters, but he'd known him since he was just a little boy, he was always destined to stick out in the family, Packston knew that.

Punk got out on the top floor, walking down the corridor as he passed a million office girls who he had definitely slept with, looking down at the ground as he walked off into his mother's office, knocking the door and then bursting on in.

"Phillip!" Lorna shouted.

"Hey, mom I need to talk to you." Punk said.

"Well I'm in a meeting." Lorna said, pointing to the man across the desk sitting down as Punk just nodded to him.

"It's a family emergency." Punk said.

"Phillip I am-"

"It's quite alright." Mr Hemmingway smiled, "I can just wait outside in the waiting area. Call for me when you're ready again." The man smiled, taking his briefcase and walking out of the room.

"Ok, mom-"

"That was a very important meeting you just barged in on. This better be good." Lorna shook her head.

"The girl you interview yesterday. You can't hire her." Punk said as Lorna stood up, placing her hands on the desk.

"Is that really your emergency?" Lorna gritted her teeth.

"Well… yeah." Punk shrugged, "Just… don't hire her, yeah?" Punk nodded.

"And why not?" Lorna asked, "Oh, because you've probably slept with her like you have with this entire department… this entire building." She spat angrily.

"I wouldn't say I've slept with _all_ of them." Punk smirked as Lorna shook her head, "No… that's not the point though, the point is… it's gonna make my life a lot harder, if you hire this girl." She said.

"Well then I think I should hire her." Lorna said, "Melissa is right, I am too easy on you." She shook her head.

"Mom, c'mon. Please, don't hire her. It's not-It's not because I've slept with her. Well partly it is but… please, help a son out." He begged.

"I'm hiring her." Lorna said, "You need a challenge in your life right now. She has a ton of experience anyway, I think she'd fit in well in Exodus." She shrugged.

"You can't put her straight to Exodus." Punk said, "You never do that. You start them off in Atomic, then Leviticus, then they go to Exodus." He said, "Can't you see I'm legitimately being serious about you not hiring her?" He said.

"I can, and I think you shouldn't get used to avoiding your problems, sweetie. Now, I know you've never had girlfriends, so… who is she? Why are you so worried about me hiring her?" She asked. She held a very close relationship with her son, just like all her children.

"Ok well I met her in high school. Senior year. She hated me because I- it doesn't matter but do you remember the Summer after I finished school, after senior year? You and dad sent me away to work in a hotel resort place because you thought I was becoming too spoiled, which was totally ridiculous."

"You came back a new boy after that Summer." Lorna observed, "Done you the world of good." She nodded.

"Well, her dad owned the hotel and she was there, the full Summer." Punk said, "Do you get the picture because I don't wanna go on?" He said, "If you love me, don't hire her."

"I'm gonna hire her." Lorna nodded, "As much as your little love story touches me, the girl wants a job. You're an adult now, Phil. Start acting like one. Ok?" She said as Punk just stood up angrily, storming out of the office and heading for the elevator.

* * *

"She-She gave me the job." AJ shook her head later that night, walking into the living room where Paige was sitting eating Chinese food.

"Shut up, that's great." Paige muffled through her full mouth, "Well done." She nodded, "See, I told you, you didn't do as bad as you think."

"I can't believe it." AJ smiled, sitting down on the opposite couch, thinking to herself as Paige watched her.

"Look, the very few times I've been in Exodus, it's been so busy, you can barely move. He doesn't show face much. I just spotted him one time behind the bar."

"He never drank." AJ shook her head in a whisper.

"Yeah, well he was just standing looking around. He disappears in the back most of the time. You probably won't even see him." Paige shrugged.

"And what if I do? It's going to be so awkward. I mean… it's been thirteen years but...it still feels like yesterday when I first saw him." She shook her head...

" _We could throw this huge party whilst your mom and dad are out of the state." A blonde haired man, Dean suggested whilst Punk's other high school friend, Seth stood beside. They were in the last few weeks of high school, all eighteen years old, all the schools local jerks._

" _Nah, fuck that. Monica would snitch on me."_

" _Ugh, Monica. Did I tell you how much I love her?" Dean asked._

" _Every day." Punk moaned, "And you really gotta stop it."_

" _I can't help it. It's those legs, man." Dean shook his head as Punk turned to him._

" _That's my sister."_

" _Well it's not like she's around, is it?" Dean questioned._

" _Still my sister." Punk repeated as they walked through the school car park._

" _Would rather me talk about Melissa?" Dean grumbled._

" _Woah." Seth groaned, "Melissa is 11, don't be weird." Seth shook his head._

" _Ok… but I mean, your mom is looking quite good these days." Dean said as Punk put him a headlock, playfully fighting with him in the school car park as Seth watched sniggering. This normally happened every morning._

" _Alright, alright… break it up." Seth laughed._

" _C'mon, you know I love Lorna." Dean laughed as Punk just shook his head, walking down the car park as they passed a car that had the hood up, a young girl bending over it and trying to fix whatever it was she thought was broken._

" _Here." Dean dug in his pocket, "Twenty bucks to take her on a date." He handed to Punk._

" _Oh, not this game again." Punk groaned, "Why is it always me?"_

" _Because girls like you more than us for some reason." Dean said, "Just go." Dean shoved him forward as Punk groaned, shoving the twenty bucks in his back jean pocket and walking over to the girl._

" _Hey, you uh… you need a hand?" Punk smiled politely._

" _Oh, no. I totally know what I'm doing." The brunette rolled her eyes, "Truth is… I'm just pulling at things and I could probably blow this whole car up and I wouldn't even notice." She spoke to herself as if he wasn't there._

" _Uh… I know a bit about cars." Punk said, "I can take a look." He said as she looked up at him, letting him see a glimpse of her face for the first time. She was… drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was silky, dark and so long. Her eyes were big and innocent and her skin looked so soft and-"_

" _Ok, you can take a look." The girl nodded with a small chuckle, folding her arms and stepping to the side a little as Punk moved forward and looked around the car._

" _So how come I've never seen you around here before?" He smiled. He would have remembered a pretty girl like her._

" _I've just moved her. I'm April… or AJ, AJ is fine." She said, "My dad moved out here and insisted I finish school here."_

" _But there's only a few weeks left."_

" _Which was my argument. But he wanted me to go." She shrugged, "So here I am." She sighed._

" _Where'd you move from?" Punk asked._

" _Ugh, Jersey." AJ smiled, "And I take it you're from here?" She asked._

" _Yup. Been here since I stepped out of my mother." He said as she laughed to herself, watching him look up at her and smile. She had a gorgeous laugh, when he heard it… that was the only thing he heard. He never usually took these strong likings to a girl before._

" _Ok, you've uh… you've pulled out your battery for some reason, or it's fell out, I don't know." Punk shrugged, standing up straight and pushing the roof down, "Try it now." He dusted his hands off on his jeans as she walked round to the drivers side, leaning in and turning the engine on as it ran perfectly._

" _Oh, well thank you." AJ smiled walking back out to him, "My dad would have killed me if I broke his car." She shook her head as Punk smiled down at her._

" _Can I… take you out some time?" Punk smiled, "Since you're new here, maybe I could show you around?" He said as AJ smiled to herself. Normally she didn't make friends on the first day, especially not boys._

" _Yeah, that would be… nice." AJ smiled._

" _Clarke's at 6?" Punk smiled hopefully as she nodded._

" _Yeah, that works for me." AJ nodded._

" _Ok. Well I'll see you then." Punk said, walking off as AJ watched him with a smile. She could tell he wasn't popular, but he definitely wasn't a nobody. He was very sweet and charming, and it felt nice to have someone approach her on her first day, out of the goodness of their hearts…_

* * *

"I still don't know why you forgave him." Paige laughed to herself.

"I didn't. It was when he appeared at my dad's hotel to work for the Summer. I didn't really have a choice. We left high school on bad terms." She said, "But he knew he'd done wrong."

"Didn't you know that his family were as rich as rich could get?" Paige asked.

"No. He never said his family was rich. I never really knew, and back then I assume it wasn't as popular as it is today." AJ said.

"True, I guess." Paige said, "It went down a long time ago, though. Maybe it won't be as awkward as you think." She shrugged.

"No. It will." AJ said, "I was in love with him."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews on the first chapter! Greatly appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be a lot of flashbacks in this, but I'll try to balance it from present day to past. It's just easier for me to show what went on with them. What do you guys think about it? What went on with them? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	3. Starting The Story

**Starting The Story**

* * *

" _So… why did you move here?" Eighteen year old Punk asked, on his date with AJ at a diner later on that night after a day of school._

" _Oh, just… my dad has this company. He wanted to move out here to make it work." AJ shrugged casually, picking at her fries she had ordered, "Do you think I'm gonna like it here?" She asked curiously. She was glad he never stood her up. She really liked him already. His company felt like she had to cherish it. He was so simply sweet, she digged it._

" _Depends what you like." Punk shrugged, "What do you like?" He smirked. He did feel a little guilty that he had got paid money to do this. It was a little game he and his friends had been doing since they were sixteen. Paying each other to go out with certain girls who weren't popular or well known. The person who got to all the bases, got the most money. It was immature, but he did mention earlier, they were jerks. Now he'd only wished he hadn't taken the money in the first place, because this girl was beautiful, and amazing, and quite frankly… way too good for him._

" _I like… music, art, baseball, dogs, books, comics-"_

" _You sure you don't like… shoes and… make up and dresses?" He raised his eyebrows._

" _I'm sure." AJ laughed, "What? Surprised I like such odd things."_

" _No… they aren't odd… I just… I never pictured you liking comics and baseball and… art." He admitted._

" _What did you imagine me liking?" She laughed, stirring her straw in her milkshake._

" _Like… clothes and jewellery, purses and make-up." He shrugged as she gasped._

" _Because that's a female stereotype?" She smirked across to him, "It's alright. I forgive you." She smiled sweetly as he laughed. She got more and more perfect as the night went on. He didn't imagine this to happen, "So what's your story? Where do you live? Got any siblings that I should look out for?" She asked._

" _I just have a normal family." Punk lied, "A normal family, normal home. Two annoying sisters." He rolled his eyes. It wasn't that his wealth was a touchy or weird subject with him, he just didn't like bragging about how well off he was. He liked to keep his family a mystery._

" _Two little sisters?" AJ asked._

" _One big, one little." Punk said, "My little sister, she's eleven, Melissa. And my older sister, Monica, she's 21."_

" _You're close to them?" AJ smiled._

" _I'm close to Monica. Really close. Melissa is still young, I'm more protective over her, but we'll get close, I know that." Punk nodded._

" _You sound like a nice brother." AJ smiled, "Your sisters are lucky."_

" _I'm nice sometimes." Punk nodded, "What about you? Any brothers or sisters?"_

" _A step brother." AJ nodded, "My mom died when I was little. My dad re-married right away." She shook her head, "He's older. I don't really get on with him, to be honest." She said._

" _Because you're bitter?" He questioned._

" _Am not." AJ shook her head, "He's always been a little too forward for a step-brother." She said, "That's all."_

" _What's his name?" Punk asked._

" _Aaron." AJ said._

" _Ah, sounds like a douche." Punk shrugged as AJ laughed._

" _You've never met him." AJ pointed out._

" _I can just picture him though. Aaron. Fancy people name their kid Aaron."_

" _Oh c'mon." AJ laughed, "You judge people by their names?" She said._

" _No." Punk said, "I just have a good imagination." He smiled, "So what's your plans for after high school?"_

" _I wanna go to college. Get a degree in literature."_

" _Why?" Punk asked._

" _I love writing. I love reading and writing. Poetry is my favourite. I could read poems all day." She said with ease as Punk smiled. She was truly beautiful. Even when she spoke, the words were angelic. She seemed too good to be true, "What about you? What are you doing after school?"_

" _Oh, I don't know yet." Punk shrugged. He knew fine well what he would be carved into doing after school, he just didn't want to say._

" _I'm sure you'll come across something." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, "So far I can see you're good with cars."_

" _I'm good with my hands." Punk nodded._

" _Oh, you are?" AJ smirked, "That's good to know." She smiled to herself as he laughed._

* * *

"She probably doesn't even remember you." Monica said, at her little brothers apartment the next morning for breakfast.

"Why won't any of you two tell me who this girl is?" Melissa folded her arms, having joined her sister for breakfast at their brothers place.

"You were young at the time." Punk shook his head, standing at the kitchen whilst Melissa and Monica sat on the stools watching.

"Yeah, well I'm not young now." Melissa rolled her eyes, "You two still treat me like I'm ten years old. So does mom and dad."

"Stop whining, it's too early." Punk shook his head, "She was just some girl I got with." He shrugged as Monica watched him closely as he poured coffee for himself.

"Although, she wasn't just some girl, was she?" Monica said, "Just tell her, she's not a baby." She rolled her eyes as Punk turned around, looking at his younger sister staring at him.

"Alright, fine." Punk shook his head, "Dean and Seth paid me to take this girl out. They kept paying me and paying me-"

"You're a little shit." Melissa said, "You haven't even started the story and I already know I'm on her side." She said as Punk rolled his eyes whilst Monica sniggered.

"I liked April." Monica said a lot more seriously, "She was good for you."

"Anyway." Punk emphasised harshly whilst glaring at Monica, "I kept dating her but… I actually did like her." Punk said.

"So then why did you keep taking the money?" Melissa questioned.

"Can you just listen to the story first. Question time later." Punk nodded, "I kept taking her out. Then Dean and Seth paid me one hundred bucks to take her to prom and-"

"But you didn't go to prom." Melissa shook her head.

"Melissa!" Both Punk and Monica echoed to their little sister.

"Ok, I'll shut up." Melissa promised.

"It's like talking to a brick wall." Punk shook his head, "So anyway, she found out that my friends were paying me to take her out and she… she broke it off. She absolutely hated me for it. Which was when I found out how much I actually liked her. I'd spent so much time with her the last few weeks of senior year. I was so mad at myself." He said, "But anyway, school ended, I never seen her again."

"That's it?" Melissa raised her eyebrows.

"Then… mom and dad thought it'd be cute to send me to work in a holiday resort for the full Summer." He shook his head.

"That was a peaceful Summer." Monica admitted.

"So I go to this holiday resort and who's dad is it that owns the place? The girl that I'd just left embarrassed and heartbroken, and who is at the resort every single day with her dad? The girl I'd just left heartbroken." Punk shook his head.

"Did she forgive you?" Melissa asked.

"Eventually. But it took a while. I figured I had to apologise, especially if I was spending the full Summer working there." He said.

"And then what?" Melissa asked.

"And the he fell in love." Monica fluttered her eyelashes playfully as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I don't even believe you love me sometimes." Melissa looked at her older brother, "Never mind some girl you'd only known for a few weeks."

"I spent the entire Summer with her." Punk said, "She's as close to perfect as I ever got." He said.

"And what happened?" Melissa asked.

"Life." Punk nodded.

* * *

" _How come we never go to my place, or your place. We always go out." AJ said, sitting in an ice-cream shop with Punk, a week or two after they'd gone on their first date. Truth was, she never expected to bump into a boy so quick. She was never one of those girls who said she wasn't going to date just to please her father. She liked Punk, and when they were together, it was like fireworks across the table at all times._

" _Because I like taking you out. Is that such a problem?" Punk asked with a small laugh as she smiled._

" _No. It isn't." AJ said, "I'd just… like to stay in and watch a movie one night, that's all." She smiled._

" _Maybe one night." Punk nodded, "C'mon, let's go. I'll walk you home." He said as AJ nodded, grabbing her jacket, placing it around her shoulders and heading out of the shop. He was a true gentleman. He was sweet and complimenting, and she was wondering if this was all a little too good to be true._

" _Are you going to prom?" AJ asked him curiously, "I know it's in a few weeks, I see everyone at school panicking already." She laughed a little._

" _You think I'd go to prom with someone else whilst seeing you?" Punk said, "I might be a jerk but I'm not rude." He said as she laughed._

" _So you are going?" She said as he smiled._

" _Are you going?" He countered, walking along the dark pavement with her as cars sped by._

" _I don't know. I'm still waiting on someone asking me." She said truthfully with a small smile._

" _Someone? Anyone?" Punk asked as AJ laughed._

" _You?" She smiled._

" _Would you like to go to prom with me?" Punk laughed a little as she smiled._

" _That would be nice. Yeah." AJ smiled. And here she was, thinking she'd not be able to go because she didn't know anyone at her new school. Things just seemed to be turning in her favour all of a sudden._

" _Or we could just go to to a cubs game instead?" He smirked as she looked up at him, "I'm joking." He said quickly as she smiled._

" _I can walk the rest from here. I'm just down the road." She told him as Punk nodded, "I'll give you a call or… see you in school or something." She shook her head. She felt herself get all shy around him sometimes. Not that he intimidated her but she just got nerves, butterflies in her tummy. She really did like him._

" _Ok." Punk smiled, looking down at her, facing her in the street as she smiled up at him, "Are you going?" Punk whispered, stepping in closer to her._

" _Uh… yeah." AJ nodded quietly, looking up at him._

" _Yeah?" Punk nodded, inching closer into her as she nodded, suddenly feeling no space between them as his lips pressed against hers softly. She was waiting on it but once she felt it, it was better than she ever imagined. It felt right and soft and like she was floating._

 _He pulled her into him, his hands on her waist as he deepened the kiss that little bit further. She felt like heaven to kiss. She tasted so sweet and he just loved the feeling of his body pressed against hers. He soon realised he was in a lot more trouble than he thought with this girl. A lot more._

* * *

"How do I look?" AJ asked, black jeans and a white vest top one as Paige came in front the kitchen with a bowl of chips, "I mean, she said the dress code is black and white, so-"

"Yeah like black mini shorts more like. Exodus is sexy, alright. Jeans don't scream sexy. Jeans scream too tight, can't breathe, have to open my button." Paige collapsed on the couch.

"I'm not there to be sexy. I'm there to work." AJ said, "These will do." She shook her head, reaching for her coat, "I'm sorta nervous for my first shift." She said.

"Nervous for the shift or nervous to see him?" Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Both, I guess." AJ sighed, "It's going to be awful. I know it is. It's been thirteen years and I still… I still think about him all the time." She shook her head.

"Well I'm assuming Mr Millionaire doesn't think about you. You probably won't even see him. Like I said, the few times I've been, he's just been lingering around the back." She said as AJ nodded.

"Well, hopefully it goes ok." AJ sighed, "Don't wait up for me, ok?" She said as Paige stood up, rushing over to her and giving her a warm hug.

"Be safe. Be careful. And good luck. You'll do fine." Paige smiled as AJ hugged her back tightly. She was incredibly nervous. Not even for the job, but to see the man she once loved again. The man who broke her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews again guys! I appreciate the positive feedback. Let me know what you guys think again! REVIEW!**


	4. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

* * *

"Alright, tips for the end of the night, you guys." Punk groaned, "Trish… Shauna… Wendy… and… April." Punk said, handing out the girls tips at the end of the long night, trying not to look any in the eye especially AJ, who he had avoided the entire night and managed not to bump into her.

The other girls headed on off with their money right away but AJ stuck around. He couldn't even look her in the eye.

"You can't even look at me, can you?" AJ laughed a little, watching as Punk looked across at her. He'd changed a lot. He'd grown into a man. A very good looking man. Not that he was ever not good looking before, but he'd definitely aged with grace, if that was such a thing.

"It's been a long time." Punk nodded to her. And yet she was still as beautiful as he remembered. Long, silky dark hair. Eyes as big and innocent as the moon outside, soft, sunkissed skin that he could remember running his hands up and down.

"Thirteen years." AJ nodded.

"Almost fourteen." Punk said, "But whose counting?" He smirked a little, "How-How have you been?" He asked politely. She was the only girl he was ever serious about. She still made him nervous.

"Is this the part I'm supposed to tell you I'm married. Got two adorable kids. Have a perfect house in a little friendly neighbourhood?" She said.

"Well only if it's true." Punk shrugged.

"I moved back here a few weeks ago. I feel like I'm having a midlife crisis where I suddenly have no idea who I am or… what I want to be." She said.

"So you come to work here?" Punk shook his head.

"In all fairness, I thought I was just applying for a bar job, not some family inherited, legacy business." She shook her head.

"I'm surprised my mom put you straight in here." Punk said, "She normally starts new workers off in our quieter bars." He admitted.

"Yeah, this place is pretty chaotic, huh?" She nodded. She couldn't think of a moment tonight where she had a minute to rest. She was exhausted, that was for sure.

"Every night." Punk nodded, "So where you living at?" Punk asked curiously.

"Just an apartment on Wicker." She smiled.

"Yourself?" Punk questioned.

"I have a roommate. Not a boyfriend-"

"That wasn't what I was meaning." Punk shot back.

"I'm sure it wasn't. But I was just letting you know anyway." She smiled.

"You know, I thought you'd be a whole lot bitter at me." Punk admitted truthfully.

"We're adults now. We were kids back then. We didn't know anything about anything." She shrugged, putting her coat on, "But for your information, I am still bitter." She nodded whilst looking up at him, "Goodnight." She said, turning on her heel and walking out of the club as Punk watched with a groan. She could always get him feeling ways he couldn't even describe. It lived with him every day, the fact that he let her go. He was a fool and he knew it.

* * *

" _This is a nice place." Punk admitted as he looked around AJ's home. It was big, wasn't as big as his, but it was big. Her father owned a company after all. They shared similarities for sure._

" _Thanks." AJ smiled, "Do you want a drink or something?" She asked, standing in the kitchen with him as he shook his head._

" _No, I'm good." Punk said, looking around as AJ smiled watching him. They were just a few days away from prom. She'd gotten a dress and decided on a hairstyle. She never thought she would have gotten to go to prom and then this wonderful, charming, kind, sweet boy decided to come into her life. She was definitely head over heels for him. They'd been kissing a lot throughout the weeks, but nothing had ever gone further. She hoped one night it would. She felt ready. She felt like she knew him, inside and out._

" _My dad and step-mom won't be back until later." She smiled, leading the way out the kitchen and heading on upstairs as Punk followed, straightening his cubs hat on his head as he realised his eyes were following her butt a little too closely._

" _So do you like this place? Better than New Jersey?"_

" _I like the city." AJ smiled, leading him into her simple bedroom, "Then again, I wouldn't have gotten to see it much if you hadn't showed me around." She smiled, "I can't believe I actually went to a Cubs game last week." She said with a large smile as Punk laughed. They'd been going on many dates, as much as they could, and during them AJ was learning all about Chicago and the wonders of the city. It made it even more special that she was with him, who she trusted._

" _Wouldn't your dad have taken you anyway?"_

" _He's always too busy." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded. Sounded extremely familiar, "I'll be back in a minute." AJ announced, walking out of her bedroom and down the hall as Punk sat down on her bed, looking around at the pretty plain and simple room, smiling at the framed picture of what he assumed was her and her mom, when she was a little girl._

 _Then suddenly his phone rang._

" _Dean, what is it?" Punk whispered as quietly as he could, "No. I said I don't want it anymore." Punk said, reflecting on last nights conversation with him, "No she doesn't deserve it." Punk said as AJ suddenly paused outside the room door without being noticed, wondering who he was talking to._

" _I don't want the money anymore, alright. You guys win. You should never have paid me in the first place to take her out… she's worth so much-" Punk paused, watching at the corner of his eye as AJ stepped into the doorway, looking across at him, "I gotta go." Punk said quickly, shutting his phone off and standing up._

" _You were paid to take me out?" AJ shook her head._

" _It's just a joke me and my friends have… it meant nothing, alright. Please, listen to me." He said as she tried her best not to cry. Here she was, thinking she'd found this perfect guy who actually liked her for her, and the whole time, he'd been getting money out of it._

" _I thought you liked me." AJ said._

" _I do. April, I really do. They money doesn't mean anything. It's just a game. We've been doing it since we were sixteen."_

" _Is that supposed to make me feel better?" AJ shook her head, "What's the aim of the game? To hurt me?" She said, "What's the aim of the game?"_

" _It doesn't matter." Punk shook his head, "The money didn't matter because I wanted to be with you anyway. I like you. I really like you."_

" _What's the aim of the game?" AJ repeated as Punk groaned._

" _AJ-"_

" _Just tell me." She said._

" _They-They gave me one hundred bucks to take you to prom. One hundred and fifty if I could… sleep with you that night too." Punk eased as AJ shook her head. She couldn't believe it. He was just like every other rotten boy out there._

" _You are disgusting." AJ shook her head, "You haven't been with me for the good of your health, you've been making a profit."_

" _I didn't care about the money, alright. I cared about you. As soon as I seen you that day, when I fixed your car, I knew I didn't even care about the money, I was just glad to have walked over to you."_

" _Yet you still took the money." She spat, "You're the only friend I've made and now I feel like such an idiot for even trusting you." She shook her head._

" _April, you can trust me." Punk sighed desperately. He'd only wished he'd had stopped taking the money. He really didn't care about. He cared about her. He fell for her and he wanted her. Not the money._

" _I can't trust you." AJ shook her head, "You can-You can find another date to take to prom. I don't want you anywhere near me… ever again." She shook her head, "Go play your sick game on some other girl."_

" _April, please. I'm sorry. It's not a game… I really like you. I love being in your company, I love learning about your life, I love kissing you, hearing you laugh, watching you smile…. I didn't do this for the money."_

" _You wouldn't have came over to me that day in the car park if it wasn't for the money." AJ shook her head, "Just… Just get out." She moved to the side to create a pathway for him to get out of her room and house, "Don't… please, don't speak to me again." She said. Her heart was aching physically. She couldn't believe someone she trusted so much had been playing her the entire time._

" _April, I'm sorry-"_

" _Just get out!" AJ said louder as Punk sighed. He'd never blew something up so bad in his entire life. Something so good. He felt like such a jerk._

* * *

"Alright, I gave you keys to my place for an emergency, not to just show up every now and then." Punk said, walking into his apartment, having just got home at 6am after a night of running Exodus, finding his sisters in his apartment.

"Mom wanted us to tell you that we're having dinner with the board tomorrow night. She wants you there, dressed well." Monica said, "And I also came to see how it went… I know it was her first shift." She said, "Did you see her?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Well? What happened?" Melissa smiled.

"Nothing happened. I spoke to her. She's still somehow as perfect as ever… I gave her the tips for the night, we spoke a little and then she left." He shrugged.

"That was it?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." Punk said, walking off to the kitchen to raid his fridge as the girls watched, "She's still mad at me, I can tell."

"Don't you think she has a right?" Monica said, "Guys are the worst at thinking they know what's best for you." Monica shook her head whilst looking over at Melissa who nodded in agreement.

"I was just trying to look out for her back then. She was worth more than just… settling as somebody's wife and mom." He said, "She was smart. I knew she was gonna go far."

"Maybe she didn't want to go far." Monica said, "Explains why she is back in Chicago being a waitress." She said.

"It's her life. It's not any of my business anymore." Punk said.

"You didn't have to cheat on her though." Melissa sighed in a mumble. She didn't know this girl, but she already knew her brother was still in love with her.

"I know I didn't, Einstein. I wish I could take it back." Punk said, "We had a huge fight. Summer was nearly over. I just… It happened." He shrugged as Monica watched him sadly.

"Only you can fix your own mistakes." Monica said as Punk nodded.

"I've made a lot of mistakes with her." Punk admitted truthfully.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know I'm portraying Punk is a pretty shitty character right now but let's just say he was young and dumb in his earlier days. I'll be continuing to flashback on the story to what went on during that Summer when they seen each other again, as well as keeping it in the present day. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	5. Differences

**Differences**

* * *

"You couldn't have dressed any smarter?" Lorna asked her son the next night at the house, looking on at him as he sat in the living room with Monica and Melissa.

"I'm wearing a shirt?" Punk shook his head, "How smarter do you want me?" He said.

"She wants you in a suit." Monica said.

"Well that isn't happening." Punk said. He was in jeans and a blue checked shirt. That was his definition of smart. His family were all dressed in dresses and of course his father was in his suit like he was every other day.

"Nevertheless, you look handsome." She smiled, "My handsome boy. My beautiful children." She smiled to them all as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ok. We get it. We're good looking." Melissa nodded, "Can we get this over and done with?" She stood up.

"Somewhere else to be?" Lorna questioned with folded arms.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I have a date." Melissa nodded as Punk's ears picked up.

"With who?" Punk asked, "Do I know him?"

"No, you don't know him." Melissa scoffed, "It's just a date. Casual. A few drinks." She shrugged, "None of any of your business." She said truthfully.

"What's his name?" Punk asked, standing up along with Monica as they made their way into the large dining room.

"Uh… John." Melissa smiled as Punk nodded slowly.

"Sounds boring." Punk said.

"Why do you always do that?" Melissa asked him.

"Do what?"

"Judge people by their names." She shook her head.

"I don't know, it's a bad habit." Punk admitted truthfully as they took their seats at the table with the board joining them. Punk opted not to say anything the entire time since it was all business that he didn't understand or care to understand. Normally it was usually his father and Monica who would do all the talking, and it was still to address taking the company public.

* * *

" _You're going! That's the end of it." Lorna said as she cooked dinner for her three children, having just gotten home from a long day at the office. Her husband was still there working._

" _Why? I can find a job here. Why are you sending me to work at some place that is going to be infested with kids and families and people I don't give a fuck about." Eighteen year old, just finished school, Phil said._

" _What did I say to you about using that sort of language in the house?" Lorna raised her spatula and pointed it at him whilst Melissa, eleven years old sat at the table coloring in._

" _Well I have a right to be angry. Imagine sending your kid away for the full Summer to work. I'm not gonna have any friends-"_

" _You'll make friends." Lorna said, "Me and your father don't want everything to be handed to you in life." She said, "Me and your father came from nothing and we built this company together, so we could give our children a better life, but that didn't mean we would take it easy on you, and let you off the hook with work. You still have to work for what you want."_

" _I will work. I'll get a job, here, in the city… not in some resort." Punk shook his head._

" _Can I come with you?" Melissa asked, "Will there be a swimming pool?"_

" _You wanna take my place?" Punk asked his younger sister, "Be my guest." He nodded as Lorna just turned around with a smile._

" _Phil, you don't wanna go to college, you don't wanna work with your father or sister, you don't know what job you want to get-"_

" _So you're just gonna plan it all out for me?" Punk said._

" _You're becoming lazy and unreliable. A Summer of good work will help you."_

" _I'm not lazy." Punk scoffed, "I took Melissa to her dance class at 7am this morning."_

" _You took me to the wrong place." Melissa rolled her eyes._

" _Shut up." Punk shook his head as Melissa stuck her tongue out at him._

" _Phil, listen to me." Lorna said, "This isn't a punishment. Trust me, you'd know if it was a punishment. We done the same thing to Monica when she was your age. She worked and worked until she finally decided to join your father-"_

" _And you're hoping I do that too?" Punk said, "I don't wanna work with him. I don't even wanna work anywhere in this company. Not with you, dad or Monica." He said._

" _You're ungrateful." Lorna said, "It has taken us years to build this company to what it is." She said, "Now you're going to work in this holiday resort, and that's the end of it. Ok?" She spat, "Now go pack your bags." She said as Punk stood still, "Now." Lorna said sternly._

* * *

"That went well." Monica nodded, back in the living room after the meeting with the board.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jim walked into the living room, looking over at Punk.

"I had nothing to say." Punk said, sitting next to Melissa whilst Lorna and Monica sat on the other couch.

"The board needs to know we're serious about taking this company public. When there is only three out of five people speaking the entire time, that makes us look weak, as a family." Jim said as Punk rolled his eyes, "You two didn't say anything." He looked at Punk and Melissa.

"I have somewhere to be." Melissa stood up.

"Sit back down." Jim said sternly as Melissa sat back down beside Punk, "Me and your mother have done everything to make this company what it is today, and I see Monica is serious about it, but you two… you treat it like it's some sort of joke." Jim said.

"What? Just because we don't dedicate our entire lives to it?" Punk shook his head, "Monica is dedicated because she went to law school, and she knows what she's doing."

"Don't play dumb with me, boy! I know you have brain cells." Jim said, "You both need to start showing more dedication to this family, to this business. When me and your mother pass, it'll be your company, and then when you all have children, it'll be theirs." Jim said, "But I can't see that far because so far two out of three of my children don't even want to be apart of this company or business." He said.

"Jim." Lorna tried to silence her husband.

"No, enough is enough." Jim said.

"You're lucky I'm even here." Punk said truthfully in a mumble to himself.

"What was that?" Jim asked as Punk stood up.

"I said you're lucky I'm even here." Punk said.

"I'm lucky you're here? To sulk and dampen the mood."

"What? Because the mood was so exciting before I came?" Punk shook his head.

"You don't know the value of family." Jim shook his head, "You've never had anything meaningful in your entire life. You take and you take, and what do you give?"

"Dad." Monica shook her head.

"No. No he needs to hear this." Jim said, "You're selfish. You have no life or love inside you. I mean… you're in your thirties and you've never once brought a girl to meet your mother and I." Jim said.

"I really don't need this." Punk laughed to himself, walking over and taking his jacket from the couch, "I tell you what, dad… next time you have one of these fancy meetings, one of these boring, depressing, unenthusiastic meetings, I just won't come at all." He shrugged.

"It wouldn't make a difference." Jim said.

"I'm leaving." Punk said.

"Oh, Phil don't go just yet." Lorna frowned as she stood up.

"Thanks for the dinner, mom." Punk smiled kissing his mom's cheek.

"I think I'm gonna go too." Melissa nodded.

"Melissa." Lorna frowned.

"I'm already late." Melissa said, "Thanks for dinner, mom." Melissa smiled, walking over to Punk as they walked out of the house, banging the door shut behind them.

"Are you trying to push them away? Are you trying to hurt our son?" Lorna asked.

"They need to be more like Monica." Jim pointed to Monica who sighed and shook her head.

"No, dad." Monica stood up, "They don't. If we were all the same, if we were all like you, it'd be boring. I love my brother and sister for who they are." She said, "Why can't you?" She shook her head, walking off out of the living room.

"If you don't get yourself together, this is going to be it." Lorna said, pointing between herself and her husband, "We are going to be left with children who hate our guts for forcing them into this company."

"They need to be the ones who take over." Jim said.

"No. They don't." Lorna shook her head, "Not if they don't want to."

* * *

" _I'm here for the Summer job. My mom called about it a few weeks ago. Should be under Phil." Punk groaned as he stood at the reception of his new job for the Summer, looking across at the man behind the counter._

" _Ah, Phil Brooks?" The man asked as Punk nodded._

" _That's me." Punk nodded._

" _I'm Robert. I own the place." He smiled._

" _Nice to meet you." Punk smiled, extending his hand over the counter as Robert shook it, "So what is it you need me to do?" Punk asked curiously._

" _Oh, you'll be all over the place. We have a garden display that needs fixed out by the pool. There's some engineering work for you. Maybe you could help us out behind the counter sometimes. We'll be using you for everything." He nodded, "You'll have your own room for the entire Summer, free of charge of course as you're working here." He said, "Let me just go get your key." He said as Punk nodded, watching him walk away in the back as Punk looked around._

 _The place didn't look too bad, and with how annoyed he was with his parents, maybe being away from them for a while would be for the best._

" _Ok, here is your key." Robert came back out and handed Punk over his hotel room key, "And also-"_

" _Hey, dad… are you double booked next weekend for-" AJ paused as she looked across at Punk, who she hadn't seen since that night she told him to get out of her house and never speak to her again. That night where she cried into her prom dress and wished she hadn't moved into the city._

" _April?" Punk shook his head, "I didn't know this was-"_

" _You know my daughter?" Robert asked._

" _He's just someone from school." AJ shook her head quickly, looking across at Punk who just smiled softly to her. He'd really missed her face. He'd not been able to forgive himself after what he done to her. He was disgusted with himself, even more so now seeing her again._

" _I'll be in the back in a minute, sweetheart." Robert nodded to AJ who nodded back, glancing back over at Punk. She still hated his guts for what he done, but… a part of her felt relieved to see him again, it felt nice to see his smile._

 _Punk watched her disappear into the back. This Summer was definitely going to be a strange one._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	6. Liar

**Liar**

* * *

"Tips." Punk groaned after a long night, leaning over the bar as he dished out the girls tips for the night.

"Are you kidding me?" Shauna shook her head as she counted the small amount of tips, "No way."

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I earned more than this." Shauna, one of the girls who worked in the club said as Punk just shrugged.

"No, you don't." Punk said.

"Here, have mine." AJ scoffed, passing over her tips for the night as Shauna grabbed them right away, only to find Punk taking them back from her.

"No." Punk spat, throwing AJ's tips back down at her, "You take your own money. Now get out of here, alright?" Punk said as AJ watched him closely as the other girls backed off and left the empty club.

"You're not a very nice boss." AJ admitted truthfully as she put her coat on.

"They aren't very nice workers." Punk defended, "Don't give them your money, you earned that."

"I earned that because some guys liked my ass." AJ rephrased, "I'm not sure I feel confident enough to even take it myself." She admitted, nevertheless, taking the money and putting it in her purse.

"No, you earned it because you work hard." Punk said as she just smirked.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice to me."

"I'm not pretending." Punk said truthfully as she just raised her eyebrows. She wasn't convinced.

"So on top of being a jerk and a cheater… you're also a liar." AJ said, "It was nice of you to not tell me you were from an extremely wealthy family, practically a millionaire." She said.

"I was scared your perspective would change on me." Punk said, "I liked knowing you liked me for me."

"Do I look like the gold-digging type?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"No, you don't. That wasn't what I was saying." He said, "I'm still really sorry for everything I done, everything I said… You know you meant a whole to me." He said.

"It's really hard to believe that." AJ said, "I mean first you were paid to take me out, then when I forgave you for that, I won't lie, it was pretty good, the sex was… well you know, you were there." She said, "And then you thought you knew what was best for me."

"You were capable of more than settling for me-"

"I loved you." AJ shook her head, "You had no right to tell me how I felt. How I was supposed to feel." She said, "All I wanted was you and you just… constantly pushed me away."

"And I regret that." Punk said.

"Regret cheating on me too?" AJ asked as Punk stood in silence, "It's ok. I get some satisfaction knowing that it still eats at you." She smiled.

"I never meant to hurt you." Punk shook his head, "We were really young."

"Yet I still knew what I wanted. He just didn't want me back." She said.

"I did want you. I wanted you more than anything in the world. I still-" He paused, "I wanted you, ok. Believe me. But you were willing to give up everything just to settle with me." He shook his head.

"Because I wanted that. I didn't want to go to college or university. I wanted you. Even if it meant having some shitty job on the sidelines." She said, "But I guess that was when I never knew you were a god damn millionaire."

"My parents are millionaires. Not me." Punk said.

"Oh, please. What's theirs is yours. You run this place." She said, "And I bet my ass you've slept with all three of the other girls working in here." She smirked as he just stared across at her, "You. You never change." She pointed to him, walking off as Punk walked out from around the bar, catching up to her.

"Wait… just wait." Punk said, taking her arm as she turned around, "Look, I made a huge mistake back then. I thought I was looking out for you, and then we had that fight and you took off and that girl was just there… it just happened. Since then, yeah… I've been a mess, I sleep with girls and don't call them back, because I know I'll never get as close to a girl like you, ever again." He said, "There hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't regretted doing what I done." He said, "And I'm sorry." He said. He truly was.

"You've had to apologise to me way too much, and it's just… boring now." She said, "I'll continue to work here and stay out of your way. You do the same. It's the least you could do." She said as Punk sighed, watching her walk off and out of the door, leaving him standing in the large empty club. Life just wasn't treating him all too well right now.

* * *

" _So… how do you know him?" Robert asked, creeping up on AJ, giving her a fright as she had been standing outside watching Punk, shirtless, fixing up the garden outside where the lounges and pool was with another guy._

" _From school. I told you." AJ folded her arms._

" _Well then you won't mind going giving him a hand then?" Robert smirked as AJ looked up at him quickly, noticing a shovel in his hand already._

" _Oh, no dad. Please. I can just work in reception again today." She shook her head._

" _I'd rather you didn't." Robert smiled, "Here you go." He handed her the shovel as she took it, looking over at Punk and taking a deep breath._

 _She walked over to the grassy area, watching him as he looked across at her with confusion. She didn't know anything about gardening, and she knew she looked incredibly stupid right now, but she was doing her best not to make herself look like a fool in front of him. Believe it or not… even after what he'd done, she still liked him._

" _You ok over there?" Punk couldn't help smile as he watched her attempt to shovel soil to plant new flowers._

" _Fine." AJ smiled sarcastically to him as Punk watched, unconvinced._

 _He dropped his own shovel and walked over to her, "Here, it's easier to hold it like this." He said, towering behind her, placing his arms through and positioning her hands better on the shovel._

 _She paused, feeling his sweaty, naked top half pressed against her back, his warm breath against her neck, his hands on top of hers. She was trying to remind herself she hated him, but it was hard to at this precise moment in time._

" _Ok, I got it." She said._

" _You sure?" Punk laughed._

" _Yes, I'm sure." AJ couldn't help smile as Punk backed off a little and nodded._

" _Well I mean… I'm all the way over there. If you need any more help on how to… hold shovels and stuff… just let me know." He said as she shook her head but with a smile._

" _I think I'll be fine." She nodded to him as he put his hands up in defence with a smile, walking off as she watched with a smile._

 _She did take into consideration that he did seem genuinley sorry for taking the money from his friends, and she knew they did have some sort of chemistry, they got on really well and when she was with him, it was like nothing else mattered._

 _She continued to do the more delicate side of the gardening, crouching down and planting new flowers, feeling Punk watching her the entire time, until he finally came back over again._

" _It's ok. I know how to old these ones." AJ stood up straight, holding a smaller shovel as he laughed._

" _No, actually I was coming over to apologise again." Punk said, "I guess I never thought I'd see you again and… now I have, I'm… I'm really glad I have." He admitted truthfully, "I am sorry being a jerk about everything before. I really wasn't interested in the money. I had… I had a good time with you and I didn't really want it to end." He said truthfully._

" _Yeah, well neither did I." AJ said truthfully._

" _Is there any way I could… make it up to you?" He asked her with hope as she looked up at him. The tough girl inside her was telling her to say no. To stand her ground. But when she seen his face again, she had hope. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk, maybe he just made a mistake. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so apologetic, and he wouldn't have been interested in her at all._

" _Maybe." AJ nodded._

" _Ice-cream on me, tonight?" Punk asked her hopefully as she nodded._

" _Yeah, ok." AJ smiled to herself as Punk nodded happily._

" _Ok." Punk smiled._

" _Ok." AJ said awkwardly, noticing Punk just standing staring at her, watching him come out of his daze._

" _Ok." He repeated as AJ laughed, "Ok, tonight." He nodded, walking away as she smiled watching him. There was just something irresistible about him that she couldn't deny._

* * *

"Phil!" Jim called out in his son's apartment, "Phil!" He yelled again the next morning, watching his son trail out of his bedroom in sweatpants, mid putting on his t-shirt, looking like he'd just woke up.

"You don't have to shout, jeez." Punk groaned, "What is it?" Punk asked, walking off into the kitchen as Jim followed.

"I uh… I'd like to apologise for how I behaved the other night." He said truthfully, "I've just came from Melissa's place. I apologised to her too." He said, "Going off on you too wasn't very fatherly of me. I had my business head on and not my dad head on. And I'm sorry for that." Jim said as Punk made himself coffee.

"Ok, so it's obvious mom told you to say that because you know how much she hates it when we fight." Punk said.

"No, I came here on my own." Jim said, "I'm sorry. You kids are all different and that's why me and your mother love you all so much. I'm not trying to force you into this business. I just want you to have a good living, so that when you have kids, they'll have a good childhood like you did."

"You don't need money to have a good life, dad." Punk shook his head, turning around to him, "It's alright, I accept your apology. We know you're all uptight about this IPO thing, but… I'm never gonna turn up to your office in a powersuit, asking for you train me to run the company. I don't want that. I'm happy doing what I do." He said.

"Then I'm happy too." Jim nodded as Punk just raised his eyebrows, "No, really. I am." He said. Sometimes he was a pushy father, well… most times, but he also did genuinely love all his children, and sometimes he just took things to far. He always knew when he was in the wrong.

"Can I ask you something?" Punk asked, on a totally unrelated note.

"Sure you can." Jim nodded. As much as you wouldn't think it, they did get on sometimes. He was always a very hands on father when Punk was little. Whether it was because he was the only boy, Punk didn't know, but they didn't have an awful relationship, they just stepped on each other's toes a lot.

"Have you ever messed up with mom… like, have you ever done something you wish you could take back because it hurt her?" Punk asked.

"Would it be a normal marriage if I hadn't?" Jim laughed a little, "I've been with your mother since I was eighteen. You think I've been perfect the entire time?" He said.

"No, but have you ever done something that's really pissed her off. Really." Punk said.

"Well yeah, I've annoyed her here and there. I've done my fair share of sleeping on the couch." He said, "Why?"

"What'd you do to… make it up to her?" Punk asked.

"Just… tell her how much I love her." Jim shrugged, "Why… Why are you asking this?"

"No reason." Punk said quickly as Jim just raised his eyebrows, "No, it's just… you guys always seem to get along, I was just wondering." He said quickly as Jim nodded.

"Well, we love each other. That's how we get along." Jim said as Punk just smiled. He preferred his dad when he was just being his dad, and not some jerk in a suit with money.

* * *

" _So, why are you even working here anyway?" AJ laughed, having met Punk downstairs outside by the pool later on that night after he asked her if he could make it up to her._

 _There was barely anyone else out. Most people in the resort when out of the hotel at night, which gave them their own space, although there were a few people spotted in tables around them._

" _My mom sent me here to work for the Summer." Punk shook his head, playing with his ice cream in the medium sized tub, "I think she thinks I'm getting too lazy but… I don't think I am." He said truthfully. He'd missed being able to talk to her. He never realised how much he really did like and appreciate her until she was gone and he couldn't see her anymore._

" _Maybe you are." AJ shrugged, "I'm here helping out my dad for the full Summer before I go to college." She said._

" _You're going to college?" Punk smiled as she nodded._

" _Yeah, back in Jersey." She said, "I'm super excited about it. I'm studying literature which is… obviously the dream." She said as non geeky as she could._

" _You'll do good." Punk smiled warmly, "You're going out there yourself?" He wondered curiously._

" _I have aunts and uncles out there. I mean… I'll be at my own place myself, but I have family out there." She shrugged as Punk nodded, "This place isn't so bad, is it?" She asked._

" _No, I guess not. it's a lot busier than I thought it'd be though." Punk admitted, "And so… so many kids." He groaned as she laughed._

" _You like to moan, don't you?"_

" _Sometimes." Punk shrugged as she smiled, "This is me forgiven, right?" He hoped as she laughed._

" _You think some cheap ice-cream is going to fix everything?" She asked, "It was really… low what you done." She said in a serious tone, "I really thought you liked me." She said._

" _April, I did like you. I still do. I've missed you, I've missed this." He said truthfully, "We had so much fun when we were together. I was never doing it for the money."_

" _Then why did you keep taking it?" She shook her head._

" _Well… I don't know, just to please my friends I guess. I don't know, it was stupid and I'm sorry for it." Punk said, "Really."_

" _I was really looking forward to going to prom." She said to him, "Instead I spent the night crying into my dress." She said truthfully whilst looking down at her ice-cream as he sighed._

" _I'm sorry." He said, "I just… really want another chance." He said. He promised he wouldn't fuck this up again with her..._

" _Do you know the embarrassing thing?" AJ asked him as he looked across at her, "I'd been at the school for a few months, and I watched you walk past my car every single morning with your friends and I thought… he is really nice." She said, "So what did I do? I pulled my battery out of my car so there could be a chance you'd come talk to me." She said as Punk sighed to himself, "And you only came over because you were paid to." She said, "Now that sucks."_

" _I-I never knew… you said you'd just moved." He said. Now he felt even worse._

" _Well I didn't want you to think I was weird if I said I deliberately pulled out my battery for you to come talk to me." She said, "You obviously hadn't noticed me up until then anyway." She shrugged._

" _Look, I'm sorry. Just, give me another chance and I'll prove to you that I really do like you. Because I do." He said, "I really do. And if you're going to be here all Summer, and I'm going to be here all Summer… we might as well make the most of it." He said._

" _I guess we may as well." AJ nodded, looking across at him, into his eyes. She'd forgotten how much she loved his eyes._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming.**


	7. Trust

**Trust**

* * *

" _What are you doing out here at this time of night?" AJ asked as she walked outside to the pool area, hugging her cardigan around her body as she looked over at Punk doing something around the pool that she couldn't quite see. The weather wasn't cold by any means, nowhere near it, it was melting during the day, but still had that breeze at night._

" _I'm filtering the pool." Punk told her as she walked slowly round the pool to meet him, "Your dad has me running all around this place." He admitted._

" _Well, that's my dad." AJ smiled, "He normally just keeps me on reception." She said._

" _Lucky you." Punk said as she smiled, "You stay here through the Summer?"_

" _Yeah. Dad goes home but I stay with all the other workers." She shrugged, "Have you met Paige? She's sweet. I have a room next to her." She said as Punk nodded._

" _She's the one with the black hair? Looks kinda scary?" Punk asked as AJ laughed and nodded._

" _That's the one." AJ nodded._

 _Of course there were other kids here their age that had Summer jobs, but the only person Punk was interested in befriending (and more) was AJ herself. After last nights ice-cream date, it seemed like she accepted his apology._

" _So does your dad go home after spending the day here?" Punk asked curiously as AJ nodded with a smile. She looked beautiful. She had a simple white sundress on that blew lightly at the ends in the soft breeze, as well as a red cardigan to match the red trim in her white converse. She really was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on._

" _He leaves my step-brother in charge of the place during the night." AJ said._

" _Why not you?" Punk asked curiously, as he continued to filter the pool by the vent at the edge._

" _Well, my step-brother is older… more responsible in my dad's eyes." She shrugged, "I don't mind though. I don't wanna run this place anyway." She said truthfully as Punk smiled. He definitely seen a lot of himself in her. Maybe that's why he was so intrigued by her, "You have anything else to do after you're done… whatever your doing." She said as he smiled._

" _Bed." Punk smiled, "I've been up since 6am and I haven't stopped." He said, "This place is no joke."_

" _My dad likes to be the best. We're in competition with all the other holiday resorts around." She said._

" _I assumed." Punk said, "Well, I don't judge him for wanting to be the best, but… a break once in a while wouldn't hurt." Punk admitted._

" _I'll talk to him." AJ nodded, "He likes you. I can tell." She smiled._

" _That's good." Punk said, finishing filtering the pool, tidying up the tool box he had as he crouched down to pack it all up, "So what have you got planned for tomorrow?" He asked her._

" _Uh… a little bit of this… little bit of that. I like getting up early anyway, it doesn't bother me. I'll probably go for a run first, busy myself on reception." She shrugged as he stood up straight, beginning to walk with her around the pool._

" _Sounds extremely boring." Punk laughed as she smiled._

" _I doubt your day will be any better." She countered as he realised that was probably true. He was so glad that they were back to speaking on normal terms. He couldn't have said enough how sorry he was for the way everything started out with them. There was a real connection between them clearly, and he promised this time he wouldn't fuck it up. He really liked her._

" _Are you… going somewhere or something?" Punk asked, dumping the pools in the shed behind the garden display. He could only wonder as to why she was dressed so nice, but then again, she was always dressed nice._

" _Uh… no." AJ laughed a little, "I was out with Paige earlier. We went across the road for dinner." She said. Paige was an employee of her father's for quite a long time and AJ had befriended her right away. She liked to say they had the same sense of weirdness that she couldn't find in most girls these days._

" _So you're calling it a night too?" He asked, locking up the shed._

" _Am I boring you?" She raised her eyebrows as he looked down at her, "I'm kidding." She laughed, "Yeah, I just heard noises out here and figured I'd come check it out. I was on my way to my room."_

" _I take it we're on the same floor?" He said._

" _Yeah. My dad keeps all the workers on the top floor out the way." She laughed a little, "The place is getting bigger and bigger by the second, and we're fully booked the entire Summer." She said as they walked into the lounge and headed for the elevator, standing waiting outside for it to stop on the ground floor._

" _That's a good thing. Fully booked means a ton of cash."_

" _Yeah, good for my dad." She said, "I barely see him anymore." She said as the elevator doors opened and they walked into it to take them up to the top floor._

" _Were you close before?" Punk asked as AJ nodded._

" _Yeah, but now he just focuses on work all the time." She shrugged as Punk nodded. He knew the feeling, "Hey, what about your family? What do they do? You've never said. I know your sister is at law school, and obviously your little sister is… well, little… but what about your parents?" She asked as he stiffened a little inside, stepping out of the elevator and walking down the corridor._

" _Uh… my mom… doesn't have a job and my dad is just… a business guy." Punk shrugged quickly, "Nothing exciting." He admitted as she nodded, stopping outside a room, which he assumed was hers._

" _This is me." AJ said as Punk turned in to face her._

" _Well I… guess I'll see you tomorrow or something." Punk said, "Maybe when I get a free day off we could… go out somewhere for something to eat, go watch some baseball or something?" He said as she smiled._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'd like that." She smiled as he nodded._

" _Alright well, goodnight." He nodded, about to walk away._

" _Wait, Phil." She took a hold of his arm as he turned back around, looking down at her as he inched closer to her. When he was close to her he just couldn't resist, and he knew she felt the same._

" _Don't say goodnight just yet." She whispered as he smiled down at her, her arms suddenly wrapping around his neck as she pulled his body against her, kissing him softly as he kissed back, pulling her closer into him by the waist. He'd missed her kiss so much._

 _Next thing he knew was her opening up the room door, his hands residing down to her ass as he picked her up and walked in, closing the door behind him with his foot._

* * *

AJ was on her way to work a night the following week. She was actually enjoying working in Exodus. There was a fun adrenalin in it and as long as she kept her distance from Punk, it was perfect.

She was hanging up her coat and bag in the back, getting ready for the shift ahead when she looked down the hallway in the back of the club, watching Monica walk out of Punk's office, down the hall, bumping into her and suddenly recognising her.

"April?" Monica smiled.

"Hey, Monica." AJ smiled sweetly, "It's nice to see you again." She always loved his older sister. She'd never really got a chance to talk to his younger sister before, but she was introduced to Monica back during that fateful Summer. They got on so well and she always had a lot of time for Monica.

"Oh, you too." Monica said, "How have you been?" She asked as AJ nodded.

"I've been good. What about you?" AJ asked briefly.

"Oh, you know. Getting by." Monica smiled, "Are you enjoying working here? Punk's not being too much of a crab is he?" She asked as AJ just laughed a little.

"No. He's minding his business." AJ nodded, "Don't worry… it doesn't have to be awkward, you know. We're adults now. We can move past it all." AJ said positively as Monica nodded.

"Right." Monica said, "But truthfully, girl to girl, I know… hell, we both know. He still cares about you. He hasn't had a serious relationship since." She said.

"I can tell." AJ shook her head, looking down at the ground, "He blew it. I wasn't gonna spend my whole life being apologised to."

"He didn't mean to hurt you." Monica said, "I know my brother. He's not spiteful or mean. He just makes bad decisions at the wrong times." She said as AJ nodded.

"Well he can't come back from those decisions he made back then." AJ shrugged, "I have to… get to stocking the bar up for the night." She said, no longer wanting to speak about Punk, "I'll see you around." She said as Monica nodded with a smile, watching her walk off, looking back down the hallway at Punk's office and sighing.

* * *

" _Have you ever… done this before?" Punk asked as he settled over AJ on the bed. Her dress along with his shorts and t-shirt lay on the floor. She had a beautiful body, but he hadn't yet seen it completely bare. He wanted to make sure she wanted this. It looked to him like she did but he was a little taken back by how quickly she had came on to him. Not that he was complaining._

" _No." AJ shook her head, looking up at him as she lay underneath him in her bra and panties. The room was dim. Just a lamp on over in the corner, enough light so they could see each other, but also dark enough to set the mood. She wanted desperately. As soon as she accepted his apology, and she remembered how great it was to be around him, she desperately wanted to start where they left off, "Have you?" She gulped a little. She hadn't been bare like this in front of anyone, and she hadn't had sex before, but she wasn't shying away from him. She wanted this. Otherwise she would have told him otherwise way before._

" _Yeah." Punk nodded truthfully. He'd been here before, but with girls he didn't care about. But she could see it in her face that she'd already kinda accepted that he'd done this before, "You don't have to do-"_

" _No, I want to." She nodded, "Please… I want you to touch me and… go all the way." She said. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid just because she'd never done it before._

 _All he could do was smirk. He loved this. Right here. Feeling so close to her already without even doing much besides stripping and kissing._

" _Do you have a condom?" He asked her with worry at first._

" _I'm on the pill." AJ nodded assuringly as he nodded with a smile._

" _You're beautiful." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her neck as she cupped the back of his head and rolled her head back with pleasure. It was a wonderful feeling that she couldn't describe. "You're so beautiful." He repeated as he travelled his kiss down her collarbone and to her breasts where he reached behind her and unclasped her bra to unveil them to his eyes. He liked that she wasn't all jittery and nervous the way he thought she would be, it showed that she wanted this, and she wasn't afraid to open up to him… she trusted him._

 _He cupped her breasts, leaning down and taking one of them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peachy coloured bud as she arched her body up into his, moaning to herself and rolling her head back, "Oh, Phil… that feels so good." She moaned with pleasure as he smiled whilst looking up at her, continuing to use his mouth on her breasts as well as his hands._

 _Even her skin tasted sweet. He loved her body. Her curves. Her skin. Her long hair that sprawled on the pillow that her head was resting on. She was perfect. Every part of her, and he loved hearing her moan already._

" _You should be kissed… every hour..." He whispered as he began kissing back up her body to meet her lips, "Every minute… every second of every day." He said softly, pressing his lips back against hers, this time tangling his hand down and wandering them inside her panties, palming her as she moaned into the kiss, breaking away from it and rolling her head back. He knew these were new feelings for her that she'd probably never felt before, and he knew he had to keep that in mind._

" _That feels so good." AJ moaned in pure bliss, feeling him spread her folds inside her panties, beginning to stroke her clit in rhythmical circles, causing her to jerk up against his hand every now and then when he touched the right spot._

" _Yeah, you like that?" Punk nudged her neck, kissing her again, nipping and teasing the sweet caramel skin as she nodded._

" _Yes… please, don't stop." She begged, "It feels so good." She said as he smiled to himself, making his way down her body, taking her panties off completely, coming face on with her womanhood as she looked down at him. Of course she was still nervous. She'd never been in this type of situation before, but she trusted him, and she wanted him. She knew what they had. She knew she wouldn't regret this._

 _Punk parted her folds slowly, using his mouth on her, gliding his tongue up her slit as her back arched, causing him to scoot her down the bed a little so he could really have her in perfect position for his mouth. He wanted her to feel good more than anything. He figured he'd made her feel cheap before, and he still felt like he had to apologise for that because he never intended for her to feel that way. This was how he wanted to make her feel. All day every day._

" _Oh… Oh my god." AJ moaned, not quite expecting the sensations that she was feeling. His tongue felt so good against her, bumping against her clit, making her feel all types of ways, "Oh, God that feels… that feels so good." She moaned, "Right there… don't stop." She moaned to herself, grabbing his hair as he used his full mouth on her, his hands tangled around her hips keeping her close to him._

 _She tasted so sweet and just watching her react to what he was doing was her favourite part._

" _Fuck." AJ moaned, beginning to feel a raging hot fire in the core of her stomach, so much anticipation it was driving her insane, "Phil… Oh, God." She moaned with a chaotic tone to her voice, rolling her head back on the pillow as she began to feel something peak inside her, feeling herself get closer and closer to the edge as he kept his mouth on her, never to retrieve, using his tongue to flick all around her centre, teasing her entrance and clit with all his might, driving her crazy, "Fuck!" AJ moaned in almost a cry, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched, "Oh fuck baby." She moaned as he finally toppled her over the edge, causing her to collapse back on her back, thrashing around as he lapped at her juices, watching her begin to calm as he smiled to himself, travelling back up her body as she looked at him._

" _Did I mention you're beautiful?" He whispered, kissing back in at her neck as her eyelashes fluttered back and forth, rolling her head back, she couldn't believe how good it felt to be in his care. She felt like she could just let herself go completely._

" _Please… I want you." AJ moaned, "I want you inside me." She said as he smirked, pressing a kiss on her lips, settling in between her legs after sliding his boxers off._

 _He stroked himself up and down a few times, positioning himself at her entrance, towering over her as he began to push himself inside her, taking it slow giving the cirumstances. He wanted this to be memorable for her. To be good and not a regret. This was her first time after all._

 _AJ gripped onto his shoulders, feeling him break right through her barriers as far as he could go, pausing inside her to let her adjust, looking down at her as he seen a little pain on her face._

" _Are you ok?" He asked as calmly as he could. She was so unbelievably tight. She felt truly amazing._

" _I'm ok." AJ nodded, looking up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him softly as he began to move in and out of her, causing her to gasp against his lips, "Oh, Phil." She moaned as the pain subsided and it began to feel wonderful. It felt natural and right, like they'd been doing it the entire time. She had never felt so good in her entire life. She'd never trusted someone this much. She'd never been intrigued and interested in someone this much before._

" _Fuck, baby. You're so tight." Punk moaned to himself, thrusting back and forth into her. She felt truly amazing and he never wanted this to end. Their bodies fit so well together, and the way she clutched onto him as well as the way he fit against her body. It was cliché, but it felt like magic._

" _Oh, it feels so good." AJ moaned, rolling her head back as Punk swooped down for easy access to her neck, kissing and nipping at her sweet skin whilst thrusting in and out of her._

* * *

 _He soon realised as the night spiralled on that he was in deeper shit with this girl than he ever thought he'd be. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, and he could tell for certain that she no doubt felt the same._

 _He'd watched her effortlessly reach many peaks, sending her over the edge with pleasure over and over again. He could have honestly watched her all night, but soon enough he began to feel himself reach his own release._

" _I'm close again." AJ moaned, laying on her side now with Punk behind, thrusting into her from that position. For her first time, she felt way more comfortable than she should of, but then she realised that this was how it was supposed to be, she was meant to be comfortable with whoever she was giving her body to, and she was, she was comfortable alright, she trusted him completely._

" _Me too, baby." Punk moaned, kissing her neck whilst her back pressed in against his chest, both laid on their sides as he hooked her leg up a little to give him easier access. She was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, and all night he couldn't help but realise how much he had fell for her, completely, "Let go." Punk said, tangling his hand around and stroking her clit, "Let it all go, sweetheart." He said in a low toned voice as AJ moaned at the feeling of him stroking her, as well as his length, which to her judgement was a pretty overwhelming size, hit off her g-spot perfectly. She'd never felt feelings like this and she never wanted it to go away._

" _Oh, God… right there! Right there… Yes!" AJ moaned, leaning her back into his chest, rolling her head back as he kissed her neck in sync. He swore he could have just watched her all night. He couldn't help feel incredibly lucky that he was her first time. It was then he realised he wanted to be her only time, and that's when he felt it get serious._

" _Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Punk grunted, "Fuck." He repeated, pulling out of her despite her saying she was on the pill, and spilling himself over her stomach as he stroked himself up and down, groaning to himself as she smiled. She was happy to see and know that she wasn't the only one who had enjoyed herself. Clearly._

" _Fuck." Punk moaned to himself a little more quietly, growing soft as he looked down at her, watching her shuffle onto her back to look up at him._

 _Just lying there she looked stunning. He couldn't get enough of her. Her hair was a little messy, but all the more natural, she had a deep look of satisfaction in her eyes that he took pride in, and the mess he'd made on her stomach just proved to him that she was his._

" _You ok?" Punk asked her in a low whisper, sliding down the bed, laid on his side still but looking down at her._

" _Do I look ok?" AJ smirked, still a little out of breath like him, "That was… I mean..."_

" _I know." Punk nodded, chuckling to himself at just how amazing it was, "I know." He smiled, pressing his lips down against hers._

 _This was the start of something alright. Something wonderful._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	8. The Cubs Hat

**The Cubs Hat**

* * *

" _Hey." Punk smiled as he walked up to AJ who was standing at the bar outside by the pool the next morning, watching her as she nodded with a smile, "You ok?"_

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, waiting on her drink being made, "It was nice of you to just… leave the room this morning without even telling me." She said. She had woke up after falling asleep with him, to the space in bed beside her being completely empty, as well as the room._

" _I had to go shower and get ready. Your dad is my boss remember." Punk laughed, "I just didn't want to wake you." He said truthfully as she nodded. She guessed she shouldn't have been that mad. They did have such an amazing night. She woke up, although feeling his absence, feeling pretty great._

" _It's ok. I just… I don't know, I missed you." She shrugged as the bar attender passed her over her drink she was waiting on, "How busy are you today?" She asked, walking off with him around the pool where kids were splashing around in. The place was huge really. Families of all kind were here. The hotel was fully booked he supposed._

" _I was on my way to bag the laundry." He said to her as she nodded, "After that I don't know what I'm up to. I'll probably grab something to eat." He said as she nodded._

" _Well the restaurant across the road is showing the cubs game at lunch. Maybe I could tell my dad you're a big fan and… he might let us go." She smiled to him._

" _And you think he'll let me?" Punk laughed a little._

" _If I ask nicely." AJ nodded._

" _You won't… You won't say anything about last night to him… will you?" He said as AJ laughed._

" _No." AJ laughed, "I won't say anything. I'll just… say you're a friend." She said calmly as Punk smiled._

" _Ok… well, I'll be down in the basement if you need me." He told her as she nodded, watching him walk off as she smiled. She wasn't going to start asking him what they were now, were they more than friends again? Obviously they were otherwise they wouldn't have done what they done last night. They were both present at the time, they knew there was always a connection, but now they knew there was a definite physical connection also. She wanted him again and again. She couldn't stop thinking about last night._

* * *

"Where is your brother? He's half an hour late." Lorna sighed in headquarters, ready for a marketing meeting that Punk was supposed to be there for, Monica and Melissa standing by.

"We can start without him." Monica shrugged.

"No. He is a big part of the marketing of this company. He knows that. I told him all of this." Lorna shook her head, "He gets chance after chance, I swear." She shook her head just as Punk burst through the swing doors of the boardroom, "Finally!" Lorna exclaimed as Punk just shook his head, "What took you so long?" She spat.

"I was making sure everything was going ok in Exodus. I left April in charge." Punk said as Monica just looked over at him as he glanced back.

"Ok, fine." Lorna nodded without much care, "Now, sit. You've already ran this meeting overtime already." She told Punk who pulled out a seat and sat beside Monica whilst Lorna went and fetched the men they were having a meeting with.

"You left April in charge?" Monica asked.

"Yes." Punk nodded, "Problem?"

"No it's just… why are you being so nice to her?" She shook her head.

"I've already done my fair share of treating her badly. Don't you think?" Punk said as Monica just sighed.

"You can't keep beating yourself up about it." Monica said, "You need to be able to move on."

"I can't." Punk said harshly, "I still love her." Punk said as his mom walked back into the room with three other men who took seats across from them, indicating the start of the meeting.

They spoke for around an hour, discussing shares and income regarding the clubs, and then the topic of branching out popped up, along with a note his father had left to be talked about: investing in something different, something that isn't clubs or trade, something completely different, but still with their name.

"What the hell do we know about recording studios?" Punk shook his head, "Did dad have one too many whiskeys whilst writing that?" Punk said as Lorna narrowed her eyebrows at him, "What?"

"You didn't know much about clubs and bars before Exodus, Leviticus and Atomic started up, did you?" A member of the board said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"So… a recording studio for people to come… record their music in?" Monica asked as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"No, for people to come play hockey in." Punk scoffed as Monica kicked him under the table as Lorna rolled her eyes.

"It's actually very smart." One of the board said, "Your father's ideas always have purpose, targets… outcomes. He creates it and we all build it all up, that's why this has been such a successful company." He said, "A recording studio doesn't mean you all need to know how to direct music, or sing, or even know anything about music in general, it's just another investment, another way to draw in money. People. Big names and faces, are gonna pay to sing in that recording studio. All you gotta do is take the money and watch from the sidelines." He said.

"Seems too easy." Punk shook his head.

"Well it probably will be easy." One of the men nodded, "It'll take about a year to build. One of you will be head of that area. Preferibly one of you who can show up on time." All three of them looked at Punk who just sat back on the black chair and made a face.

"No… I want Phil to run it." Lorna said, "Phil and Melissa. Together." Lorna nodded, "You can both swap back and forth from the clubs and the studio."

"I don't have a clue how to work a recording studio or-"

"You'll learn." One of the men said, "It's going to be a great investment in the full thing. It's gonna help with the IPO, and… we think it's gonna be great business to launch the IPO, by opening the studio." He said as Lorna nodded with a smile. Her husband was a very clever man.

"Your father knows what he is talking about." Lorna said, looking at all three of her children who sat staring blankly about this new idea.

"Well we all gotta do what dad says, don't we?" Punk said, "Alright, what am I signing?" Punk sat up, reaching for a pen as Lorna smiled to herself.

* * *

"Hey, I don't like it either, alright." Punk said as his two sisters sat at the bar in a crowed Exodus later that night, "But it's good for the company. As annoying as it is for me to say, dad knows what he is talking about."

"But how are we supposed to run a recording studio, Punk?" Melissa shook her head, "I don't even listen to music unless it's Taylor Swift." She said as both Punk and Monica glared at her.

"Did I mention I hate you?" Punk asked, "Listen to real music." He said harshly, deeply offended by his sisters music taste, "You heard the board, we just need to be there in charge. We don't need to know anything about anything." He said, "It'll be fine." He said. He was always the one to assure his sisters.

"How could dad possibly want more money though?" Monica shook her head.

"The man is addicting to making money." He said, watching her about to raise a second shot of tequila to her lips, quickly grabbing it from her, "First one was on the house, second one… isn't necessary."

"Hey, I'm the big sister here." Monica spat, "I tell you what to do, you tell Melissa what to do. That's how it works."

"Shut up." Melissa spat harshly as Punk and Monica smiled.

"Pour me a double vodka and coke. Please." She emphasised on the ee part as she leaned over the bar where Punk stood behind.

"Why don't you just go home?" Punk said, his eyes catching over to AJ who was serving a table their drinks, watching the men at the table laughing and sniggering to themselves, suddenly realising who it was and feeling rage inside him.

"I'll get her home." Melissa finished her drink as Monica scoffed.

"No, I take care of you two." Monica said, "I don't need escorted home." She turned to her sister.

"Shut up and get home. Both of you." Punk said, keeping his eyes over in the corner up the few steps on the main deck of the club.

He walked out from behind the bar and walked off in direction of the men sitting up in the corner, walking up the steps and over to them as AJ finished putting down their drinks, turning around and walking by Punk with her head down.

"Hey, does fries come with that shake, baby girl?" One of them grinned, leaning over the bannister, watching AJ walk off down on the lower tier of the club to go serve more drinks in the dim, yet flashing night club.

"You know you aren't welcomed here." Punk said, "You also aren't allowed to come in here and harass my staff." Punk shook his head, looking at the few men sitting scoffing.

"Or what?"

"Get out of my club." Punk spat, "Now. Before Monica sees you." He said.

"And what is little brother, Phil going to do?" The man stood up, bleach blonde hair, barely a believable muscle on him.

"I'll grab you by that ugly blonde hair and remove you myself." Punk said, "You have three seconds to get out, and take your ugly friends with you." Punk spat as the rest of them laughed, suddenly provoking Punk to grab the man forward by the t-shirt, "I'm not fucking around. Get out of my club." He spat, watching the man, his older sisters ex, abusive ex, Nick, known around here as Dolph, gulped loudly, "You have until three. I'm asking you nicely." Punk said, stepping aside as Dolph cracked his neck from side to side.

"Go on boys." Dolph nodded as his friends just chuckled to themselves, walking off down the stairs and out the club as Dolph stood and waited behind, "How is Monica? Still thinking about me?" He smirked as Punk threw a punch against Dolph's face, causing Dolph to throw one back, a scrap beginning to occur in the upper club tier as other customers of people broke up the fight, as well as security eventually coming to the scene, dragging Dolph out of the place kicking and screaming as Punk was held back by customers. It wasn't the first time they had gone at it, believe it or not. He was banned from all the clubs they owned, and he knew that.

"Alright, alright." Punk put his hands up, wishing to be let go as he wriggled out of the unknown people's grip, wiping his bloody nose, looking over to the bar where Melissa and Monica no longer were, hoping they'd gotten home like he'd asked.

He walked down the stairs, wiping his bloody nose and walking by AJ who looked up at him, watching him whiz by her and into the back.

She knew it wasn't any of her business, but she dumped her tray and walked off into the back after him, running down the small hallway that lead to his office and of course the barrel room.

"Phil!" She said as he paused before walking into his office, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Punk said bluntly.

"You're bleeding." She said, which was of course well spotted, but she didn't like seeing him bleed, no matter how much she hated him.

"I'm fine." Punk shook his head.

"Was it that guy? He wasn't even saying anything bad… and I can protect myself." She said.

"It wasn't about you." Punk shook his head, "Look, it's none of your business. Just… go back to work." He said as she looked down and smiled. Well screw her for caring. She knew he'd always be a jerk. At one point he had a charming side, a beautiful, sweet, caring, charming side. Now he was just a full-time jerk it seemed.

"Right." She whispered at his harshness, walking off as he then pulled her back.

"No, wait… April." He said as she turned back and looked up at him.

"What?" She shook her head, looking up at him as he took his hand from her arm, wiping his nose as it kept bleeding, "You should really clean that nose up." She informed him, "I-I have to get back-"

"Can I just… talk to you?" Punk asked her.

"Now?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"I have five minutes." AJ said as Punk nodded, opening the door to his office as she walked on in with a smile. It wasn't much of an office really. It was a shrine dedicated to everything he loved, "Office, my ass." She laughed. He had a TV and couch in the place. No way did he do work in here.

He just smiled, walking off to the desk and trying to find tissues of some sort whilst she walked around the office.

"Just give me a minute, yeah?" Punk asked, trying to clean himself up first. It wasn't the first time he'd been hit, he didn't need a moment to himself, he just needed to clean his nose. But she didn't seem interested in him anyway, she was too busy looking around at the Cubs and hawks canvases he had up around the room.

"Hey, is this..." She trailed off, picking up the blue cubs hat, similar to his white and blue one, only it was all blue, and she had most definitely worn it before. She picked it up, looking at it with a smile as he watched her.

* * *

" _Go on! Go on!" AJ piped, sitting at the bar across the road from the hotel. Since her father knew the owner, they were allowed in late on that afternoon to watch the game, of course not drinking anything as they were underage, not that either was interested in that sort of stuff anyway, "Yes!" She smiled, punching him on the shoulder with happiness as he laughed._

" _You really like baseball, huh?" Punk chuckled, fascinated whilst watching her get lost in the game beside him, completely turned on that he'd actually found a girl who enjoyed everything he did._

" _Yeah." AJ laughed, slightly embarrassed, "I get carried away, I guess." She shook her head._

" _And? So does everyone else." Punk chuckled, looking around at the full bar full of excited baseball fans._

" _You don't seem excited." AJ admitted._

" _I wasn't really paying attention to the game." He said truthfully. He was too busy paying attention to her._

 _She just blushed, knowing what he was meaning, smiling to herself and looking back up at the TV, "Well you should, because it's a good game." She smiled, turning back to him, "You like spending time with me, right? Because if you don't… if last night was all you were after then-" She paused. She was just beginning to get paranoid at this point._

" _I wasn't just after last night." Punk said, "I told you back before school ended that I actually did like you, and wanted to be with you." He said, "Maybe it was fate I ended up here for the entire Summer with you." He shrugged._

" _You believe in that sort of stuff?" She asked curiously._

" _I believe there's the right person out there for everyone. Everyone eventually ends up with who they're meant to be with." He shrugged as she smiled._

" _There's so many people in the world though." AJ shook her head, "The right person for you could be miles away." She said._

" _You overthink." He shook his head but with a smile._

" _I just don't believe in that sort of stuff." She said._

" _You believe in love?" He asked her, both of them sitting on stools at the bar side by side, turned in a little to look at one another._

" _I will… when I fall in love." She looked into his eyes as he smiled, "So what is this? I don't wanna be that girl but… where do I stand with you now?"_

" _Where do you want to stand with me?" He asked her with a smile._

" _You always reverse the question. I hate it when you do that." She shook her head as he laughed a little, "I don't know I just… I enjoy being with you. I did before. I guess my pride was just hurt when I found out about the money thing… and then last night..." She raised her eyebrows, feeling overhwhelmed just thinking of it, causing him to smirk to himself, "But I just don't know if… us being together, is gonna sit well with my dad." She said._

" _Why wouldn't it?" He laughed._

" _Well he might think I'm a distraction to you. He really values you working for him. You get jobs done around here and he likes it." She said._

" _So then he doesn't have to know." Punk shrugged, "No one does." He said, "Just us."_

" _You think that is gonna work?" She asked._

" _We're working in a huge hotel. I don't think anyone is gonna notice." He laughed to himself as she smiled, "You know I like you. I like you a lot. We have something between us and I like it." He said as she smiled._

" _Me too." AJ nodded, flicking his white and blue cubs hat with a smile._

" _You should really get one of these." He admitted truthfully, looking around, watching as the bar attender walking by them with an all blue cubs hat on, "Hey, man. How much for the hat?" Punk asked._

" _What?" The bar attender shook his head._

" _How much for the hat?" Punk repeated._

" _You want it?" The attender laughed, taking it off with a smile, "Here. You can have it. All that team does is bring me bad luck." He said, sliding it over the bar to Punk who smiled, "Here." He turned and handed it to AJ._

" _How romantic." She rolled her eyes, "What if he has nits or hair lice?" She cringed as he rolled his eyes, placing the hat on her head as she laughed at it being too big for her._

" _I think he looked like a pretty fresh dude." Punk laughed, "You look even better now." He said as she smiled, leaning in against him, looking up at him with a smile as he looked in her eyes. He knew he'd never get this close to a girl as perfect as her ever again. He had to do all he could to protect her, keep her happy, keep her by his side, because he was falling so hard for her it almost scared him._

" _I'm going to wear this hat every day now." She said as Punk sniggered, "I'm serious." She smiled as he nodded._

" _I know you are." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly as she kissed back._

* * *

"Why'd you keep this?" AJ asked, sitting the hat back on the cabinet and looking over at him as he shrugged.

"I don't know." Punk said, "Reminded me of you." He said as she folded her arms, "Look, if you ever see that guy again, that blonde guy, if you see him come into the club, you have to tell me."

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"He's trouble. Believe me." Punk said.

"You don't have to protect me." AJ said.

"This isn't about you. This is about Monica. But either way, I don't want him around either of you." He admitted.

"Monica? What… What'd he do to Monica?" She asked, realising it was actually none of her business, looking over at him as he just shook his head, "Ok, I'll eh… I'll come straight to you if I see him in again. I-I didn't know." She said.

"I know. It's ok." Punk nodded, "Just be careful. This place can get pretty seedy at times. It's a great place but it attracts all walks of life." He admitted.

"I've worked in a bar before." She reminded him.

"When you went back to Jersey?" He wondered as she nodded, "W-Why did you come back?" He asked curiously as she looked across at him. He genuinely wanted to know.

"My life was pretty much going nowhere. Got a degree in English and literature. Didn't really do much besides read my poems to the elderly in care homes. I know, I'm such a charity case." She rolled her eyes at herself as he smiled.

"I think that's sweet." Punk said. It sounded just like something she'd do. Something warm and kind.

"But it wasn't taking me anywhere exciting. I came back here to just… rethink everything. Try new things." He said.

"Like waitressing?" Punk raised his eyebrows as she scoffed.

"This is just a job to get me by." AJ said, "I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'm rethinking everything." She said as Punk just nodded.

"You'll find it in you to do something." Punk said as she smiled.

"You don't have to small talk with me and be nice to me." She said, "It's not gonna get you anywhere."

"Did I give off the impression that I was trying to get somewhere?" He laughed, "Unless that's what you want me to do? You want me on my knees grovelling in front of you, begging you to forgive me?" He said, "I've said all the apologies I can. I can't- I can't do anything else."

"Yeah well… an apology just didn't cut it this time." She said.

"It was thirteen years ago." Punk said.

"I don't care how long ago it was. You hurt me. You hurt me so many times… and you finally just blew it all up into smoke. You done it. You on your own."

"You said some mean shit."

"I didn't sleep with anyone else." AJ hissed.

"That was the biggest mistake I ever made and you know it." He said, "I'm not gonna beg you to forgive me, but I'm also not gonna act as if I don't care about you." He said.

"You still care about me?" She asked.

"I never stopped caring about you." He said as she looked over at him. She hated him for making her feel all the ways she could feel. Hate, love, and everything in between.

"Well you should stop." She said, "You're wasting your time."

"I'll never stop." He said as she just stared across at him, looking into those charming eyes she'd fell so deeply in love with before.

"You should." She said, "We can never have what we had before." She made it clear to him, "You know that and so do I." She said, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go finish my shift." She said as he just watched her sadly, walking off out of the office, collapsing on his chair behind the desk, throwing his bloody tissue over the desk and running his hands over his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what ya think! Thanks for the previous REVIEWS! Keep them coming.**


	9. Sister Knows Best

**Sister Knows Best**

* * *

"We need to get new bouncers for Exodus." Punk sat, at the house he grew up at, Sunday dinner at his parents house as usual, only he was now in the living room afterwards with his dad.

"Why?" Jim asked, "I'm spending enough money on this recording studio. Why do we need new bouncers?" He asked whilst pouring himself a glass of brandy from the mini bar in the living room beside the piano.

"Nick got into Exodus last night." Punk said as Jim turned around to Punk, "Don't worry, I got him out. But he must have gotten past the bouncers, which can't happen again." Punk told his father who nodded in agreement with worry. Although you wouldn't think it, family always came before the business.

"Did Monica see him?" Jim asked curiously as Punk shook his head.

"No, I got Melissa to take her home and then I punched him out the door." Punk said, exhausted on the couch as his father paced around the large living room like he normally done.

"You need to be careful. That's why I hired bouncers in the first place anyway. So you wouldn't have to deal with that sort of stuff." Jim shook his head angrily just as Monica and Melissa walked into the room.

"Why are we talking about bouncers?" Monica asked casually.

"Oh, you know… your brother was just saying they're slacking in Exodus." Jim said quickly.

"I don't think they're that bad." Monica shrugged, taking a seat on the couch.

"That's because you aren't there every night." Punk said, "Doesn't take long to replace a few bouncers." Punk shrugged.

"Shouldn't we be focusing more on this new wonderful recording studio, and not a few bouncers?" Melissa butted in.

"We can't just forget about everything else because of this recording studio, we still have to make sure all the clubs are running smoothly." Jim said, "Me and your mother would actually like to talk to you all about the recording studio, as a matter of fact." He said as Lorna came into the living room.

"We already know you want Phil and Melissa to run it." Monica said.

"No. I want all of you to run it. You'll always still work in the branch you work in right now… Phil, the clubs, Monica with me and the board, Melissa in the marketing… but I want all three of you to pull together and run this recording studio. You're all smarter than you think and I know you have the brains… I just want to make sure you have the cooperation skills" He said, "One day me and your mother aren't going to be here. You'll have your own families… hopfefully." He rolled his eyes, "And you're all going to need to get along."

"We get along." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, whilst working in separate parts of the company." Jim said, "I want all three of you to pull together for this." He said as Punk just shrugged. Didn't seem like much of a challenge to him.

"Well we'll cross the bridge when it comes to it." Punk shrugged as Jim smiled.

"No… you ought to be planning right away. Before you know it, it's going to be up and running and you really think you're gonna jump in head first with no plan?" Jim asked, "Always have a plan. Rule number one." He said.

"If you're gonna let us do this, you may as well let us do it our way." Melissa shrugged, "You're saying this is ours to run but are you really just gonna tell us what to do?"

"I'll give you guidance." Jim nodded, "But I believe in you all. You're all bright kids with good common sense."

"What is this? A test or something?" Punk shook his head.

"Not a test." Jim said, "Look at it as a team building exercise." He shrugged.

"Those are my sisters. They step on my toes I'm gonna stomp back on theirs." Punk spat as Melissa and Monica glared at him, "I don't think I can work so closely with them, I mean… there's a reason we all work in different parts of the company." Punk said.

"And that's why I'm trying to bring you all closer together. Learn off one another." He said.

"It's not a test." Lorna added sweetly, "We just believe in you all, that's it." She smiled.

"Talk about pressure." Monica rolled her eyes, "You want us to start planning it out right now?"

"Not right now, but soon." Jim nodded, "Don't look so enthusiastic, I think you three will enjoy this recording studio more than the clubs. It'll be a calmer state to work in, I assume." Jim shrugged, "That will launch the IPO, the start of a new era for you kids. Your era." He said, "Soon, this place will be all yours. You need to get used to that." He said as Punk just took a deep sigh, looking over at his sisters who were equally sighing.

* * *

" _Mhm… that's nice." AJ whispered in a soft moan, waking up in her room to the feeling of arms snaking around her, lips pressing around her neck, the best way she'd ever woke up, the only way she enjoyed waking up at this point._

 _They had the keys to each others rooms, and since Punk normally worked until later on, he would creep in on AJ later on where she had fallen asleep._

 _They had been together now for a weeks and Summer was ticking away wonderfully. The nights were long, passionate and steamy, and the days were full of secretive fun and adventure. Even when they had to work, they tried their best to see one another. It was the best either had ever felt. Here, they felt they could be themselves with each other, and nothing mattered, not their family life, problems, anything._

" _I thought I was never gonna get away from that fucking pool." Punk groaned, running his hands up her t-shirt, cupping her breasts and kissing her neck softly as she smiled to herself. She was his complete motivation for everything he done now. They were having such an intimate, wonderful, magical time together and both never wanted it to end. It had only been a few weeks and he already knew he could never ever let her go. She was too perfect._

" _Well you are now." AJ grinned, rolling on her back, cupping the back of his head and pressing her lips against his. She was just as caught up in him as he was with her. She'd hesitate to say they were getting extremely serious, very soon, but she didn't even care. This was a one of a kind love, she never wanted it to end. Not for anything._

" _I missed you." He smirked, trailing his kiss down her jaw to her neck, climbing over her, pushing up her t-shirt and cupping her breasts in his hands, using his mouth on her as she rolled her head back._

" _Phil." She moaned "Mmm, baby.. I need you. Please." She pulled at his t-shirt, lifting it up over his head as he smirked, getting her stripped as quickly as he could, as well as his taking care of his own clothes, settling between her legs and pushing himself into her with ease._

" _Fuck… you're so tight." Punk moaned, pressing his lips against hers as she moaned against them as he began thrusting in and out of her. They were just so close, inseparable almost already. No one really knew about them and that almost seemed better. It made it more intimate and romantic._

* * *

 _The next day, Monica had drove down to see her little brother unexpectedly, surprising him in the lobby of the hotel, giving him the biggest fright in his entire life, but then eventually getting lots of hugs from him, or in her face, squeezing him to death as he stood lifelessly and embarrassed._

 _He wasn't expecting a visit from any of his family, but in a way he knew Monica would have drove down to see him. He really believed his older sister was gonna love AJ, and that's why he arranged to see her later for dinner, he and AJ._

" _It would have been nice if you told me we were doing this." AJ said, tucking her hair behind her ear as they walked across the road to the restaurant that had become their local little hang out spot together when they had time off of work._

" _She never told me she was coming down to see me. You'll love her, I promise. She'll love you." He said as AJ sighed. She of course was opened to meeting parts of his family, but with warning of course._

" _Is that her over there?" AJ asked as they walked into the restaurant where Monica was sitting in a high booth in the corner reading a menu._

" _Yeah, that's her." Punk nodded, "What?" He shook his head._

" _She's beautiful." AJ shook her head, "What is she? A model or something?" She said as Punk laughed._

" _She fucking wishes." Punk scoffed as they walked over to Monica together as his older sister spotted them and stood up out of the both._

" _Hey." Monica smiled, pulling her brother in for a warm hug, moving onto the sweet, beautiful little thing standing behind him timidly, "You must be April?" She remembered from her brother mentioning earlier._

" _Yeah." AJ smiled, "It's uh… it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand as Monica laughed, taking her hand and pulling her in for a forceful hug as Punk rolled his eyes, sliding into the booth._

" _It's nice to meet you too." Monica smiled as AJ was surprised at such the warm welcome. Usually people weren't this nice to her on the first meeting, but she seemed like a sweetheart, and she always knew Punk spoke highly of her, "This place is really nice. I'm beginning to wish mom and dad sent me here too." She laughed, sliding back into the booth as AJ slid in beside Punk._

" _It is." Punk nodded, "We come here quite a lot." Punk said, "When I'm not bending over backwards in that god damn hotel." He said._

" _My dad keeps him on his toes." AJ laughed._

" _Good. He needs tamed. He's lazy." Monica looked across at him, "Did you say your dad?" She picked up as AJ nodded._

" _My dad owns the hotel." AJ said, "I'm helping him out for the Summer too." She said._

" _Well you got a lot in common then." Monica said as Punk's eyes opened widely, "Both annoying father's with successful- ouch." Monica yelped as Punk kicked her under the table, shaking his head to her fiercely as she looked across at him with confusion, "Are the nachos any good in here?" She asked suddenly to move on from the subject, looking down at the menu as AJ did too, looking over at Punk who just shook his head._

 _They spent the entire night in the restaurant, laughing, sharing embarrassing stories, getting to know each other more so. Punk could have honestly went off to bed with how little he was contributing. His sister and AJ were getting on like a house on fire. They were so similar and he could tell Monica loved her already._

 _AJ had gone off to the toilet whilst the waitress cleared their plates, giving Monica her time to ask her brother why she hadn't told his girlfriend about their multi-millionaire family business they had._

" _I just don't want it to change anything." Punk shrugged._

" _You realise you're lying to her. Girls don't like that." Monica said, "She's… Phil, she is amazing. Where did you even find her? I'm not gonna lie… when you said you had a girlfriend, I was not expecting that." Monica said, "You realise mom would love her. She is the perfect daughter in law."_

" _Alright, chill a sec." Punk rolled his eyes, "We're eighteen." He said, "And I know I'm lying to her, but it'll come about at some point. Just not right now. What does it matter anyway? It's mom and dad's company, not mine." He said, "I just don't want anything to change, I finally have something… amazing. Something worth holding onto. I'm not gonna ruin it." He said as Monica smiled._

" _Good. Because if you ruin it I'll beat your ass. I love her." Monica smiled, "You're gonna marry her." She sat back with a proud grin._

" _Would you chill out?" Punk laughed._

" _I know these things." Monica said, "Really though, she's so sweet. Please hold onto her." Monica nodded. Not only did she love AJ, but she loved the side she brought out in her brother. They'd had such a good night together. She was so happy for her brother._

" _I will." Punk smiled, "I love her." He said truthfully, "But… don't tell mom or dad about it, yeah?" He said as Monica nodded._

" _I won't." She smiled just as AJ came back to the table, sliding back into the booth as Punk smiled watching her. He hadn't realised until tonight how much he really did love her. It had only been a few weeks, but a few weeks of secret dates, late night naked conversations and more. He really didn't want this to end._

" _Dessert?" Punk asked them as AJ turned to him with a smile._

" _You know what I like." She smiled to him as Monica watched. They both looked so comfortable with one another. It was something she was happy to see, especially when she knew her brother wasn't very committed. She watched as they whispered to one another, laughing as he kissed her cheek._

 _She didn't care how young they were, they were gonna get married in the future. She just knew it._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	10. Not Giving In

**Not Giving In**

* * *

"You can't quit. You don't get to quit." Punk shook his head, standing an empty Exodus just before opening up, looking across at Shauna who had handed in her notice and was letting Punk know she was officially leaving.

"I can, and I will." Shauna said, "This place is chaos. You just sit up with your feet up and watch, but I am on my feet for hours on end with no break." She said, "I can't keep up anymore, Phil." She shook her head.

"Then what if I lightened your shifts then? Huh? C'mon don't leave me short staffed here." Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Shauna shook her head, "I've already got another job." She said, "It's been fun working here but… now it's just too much." She said as Punk just nodded. He wasn't gonna beg her to stay. It was her choice, and she had been a good worker to him.

"Alright, ok." Punk nodded, "I'll get your notice signed off then." Punk said as Shauna smiled.

"I guess I'll see you around then." Shauna said as Punk nodded, watching her walk off to the swing doors to leave the place, passing AJ who was on her way in. If Shauna was leaving, that meant the remaining girls who were still working would have a more heavier shift, and that's obviously not what he wanted.

"Hey." AJ nodded over to him, walking off to go put her coat and bag in the back as he called on her.

"Hey, wait..." Punk walked over towards her, "Look, Shauna has just handed in her notice to leave this place. Until I can employ another girl, it's gonna be a bit hands on. Are you gonna be ok with that?" Punk asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" AJ shook her head, "I've worked in tons of bars before. I know the pressure." She said.

"I know that, but normally we get busier around Halloween, Christmas… the colder seasons." He said.

"We'll manage." AJ smiled, "I'd rather just get on with it anyway." She nodded to him, about to walk away as he reached out for her again.

"How are you?" Punk asked her as she just looked up at him with confusion.

"What?" AJ laughed a little.

"What? I can't ask you how you are anymore?" Punk shook his head. He felt this constant need for her approval and although he knew he couldn't spend his whole life that way, he just felt like he had so much to redeem himself with.

"Well… you can." AJ nodded, "I'm fine. Just like I was yesterday, and the day before." She nodded, "And you?"

"I'm fine." Punk nodded.

"Good." AJ smiled cheerfully, walking off into the back as Punk groaned to himself. Why did it have to be so awkward between them. He just wanted to break all that tension and awkwardness. He hated it.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk was in his office, going through some application forums that people had sent through who were looking for a job with the club. He always hated having to pick people for the job considering everyone was different in their own ways. For example, just because someone had a better grade in math shouldn't have to indicate that he automatically hires them over someone who had a lower mark. It might not have sounded challenging, but it really was.

Just as he was about to turn the TV on in his office, getting pretty bored, there was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Punk yelled, watching as Trish, one of the other waitresses walked in.

"Nick is here." Trish said as Punk stood up.

"How the fuck did he get in again?" Punk shook his head.

"I sent Wendy outside, bouncers aren't even there." Trish said, following behind Punk who was on a rage out into club, the loud music booming, the flashing lights spinning around, "He's up there." Trish told Punk as Punk nodded, looking over where Dolph and his clan were sat, watching as AJ walked over, explaining to them that they had to get out. She must have remembered him telling her that he wasn't allowed in here the other night. Most of the girls would always run and get him, but he knew she could always stick up for herself.

"You have to leave, right now." AJ implied to Dolph and his friends.

"C'mon, baby. No we don't. Just go get us a few drinks." Dolph smirked, "C'mon." He grabbed for her hand as AJ pulled her hand back forcefully.

"I'm not asking you again." AJ gritted her teeth as Dolph stood up, looking down upon her to make her feel as small as he possibly could.

"We got an angry little thing here, guys." Dolph smiled, wrapping his arm around AJ's waist as AJ tried to push him away. She knew this job was very provocative in a way, but she didn't have a sign above her head that says all access accepted. She wouldn't stand for that sort of behaviour.

"Get off me!" AJ shoved him as he just chuckled, staying in grips with her as he joked with his friends, his hand travelling down to her ass, above to cop a feel when AJ was pulled back from him forcefully and two hands were immediately wrapped around his neck.

"What the fuck did I tell you?!" Punk spat angrily whilst AJ stood behind watching with lowed eyes, "I swear to God, if I see you back in here, the next time I will rip your arm off and beat the fuck out of you, with it." Punk spat harshly as AJ watched with fear. He'd gotten even scarier as the years went by, "Am I clear?" Punk spat as Dolph nodded, barely being able to vocally say anything as Punk was squeezing his neck so tightly, "Now get out." Punk roughly let go of Dolph, shoving him over as he and his friends began to squirm.

"Scum." Punk muttered to himself, turning around and looking on as AJ stood looking across at him, "You ok?" He mouthed over the loud music as she nodded slowly, and with that he walked by her, down the steps and back through the doors to disappear into the back. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be protected by him.

* * *

It was the end of the night after a long, busy shift. It was Friday night after all, normally their busiest night next to Saturday, and since they were short staffed now, AJ felt she was running around a lot more tonight.

"I can get the rest of you guys wanna go home." AJ said, two empty pints in her hands as she cleared tables, ready to load the dishes into the dish washer and clean up the floors.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked, her and Wendy looking over as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, go." AJ smiled sweetly, "I don't mind." She said sincerely.

"Thanks." Trish smiled.

"Yeah, thank you." Wendy nodded as AJ just smiled. They were nice enough girls, and she really didn't mind clearing up. At least now the music was off and the flashing lights were off. She could hear herself think now.

She continued to take all the empty glasses from all the tables (which there were a ton of tables) to the bar.

She was still trying her hardest to figure out what it was she was planning to do with her life. She felt very stuck for once in her life. She just felt like something was missing. She wasn't content anymore. Something felt wrong in her life and she couldn't figure out what.

She watched as Punk made his way from the back, round into the bar, loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Uh… I can get that." AJ shook her head. That was her job.

"It's ok." Punk shrugged, "You'll be here all night at this rate." He said, loading some of the glasses into the dishwasher whilst AJ still continued to collect in glasses.

"I uh… I smashed a glass tonight." She told him, "You can take it out of my tips if you want to." She told him.

"It's ok." Punk said.

"I don't need you being nice to me." AJ shook her head, "Just take the money from my tips." She told him.

"You're so… God, you're so full of yourself." Punk shook his head frustratedly, switching on the dish washer as she looked across at him, "You're constantly thinking that everything I do, I'm doing it for you, to benefit you. Well newsflash, I'm not." He spat. He was fed up of having to be questioned everytime he was trying to be nice to her, "I'm beginning to think you'd rather I treat you like shit." He said.

"Just like old times?" AJ smiled across to him.

"That isn't fair." Punk spat, "I fucked up. I still loved you." He said, "You know I did. We had something good. Something really good. Don't pretend we didn't."

"I know we did." AJ nodded, "You ruined it though." She said, "I was so… so willing to settle with you. I didn't want college or university any more. I wanted you. I wanted to just… be normal. I liked feeling normal with you." She said, "And you continued to push me away."

"I was trying to look out for you, April."

"I could look out for myself." AJ spat. She wondered why they always ended up talking about this, "I wanted to just have a normal job, and be with you, and not have to worry about anything else because I had you and that was enough." She said, placing the few glasses on the bar, looking at him standing behind it, "But you clearly didn't want that."

"Of course I wanted that. But I wanted better than that for you. You wanted to go to college and get your degree."

"No, my dad did." AJ said, "I didn't. But you pushed me away anyway. Is that why you slept with someone else? To really drive me away?"

"No." Punk said, "I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh, so you just tripped and fell inside her then?" AJ raised her eyebrows as he rolled his eyes, "Don't make me out to be a fool. I know what it would have took to be with someone else. You… You didn't give me a second thought."

"I was angry." Punk spat.

"I'm angry." AJ looked across at him, "I'm still angry."

"Yeah, I can see that. But what more do you want me to say? I'm sorry. You know I am." Punk sighed.

"I don't think sorry quite cuts it this time." AJ shrugged, walking off to collect in more glasses as Punk watched her.

"You know I loved you back then, right?"

"I began to doubt it." AJ called back to him.

"Why? You know we were so good together." Punk said.

"Which is why I wanted to stay with you." AJ said, walking back down the steps and over to the bar again, "I know what we had, Phil. I was there. I still remember everything. I still remember the way you used to hold me, and kiss me, and everything… is that what you want me to say?" She shrugged, "I remember. All of it. But what I remember the most, out of everything, was how much you hurt me." She said with a crack in her voice as he gulped, looking over at her.

"April, I'm-"

"I know you are." AJ said, "You've said it a thousand times."

"Because I know that there isn't any number of times I can say it that will make it ok." He said, "What can I do? To make it better?"

"You can move on." AJ nodded, "So I can." She nodded, walking off to the other end of the club to get the glasses from the other side. Punk shook his head. He wasn't doing that. No way.

He walked out from behind the bar, following her over to the table she'd gone to, "I don't want to move on." Punk said as she turned around, finding him right in front of her, "I can't move on. There's a reason I've been so alone this entire time."

"I'm pretty much alone too, incase you haven't noticed." AJ said, "What is it you want? Why do you keep… bringing it all up? Can we not just get on. You being my boss, me being a normal employee?" She asked him.

"No, because you're more to me than just a stupid employee, April. I fucked up, and you moved away, but… that doesn't mean I stopped caring about you or lov… loving you." Punk said, "I'm not like that anymore. We aren't-We aren't kids anymore. We know what we want."

"What I want is to just… figure out my life." AJ spat, "I have no idea what I want. I'm not even close to getting married. I work in a bar as a full-time job, I live with another girl because I can't even afford my own place." She said.

"What about your dad? Can't he help you out? I can help you-"

"My dad died." AJ said, "And I got… no money." She laughed to herself, "He inherited it all to my step-mom and she won't give me a penny." She said, "So no… dad isn't there to help me out anymore." She said as he frowned, running his hands over his hair.

"April, I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Stop saying that!" AJ shouted, putting the glasses down, "Just stop saying you're sorry. I know you are." She spat.

"I don't think you know how sorry I am." He said.

"Sorry that you hurt me? Sorry that my life is a complete mess? Sorry that you even knew me?"

"No… I'm just… I'm sorry I let you go." He said, "It was the biggest mistake I ever made." He shook his head, "And it's lived with me every day." He said as she looked up at him, "It's not been easy here. Everytime something went on, I just thought of all the great times we had. It might have just lasted a Summer but we knew how we felt." Punk said, "I can't shift those feelings."

"Even now I'm old and ugly?" AJ smirked.

"Shut up." Punk could only say, "You… somehow look even more beautiful." He shook his head.

"Yeah and you're not bald and fat like I had hoped." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled to himself, causing her to smile. She'd missed laughing with him.

"I could get bald and fat if you like." He shrugged as she smiled.

"No, it's ok." AJ nodded sincerely, sarcastically, looking up at her as he looked down. It still felt like the same as before. There was still that spark between them.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away." Punk shook his head, "It was the biggest mistake I ever made." He whispered as she looked up at him.

"It was." She nodded, picking the glasses back up, "I… I have to finish up tidying here. I need to get home." She told him as he just nodded, watching her walk off back down to the bar as he sighed.

This really didn't seem as simple as he thought. She was hurting. More than he ever thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them all coming. I love reading what you guys think. The next few flashbacks coming up will be about the fight they had and everything that came after it. So stick around for that. I think you guys get the idea that they had a really romantic Summer ;) More coming soon! REVIEW. Will AJ ever give in?**


	11. Crash

**Crash**

* * *

"What are you three kids doing here? Don't you have places to stay of your own?" Jim asked, walking into the dining room in his home where his children sat at with paper work all over the table, "What are you up to?"

"We're looking into the recording studio." Monica said as Jim smiled, "We're working out a rota that fits us all, and who's gonna be in charge of what." Monica said as Jim nodded.

"Good. I'm glad you're all pulling together for it." Jim nodded, "I'll leave you all to it then." He smiled with ease, walking back out of the dining room to leave his three children to work.

"I still don't actually understand how this works." Melissa shook her head.

"You'll learn as you go. It's not going to be that hard. All we have to do is run it." Monica said, "We'll all need to be in charge of separate things, you know, bookings, stock intake, marketing." She said, scribbling notes down.

"Dad said it won't be up and running for at least a year anyway, when we go public, so… I don't know why we're bothering doing this right now." He shrugged.

"Because it's good to be organised." Monica snapped back as Punk just looked across at Melissa with confusion.

"She has a hangover." Melissa said as Punk laughed.

"Then go home. We don't have to do this right now." He said.

"No, I do. This is my job." Monica said as Punk just sat back and rolled his eyes. She normally wasn't this uptight, and Punk figured he go make it worse.

"Nick keeps trying to get into Exodus." Punk said as Monica stopped writing, "Put his hands on April. Punched me. He tried it twice this week." Punk said.

"And? What's it to me?" Monica asked.

"Well I just… don't want you coming round to Exodus if that's where he's hanging around. Dad's gotten new bouncers so hopefully he stays gone." Punk said.

"I can take care of myself."

"Not when it comes to him you can't." Punk said, "You'd jump off a cliff if he asked you to." Punk said.

"Don't make me out to be some silly little girl. I'm older than you, I can keep myself in check." She said.

"I know guys like him. He was probably sleeping with other girls when you were going out, he was… a dick to you, he hurt you."

"You know guys like him? Yourself? You done all of that to AJ." Monica said as Melissa sat quietly.

"Shut the fuck up, no I didn't." Punk spat, "I loved AJ. That prick doesn't have time for anyone but himself. Don't you remember what he done to you?"

"Yes, I do. I don't need to be reminded." Monica spat, "Just stop talking about it. About him. And stop trying to protect me from absolutely everything in the world. I'm not the one who has a boyfriend here." Monica said as Punk turned from Monica to Melissa.

"Well I told you I had a date a few weeks ago." Melissa shrugged.

"And now he's your boyfriend?" Punk asked, "Well when can I meet him? Is he older? Is he from around here?"

"He's your age." Melissa nodded.

"My age?" Punk shook his head, "You're twenty four years old."

"Yeah, and?" Melissa shook her head, "It doesn't concern you. I can take care of myself."

"You're sure about that? Because that's what Monica told me right before that prick left her bottled on the kitchen floor." Punk spat as Monica placed her pen down and stood up delicately.

"How about… instead of trying to get our lives together, look at your own first. Incase you haven't noticed, we aren't the only ones with relationship problems here." Monica said, "You really do not deserve that poor girl." Monica whispered, walking off as Punk sighed, sitting back on the chair as Melissa looked across at him.

"The date..." Melissa began, "It was with Seth." She said as Punk looked across at her with confusion.

"You said… you said his name was John?" Punk sat up, "Seth… my best friend… Rollins?" He asked as Melissa nodded.

"I just said that so I wouldn't have had to tell you." Melissa said as Punk stood up, running his hand through his hair.

"That's just bullshit." Punk spat, "That's my best friend, Melissa. You're… you're my little sister. My little little sister." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah and what? I'm not eleven anymore, Phil. I can take care of myself. Seth is really nice to me. Well… you know him… please don't get angry with him." She said.

"I'm gonna rip his throat out." Punk spat angrily, "He didn't even have the decency to come to me."

"He wanted to but I told him to wait." Melissa said, "It's not a big deal. It's not like we're getting married." She shook her head.

"I need to go fucking home." Punk shook his head, pushing his chair in.

"Phil, don't be mad." Melissa sighed, but she watched her brother just storm out of the dining room area and out of the house. It was very rare to see all three of them fight like this. They would always make up. But it sucked at the time to be all so diverse.

* * *

The next morning, AJ had gone into Exodus to be there to take in new stock. She was told Punk was at a marketing meeting all day so she took it upon herself to be there for the stock. She thoroughly enjoyed working in Exodus, besides the chaotic nature of it and the eyes of her ex following her everywhere she went.

She was behind the bar, changing the barrel pumps crouched down beneath when she heard the door open.

"We're closed!" She shouted, but heard no reply, standing up straight and looking over at Monica who walked in a little spaced out, "Hey, you ok?" AJ asked, "Phil is at a marketing meeting I think… or… some sort of meeting. I don't pay attention." AJ laughed a little as Monica just looked across at her, "Hey are you ok? Do you need to call Phil because he left his number in his office for emergencies." AJ said as Monica just shook her head, "Mon, you gotta talk to me. What is it?" AJ asked.

"He… He was in a car accident last night." Monica said, "When he… when he left our parents house… we all had a fight with him… and now he's in hospital." Monica said.

"W-What?" AJ shook her head, "Is he… is he ok?" AJ asked, suddenly feeling a bit light headed.

"They won't know until he wakes up. He's in an intensive care." Monica said, "I just… I thought you should know." Monica sighed.

"Can I see him?" AJ asked with a lump in her throat. She didn't think she'd react this way.

"Right now they're saying family only but… we can get you in." Monica said, "My mom has been sitting next to him all night. She won't go home." She shook her head as AJ sighed.

"I'll um… I'll go get my coat." She said as Monica nodded.

"I'll go out to the car." Monica signalled as AJ nodded. Her heart was racing. She never knew she'd feel like this if anything were to happen to her. She'd been so stubborn these few weeks and now she realised she shouldn't have, because what if everything she had to still say to him, she couldn't get a chance to anymore.

* * *

Monica drove them to the hospital and they headed up to the private room that he had been put in, on behalf of his family of course, Punk was pretty much out of it for the time being. He was driving home from his parents house last night. So much was racing through his head. His sisters. One of his sisters dating one of his best friends. One of his sisters pointing out to him that his life was a mess. He was all over the place and he just skidded round a corner, toppling the car over a few times. Luckily no one else was hurt, but he wasn't looking in too good of a shape.

"His face is really badly bruised." Monica warned AJ who was walking so fast she couldn't actually feel her legs moving, "They're gonna take him for scans when he wakes up. They think he hit his head pretty badly." Monica sighed, but AJ couldn't hear anything anymore. She just wanted to see him.

She walked into the room immediately without hesitation, watching as his mom and dad looked across at her, as well as Melissa. His mom was still sitting by his bed, his dad standing over in the corner and Melissa sitting on the armchair.

But AJ only gave them a quick glance and then looked over to Punk who was lying with oxygen tubes around his nose, cuts and bruises all over his face, wired to monitors left right and centre it seemed. It was then she realised how much she still loved him completely.

AJ walked over to the bed, dumping her bag, taking his hand in hers softly as Lorna and Jim watched with confusion. Had they missed the part where their son told them he had a girlfriend?

"Mom, dad… why don't we go get coffee?" Monica sighed, "We've been here all night." She said, particularly looking at her mother who finally gave in.

"Ok." Lorna sighed, leaning over and kissing her son's head, walking out of the room with Jim following.

"You too." Monica looked across at Melissa who nodded, walking off out of the room as Monica stood at the door for a little while longer, looking on as AJ took a seat beside Punk's bed, still clutching his hand in hers. She eventually then left the room, no doubt to go answer her parents confused questions on who AJ even was.

"I didn't know this was what it would have to take." AJ whispered to herself, clutching his hand tightly. Right now it didn't matter what had happened in the past. She didn't want to see him hurt, she didn't want to lose him and she only realised that now when he was lying in a hospital bed, and she hated herself for it, "I still love you." She whispered. There was no hiding it. Of course she still loved him. Even after all the shit they'd gone through. She thought she could play tough act with him, but right now, seeing him so weak and helpless, she couldn't push him away. She wanted to hold him as close as ever now, and never let go.

"I'm here." She said, staying by his side and holding his hand, forgetting about everything that had happened, only focusing on the fact that she still cared about him, and she still loved him dearly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! REVIEW.**


	12. About That Summer

**About That Summer**

* * *

"He just looks so small, you know." AJ sighed, sitting on the couch in her apartment where Paige sat across from her with concern, "I'm used to seeing him… all tough and aggressive. He looks so weak. He still-He still can't even breathe properly." She sighed, running her hand over her forehead.

"The doctors said he's improving every day. That's a good sign." Paige said. It had been a few days and Punk was still not coming around to anyone. He was still most definitely out of it, but was obviously in good hands.

"Every time I go in his family look at me like I'm… like I'm a stranger." She shook her head.

"Well you are a stranger… to them anyway." Paige said as AJ sighed, "Are you going to see him again tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm going around 7." She nodded, "I'm hoping his parents aren't there. It's really awkward when I walk in and they all look at me."

"So no one has told them about you and him?" Paige shook her head.

"No… well, it's only really Monica that knows and she's in no position to be thinking about anything else. She's… she's so devastated. Her and Phil are really close." She sighed, "And she's beating herself up because they had a fight right before he crashed." She said.

"How did he even crash?" Paige asked.

"Not sure. I think it was just a skid around a corner. A wrong turn. Maybe he wasn't looking where he was going." AJ shrugged.

"Well the main thing is… he's getting better. It's small improvements. Right?" Paige said as AJ nodded, "And hey, at least you know how you really feel." Paige shrugged.

"I think that's the scariest thing." AJ admitted, "I didn't think I was still this hung up on him." She admitted.

"C'mon." Paige scoffed.

"I'm serious." AJ said, "Sure there was some tension, but I never thought I'd feel this way."

"Feel what way?" Paige asked.

"Helpless."

* * *

" _New flavours of snow cones, Cal?" AJ smiled as she sat up at the bar outside the hotel resort by the pool. Summer was soon coming to a close and although she was sad about it, she felt like she'd really found herself this entire Summer, as well as finding someone who she loved, indescribably._

" _We sure do. You want one?" Cal, the bar attender outside asked._

" _Oh, no. I'm sure there are plenty of kids here to take some. I'll just take a soda, the usual." She smiled as Cal nodded with a smile._

 _She'd been making some internal decisions these past few days. Decisions that she knew would affect her entire life, but decisions she was oh so sure about. She was so sure of what she wanted now, and it didn't involve college or university. She was so ready to just get any job she could find, because she was so incredibly happy and stable in the relationship she was in. Every moment they spent together was perfect and she fell more and more in love with him every day._

 _Just as she was enjoying her soda, she noticed a man staring across the bar at her, maybe one or two years older, leering in a crude way, smirking to himself as he watched her intently._

 _She then watched him move from round the corner to over, right beside her, right in her face._

" _You old enough to be sitting at a bar by yourself?" The man smirked as AJ laughed._

" _Not that it's any of your business…but I work here. And… it's soda I'm drinking." She nodded to him as he put his hands up._

" _Alright, ok. Take it easy." The guy laughed, "So you work here? Summertime job?" He asked as AJ nodded politely, "Missing all your friends?"_

" _I have friends here." AJ nodded to him. He was strange and just… too in her face to even concentrate on anything else._

" _Well hey, do you think you could get any free-time tonight? I'm not busy myself so-"_

" _No thanks. I already have plans." AJ shook her head with horror, hopping off the stool and walking off as the man watched her with a scowl._

* * *

 _Later on that night, AJ was meeting Punk in reception so they could head to one of their rooms together. He was in the basement all day and she had just finished filtering the pool, putting away the tools into the shed and tidying up around the outside area, nothing but dreams of going to bed in her boyfriends arms._

 _She was just finishing up locking the shed when she felt a sudden presence behind her, turning around and quickly being shoved against the shed._

" _You said you had plans." The man earlier from the bar said as AJ panicked with fear, "Heading to bed now are we?" He smiled._

" _What are you doing? Take your hands off me!" AJ shouted as she felt him cover his hand over her mouth._

" _Shut up." The man spat, one hand over her mouth, one wandering down to her shorts as AJ began to squeal into his hand, trying her hardest to push the demon man away, but she just couldn't find enough strength to overpower her, "C'mon, it's ok. You don't have to resist." He said as AJ let tears flow from her eyes, closing them over, just praying and hoping this man would stop it, when suddenly she felt his weight off of her, opening her eyes, watching as Punk threw him on the stone ground, toppling over him and punching his face repeatedly._

" _What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Punk yelled, "Huh? You wanna touch her? Huh? You wanna put your hands on her again?" Punk stood up, dragging the already beaten man up, throwing him against the shed as AJ moved out the way, watching with fear as Punk continued to punch into the man angrily._

" _Phil! Stop it!" AJ screamed, "Please." She said with fear as Punk stood back, watching the beaten man fall to the ground as Punk shook off his bloody knuckles, looking over at AJ who looked terrified in horror._

" _Go to my room." Punk told her._

" _No… What are you going to do?" AJ asked with fear. She'd never seen him like this. It was a different side to him. Sure he was always pretty touch and broody, but she was almost a little scared of him._

" _I'm gonna make sure this prick gets taken away by the police." Punk said, "Just go." He told her as AJ nodded, quickly rushing away as Punk turned his attention back to the beaten man on the ground. He was still angry. Walking outside and seeing this piece of scum hurting his girlfriend, touching her when she was crying and telling him no. It boiled his blood to a point where he just lost it._

" _You wanna touch my girl again buddy? Huh? I dare you." Punk laughed, stomping on his face repeatedly._

* * *

 _Later on, after Punk dealt with the man who harassed his girlfriend, and after he was taken away by the cops, he made his way up to his room where he hoped AJ was, walking into the room and immediately feeling her arms around him tightly._

" _I was so scared." AJ whispered, "What if you hadn't came?" AJ asked with fear as Punk sighed, clutching her tightly. He promised he would never let anyone hurt her. Anyone. And if anyone did try to hurt her, they would have him to face. Which was exactly what happened tonight._

" _It's ok. He's gone now." Punk said, rubbing her back comfortingly as she sobbed quietly into his chest, "You're alright now."_

" _Is he away?" AJ looked up at him, "I was just putting away things in the shed and he just came up behind me." She raced away as Punk just shook his head and cupped her cheeks._

" _It's ok, baby. I got you." Punk smiled, kissing her head softly, "I got you, baby." He promised as she smiled softly, curling back into his chest._

" _I never want to leave your side." AJ whispered truthfully, and she meant it. She didn't want to leave him. She wouldn't leave him. She knew what she wanted. Most importantly, she knew what she needed. Punk on the other hand… was beginning to realise Summer was ending._

* * *

"How is he?" AJ asked a nurse at reception before going into Punk's room on the top floor of the hospital.

"Still heavily sedated. He should be coming around soon hopefully. It's just taking longer than we hoped." She said as AJ nodded, "You can go on in." She directed as AJ nodded, walking on into Punk's room, looking over at his mother sitting by his bedside. She had been here every time she had came to visit Punk. She wondered if she'd even went home this entire week.

"Hey." AJ smiled to Lorna.

"Hello." Lorna smiled politely, "You've been coming here more than his father has." She observed with raised eyebrows, "Now I remember interviewing you for a job, and I remember hiring you, and I remember my son being extremely uptight about it… but I'm still confused as to what's going on here." She said truthfully as AJ nodded.

"I uh… it's probably going to sound crazy, but… we used to go out." AJ said, "It was a really long time ago. Really long time." She whispered as Lorna nodded.

"So why are you here then, sweetheart?" Lorna asked softly.

"I just… I'm just worried about him, that's all." AJ said, "I don't like seeing him this way."

"When… When did you go out? Phil never mentioned you." Lorna said.

"It was when you sent him to work that year in Summer. My dad owned the hotel he was working at and I was there too… I knew him from high school before but… we got together then, things just snowballed from there." AJ said.

"Well what happened? Did you two break up or has my son been in a thirteen year relationship and I've not noticed?" Lorna asked as AJ smiled.

"We broke up." AJ said, "We had a big fight and… well, it doesn't matter." She said. She wasn't going to let her know everything that went on. She'd leave Punk to do that. But she still deserved to know some truth.

"So then… I'll ask again." Lorna smiled, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm just… I still care about him." AJ nodded. She wasn't embarrassed to say that. She did still care about him. It was very clear, "I just want him to be ok." AJ said sincerely as Lorna nodded with a smile. She could see why her son had taken a liking to this girl. She was beautiful, and sweet, and caring, and everything her son needed to keep him on the right track. She only wondered why they had broken up and why he'd never mentioned her.

"I just want him to be ok too." Lorna nodded with a sigh. She felt like time was standing still. She'd never seen any of her children in such a critical way like this and it was extremely hard.

"He'll pull through." AJ nodded, "He's strong." She said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it as Lorna watched with a smile. Maybe the reason her son had been so restless with girls and so refusing to any sort of relationship these past few years, was because he was still trying to get over one that he loved dearly. It made sense to her now.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, his mom and family will eventually get all the details! Let me know what ya think. Flashbacks to the fight that happened will be coming soon. REVIEW!**


	13. Fight Part One

**Fight Part One**

* * *

"Don't crowd him." The nurse announced, standing by Punk's bedside as Lorna and Melissa stood back a little, watching as Punk began to open up his eyes, familiarising himself with where he was, looking around slowly as he spotted his mom and sister.

"Phil?" The nurse said as Punk turned to her with confusion, "Phil, you're in the hospital. You were in a car accident. You've been here for a few days, but… you're ok." The nurse nodded to him.

"Who… Just…" Punk frowned with frustration, "Just me?" He asked.

"Just you." The nurse nodded, "No one else was hurt." The nurse said, "We're gonna take you for some scans soon to make sure everything is ok, and we're gonna keep you on heavy pain meds. Ok?" She said as Punk just nodded. He couldn't remember crashing. All he remembered was leaving his parents house with anger and then it all went blank.

"I can't… I don't know what happened." Punk muttered to himself.

"Don't worry. It might come to you soon. Don't force it." The nurse said, "Just page me if you need anything." She said to him, nodding over to his mom and sister before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Melissa asked, walking round his bedside as Punk lay up, looking to her from his mom, "Is your head sore?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk whispered. He really couldn't remember how he crashed, and it was frustrating him. He hated hospitals. He hated everything about them. He wanted to go home already.

Lorna watched as her son struggled to sit up. She could sense he was feeling a little confused and all over the place and figured maybe they should give him as much space as possible, "Melissa, why don't you go get us a coffee?" Lorna said as Melissa nodded, patting her brother's hand softly with reassurance and walking out of the room as Lorna sat down on the chair beside Punk's bed.

"I can't remember anything." Punk whispered.

"Don't get frustrated. It'll come to you, and if it doesn't then it's not a big deal." Lorna said, "What matters is you're ok." She rubbed his arm softly. As a mother, she was so relieved to see him awake. Life had seemed so quiet with him being in the hospital.

"Your father and Monica have been here visiting too." Lorna made sure to tell him, "Your friends too. Dean and Seth were here. And… April." Lorna raised her eyebrows as Punk looked across at her, "She seemed worried."

"She was… here?" Punk asked as Lorna nodded.

"Every night." Lorna said, "You could have told me about her, you know." She smiled as Punk lay his head back on the pillow with a sigh. He hadn't expected AJ to show face by his bed this entire week. She still had a heart after all.

"You spoke to her?" Punk asked wearily.

"Yeah. She gave me a brief run down of what happened. Said you would explain the rest." Lorna shrugged, "She's very sweet." She smiled as Punk just groaned. This was the last thing he needed right now, "What's so wrong with her that you had to break up with her? So quickly?"

"I cheated on her." Punk said bluntly as Lorna's small smile faded to nothing, "We had a fight. I cheated. She left for thirteen years. Now she's back." Punk said bluntly.

"Why would you… Why would you do that?" Lorna asked sadly, "I raised you better than that." She shook her head.

"It just happened." Punk said, "Look, I don't really want to talk about it. I just… I want out of here." Punk pined like a child as Lorna sighed.

"I don't know how long it will take for you to be discharged." Lorna said, "They're wanting to do some scans to make sure everything is ok." Lorna said as Punk just nodded, "You can come home to our house… I can take time off work and-"

"No. I don't need baby'd. I can look after myself." Punk said. He hated being fussed over and his mother was oh so well at fussing. He knew she just cared but he really didn't want to be monitored every hour of the day.

"I know you can but you're going to be sore for the next few weeks. Your face looks terrible." Lorna observed.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks mom." Punk nodded as Lorna smiled.

"Oh, I don't mean that. You're still my beautiful boy." Lorna said as Punk rolled his eyes, "You just have a lot bruising and cuts still." She said.

"And they'll get better. I don't need to be watched every hour of the day. Stop worrying." Punk nodded to her as Lorna just smiled.

"You were always brave." Lorna said, "I remember when you used to come home from being out playing with your friends in the street, and you'd have blood running down your legs from falling, and you wouldn't even make a fuss." She smiled, "Monica was the same. Melissa… she'd be screaming as soon as she hit the ground." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll heal." Punk shrugged. Obviously he was in pain, but he'd get better, he knew he would. He just didn't want it to be a big deal. He just wanted to get on with it.

* * *

Later that night, after his entire family had gone (his father and Monica came to visit later on) and left his room, leaving him in peace to get some rest, he was finally starting to drift off to sleep when his door opened, revealing AJ walking in, suddenly making him more awake than he'd ever been. When his mom said earlier that she'd been here every day, he just couldn't get it out his mind.

"You're awake." AJ said, standing still at the door as Punk was at up, looking across at her. She was here. Suddenly he didn't feel as much pain as he had throughout the day. She was here.

"Looks like it." Punk nodded as AJ looked across at him with a sigh.

"I'm so glad you're ok." AJ choked out as Punk watched her with wide eyes. She looked legitimately scared, but with so much relief across her face.

She was scared. She had been terrified this week. She realised she just couldn't lose him. Even though it seemed like they were nothing anymore. Just a past nightmare. She still couldn't lose him and that terrified her that… she felt like she could never lose him.

"You didn't have to come see me." Punk said as she walked into the room slowly, approaching his bedside, "How has Exodus been doing?" He asked her as she looked at him.

"I don't care about Exodus." AJ spat, "Do you have any idea what it was like? Seeing you lying here? Day after day… not knowing if or when you were going to wake up." She said, "You can't possibly ask me how a stupid night club is doing when you almost died." She said.

"Yeah, almost. I'm still here." Punk nodded, "I didn't think you'd care if I was here or not."

"Don't be so stupid." AJ spat harshly, "Of course I care. I've… I've always cared." She whispered. It was only this week where she realised just how much she cared about him still. She didn't want to. But she did.

"Then why do you make it so hard?" Punk asked her, "My mom said you've been here every night this week."

"I have." AJ said, taking a seat at his bedside, "I was scared that… I'd lose time with you. Incase you-" She shook her head.

"Hey, I'm fine." Punk nodded, "I just… bumped my head." He eased as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Your car was toppled upside down. I'm surprised you never broke anything." AJ said, "But I guess you've always been tough that way." She admired with a smile.

"So… now I'm in hospital… you're being nice to me?" Punk shook his head. He seen a change in her nature. She wasn't being that tough, stubborn, refusing way anymore, "If I knew that I would have crashed my car as soon as you got here." He said as AJ just shook her head but with a smile.

"I never knew how much… how much I still cared." She said.

"I did." Punk said, "You just wouldn't accept it." He turned away.

"Because I was still mad. Can you blame me?" She said.

"No. I blame myself." Punk said, "April… there is not a day goes by where I don't regret doing what I did back then. I was young, and I was stupid, and I was immature, and I wanted you the exact way you wanted me, but I was scared you'd resent me for it later."

"I would never have resented you. I would have been happy with you." She said.

"I thought you would have benefited more going to college rather than… I don't know, staying at home with a jerk and working in a shit job."

"Well I loved that jerk." AJ said as he smiled softly.

" _April… we need to talk." Punk said, walking into AJ's hotel room._

" _That's weird. I was just about to come talk to you." AJ smiled, meeting him halfway in the room, smiling up at him, "Is everything ok?" She asked him with a smile._

" _Uh… yeah. Come sit with me." Punk nodded, taking her hand and walking over to the bed, sitting down at the end with her as she turned into face him a little._

" _You're scaring me a little." AJ said truthfully, "Is everything ok?"_

" _I uh… I wanted to talk to you about… college." Punk said as AJ nodded._

" _Well… about that… I don't think I'm gonna go after all." She shrugged with a small smile, "I don't need college to be happy, do I?" She said, "I'm happy right now. I'm happy with you. Can't it always be like that?"_

" _You should go to college." Punk nodded, "I shouldn't come in the way of the things you want to do." Punk shook his head. It had been on his mind for a while now, ever since that night that she said she never wanted to leave his side. He couldn't stop thinking about it. How she deserved so much better in life than just him. How she was so intelligent and bright that settling for any old job seemed almost stupid._

" _You aren't." AJ said forcefully, "Phil, I wanna be with you. I don't care if I have to work in… a reception, or a bar, or… even here." She chuckled to herself a little, "I want to be with you. I know that." She said._

" _Your dad wants you to go to college." Punk said._

" _It's nothing to do with him." She said, "Do-Do you want me to go to college? Do you want rid of me or something?" She chuckled a little, standing up and folding her arms._

" _No, of course I don't." Punk shook his head, standing up. They'd had such an amazing Summer together, from their small, private dates, to stealing kisses whilst working as best they could, to here, in the bedroom, holding one another, getting to know each other like the back of their hand. It had been perfect, for both of them, but suddenly it felt like things were ending._

" _Then what are you saying?" AJ shook her head._

" _I'm saying you deserve better. Your life shouldn't be… settling down with the first guy you see, taking a job wherever you can get it, being just… a wife and a mom." He shook his head._

" _What the hell is wrong with that?" AJ asked angrily, "There are plenty of women out there, happy women, who are just a mom and a wife. I don't need college to be happy. I don't need a good job. I just… I need you. I'm at my happiest… my safest when I'm with you. And I don't want that to go away." She said._

" _I know how you feel… I feel the same way. But… I think you're worth more than you're selling yourself for." She said._

" _You'd know what I'm worth wouldn't you?" AJ asked bitterly, "Mister, here is twenty bucks, go take her on a date." She spat as Punk sighed._

" _That isn't fair." Punk said._

" _What isn't fair is you trying to tell me what it is I should do with my life when I'm telling you what I know I want." She said, "I want you."_

" _I want you too, April. This isn't me saying I don't love you or that I don't care about you. I will always care about you… I will… I will never get close to a girl like you again." He said, "You're it. You'll always be it… but I don't think it's right that you should cancel all your plans for yourself, just to… be with me."_

" _Being with you is enough." AJ said, "You're making me angry." She shook her head now._

" _I'm not trying to." Punk said truthfully, "It's how I feel."_

" _So you expect me to pack up my things and go to college… forget about everything we had, like it never even existed."_

" _I think… that would be for the best." He nodded as AJ's mouth dropped, looking up at him._

" _Are you serious?" AJ shook her head, "Are you really going to push me away? Because I want something more and you just… expect me to head off to college?" She said, "It's like you-you want me to go."_

" _I don't want you to go-"_

" _No, it is. I bet this was your plan all along. You never wanted to be here in the first place. You just wanted to make sure you could come fuck someone at the end of the night-"_

" _Oh, be quiet. You know that isn't true." Punk shook his head, "I'm trying to look out for you here. You were so sure you were going to college at the start of Summer and now… now you're just dropping it."_

" _Because I'm with you." AJ said, "I don't want college… I want you. What part of that are you not getting?" She shook her head._

" _I'm getting it alright." Punk nodded, "But it's not right. You'll thank me for it later on, trust me." He said._

" _No… I really won't." AJ shook her head, "You're… You're trying to push me away." She whispered with a lump in her throat. She never thought this would happen. Why was he trying to push her away? Of course he was trying to do it from the kindness of his heart, but she just couldn't see that just now._

" _I'm not trying to push you away, April!" Punk said loudly._

" _Then what are you doing?!" AJ shouted back, "Because you sure as hell aren't encouraging me to stay with you." She spat, "You know we have something good… why… why isn't it good enough for you anymore?"_

" _It's not about that. Of course it's good enough for me. You're too good for me." Punk said, "Maybe that's the problem." He said, "I don't know what I want in my life. I don't know what I want to do or who I want to be." He shrugged, "But you do, and you should roll with that, and not let anything come in the way of it."_

" _Bullshit." AJ spat, "If you wanted me the way I want you, you would accept that I don't want to go to college, and that I'm happy here with you." She said. She was getting angrier and angrier._

" _I don't want to hold you back." Punk said._

" _You're really pissing me off." AJ spat, shaking her head._

" _Of course I am." Punk shook his head, "I'm trying to do the right thing here."_

" _The right thing?" AJ laughed, "This is the complete opposite of the right thing." AJ said, "What's right is us… there's not something that has ever felt more right."_

" _Yeah, and I know that. But we're still really young, and… you deserve-"_

" _Better?" AJ shook her head, "You're boring me now." AJ said, "Why do you think you aren't good enough for me? I'm perfectly happy here with you. You… You don't get to decide what's best for me." She shook her head._

" _You should go to college." Punk said quietly as she just looked up at him sadly. He didn't want her to go. Obviously. But he felt like it was the right thing. That he wasn't good enough for her. That some time down the line she would find someone better._

" _I want you to leave." AJ said, "Just get out." She shook her head. She was so angry that he was trying to decide what she felt like. Decide what she wanted when she knew fine well it was just him he wanted._

 _She got even angrier when he wouldn't budge from her room, "Get out!" She shouted, shoving him roughly as he stumbled back a little. He realised he had pissed her off, but he was trying to look out for her. She deserved so much more than him. He thought so anyway._

" _Ok. Ok." Punk put his hands up in defence, stumbling back and heading for the door._

" _You're just a coward." AJ spat as he walked towards the door, "You aren't even going to fight for me. You're just… willing to let me go." She said as he paused, his back still turned to her as he looked at the door, "Go on. Be a coward." She said as Punk sighed, grabbing the door handle and walking out of the room._

* * *

 **A/N: More coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	14. Time

**Time**

* * *

"So… what is this? Is this your forgiving me or-" Punk looked across at her as she sat by his bed.

"I forgave you a long time ago. Doesn't mean I wasn't still hurt." AJ said, "I still care about you. I mean… I thought my heart stopped when Monica came and told me you were in hospital." She shook her head, "I never realised how much I'm still hung up on you." She shook her head to herself, "And in a way… I'm sorry for being so harsh these past few weeks. It's been easier to shut you out than… accept you back in. I know that if I accept you back in I'm just gonna be reminded by how much I still love you." She said as he smiled.

"You know I still love you, April." Punk said, "There's never been a time where I haven't thought about you, or wished you had stayed."

"You told me to go." AJ sighed.

"I thought I was doing the right thing for you." Punk said, "After that fight we had, I felt so stupid because… it looked like I didn't care but I did. I cared too much." He said.

"It was hard to believe that when you cheated on me a few hours later." She raised her eyebrows as he rolled his head back on the pillow.

"That was a mistake. That wasn't ever planned." Punk said truthfully, "It just happened. I was mad, mad at myself." He said, "But I know there are no excuses. I fucked up." He said.

"You did." AJ nodded.

* * *

 _AJ had sat in her hotel room crying for almost two hours. They'd never fought like this before. Yeah, they'd had disagreements, but they'd always turn into laughter. This was serious. Why was he trying to decide her life for her? He was acting just like her father did. She loved him, and they'd had such a wonderful time together this Summer, why did it even have to end?_

 _She knew they'd talk things over again. Maybe in a more calmer state. Maybe she could enlighten him on how she felt. She appreciated him trying to look out for her, but she knew what she wanted. She knew what she would always want. Him._

 _She got herself together, drying her tears and fixing herself. She had to talk to him. She couldn't go to sleep with all of it on her conscience._

 _She grabbed a sweater from the closet and put it on, grabbing her key card as well as one she had for his room, leaving her room to head down to his. They'd definitely talk things over. They might have been young, but they weren't stupid._

 _She hovered the key card at his door handle, opening it up, slowing the pace of opening it down when she began to hear something no girlfriend ever wanted to hear in her boyfriends room._

 _She stood at the door which was just opened a tiny bit, watching hands circulate over his back, heavy breathing and moaning from both parts. A part of her wanted to convince herself it wasn't him, but she knew it was, it was only last night that she was there with him, clutching his back and moaning into his neck._

 _She felt sick to her stomach. He wanted her gone? Well, now she was definitely gone._

* * *

 _The next morning, after AJ had spent her entire night packing her things, drying her tears along the way, she was just about to get ready to leave her room when there was a knock at the door._

 _She felt like a mess. She felt so betrayed. She never thought he would hurt her this way._

 _She walked across the room, opening up the door and looking up at him standing there. He really had some nerve to even come anywhere near her after what she saw last night. After the way he had disrespected her._

" _April-"_

" _Don't." AJ shook her head, backing away, "Enjoy your night, did you?" She asked, "I don't even know why I ever bothered with you-"_

" _How did you-"_

" _I have your key card." AJ spat, "But don't worry, I didn't stay long. I seen you were busy." AJ spat, walking over to her bags._

" _April, I'm sorry… I never meant for that to happen last night… I don't even know who she is-"_

" _Oh, then that's ok. My bad." AJ spat. She was in no mood anymore. They were finished. He'd blew it. Completely._

" _No, AJ. Listen to me, please. Ok, I love you. I love you and I didn't want to hurt you."_

" _Must suck knowing you did then, huh?" AJ said, lifting her packed suitcase from the bed._

" _You're leaving right now?" Punk asked as AJ nodded, "April, please… please just let me explain. We can talk and-"_

" _I don't want to talk to you ever again!" AJ spat, "Screw you for… for ever thinking you knew what was best for me. And screw you for being a disgusting, lying, horrible cheat." She spat, "I don't want to ever see your face again." She spat angrily as Punk sighed. He knew he had well and truly fucked it. Knowing he had hurt someone he promised he never would, was killing him._

" _Please, April… I just wanna talk it over." Punk said. He was a mess last night. His head was all over the place. He knew there was no excuses, but he really never meant for it to go as far as it did. He'd never felt so disgusted with himself before. He loved her and he never ever wanted to hurt her._

" _It's too late for that." AJ shook her head, "I hope I never… ever have to see your face again." She spat bitterly, walking out of the room with her suitcase and slamming it shut behind her as Punk ran his hands through his hair. The greatest thing that possibly ever happened to him, or ever would happen, had just walked out of his life, and it was all his fault._

* * *

"If you gave me a chance to talk, I'm sure we could have worked things out." Punk admitted, looking across at AJ who shook her head.

"No, I needed my space." She said, "How would you have liked it… to walk into a room and see some guy touching me and kissing me, naked, in bed?" She asked him as she watched one of his nostrils flinch just at the description of that.

"I would have… given you a chance to talk to me about it." Punk said sincerely as AJ tilted her head, "Ok, I would have been angry." He nodded.

"So then you have to accept that I needed space. I wanted to punch you that morning. I wanted to do horrible things to you. On the plane to Jersey I dreamed of just… dissecting every part of your body, especially parts you needed to cheat on me in the first place."

"Little morbid, Ape." Punk raised his eyebrows, "But sounds about right." He nodded, "So… what now?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know." AJ whispered honestly. She was having mixed emotions. On one hand she knew she still absolutely loved him and wanted to be with him again, but on the other, she didn't want to take that risk of possibly getting hurt.

"I would never hurt you ever again." Punk said, as if he had been reading her mind, "I realised how much I fucked up when I lost you. I would never do anything to jeopardise your trust ever again." He said.

"I don't know." AJ sighed, "At lot has changed since back then. We're older. It might not be the same." AJ shrugged.

"I think it would be exactly the same." Punk said, "You're still the same April I remember."

"And you're still the same Punk I remember." AJ said, "But I don't know. I don't know if it would be the smartest idea."

"What are you so afraid of?" Punk sat up a little.

"I'm afraid that you'll hurt me again, Phil." AJ said truthfully, "That killed me… the way we broke up. I don't ever want to go through that again."

"I wouldn't do that to you again, April. I was caught up back then. I was young and stupid and I… I didn't know what I had in front of me." He said.

"I don't know." AJ whispered to herself. Giving it another chance would mean they would have tried to date three times. First in high school, second in that Summer, and third here, thirteen years later. Maybe that was signs to tell them they weren't meant to be.

"Remember when you asked me if I believed in fate? And I told you I didn't, but I believed there is a perfect person out there for everyone?" He said as she nodded, "Well you're my perfect person, April." He said as she smiled to the ground. She did still love him. She knew fine well she did from her need to stay with him this entire week in the hospital, but it was still very hard to decide what to do.

"You just… you just focus on getting better, alright?" AJ said, "I need some time to think." She said. Things were being said so quickly, she didn't want to rush into things and regret them later on.

"Ok." Punk nodded. He'd give her all the time she needed, but he wanted her to know just how much he still cared about her, and how sorry he was for doing what he done back then.

"Cubs are in the world series, by the way." AJ hit out as Punk chuckled.

"Yeah, right." Punk rolled his head back on the pillow.

"Hey, I'm serious." AJ laughed as Punk lifted his head.

"I wait my entire god damn life for that moment, and of course I'm out cold lying in a hospital bed for it." He groaned to himself as AJ smiled a little.

"I recorded it for you." AJ smiled, "Your dad came by to Exodus and made sure we were playing the games whenever they were on. The bar was crazy." She shook her head.

"I can't believe this." Punk shook his head, bewildered as AJ laughed.

"At least you won't miss all of it." She smiled, "You'll be getting out soon anyway."

"I better be." Punk scoffed as AJ smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	15. Just Us

**Just Us**

* * *

"Lorna, would you stop fussing over the boy. He isn't a cripple." Jim said, gathered in Punk's apartment a few days later after he'd just been discharged from the hospital. Of course Lorna was fussing over Punk at any given opportunity, and Punk was beginning to get annoyed about it.

"I'm just trying to help." Lorna said defensively.

"I know you are, mom. And I appreciate it. But I'm ok. Really." Punk assured her, lying up on the couch as his family were scattered around the other couch and chairs, "I should be back working in a few days."

"No, you need plenty of rest, Phillip. Don't argue with me." Lorna said.

"Don't call me Phillip." Punk cringed to himself as Melissa and Monica chuckled.

"Well that's your name." Lorna sat back down beside Jim, "You were born Phillip and somehow you have everyone calling you Punk… as if that is a name itself." She shook her head.

"Punk is my name." Punk laughed to himself, "Grandad used to call me that too. He hated that you named me after him." He said, "He preferred Punk."

"Everyone preferred Punk." Monica added.

"Well I don't." Lorna folded her arms as Punk just smiled.

"Listen, I appreciate you all being here, but I really don't need babysitting. You guys have busy lives. I'll be fine."

"Jim tell him he needs his rest. I don't want him back working for a few weeks." Lorna turned to her husband.

"He knows how to take care of himself." Jim argued.

"Oh, really? That's why there is a weeks worth of washings scattered around his bedroom? Off milk in the fridge from last month and… this place really need vacuumed." She admitted as Punk just laughed.

"Mom, I'm not a child." Punk said, "I'm ok." He smiled. And he really was ok. Yeah, he was still tired and a little groggy, but physically he was getting there, and mentally too. He still couldn't remember much about the crash but he wasn't forcing it.

"I just worry about you." Lorna shook her head, "I tell you what, this weekend we'll do dinner here." She turned to Jim who just went along with it, "Saves you having to get up. I'll cook here for everyone. Maybe April too?" She smiled over to Punk whose smile faded.

"Who is April?" Jim turned to Lorna who just smiled.

"C'mon, let's go and give him some space." Lorna told her husband, "Call us if you need anything." She smiled over to Punk who nodded, both his parents leaving the apartment, leaving just Melissa and Monica with Punk.

"So she knows about AJ?" Monica smiled as Punk nodded.

"Unfortunately." Punk nodded.

"You know she was there every day you were in hospital, right?" Melissa asked Punk who nodded.

"Yeah, I know. We talked the other day." Punk said, "She doesn't seem as mad now. It was like… she had to see my practically dying to stop being so stubborn." Punk shook his head.

"She would have gave in eventually anyway." Monica nodded, "We uh… we both wanted to apologise for fighting with you before the crash." Monica turned to Melissa who nodded too, "If… If that ended up being our last words to you, we would have been… beside ourself. We should never leave on bad terms."

"It's alright, don't worry about." Punk shrugged.

"You were just looking out for us, and sometimes we don't see that." Monica said, "I know you… you're concerned about Nick for me, but that ship has all sunk. Everything that happened with him happened, and now I'm over it." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, and… you and Seth really need to talk." Melissa added, "It's not the worst thing in the world. Your best friend dating your sister." She said as Punk just raised his eyebrows, "Ok, so it's a little weird but… I like him, and you should respect that. I'm not a little girl anymore." She reminded him.

"I know that I just… I like keeping you both as close to home as I can." He said, "Anyone messes with you, they mess with me. If Seth was to mess you around then I lose my best friend. It's simple." Punk said.

"He won't." Melissa said, "He isn't like that." She said.

"I'll speak to him soon." Punk nodded, "Right now I just want to… sleep." He admitted truthfully, sinking further down into the couch as Monica and Melissa smiled.

"We'll let you get some rest." Melissa said, both of them giving him a hug and leaving him be.

* * *

Later that night, Punk still lying up on the couch. He wasn't injured by any means. It wasn't like he had broken limbs. He was a little battered and bruised up, but nothing was severe enough. But he was just really tired. The pills he was on were making him a little drowsy, and he hadn't been sleeping too well either. It was just a little frustrating.

He was tuning into some stupid game show on TV when the door to his apartment knocked. His plan was to leave it, but then he realised he never actually got people coming to his door. Maybe it was someone important.

He stood up, slowly walking over to the door in his sweats and t-shirt, opening up the door and looking on at AJ standing. He'd never got such a wonderful surprise.

"Are you hungry?" AJ asked him, holding up Chinese food as he smiled.

"Starving." Punk nodded. He hadn't seen much of her since she told him she would need time to think. He'd missed seeing her face, and for once he didn't feel like everything was a fight with her. It was like he'd finally gotten through to her and she'd realised everything.

"I uh… I remembered what you like from before, I hope that's what you still like." She admitted, walking into the apartment, gasping to herself at the luxury of it all and the space of it. Her apartment that she shared was just a box compared to this place. It was the top floor, the penthouse. And it was beautiful.

"Any kind of noodles and you got me interested." Punk told her, closing the door over and walking over to her as she stood in the kitchen.

"Oh, God… you weren't sleeping were you?" AJ asked, looking over to the sitting area where the TV was on quietly and a blanket and pillows were on the couch.

"No. I was just lying up." Punk told her, "I was actually thinking of making something to eat soon anyway so… perfect timing." He smiled to her.

"I guess it is." AJ smiled, unpacking the bag of Chinese food, "So how are you feeling?" She asked him curiously as he helped her out. She'd been thinking about him the entire time. Thinking about them. Everything she was feeling. Everything that came with them in the past. It had been a very thoughtful few days for sure.

"I'm feeling ok. I'm just really tired I guess. And my mom won't stop fussing. She's rearranging family dinner to be here this weekend just so I don't have to move from the couch." He shook his head, "I love the woman but man, she's hard work."

"She just really cares. You're lucky to have your family around you." AJ smiled as she looked down a little. Punk suddenly realised he sounded ungrateful.

"I'm sorry. I sound like a whining little brat. You… You miss your dad?" He asked her, taking the food to the table across from the kitchen as she followed.

"Yeah. I think it's more the fact that… he trusted my step-mom and brother to take care of me if anything were to happen to him, and they… they haven't even thought twice. They've taken all his money and forget I even existed." AJ admitted, sitting down across from him.

"Surely that isn't legal." Punk shook his head.

"It was put in her name." AJ nodded, "There's nothing I can do about it." She said, opening up the food boxes, "But I guess it's making me stronger. I… I'm depending more on myself now. I'm doing what I want to do again." She said.

"You figured out what you want to do yet?" Punk asked her. It was nice to just sit down and talk normally for once. These past few weeks they had just been at each others throats constantly. It felt great now to just sit and talk in a civil manner. She'd missed this side of what they could be. She'd miss the closeness.

"I'm not too sure." AJ shrugged, "I'm pretty content for just now, but I'm sure I'll come across something." She said, "I just need to figure out what." She smiled to herself.

"I could always see if there's a job in the office at headquarters if that's what you'd rather." He shrugged.

"No, I'm fine with working in the club. I'd get bored sitting in an office all day." She admitted.

"That's my problem." Punk smiled, he forgot how alike they were.

"So tell me about this family business then since you decided to leave it out when we were dating?" She asked with a smile as Punk watched her. He wasn't quite sure what was going on right now.

"What… what's going on right now?" He had to ask, "You come to my place with food… start talking to me like nothing has happened?" He said.

"Why does anything have to be going on?" AJ asked, "Can't we just… enjoy food and a conversation?"

"We can but… you know I'm never gonna be able to be your friend." He said.

"So… what if I don't want you to be my friend?" She said, "I have been thinking these past few days. Thinking about us… everything that has happened." She abandoned her food for a minute, "And you're right. We were young back then. Doesn't justify what you done, but we were young and we didn't know anything about anything." She said, "But I knew back then that I loved you, and I know now that I still love you." She said truthfully as he smiled, "Call me crazy but… maybe I was meant to come back here again and see you." She shrugged, "I'm willing to move on from the past. Start over again. This time no secrets. No lies. No… deciding each other's life out. Just… us. Like it used to be before things got complicated." She said as he smiled. It was all he wanted to hear.

"I can deal with that." Punk grinned across to her as she smiled. And there it was. That smile he loved. She was beautiful in every way, shape and form, and to get this chance again with her, he knew… he knew he really could not afford to fuck it up. He wouldn't. He knew how much she meant in his life. He refused to lose her again.

"Just us?" AJ smiled across to him.

"Just us."

* * *

 **A/N: What you guys think? Will it be a smooth ride? Of course it won't. Lol. REVIEW and let me know what you think will happen next. Who is out to get who? Will the Brooks family approve of AJ? New characters being introduced. All coming soon.**


	16. Family Dinner

**Family Dinner**

* * *

Later on the next day, Punk was still lazing around his apartment, resting. He felt all the more better that he and AJ had gotten a chance to talk yesterday. She said everything he'd only dreamed of her saying. He knew it was taking her a lot to move on from what had happened and trust him again, and he promised he would never ever do anything to lose her again. He was completely stupid back then, he had changed. He knew all he wanted was her. It was always her.

When there was a knock at the door, he almost hoped it was her, but he knew she was working. He'd practically left her to run Exodus whilst he was off. He trusted her the most to keep things in order. He assumed it was probably his mom coming round with a baked cake and presents no doubt.

He hobbled off over to the door, opening it up and seeing his two best friends standing, one whom he hadn't forgot was now dating his little sister.

"Hey, man. How you doin?" Dean asked, parading on in like nothing had changed, which it hadn't, but Seth hesitated a little, looking at Punk with a nod.

"You feeling ok?" Seth asked as Punk nodded. He wasn't going to beat his best friend up. That would only happen if he was to hurt Melissa in any way shape or form. If one tear drop fell from her eye, he would regret it. Punk would make sure of that.

"I'm ok." Punk nodded, "What about you guys? Any exciting going on whilst I was out?"

"Cubs in the world series. Doesn't get anymore exciting!" Dean exclaimed from the kitchen where he had obviously went to first, leaving Punk strolling back to the sitting area with Seth following behind.

"Seth, you don't need to tiptoe around me." Punk scoffed, collapsing back down on the couch as Seth sat across. He could feel his friend acting different already.

"I feel like I do." Seth said, "I know how much you love your sisters."

"So then you know that you step one foot out of line, we're done." Punk told him truthfully.

"I won't hurt her." Seth nodded, "I know she's a bit younger but… not really." Seth said, "I won't hurt her, I promise you."

"Good." Punk said, "Because she's my little sister. There's a difference. I still love Monica, but she can stand up for herself… well… sometimes." He rolled his eyes, "Melissa is my little sister."

"I get all that. I got sisters too, you know." Seth nodded, "We're having a good time, and so far things are going well." Seth smiled.

"Well good. Keep it that way." Punk said bluntly as Dean appeared back in the living room.

"We talking about you boning his little sister?" Dean smirked to Seth as Punk threw a cushion across at Dean, "What?" Dean laughed whilst sitting down next to Seth, "It's true."

"All I need now is for you to get with Monica and ruin my life completely." Punk rolled his eyes at Dean who sniggered.

"Yeah, I wish. That girl gets more and more hot as the days go by." Dean said as Punk turned to him.

"Really? We're still doing this?" Punk asked as they both laughed, "Assholes." He shook his head.

"You love us." Seth smiled, sitting back on the couch as Punk just rolled his eyes, "So anyway… we heard from a little birdie that you're getting it back on with April Mendez?"

"Was it my mom? She can't hold her breath for anything." Punk shook his head.

"Held her breath for me." Dean smirked as Punk just rolled his head back with exhaustion.

"I hate you both." Punk shook his head as Dean laughed to himself.

"No, Melissa told me." Seth added, "I mean, we couldn't believe that she was even giving you the time of day after how shit you treated her." He said.

"Yeah, I get it. But we talked. We're gonna take it slow this time." Punk said, "We're not kids anymore." He reminded them, "She's coming to family dinner on Sunday."

"So am I." Seth smiled as Punk and Dean turned to him, "What? Melissa invited me? Well… actually your mom told Melissa to invite me."

"Well then I should get to come to." Dean huffed, "I don't wanna be left out."

"You can take my place. I hate it." Punk said as Dean smirked.

"Fine by me. A night sitting beside AJ will do me just fine." Dean smiled.

"When are you going to get a girlfriend so you can stop hitting on other people's?" Punk asked, suddenly realised that he, for the first time since thirteen years ago, had a girlfriend again.

"Never." Dean shrugged, "You two have fun at family dinner. I'll be at home with a delicious pizza." He said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sunday dinner eventually came around, and Punk's mom had indeed cooked it at Punk's place to save him having to get up and out of his apartment. He had been moving around more now and shifting his tiredness though, he hoped to be getting back to work soon.

AJ was here and although he was slightly nervous, he knew that AJ was good with meeting people and charming them. It felt good to have her here.

"So you do this… every Sunday?" AJ asked, sitting in the living room with Punk beside her.

"Unfortunately." Punk nodded.

"I think it's nice. So many families grow up and… just part ways." AJ said.

"We've always been close because of this business, I guess." Punk said, "But it's been a thing since I was a little kid. My grandparents used to come over too, but they died when I was 13." Punk said as AJ frowned, "They were older anyway, they had a good life." Punk smiled to her.

"I like hearing of older people having good lives. It must be nice to… be with someone for so long and still be together until the very end." She said as he smiled, "How are you feeling anyway?" She asked, placing her hand on his lap as he nodded.

"Good. I'm feeling much better. I don't feel as tired anymore." Punk smiled to her.

"Good." AJ nodded, "Exodus is running fine so don't worry about… getting back to work anytime soon." She said.

"Nah, I need to get back. I'm getting frustrated up here doing nothing all day." He said truthfully.

"Well, you still gotta take it easy." AJ told him, "There's no rush." She said.

"Ok, you two… dinner is nearly ready." Lorna called into the living room as Punk and AJ stood up.

"It's like Christmas every Sunday." AJ smiled with cheer as Punk laughed. He liked that she was so open to the way his family worked. He assumed maybe she was a little jealous, what with not having much of her family left anymore. He knew his family would be more than kind enough to welcome her in with open arms.

They took their seats at the long table, Jim of course still sitting at the top, a little fuller than usual with AJ and Seth here this time, but it felt warmer, and it was nice to have AJ with him again. It had been a long, long time coming.

AJ was never really used to this, even as a little girl. Her mom passed when she was little and her dad was always more focused on work. It was nice to feel like part of a family again. She had been thinking about it all week, if she had made the right decision to give it another go with Punk, but she knew it was right. As long as they took things slow. She could see he was sincere about trying again and truth was, she wanted him again, just like she used to before things got ugly.

"So… April, what is it you do for a living?" Jim asked as AJ looked up across to him, looking at Punk and then back to his father.

"I uh… I work for you." AJ laughed a little, "At one of your clubs. Exodus." She said.

"Oh, so you do that full time?" Jim asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Full time." AJ smiled, "I uh… I have a degree in English and literature but I… I never really knew what to do with it once I got it." She admitted.

"So you're smart?" Jim nodded, "I could get you a spot in the board if you want away from the clubs." He said.

"Oh, no. That's really ok. I appreciate that but… I'm happy doing what I'm doing." She nodded as Jim just smiled to her.

"Your father was a businessman, right?" Jim asked as Punk sat back a little. He didn't want his father pummelling AJ with question after question.

"Yeah. He owned a branch of hotel resorts." AJ nodded.

"So then… don't mind me asking, why are you settling for a job as a waitress?" Jim shook his head as Punk turned to him, "What?" Jim looked at Punk, "I'm saying what everyone here is wondering."

"My dad died. A few years ago." AJ smiled politely, "All the money he had went to my step-mom and step-brother." She nodded as Lorna frowned.

"You poor thing. Why would he not leave you anything?" Lorna asked.

"I don't think this is a conversation AJ wants to have in the middle of dinner." Punk butted in, "It's actually none of your business." He said.

"No, it's ok." AJ nodded to him, "I never had a good relationship with my step-mom and brother. I knew they were just interested in my dad for his money. They pretended I never existed half of the time." She shrugged, "I don't let it get to me. I'm happy doing what I'm doing right now. I don't need large sums of money to be happy." She shrugged as Lorna smiled. She was such a wonderful, sweet girl.

"Good for you, sweetheart." Jim nodded. He on the other hand, felt like he didn't know AJ well enough to decide on whether he approved or not, "Where do you live?" Jim asked.

"God, what is this? Twenty one questions?" Punk asked, "Why aren't you questioning Seth like this?" Punk asked.

"Well I've already spoken to Seth. And I know Seth from when you were kids. April is a mystery. She's been a mystery to all of us as far as it goes. You never said anything about her when you came back from work that Summer."

"Cause it was none of your business." Punk replied.

"Because you were ashamed to tell us because you cheated on her?" Jim corrected him as AJ reached for her glass of water. Maybe these dinners weren't so fun after all.

"Jim, you promised." Lorna hissed.

"I'm surprised she's even giving you the time of day after the way you treated her." Jim spat, "I didn't raise you like that."

"It's none of your business what went on with me and AJ, and what's going on with us." Punk spat, "It's no ones business but ours." Punk said, standing up.

"Oh, Phil. Don't leave the table." Lorna sighed.

"Nah, you're a bunch of assholes." Punk groaned, walking off.

"Phillip!" Lorna said, horrified by his behaviour whilst AJ sat quietly, "He isn't always like that, sweetheart." She said to AJ.

"Yeah he is." Monica laughed, "Maybe if you two learned what to say and what not to say, he wouldn't be." She looked from her mother to her father, "AJ knows Punk. Probably better than anyone at this table. She knows he's a moody bastard when he gets pissed off."

"Watch your mouth." Lorna spat.

"I uh… I'm gonna go check on him." AJ nodded to them all, "Do you mind if I-" She slowly stood up, scared incase she wasn't allowed to leave the table.

"Of course." Lorna smiled, watching as AJ walked off from the table, past the kitchen and down the hall past the glass window to try and find Punk in one of the bedrooms.

"Is this what it's like all the time?" Seth whispered to Melissa who grinned.

"Pretty much. I'm just glad I don't have to endure it alone now." She patted his thigh with her hand, "Welcome to the family." She said sarcastically as Seth laughed.

* * *

"Phil?" AJ called down the hall, looking for Punk, "Phil, where are you?" She asked, peeping her head into the bathroom and bedrooms, finally finding him in the end bedroom where she assumed was his bedroom, looking over at him sat on the edge of the bed with his hands in his head.

"I'm sorry about them." Punk shook his head, "I'm sorry about my dad, he's just an asshole." He shook his head as AJ walked into the room further.

"He's not. He just seems like he says the wrong things at the wrong times." AJ shrugged, "It's the first time i've really properly met him. Maybe he's nervous."

"Yeah, right." Punk laughed as AJ sat down beside him, "I think I'm more angrier than usual because I know he's right… I don't deserve your time. Not after how I treated you." He shook his head as AJ sighed.

"Yeah but we're moving on from that, remember?" AJ said, "That's in the past." She smiled to him. It didn't matter what other people thought, she wanted to make this work again and she wasn't ashamed to say that, "It was never really going to be off the table with us? Was it?" She said, "It was only a matter of time before I gave in… and not out of weakness, but because I love you still, and I do want to be with you." She nodded, "So c'mon, let's just go back in there and show your family that we're making this work whether they think it will or not." She smiled to him as he just nodded to her. She always gave him that strength he could never seem to find.

He smiled whilst turned to face her, looking into her eyes as she looked back. Their faces were inching closer and neither even really realised until their lips connected and AJ grabbed the back of Punk's head. She'd missed his lips on hers. Whenever they kissed it just felt real, and right, and it felt like nothing had even really changed. They still had that spark.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	17. A Choice

**A Choice**

* * *

"I'm sorry about… well, I'm sorry about the entire night." Punk admitted truthfully, watching as AJ put on her coat in the living room. She was the last to leave. They'd gone back in for the remainder of dinner, and he tried to put on a polite face but he was so incredibly angry with his dad. He wondered if it is was him? Did he have the problem? Was it his fault he always had to storm off from dinner to hold back his tonuge? But he knew it wasn't.

"It wasn't a complete disaster." AJ laughed a little, "I like your family. They just… let their opinions be heard, there's nothing wrong with that." AJ shrugged as Punk laughed.

"Opinions?" Punk said, placing his hands in his sweat pants, "Nah, they just… love to stir things. My dad, that is." Punk nodded, "He thinks you're too good for me. That's the problem. Maybe he's right, but he isn't in the right to say that." Punk said.

"I'm not some queen that everyone loves, Phil." She laughed a little, "I'm not perfect."

"You are." Punk shrugged, "Everyone loves you. My sisters. My mom. My friends. My dad. It's like they're pissed off at me for some reason." He said.

"They don't know what happened that Summer. Not to the full extent. You're not a bad man for cheating on me. Thousands of men cheat."

"Don't." Punk shook his head, "What I done was wrong, it always will be."

"I know that… I'm just saying, you shouldn't punish yourself for it. It was a long time ago." She said.

"I still done it." Punk said, "That's why my dad probably thinks you're too good for me. I'm just… a loud mouth, bad tempered, immature cheat… I guess that sticks out when I'm with you." He shrugged.

"No, it doesn't." AJ shook her head, "Your family love you. I love you. I don't think of you like that. I did back then because I was angry and upset, and I was trying to tell myself anything that would help me move on from you, but… please stop shrinking yourself." She said, "If we're gonna do this… then I don't wanna talk about the past anymore. Not unless it's good things." She said truthfully as Punk nodded.

"I just… I feel bad for how they treated you tonight." He admitted.

"I've been treated worse." She laughed a little, "Your family is sweet. Your mom squeezed me so tight on her way out I thought I couldn't breathe." She laughed, "And maybe your dad just needs some time to get to know me. All he knows so far is that I'm a girl you've cheated on before. He probably thinks I have no self control." She shrugged.

"Well anything he thinks he's welcomed to come tell me to my face." Punk grunted.

"You have it rough with him?" AJ assumed.

"Sometimes. We're so different, you know. And we clash on our differences. None of us are really like my dad, I guess." He admitted truthfully, "But that's a good thing." He admitted, beginning to follow her out of the living room and to the door to his apartment. He didn't want her to leave just yet, "But… he's still my dad. Still gotta put up with him." Punk shrugged.

"I guess you do." AJ smiled, "But seriously, don't beat yourself up about it. Like I said, I've been treated much, much worse." She smiled.

"By who?" Punk asked curiously and angrily.

"Doesn't… doesn't really matter." AJ shrugged, looking up at him, "When will uh… when will you be back at work?" She asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Whose treated you worse?" Punk asked her quietly as AJ looked up at him.

"I just… I just meant in general. Bosses, teachers, you know…" She shrugged as he just looked down at her suspiciously, "Work? When will you be back?"

"Soon." Punk nodded, "Sometime this week anyway." He said as she nodded, looking up at him with a smile.

"Well good, because it isn't easy running a club." She admitted as he laughed.

"It isn't, it is?" He smiled, "But hey, you seem to be getting on fine, maybe I upgrade you to co-owner." He winked as she laughed.

"Yeah, I wish." AJ smiled, "Although I am interested in this recording studio your father was talking about at dinner. Sounds sorta interesting." She nodded.

"He won't shut up about it." Punk shook his head, "You can take my place in running it if you like."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't you think it'd be cool?" AJ asked as he just shrugged, "You just… really aren't interested in all the money, or the business, or anything to do with it, are you?" She asked.

"Not really." Punk said, "Sure, it's nice. Having money. Having this place to sleep in at night. Not having to worry about bills and rent. But… I don't feel like I've worked for it. I feel like it's just been handed to me and I don't like that." He shook his head, "I mean, obviously I work, I have input, but… I don't know. I just feel like I was born into it, with no choice."

"Oh, you poor thing." AJ laughed.

"I'm serious. I learned a lot about myself that Summer I was with you, and you wanna know why? Because I was being me. I was working for the money I was getting. No one knew me as a Brooks." Punk said, "You think I sound ungrateful, don't you?" He sighed.

"No." AJ shook her head, still standing at the front door, "Not at all. I know you appreciate what you have. I know what you mean… I learned a lot about myself when my father died. When I actually had to work out how rent works and when to pay my bills and how I get pay cheques." She said, "It made me feel like I was my own person, not just my father's daughter." She said. She always got him. Before anyone else could.

"You always understood me." Punk admitted with a smile, "No one understands me like you do." He said as AJ smiled, "Sometimes you understand me when… I don't even understand me." He chuckled as she smiled.

"Yeah, I was always good at that." AJ nodded, looking down at the ground, feeling him inch closer to her as she looked up, his body almost touching hers. She couldn't stop thinking about their kiss earlier. She'd missed it so much. She'd missed their physical love so much. She hadn't really been intimate much after him, not ever lived up to him, that's probably why.

"What are you doing?" AJ whispered, "I-I have to go." She said, looking up at him.

"Stay." Punk whispered, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand softly as she swallowed loudly, "Stay." He repeated, leaning down and capturing her lips back against hers as she kissed back immediately. She'd forgotten how he could make her feel with just a simple kiss. She'd missed how intimate they used to be, how much she trusted him with her body.

Punk deepened the kiss, both his hands tangling through her hair as she kissed back, taking her coat back off that she had just done and letting it all on the floor as he picked her up, pushing her against the wall beside the door as they breathlessly kissed deeper and deeper, it becoming more chaotic by the second from need and want over so many years apart.

Punk trailed his kiss down to her neck, kissing her in the crook as she moaned lightly, rolling her head back and closing her eyes as her hands cupped the back of his head.

"Phil." She whispered blissfully, opening her eyes and looking at him, lifting his head from her neck back to her lips as he began to kiss her deeply again, shifting from the wall as he walked away from the doorway, down the small step, through the sitting area and round the corner to the bedroom, passing the windows which were in place of walls, looking onto the Chicago night, lit up perfectly.

He walked into his bedroom, closing the door over behind him and placing her on the bed, standing back for a minute to lift his t-shirt up over his head, throwing it across the room and lowering himself over her as she raked her hands up his sides and back.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Punk asked her, muffled against her skin that he was kissing against down her neck and collarbone as she rolled her head back in pleasure. Having him in grasp of her body again felt better than it ever did before, for some unknown reason. It was like her body was back to taking a drug she was so addicted to. It felt like a relief.

"Are you giving me a choice?" AJ asked him whilst she lifted her t-shirt up over her head and threw it across the room to land beside his. She was doing this for sure.

"There's always a choice." Punk told her, his hands curving round her back to unclasp her bra, sliding down the strips by her shoulders and throwing it away, the ground one by one taking more and more pieces of clothing from them.

"I choose you." AJ whispered, cupping his cheeks and looking into his eyes, "I want you." She nodded as he smirked, kissing down her chest, his lips travelling over her breasts, his mouth taking care of one whilst his hand took care of the other. She felt safe again. Safe in his arms. Just like she always had.

"Phil." AJ moaned, feeling his tongue swirl around her nipples, arching her body into his as a sign of want and need. She needed him more than she wanted him. It was like her body was magnifying itself to his again.

"Fuck, I've missed you." Punk moaned, kissing down the valley of her chest, keeping his hands on her breasts as he kissed his way down her body, lightly squeezing them in his hands as she placed hers atop of his. He couldn't believe he was finally getting another chance at this. Another chance to make it alright after feeling like he'd ruined it forever. Knowing she was willing to put her trust in him again was the best part. He'd never let her down again. He'd never break her or hurt her. He knew just how much he needed her to be happy in life.

"God, I've missed you too." AJ moaned breathlessly. This wasn't just a few months absence. Nor a year, not even two. This was thirteen years of dreaming. Thirteen years of imagining what it'd be like to be here again, in this position. Nothing came close to describing the feeling, on eithers end.

Punk undone her jeans, sliding them down her legs as she helped kick them off, watching him smile to her as she smirked back. They were no longer eighteen year olds who didn't know any different. They knew how precious this was. This thing they had. They couldn't lose it. He looked at her, and he didn't see a little girl who didn't know anything about anything. He seen a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and what she needed.

He hooked his fingers in her panties, lowering himself down to her womanhood as he pulled them down her tanned legs.

Next thing she knew she was grabbing his hair and arching herself up against his mouth, her body quivering as she felt his tongue roam her centre, bumping off her clit, enough to make her body jump a little everytime he done so.

"Fuck, Phil… Oh my God." AJ moaned, both her hands tangling in his hair as her body rolled up to the way in which he used his mouth against her. She felt lightheaded but in a good way, in a satisfying, elevating kind of way.

Meanwhile Punk was enjoying the taste of her sweetness again, and remembering to himself what she liked, what she loved, but most importantly remembering to himself how much he loved to make her feel good.

"Don't stop." AJ whispered, "You're gonna make me cum." AJ moaned with want and need as he lifted his head for a minute, only to retrieve and slip a finger inside her tight walls as she bucked up against him, "Oh, God yes!" AJ moaned, "Mhm… that's it." She whispered, rolling her head back as Punk grinned.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk smirked, even though he knew she did.

He continued to thrust his finger inside her, lowering his mouth back over her clit again as he worked her to her first orgasm.

"Fuck!" AJ moaned breathlessly as he bumped off her g-spot repeatedly and sucked on her clit. She felt her whole body tingling, ready to let go, so ready to let go of everything, "Oh, God. I'm gonna… I'm gonna..." AJ trailed off, reaching her peak as she came, grabbing his hair and moaning to herself with a smile across her face, all the while Punk licked her clean, lapping up all she had to offer, giving her time to calm before climbing back up her body.

"Fuck." AJ whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at him as he smiled, pulling him down to her lips as she kissed him passionately. She would never have thought she'd be here again, having him love her this way again, but now she was, she wouldn't change it for the world. Maybe it made her look weak, but she knew what they had, she knew he'd made mistakes. She was willing to give it a go again with him. Now more than ever.

"Condom?" She whispered, needing him inside her as soon as possible, pressing her forehead against his as she tried to get her breath back.

"Top drawer." Punk told her as she nodded, rolling over on her stomach and opening the bedside drawer whilst he got rid of his sweats and boxers, meeting her back in the middle as she passed him the condom, watching him rip it open with his teeth, sliding it onto his hard length as she watched him settle between her legs, looking down on her as she looked up.

"Hurry." AJ whispered, "Please… I-I need you." She moaned as he nodded. He needed her all the more.

She gripped his shoulders when she felt him slide inside her, grasping around his back for dear life as he groaned to himself.

"Fuck, you feel amazing, baby." Punk whispered, he hadn't forgotten how good she felt, but it was still an overwhelming joy to feel it again. To feel like he fit again. To feel at home.

"You do too, baby." AJ whispered, holding onto him for dear life as he began to move in and out of her, contracting his hips against hers as he pressed his lips against her own. Nothing had ever felt more in place.

* * *

It was a night full of passion, intense highs, relief and most importantly love. They were reminded of the physical love they once had, and for some reason, it felt even stronger than before. After what felt like a million highs already, AJ felt herself close again whilst Punk began to reach his own release, having moved inside her in all different positions, now lying on his side with her in front, her back pressed against his chest as he moved in and out her from that angle, lifting her leg a little to enter her easily. It was the exact way they had finished on their first time.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Punk groaned in her ear, cupping her breast, his head buried into her hair in the crook of her neck whilst he moved in and out of her.

"Me too." AJ whispered, "I'm so close." She moaned, moving her hand down and stroking herself enough to ease herself over into another orgasm, leaning further back into him as she felt her high take over her entire body, going rigid in front of him as he felt himself reach his own release.

"Fuck, April." Punk hissed, "Fuck." He groaned, feeling himself reach his own release, feeling her hand reach back to touch his face behind her as she listened to him moan in her ear. She loved to know he felt good just as much as he loved to know she felt good.

"Fuck." Punk moaned after reaching his peak, pausing inside her and taking a moment to himself, kissing her neck softly as she shut her eyes peacefully.

He pulled out of her eventually, throwing the condom in the trash and turning back round to spoon her. Holding her again had never felt better. Having her here in his bed was all he'd wished for, all he'd dreamed of really.

She rolled onto her back, looking up at him as he smiled, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He nodded, "I promise you, I will never… Ever let you go again." He said. That was a promise he would never break. Not until he died and couldn't live to make another promise.

And she believed him. There was a more believable, mature element to this than before. Maybe it was because they'd learned from mistakes in their time apart, or maybe it was because they were older, but something felt better. It was like they'd actually realised just how much they needed one another.

"Will you let me have you forever this time?" AJ asked in a quiet, calm voice, looking up at him, "You won't push me away?"

"I won't." Punk promised her, taking her hand and kissing it, "I promise you. I will never tell you how you feel ever again." He said. He knew that's what he had done back then. He tried to tell her how she felt. He tried to tell her what she felt for him and he really had no idea.

"Promise?" AJ nodded.

"I promise." Punk said, "And I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you."

"You never let anything happen to me before." AJ whispered with a small smile.

"I'm renewing all my promises." Punk told her as she smiled, "You're mine again. That means no one is gonna touch you, mess with you, disrespect you… harm you. In anyway possible." He said.

"I know." AJ nodded. He could always keep her safe. That was never a problem, "I love you." She smiled.

"I fucking love you too." Punk said crazily as she laughed, feeling him press his lips back against hers softly.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo we getting deep now. What's next for them? Obviously it's not gonna be as simple as a happily ever after. Their gonna face some battles along the way. Let me know what you think will happen next, or what you want to happen next. REVIEW!**


	18. Queen

**Queen**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, lying in an empty bed, sitting up and clutching the sheets to her body as she looked around. She was too busy… doing other things last night, that she hadn't got a chance to admire this apartment. It was insanely beautiful. It sure bet her small apartment she shared with Paige.

She got out of bed, fixing the covers the best she could and placing Punk's t-shirt over her that was still abandoned on the floor. She then walked out of the bedroom, walking down the hall which had a view of the entire Chicago city. Waking up to this was just unreal. The walls were literally substituted for long glass windows. If this was Punk's place, she couldn't begin to imagine his parents house.

She walked out from the hall, stepping down the little step and wandering her way into the kitchen where Punk was in just his sweats, no t-shirt. She'd forgotten until last night how amazing he really was, to look at and to feel. He certainly hadn't lost his touch with her.

"Hey, you're up." Punk smiled as he suddenly noticed her standing in the kitchen, "You want some breakfast?" He asked her.

"If you're making it." AJ nodded with a smile, "You do this for all the girls that stay with you?" She wondered curiously, opening up the fridge and looking around in it, not seeing anything worth taking out. He looked to be frying bacon and making pancakes.

"Uh, no… I guess not." He said, "You're not just some girl though, are you?" Punk laughed to himself as she smiled.

"Guess not." AJ shrugged, noticing he had left a mug out for her by the coffee machine, "So this place… it's pretty beautiful." AJ smiled as she poured herself some coffee, "How'd you manage to get it?" She wondered.

"Monica sorted it out for me. Didn't come cheap, I tell you that." Punk said.

"I wouldn't have assumed it had." AJ raised her eyebrows, "The view is amazing." She said, "I mean… waking up to that every morning would just automatically put me in a good mood, I think." She said.

"Yeah, it's a good way to start your day." Punk agreed, "I don't think I could live anywhere else but in the city anyway." He admitted.

"Do your parents live in the city?" AJ asked whilst watching him place the pancakes he'd made onto a plate.

"No, they live a little bit out. Headquarters is here in the city. Not that far from here, but my parents live just outside the city." Punk said, "Monica lives about five minutes away and Melissa about fifteen. All too close to home." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"I would never move out of this place, I guess." AJ said, "It's crazy beautiful." She said as he turned around to her with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He nodded to her, "Uh… there's fruit and juice and yoghurt in the fridge if you want some… I know you like pancakes and bacon so-"

"It's almost like you've planned this." AJ grinned as he smirked.

"Almost." He nodded, walking out of the kitchen and sitting down the breakfast as AJ followed with her cup of coffee. It felt so natural to be here with him. She didn't feel an urge to leave quickly. She wanted to enjoy breakfast with him.

Punk on the other hand couldn't stop staring at her. She looked even more gorgeous in the morning if that was even possible. Her hair was a little messy, and having her just in his t-shirt from last night with nothing else on was the best thing he'd seen in a long time. For the first time in so long, he felt good waking up. He felt healthy.

"So, here's a question… where is your step-mom and brother with all this money that you're entitled to?" Punk asked her as she sat down across from him at the end of the table, digging into the breakfast he'd made for her that she was extremely ready for.

"Technically I'm not entitled to it." AJ shrugged, "And I'm not actually sure where they are if I'm being honest. My step-brother has always been a dodgy character. Never really spoke much to him. My step-mom has her own salon about an hours drive from here. I assume she'll be around there waving her money around like there's no tomorrow." AJ shook her head.

"You deserve that money, April. Your father would have wanted you to have some."

"My dad put his trust in the wrong people. He put it all in her name, thinking that she'd give some to me and… she gave me nothing." AJ shrugged, "I'm over it."

"You shouldn't be." Punk said, "You were his only living family. Real family. If anything it should have been you in charge of the money." He said.

"I try not get angry about it. I know my dad would be… turning in his grave at the fact his beloved wife neglected me completely." She said, "But I survived on my own. He'd be proud of me." She smiled to herself.

"He would." Punk smiled. Her strength was always something he admired, "I think I'm gonna go to Exodus later, check out what's been going on."

"Are you sure you feel fit enough?" AJ asked with concern.

"I think I feel fine." Punk smirked as she just grinned to herself.

"Yeah, I guess your body is working just fine." AJ smiled whilst picking at her bacon, "Everything has been running smooth anyway so you really don't have to worry about anything." AJ smiled.

"Yeah? Sounds to me like you're good at playing boss." Punk smirked as she laughed.

"Yeah, I am. You know this." She said as he smiled.

"I guess I do." He nodded, "It's your day off today right?" He asked her as she nodded, clapping her hands together in a finished action as she looked across at him. She couldn't stop thinking about last night. How everything and nothing had changed at the same time. She wanted to do it all over again already.

"But maybe I'll come join you anyway." She smiled, standing up and walking her way around the table as he smiled watching her, feeling her sit on his lap with her legs draping over, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smirked, "I haven't been on a date in… a long, long time." AJ whispered.

"Yeah? Me neither." Punk smiled, staring into her eyes, "Am I waiting on you asking me on a date or are you hinting?" He said as she just smiled, "Alright… are you free tonight?" He smiled as she nodded with a smile. She missed having this. She missed it dearly. Once pushing aside the past and everything that happened, it was just them two again, just like she remembered.

"I think I can fit you into my busy schedule." She nodded, pressing her lips against his as he kissed back deeply, his hand sliding up her leg and up the t-shirt, palming her easily as she had no panties on.

She moaned into his mouth, feeling him stand up with her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, running her hands around his bare neck as he kept his lips on hers until she broke apart in laughter as he kissed her neck and began to walk back through to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" AJ giggled as he kissed her neck, walking his way into the bedroom with her as he smiled upon her own happiness.

"Round two." He smirked throwing her on the bed as she laughed to herself. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Neither had he.

* * *

"C'mon, take your medication." Lorna insisted as she sat with her husband for breakfast, watching him groan and take the tablets she'd left sitting out, just like she did every morning.

"When is Monica coming round?" Jim asked after swallowing the tablets.

"She said later on." Lorna reminded him, "She's in a meeting all morning."

"Then what about Melissa and Phil? Where are they? I want… I want all of this IPO stuff settled, along with the recording studio."

"Yeah, and it will be. It's gonna be another year to finalise. The kids have been planning it all out. Don't you worry." She nodded to him, "Melissa is opening up Leviticus and Phil is… Phil is just out of a car accident." Lorna huffed, "I don't want you putting too much on him."

"I never put too much on him. I barely put anything on him." Jim said, "Who-Who even is this girl he's getting involved with?"

"I'm not too sure. Seems like they had a thing before and now it's… revamping again." Lorna shrugged, "What do I know? I'm just his mother." She rolled her eyes.

"She seems sweet enough, I suppose. I just hope he doesn't lose sight to what is all in front of him." Jim said.

"Well you do realise that for this company to grow the way you want it to. For it to be a legacy from generation to generation, our children will need to have kids of their own at some point. You have to let them… fall in love and experience that without burdening them with work all the time." Lorna sighed.

"Like hell does Phil love this girl. That boy can't love anything." Jim scoffed, "I love him. You know I do. He's my son. But he is not made for… marriage or falling in love."

"You don't know that." Lorna sighed, "Don't say things like that." She shook her head, "I spoke to Monica. She said he and April are really good together. Apparently she met her before during that Summer." Lorna shrugged, "I know it's all a little foreign to me and you, but that's the way it's meant to be. It's nobodies business but theirs." She said as Jim nodded.

"I know that." Jim said, "You know I just stress." He said.

"Yeah, I do." Lorna nodded, "And you have to stop it. It's not good for your heart." She warned, "We have smart kids. They know how to take care of themselves and they know their roles in this company." She said, "Don't worry, ok?" She smiled, placing her hand atop of his as he nodded with a small smile.

* * *

Later that night, before AJ and Punk were heading out for their first date after so many years of being apart, Punk checked up on Exodus first before going. He just wanted to make sure everything was going ok and that the girls in charge for the night knew what they were doing.

He couldn't wait to go on his date with AJ. He finally had this chance again with her and he knew he'd never blow it this time. He'd treat her like a queen. Before he treated her like a princess. Now she was just a queen. His queen.

"You ready to go?" AJ asked with a smile, standing at his office as he shut off his computer.

"Yeah, all set." Punk smiled. He liked seeing her happy again. He could tell when she first started working in Exodus that she wasn't happy, and now she was. She was smiling all the time and he felt the exact same way.

"So where are you taking me?" AJ smiled as they walked out of the office and headed out into the club to exit the place.

"It's a surprise, obviously." Punk smiled, kissing her cheek as she smiled. Now that there was no lies between them, no hard feelings, no ugly past, she felt like she could take off where they left. She was ready to.

"I love surprises." She smiled to herself as he laughed, placing his hand at the small of her back as they walked out of the club through the swing doors at one of the entrances.

Meanwhile across the club a bunch of guys sat up on the top tier, all swigging back their drinks, having watched Punk and AJ leave the club.

"Is that her?" One of the men around the table asked one of the men.

"Yeah." The man he spoke to nodded, "Yeah, that's her."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	19. Dating Again

**Dating Again**

* * *

"So where are you taking me c'mon." AJ smiled as she sat in the passengers side of Punk's car. Ever since she moved away from Chicago she hadn't really been on many dates. She'd had a few one night stands and tried the dating thing once but all she could do was compare it to Punk and wound up disappointed. She loved being back in the city again. It was definitely a major part of her life she had missed.

"It's a surprise I told you." Punk smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Should you even be driving? I said I would." She noticed him screwing up his eyes a little to look at the clear road.

"I'm good." Punk nodded, "I need to start getting more out and about now, so I don't get stiff." He said.

"I don't think you've gotten stiff." AJ smirked to herself as Punk laughed, "I really missed the city." AJ admitted as she looked out the window.

"I really missed you." Punk countered as she turned to him with a smile as he looked back to the road, being all the more careful now that he'd experienced first hand what taking your eyes off the road could do.

"So now that I know you're practically a millionaire, does that mean I get a date to Paris? Are you gonna fifty shades me and take me gliding?" She smiled as he laughed.

"No, nothing like that." Punk said, "You've watched that movie?" Punk asked curiously.

"No." AJ scoffed as he nodded, "Read the books." She said as he turned to her, watching her smile to herself as he laughed. She hadn't changed one bit, "So can you at least tell me how long it's gonna take to get to where we're going?" She asked.

"We're nearly there. Just be patient." He laughed, eventually pulling up outside a place AJ had never actually gotten a chance to go to, but remembered he promised her he would take her there.

"Wrigley?" AJ questioned, "But there's no game on." She shook her head with confusion as he parked the car.

"That's… sorta the whole point." Punk said.

"So… we're gonna go in and watch… nothing?" She asked with confusion.

"Precisely." Punk smiled, getting out of the car as she got out too.

"I don't get it though, how can we even get in?" AJ shook her head as Punk smiled.

"I uh… I know some guys." Punk shrugged to her as she smiled looking up at him. She forgot they weren't eighteen anymore. She'd also forgotten that he had money growing out of his ears by the minute.

"I forgot I was on a date with a rich man." AJ smiled as he laughed.

"I'm not rich. My parents are." Punk said.

"Whatever." AJ shrugged, following him round the field, feeling him grasp onto her hand as he opened up a back door exit that he had arranged to be left open.

They travelled all the way up to the top of the empty stadium, taking a seat at the very top as AJ looked around with awe.

"Woah, it's so cool. I can't believe you're allowed to come in here." She shook her head, "Wait… you don't do this with all the girls you see, right?" She turned to him.

"No. I don't do anything with the girls I see. I don't date." He said.

"So then… what's this?" AJ laughed.

"Well, you're an exception, obviously." He nodded.

"Why am I an exception?" She said.

"You're different. I know you… I love you." He said as she smiled, "Don't trust anyone but you, really." Punk admitted, looking around the stadium. It was peacefully quiet. Just the sound of the night outside on the streets.

"It's nice to hear yourself think up here." AJ admitted, "Do you ever come here yourself?" She asked.

"Nah." Punk shook his head, "I just organised this for you." He smiled.

"That was sweet." AJ nodded, "I remember that little old bar we used to go to, across the hotel, we'd watch the cubs there… and man, they were awful." AJ laughed a little.

"And now they've won the World Series. A lot has changed." Punk chuckled to himself, "Surprised my dad never had another heart attack this week." He smiled to himself as AJ turned to him.

"When did he have a heart attack?" AJ asked.

"Few years ago." Punk said, "I thought he was a goner." Punk admitted sadly, "They didn't see him hanging on much, but the son of a bitch pulled through." Punk nodded.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." AJ frowned.

"Don't be. He's alright now. He just has to watch himself a little more carefully. They put it down to the stress of his work, but I know fine well it was to do with Monica at the time." Punk said.

"What was Monica doing?" AJ asked.

"You remember that guy, Nick? He came into Exodus a few times a few weeks ago? Tried to touch you." He grunted.

"Oh, how could I forget that charming young guy." AJ shook her head, "She dated him?"

"She came and went as he pleased." Punk nodded, "He was horrible to her and one night I just… found her in the kitchen floor, knocked out cold, a bottle of spirits smashed across her head and in pieces around the floor." Punk said, "I always knew he was trouble, but after that… I didn't care if I had to lock her in her apartment. I didn't want her anywhere near him again."

"That's terrible. He should have got arrested for that. It's assault, right?" AJ said.

"That's what I said but… Monica is naive. She hated that everyone seen her as being weak." He said, "Ever since then she just has this front on. It's like she can't be emotional about anything." He said, "Round about that time Melissa was suffering with depression." Punk said, "For once I think I was the only stable one."

"No wonder your father had a heart attack." AJ shook her head, "Was Melissa ok?"

"Not really." Punk said, "She just wasn't happy. Melissa tends to be… I don't want to say forgotten about, but… she's never been paid as much attention to as me and Monica have." Punk said, "I think she felt pretty invisible. Maybe it's because she's so much younger than me and Monica, I don't know… She wasn't long out of high school at the time… I was so focused on making sure Monica was ok and getting away from that scumbag. My mom and dad were busy with the business as usual, as well as worrying about Monica too… it was like Melissa didn't even exist."

"Did she get help?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, we got her help before she done anything stupid. It was… a bad time. Both my sisters weren't in good places, my dad then had a heart attack, my mom fell apart… I couldn't afford to lose it either." Punk said.

"You were the strong one?" AJ assumed, "You've always been strong." She smiled, curling into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm just a good actor." Punk admitted truthfully, kissing her head and sitting back as she rested into him, looking out into the green field, so pretty and untouched. It was so pretty enough to look at that she could have fell asleep, despite the fact it was extremely cold.

"I think this is one of the best dates I've ever been on." AJ admitted truthfully as Punk smiled.

"Me too." Punk smiled, lacing his hand in hers whilst she continued to curl into him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Exodus, Monica had came by looking for Punk. Nothing urgent, but just to see if he was around for a second.

"Hey, Trish. Punk here?" Monica asked across the bar where one of the girls were standing.

"He left with April earlier. Not sure where they were going." Trish just shrugged as Monica nodded.

"Ok, thanks anyway." Monica smiled as she suddenly felt a presence walk over to her, turning and looking at the man standing beside her.

"Can I help you?" Monica shook her head.

"I felt it rude to admire you from afar." The man smiled as Monica just laughed.

"You use that on all girls?" She smirked, "Because it's absolutely dreadful." Monica admitted as the man smiled.

"First time for everything, right?" The man said, "Your family own this place, right?" He asked as Monica nodded.

"Yeah, and my brother runs it." She said, "I was actually just in here looking for him. I wasn't staying." She said truthfully.

"I can't interest you in one drink?" He said as she just looked across at him, "My name is Aaron. I'm opening up a club just down the road." He said with a small smile as Monica tilted her head, "I just thought we'd get acquainted."

"Well, Aaron. Good luck making money because this place, Leviticus and Atomic will run your shitty little club to the ground."

"Oh, you think so?" Aaron smiled, "I'm not so sure. People will love some new change around here." He shrugged as Monica rolled her eyes, "C'mon, let me buy you a drink. We can talk." He said as Monica shook her head.

"I'll pass. Maybe instead of spilling money into my families company..." She took the pint of half finished beer from him, "You should be going and sorting out your new little club." She smirked, "Trish, tell Punk I was looking for him." Monica said to the waitress behind the bar who nodded, "Goodbye." She looked to Aaron, walking off and out of the club as Aaron grunted and muttered curse words under his breath.

"Can I get you another drink?" Trish asked Aaron as Aaron turned around to her.

"You uh… you work with AJ, right?" He asked Trish.

"Yeah, I guess so." Trish nodded unenthusiastically, "She's meant to be working right now but… I guess other rules apply for her." She said hastily as Aaron smirked, seeking his opportunity.

"What are you doing after your shift?" He smiled across to her.

* * *

"Fuck." AJ moaned, later that night, in Punks grips again, rolling her hips up and down upon him whilst he sat up against the headboard of the bed with her straddling his hips atop, his length buried deep inside her and his arm around her waist to guide her up down.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, April." Punk grunted, her hands placed on his shoulders as she dug her nails into his skin, moving her hips up and down as she began to feel herself close.

"Me too, baby." AJ smiled, feeling his hands settle at her waist, digging his own nails into her skin as he felt himself lose it with her, "Phil! Yes… fuck!" AJ moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body against his in sync as she came hard, as well as feeling him spill himself inside her.

"Shit." Punk grunted, holding her naked body against his as he spilled everything he had, rolling his head back and smiling as she pressed a kiss on the edge of his mouth. She'd missed this. She'd missed always being intimate with him. She'd missed always having that trust in him, and just more or less having that physical love they'd always had.

"I should have been working tonight." AJ whispered, eventually sliding down the bed with him after coming down from their highs, curling into Punk, draping her leg over his and sloping her arm across his chest.

"I think I can talk to your boss. See if he'll let it slide." Punk smirked as AJ laughed.

"You shouldn't go easy on me." AJ said, "That wouldn't be fair on the other girls."

"I know, but… it's just one time. No one is gonna get hurt." Punk laughed to himself.

"So when is my next date?" AJ said, "If they all end like this then I expect one every night." She smirked as he laughed.

"Baby, you want this every night you know where to find me." He said as she smiled, "I have a meeting all day tomorrow. Monica has been calling me all night so I'm sure I'll have to catch up with her, but… I'm free again tomorrow night." He said.

"I have to work tomorrow night." AJ looked up at him.

"After you finish work then. Come straight here." He shrugged.

"Paige is going to think you kidnap me." She laughed as Punk smiled, "For what it's worth though… I'm really glad I gave in… I feel happier already for some reason." She admitted.

"Me too." Punk nodded, "Feels good to have you back like this again." He nodded as she smiled, reaching up and pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back, rolling back on top of her as she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist so she could hold him just that little bit closer to her body.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**


	20. The Motive

**The Motive**

* * *

"You're late." Lorna sighed as Punk walked into headquarters for the meeting he was supposed to be at, "The least you could do at this point is call, Phil." Lorna shook her head.

"I got caught up. I'm sorry." Punk said sincerely, leaning over and kissing his mothers cheek, taking his seat beside Melissa and across from Monica.

He listened on on the conversation with the board, adding in whatever he felt he needed to. He always felt pretty useless when it came to these meetings but he knew he had to be there to give facts and figures in regards to the clubs.

"There's a new club opening up, just down from Exodus." One of the board members said as Punk looked up.

"Yeah." Monica nodded, "I spoke to the owner last night in Exodus. He was there." She said, "He wanted to buy me a drink but I was too pissed and stormed out. He was arrogant, looked as if he thought he could put us out of business." She shook her head as Punk just laughed.

"Well he could." One of the board members said, "A new club, a new attraction… people might be swayed to go try it out and if it's better, then they're gonna change their local night clubs around, you best believe it." He said as Punk sighed.

"So then what can we do, to make sure they stay in Exodus?" Punk shook his head.

"What about live singers every weekend?" Melissa added, "Live bands, live music? Exodus has always been the same thing. Loud music from a speaker, flashing lights and lots of alcohol." She said, "There's room for change."

"We could do more happy hours too." Monica said, "Add more cocktails onto the menu… small changes that make a difference." She said as Punk nodded.

"Well whatever we're doing we have to make it happen fast because this place is close to being open." One of the board members said, "Next meeting we'll need a plan of action as to what it is we're changing." He said, standing up along with other members, saying their goodbyes to end the meeting and leaving the boardroom.

"What was the guy like?" Punk asked curiously to Monica.

"Really forward." Monica scoffed, "I was coming to look for you to talk to you about the recording studio. We need to decide on equipment." She said, standing up, "But I have things to do right now, I can email you the ones I like-"

"I don't know how to email." Punk shook his head.

"Well then learn, Phil. You aren't a dinosaur." She shook her head, "Bye, mom." She smiled to her mother, leaving the room as Punk just groaned.

"Where were you last night?" Lorna asked.

"I was out." Punk replied.

"Out… doing what?" Lorna asked.

"Taking AJ on a date." Punk said, "What's it to you?" He said.

"Nothing." Lorna shrugged with a small smile, "Just know that, if you're happy then I am." She nodded, "And I can see you're happy. The happiest you've ever been actually." Lorna smiled, "It's nice to see."

"He's still a douche." Melissa stood up as Punk chuckled, "I gotta go." She announced, leaving the room as Punk looked across to his mom.

"You really like this girl?" Lorna asked.

"Love her." Punk looked down, "I love her." He nodded, "I'm getting another chance and I can't… I can't fuck it up. Not again."

"You won't." Lorna nodded, "Not if you love her the way I think you do." She said, "Why don't you come for dinner tonight. Just you and her. I think your father feels bad about how he behaved this first time round, and I'd really like to get to know her properly. You've… You've never brought a girl home before." She smiled.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I'll see what she's doing." Punk said as Lorna smiled, "I'll let you know." He stood up.

"Ok." Lorna smiled.

"See you later." Punk smiled to his mom.

"Bye, sweetheart." Lorna smiled as Punk left the room.

* * *

"You don't even stay here anymore, April." Paige sighed as she walked into the living room where AJ was fixing her hair in the mirror. Punk had told her they were going for dinner at his parents house and she was terrified. Knowing it was just going to be them two and his parents was scary, and in their massive house too.

"Yeah I do." AJ laughed.

"No, you don't." Paige replied, "You never sleep here. You're always at work or with him."

"Paige, it's only been a few days I've been with him." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, so is this what it's gonna be like now?" Paige said, "You're paying pointless rent to me. You only come here to get ready for work and then you're out again until the next morning."

"Well… what do you want me to do? Not see him?" AJ laughed a little.

"You said you'd never forgive him and look where you are." Paige said, "Don't you have a back bone?"

"Excuse me?" AJ shook her head, "This is my life. It's none of your business what I do in it, and what decisions I make." She said angrily.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Paige said, "That scum is just gonna hurt you again. I remember seeing you that night. I was on reception and you came out of the elevators crying so hard." She said, "You want to end up in that state again?"

"I won't because he's not going to hurt me again. We're older now. We aren't a bunch of kids."

"He knew what he was doing back then" Paige shook her head.

"And he's owned up to it and he knows he fucked up. He can't spend his full life punishing himself. We have to move on." AJ said, "I love him, alright. Despite what stupid shit he's done, I love him, and I want to be with him."

"For his money?" Paige questioned as AJ's nostrils flared.

"Never for his money." AJ spat, "I can't believe you'd even say that. I loved him before I knew he had all this money." She said.

"Well I'm just saying… it could be a drawing factor." She shrugged.

"Well it isn't." AJ spat, "Don't fall out with me over my relationship, Paige. Don't do this." AJ shook her head.

"I'm not. I just think you're making the wrong decision." Paige shrugged, "You came back here for a fresh start. You came back here to… re-evaluate your life, to figure out what you want to be." She said, "And this happens?"

"I've always wanted to be with him." AJ said, "Maybe I was made to come back here to see him again, and patch things up with him." AJ shrugged, "Either way, I'm happy again. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." She said, "So stop trying to bring me down."

Paige just nodded, sitting down on the couch and turning away from AJ with folded arms as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"So you won't be home tonight then?" Paige asked just as AJ was walking out the door.

"No, I'll be fucking my boyfriend." AJ spat crudely, "Don't wake up." She said, ever so angry with Paige, walking out of the door and out of the apartment block, waiting on Punk who picked her up seconds later she got out of the door.

They drove to his parents house with the conversation about AJ's fight with Paige. Punk didn't really say much, he didn't feel like he was in a position to. Her friend obviously had opinions, harsh opinions. But AJ knew what she wanted, it was clear to see that.

"I mean, it's none of her business." AJ shook her head as Punk pulled into a small road going by trees and greenery, the night dark as ever. If anything, AJ's fight with Paige had taken her mind off of his parents, "This… This is where they live?" AJ looked on at the huge house as Punk nodded, "Woah." Was all AJ could say as Punk laughed, parking the car and getting out with her.

"If they say the wrong things just brush it off. They-They do it all the time and you end up getting used to it." Punk said, walking up the steps with AJ as she continued to look around. She always considered herself a fortunate girl too, growing up. She had a great house and her father had plenty of money, but this… this was crazy.

AJ didn't even noticed the door opening when she turned to Punk, "Do you get this place when they die?" She asked him rather loudly as his father stood at the door, causing Punk to laugh as well as Jim.

"All three of them do." Jim smirked as AJ went completely red with embarrassment, "Come on in." He nodded as AJ walked into the house first with Punk following behind.

"Coat, ma'am." A maid walked up to her as AJ turned back to Punk.

"Uh… ok." AJ took her coat off and handed it to the maid, "Thank you." She smiled, watching the older lady walk off with her coat, "You have a maid?" AJ turned to Punk after his father disappeared off into the dining area.

"We never did when we were younger but once we all left the house my mom and dad got one." Punk nodded, "She's a sweetheart." Punk shrugged.

"This is crazy." AJ whispered as she stood in the entrance looking around with awe, "I mean… you're gonna have this place one day."

"Shall we just murder my parents just now?" Punk asked her as she shoved him playfully.

"I'm just saying." AJ shrugged, "Oh my god." AJ noticed in the living room, "Tell me that isn't a piano." She shook her head as he chuckled.

"It's a piano." Punk nodded, "Would you believe me if I told you I could play?"

"No way." AJ scoffed.

"I don't know much but… I know a few things." He said as she smiled.

"That's so hot." AJ whispered, shaking her head as Punk laughed.

"Are you two going to just stand at the doorway the entire night?" Lorna walked into sight, "I'm so glad you both came." She smiled, hugging AJ first tightly as AJ smiled. It was nice to feel that sense of family again that she'd missed.

"Oh, so I don't get a hug?" Punk asked as his mother began to walk away after hugging AJ.

"I see you every other day." Lorna scoffed as Punk laughed, "Come on now." She told them as they walked after her.

* * *

"She's dating the son." Aaron spat, "She's dating the son, she's practically part of that family. Which means what's theirs will soon be hers and… that means a chance for more for us." Aaron said, looking across at an older woman, his mother, in her mansion of a house in the living room.

"There's a lot of them." His mom, Jess said.

"I know that, but first we put them out of business, then we corrupt them, then we take what money they still have… it doesn't matter how many of them there are."

"You're becoming obsessed." Jess said, "I like it."

"She was always daddy's little girl." Aaron spat, "She got everything handed to her and now she's doing it again." He said, "She doesn't deserve it, mom." Aaron said.

"I know that." Jess said, "I know better than anyone." She nodded.

"Even if we… even if we don't get all the money… we still kill her?"

"Well of course." Jess laughed, cupping her cheeks, "That was always the aim of our game, now that there's all this other money involved, it's gave us our motive." She smiled, "Her father isn't there to help her now." She smirked, "We'll show her what good a step-mom and brother can really do." She smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello evil villains. What you guys think? Let me know and leave a REVIEW!**


	21. Hello Again

**Hello Again**

* * *

"Your parents were really nice tonight." AJ smiled, laying in bed later that night, curled into Punk's chest, naked and satisfied, but still very much awake whilst listening to Punk's heartbeat.

"Yeah, strangely nice." Punk nodded in agreement. His parents, for the first time in a while, were actually calm and stress free. He liked to think it was AJ that brought them out in that way, but he was glad the night had gone well.

"And your house." AJ gasped remembering it all again, "I'm still not over it." She admitted.

"I can see that." Punk laughed, "You know… I don't know if I'd even want it when my parents die. It seems like a pretty lonely place." He said.

"Are you kidding? The place is amazing." She said, "Although, I do like this apartment a whole lot." She nodded to herself as he smiled.

"Stay." Punk whispered without thinking, "Move… Move in with me." He said as she looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" AJ shook her head, sitting up and clutching the sheets to her body, "Are you out of your mind?" She shook her head as Punk sat up against the headboard.

"Well… you're gonna be staying most nights anyway, and… you love this place." Punk smiled, "It's not like we don't know each other, right?"

"We've only just… started dating again, Phil. We shouldn't rush." She shook her head.

"It's not really rushing." Punk said, "I don't feel like it is." He said, "You said that you were having problems with Paige anyway, I'm never even here, all I do is sleep in the place and when I do I want you here." He said.

"It's crazy." AJ shook her head, "Don't you think it's crazy?"

"What's life without a little crazy?" Punk smiled, "I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't serious about it."

"You're really serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious." Punk laughed, "I know you're thinking about it, otherwise you would have shut me down right away." He smiled.

"I just think it's really quick." AJ said, "It might… be a bad idea."

"I don't think it will." He said, "But it's your decision." He stroked her arm softly, "Just the thought of having you in my bed every night waiting on me is… nice to think about." He shrugged as she smiled.

"So you want me to move in for sex purposes?" She smirked as he shrugged innocently.

"You know, that's a plus too." He nodded, "I'm not saying you have to… I'm just… suggesting it might be a good thing." He said. He could see she was terrified of ruining what they had, obviously they both knew what it felt like to end on bad terms, and obviously both were being very careful, but what bad could come out of living together?

"I guess… we are out most of the day." She said, "It's not much of a big deal, right?" She said, convincing herself slowly to discard the fact that of course she wanted to move in with him, even if it was quick, "You really want me to move in?" She asked.

"Really." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Ok. Ok, I'll move in." AJ smiled as Punk chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him, placing a kiss on her lips as she kissed back, smiling against his lips as the sheets fell from her body and she pressed herself against him.

* * *

The next day, AJ's morning was spent packing up her things in her and Paige's apartment, whilst Punk was at Exodus catching up on work he had missed from when he was off in hospital.

He was sat at his deck, going through paper work, mostly figures and statistics when Monica came into the office in a rush.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Punk shook his head, face buried in his paper work as Monica walked further into the office, "Everything ok?" He looked up at her.

"You know that guy that I spoke to a few nights ago, the guy opening the new club?" She asked as Punk nodded, "Well I see him standing outside that new club with Nick." Monica sighed.

"And?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't think this guy is someone we should be just… brushing aside." Monica said, "We need to make sure we don't let this place slide." She said, "If he's talking to Nick he's obviously asking about me, what else would he be saying?" Monica said.

"You're stressing too much. it's just some guy opening another club. Who gives a fuck?" Punk shrugged.

"You will when this club drops and dad beats your ass." Monica spat, "Why is there no one out in the bar stocking up for the night anyway?" She asked with folded arms.

"What? Trish is supposed to be out there, and then April is coming in later too."

"Trish isn't there." Monica said as Punk stood up.

"Well she's meant to be." Punk groaned just as the woman they were speaking off came into the office, causing Monica to stand aside as Trish headed right for Punk.

"I'm handing in my notice." Trish said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Punk chuckled a little, "You're kidding right?"

"No." Trish said, "I got another job. A job that is paying me much more, and respects me much more."

"I respect you." Punk shook his head.

"You slept with me and never called me back." She spat as Monica just put her head down and cringed.

"C'mon, Trish. You know that was just a one night thing. You're a good worker. You always have been. C'mon, don't leave." He said. He was losing staff way too quickly than he had time to replace.

"No. I'm gone." Trish said.

"Where are you going?" Monica asked.

"The new club opening just down the street." Trish said, "The guy who owns it, Aaron, he's really good. Paying me fairly, treating me fairly."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't act like I whipped you in here. I'm not that bad." Punk said.

"Maybe not, but this guy is better. Knows what he's doing. If I were you, I'd be scared." She admitted as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"You know what, just go." Punk nodded, "Go have fun at your new job." He shook his head as Trish just scowled at him, walking off out of the office as Punk turned to Monica who raised her eyebrows, "Don't give me that look." Punk shook his head.

"What look?" Monica said.

"That, I told you so, look." Punk shook his head, "I can get new staff easily." Punk said.

"That's not really the point though, is it." Monica said, "I don't know who this guy is, but don't you think it seems a little deliberate that he's planted a new club right beside this place. That he's talking to Nick. That he's stealing our workers?" Monica shook her head, "That doesn't seem like a new club on the block opening. This seems personal, Phil."

"How can it be personal? We don't know the guy." He shook his head.

"Something still doesn't feel right about it." Monica said, "We need to keep an eye on it, and him."

"Alright." Punk nodded.

"And you're gonna need to start working in the bar, until we can find more staff. You know April won't be able to run the place by herself." She said.

"I'll help her out." Punk nodded, "She's uh… she's been packing all day." Punk said.

"Where is she going?" Monica asked.

"She's moving in with me." Punk said as Monica just stared across at him blankly.

"Moving in? She's going to live with you?" Monica asked, "But you two just-"

"I know." Punk nodded, "I know it's a little quick but… we don't see what harm it's gonna do. She's been staying at mine the past few nights anyway, and I'm never even in during the day really." Punk said, "It's not a big deal."

"Next thing you're going to be saying I do and bumping uglies." Monica chuckled to herself as Punk rolled his eyes, "I always told you you'd get married to her." She smirked, proud of herself for having a great instinct.

"We're just moving in, not getting married." Punk laughed.

"Yeah, just you wait." Monica smirked, "But I'm serious, keep an eye out on this guy… Aaron. Seems like trouble." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I will." Punk nodded.

"I'll see you later." Monica said, walking off out of the office as Punk nodded.

* * *

Later on that night AJ arrived at Exodus for her shift and was informed by Punk that another waitress had left the club, only this time for another job in a different night club. AJ was surprised since Exodus was such a laid back place to work in her opinion, but that might have been because she was screwing the boss.

"I could ask Paige to do some shifts if you want." AJ said, standing behind the bar with Punk who was actually pulling drinks tonight since they were so short staffed.

"Yeah, ask her just incase… if she can't don't worry. My mom will interview some people over the course of the week."

"Trish didn't seem like the type to just walk out though." AJ said with confusion.

"I know." Punk agreed, "It's all to do with this club opening down the street. The guy seems to have it all figured out. Looks like he's really targeting this place to steal the business from it." He said.

"Well that isn't going to happen. This place is where everyone is talking about. You come to Chicago, this is where you wanna go." AJ shrugged, "That's not gonna change."

"It might." Punk shrugged, "Maybe people are getting fed up of this place, maybe they want something new and fresh." He said.

"I seriously doubt it." AJ said, "I haven't seen any club better than this place." She said truthfully, she wasn't just making that up to make him feel better, "I have all my things packed, I just need to get them to your place now." She said as he smiled.

"Well I'll help you tomorrow." Punk said as she nodded, "What did Paige say when you told her?" Punk asked curiously, passing over drinks he was pouring for customers waiting. It was hard to talk through the loud booming music and flashing lights, but they were used to it at this point.

"She didn't say much. I guess she thinks it's fast but… she has a point. It is fast… but we'll make it work." She nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah, we will." Punk kissed the side of her head at her temple just as Monica came through the door, not in her usual classy work outfits but in a pair of jeans, converse and plain t-shirt, almost like what the girls wore when waitressing. He preferred seeing her in jeans than tight black dresses.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked her as she walked over to the bar.

"Figured you could use an extra pair of hands." She smiled, walking round the bar and in behind it to join Punk and AJ.

"Do you even know how to pull a pint?" Punk chuckled.

"Coming from the guy who doesn't drink." Monica scoffed, "Of course I do. I started off doing this stuff, remember." She said, "Don't worry, it's only until you can find other staff." Monica said as Punk just nodded.

"Well I appreciate the help." Punk nodded to her as she smiled.

"Anything for my little bro." Monica smiled, walking over to the opposite side of the bar to serve more people whilst AJ headed out with a tray full of drinks to deliver to one of the top tiers in the club.

He was going about his own business, cleaning up around the bar when Monica dashed over to him quickly, "That's him. That's the guy whose opening up the new club." She tapped her brother as Punk looked across at the man who walked into the club, a chip on his shoulder, as if he owned this club.

"Looks like a pain in the ass." Punk shook his head as AJ made her way back over with her empty tray, ready to pour another order of drinks.

"What we all looking at?" AJ asked them, following their eyes where they were looking at and almost dropping the glass she was holding out of her hand, "Oh my god." AJ said as Punk turned to her, "That's… that's Aaron." AJ gasped.

"You know him?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"He's my step-brother." AJ said as Punk's eyes widened, looking from AJ then back to Aaron who approached them at the bar, leaning over it and looking directly at AJ who Punk then stood in front of.

"Can I help you? Haven't you got your own club to be fixing up?" Punk asked him.

"Just in here for a little break. I'll have a rum and coke." He said as Punk's nostrils flared. He didn't like this man one bit and he hadn't even interacted with him much.

"No." Punk shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Aaron laughed.

"Phil, we have to serve him." Monica tapped her brother.

"Not if I don't want to." Punk spat, "Get out of this place."

"I came by to say hello to my step-sister." Aaron said as AJ looked on at him, "Haven't seen her since her father's funeral." Aaron faked a sad frown.

"I don't want to talk to you." AJ shook her head.

"What's that? Speak up, sweetheart. I can't hear you." Aaron leaned forward.

"She said fuck off." Punk spat angrily.

"Punk." Monica warned, knowing her brother had a terrible temper.

"Alright." Aaron put his hands up, "This place is a dump anyway. You should enjoy it busy whilst it lasts. In a few weeks, everyone is going to be at Asylum."

"It's good to know you have a positive mindset." Punk smirked arrogantly.

"Oh, I do." Aaron nodded, "Goodbye." He nodded, "Bye, April." He smirked to AJ, then walked off out of the club.

"What the hell was that?" Monica shook her head as Punk turned to AJ who stood silently.

"Hold the fort for a minute, yeah?" Punk asked Monica who nodded, watching Punk guide AJ out from behind the bar and into the back to his office.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked AJ who walked into his office silently, "April, are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I didn't know he was in town." AJ shook her head, "And I didn't know he was…. Opening up a club? Why would he do that?" AJ said.

"Why are you so shaken up about him?" Punk asked. He never knew there was a legitimate fear and hatred between them both. He just thought they never got on, "April, you look like you've seen a ghost." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No… I'm ok." She snapped out of it and nodded with a small smile, "Really, I'm fine. I just haven't seen him in a while." She said, "And I didn't expect him to be here."

"So what's his deal? Do you know why he's opening up a club and being a dick about it?"

"I-I have no idea." AJ shook her head, "We should uh… we should get back to helping Monica." She said as Punk just nodded, "I love you." She smiled to calm herself inside, reaching up and pressing a quick kiss on his lips, then heading out of the office as Punk watched her and then followed.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	22. United

**United**

* * *

"Is this how you're gonna wake me up every morning?" AJ grinned to herself, laying in Punk's bed the next morning, feeling his kisses over her neck, travelling down her body slowly to his destination under the covers which she pulled back eventually, "It's not even 7am." She whispered as she turned her head to the small digital clock on the night stand.

"I'm hungry." Punk told her as she laughed, feeling him kiss the insides of her thighs. She'd forgotten how much he used to take care of her, how much he made her feel good at any time in the day. He was taking her mind off seeing Aaron last night for sure.

She felt him push her panties to the side which was all she'd slept in along with a vest, parting her folds and using his tongue on her as she immediately arched her back and groaned in sync with closing her eyes over with pleasure.

"Mmm… that feels so good, baby." She moaned, feeling him use his whole mouth on her, sucking her clit, teasing and nipping around the sensitive flesh, setting her off in all the right places. She was so far gone from planet earth. She felt like she was in the clouds and it felt so good just not to care about anything else.

He continued to spend time between her legs, curving his arms around her legs as they draped over his shoulders, not giving her any chance to escape, bumping his tongue off her clit and teasing her entrance, sloppily using his tongue all over her as she began to lose it above.

"Fuck, right there!" AJ moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair, "I'm so close." She moaned with pleasure as he rolled his eyes to look up at her. Just one look at her moaning was enough to get him hard. Every day he knew how lucky he was to have her in his arms again.

He felt her legs begin to quiver and her grip in his hair tighten as she eventually came hard, spilling out whatever juices she had to over as he lapped them up right away.

"Fuck, yes!" AJ moaned, curving on to her side a little as she shook and burying her face in the pillow as he turned her back forcefully, wanting to watch her every movement, "Fuck, baby… wake me up like that every morning." She groaned to herself as he smirked, kissing back up her body, over her vest which he pulled down to reveal her bare breasts, kissing around them and then to her lips as she kissed him deeply, cupping the back of his head.

"My pleasure." Punk grinned, kissing down her jawline and to her neck as suddenly they both heard the front door close over.

"Phil!" Lorna shouted as both AJ and Punk bolted up.

"That woman has a death wish I swear." Punk said.

"You need to go get rid of her." AJ said as Punk stood up off the bed and looked across at her as she then realised he was in a bit of situation that he couldn't get out of at his own command.

"Think of dead puppies." AJ said, "Think of dead puppies and crying children." She said, "Think of your parents having sex." She shrugged as Punk just groaned and rolled his head back.

"Not helping." He said, looking down at his boxers which weren't evened down, if you knew what he meant, "You're gonna have to go get rid of her. Tell her I'm showering or something."

"What? I don't have any clothes here yet." AJ shook her head.

"Your jeans from last night."

"But I need to shower." AJ shook her head.

"Well I can't go out." Punk hissed back at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Phil! Are you home?" Lorna shouted through the apartment.

"Please, April." Punk nodded as AJ groaned, hopping off the bed and sliding her jeans on, brushing her hand through her messy hair, "Thank you."

"What am I supposed to say? Oh your son can't come see you right now he's in a hard situation." She said as he laughed.

"Just tell her I'm showering." He said as AJ shook her head and left the bedroom, walking down the hallway past the glass windows and through into the living room where Lorna was.

"Oh, April… I didn't know you were here." Lorna smiled.

"Uh… yeah, Phil is showering right now. Is everything ok?" She asked as Lorna just nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Fine." Lorna smiled, "I brought him breakfast but… since I seen you first you can just have it." She said.

"Oh, that's really ok." AJ shook her head.

"No, come on. Since it looks like I obviously interrupted you both. Come. Eat." She walked off to the kitchen as AJ followed her.

* * *

Punk was still sat in the bedroom an hour later, his situation he was in had gone and he was wondering why AJ was taking so long to get rid of his mom. He put on some sweats after getting out of the hard zone, and slipped on a t-shirt, walking out of the bedroom and down the hall, hearing the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen as he slowly walked in unnoticed, looking on at his mom and AJ having breakfast, laughing together, smiling together, having what seemed to be a good time.

"Hi, mom. Don't you have other children to go annoy?" Punk asked as both AJ and Lorna turned around.

"I was telling AJ about how you used to be in a band with Dean and Seth when you were ten." Lorna smiled, "They entered all of the talent shows around Chicago. Jim took them around. They really thought they were it." Lorna smiled to AJ who just laughed, turning to Punk who just rolled his eyes.

"Where is my breakfast?" Punk asked.

"I ate it." AJ laughed, "Your mom didn't know I was here so… I just ate yours."

"Oh, ok. Very good." Punk nodded, looking in the fridge and seeing what he could have to eat, "Is there a reason you're here, mom?" He asked casually, "Only, you should really stop using the key I gave you, especially when it's at 7am."

"I just wanted to my son, what's the harm in that?" Lorna asked, "I've been telling AJ lots of embarrassing stories about you because what are mom's for, huh?" She smiled as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Did you really dress up as a packet of bacon one year for Halloween?" AJ grinned as Punk sighed.

"Mom, fuck sake." Punk said, "Can you leave before I throw you out?" He said as AJ laughed.

"Language, Phillip." Lorna said through her laughter, "No, I will get out of your hair." She nodded, getting her things together.

"AJ is moving in here now so… no barging in any time you please, ok?" Punk said.

"You're moving in?" Lorna turned to AJ, "You're going to live here? When-When did you decide?" She asked with a smile.

"Just a few nights ago." AJ nodded, "We figured since I'm always here anyway." She shrugged.

"Oh, that is wonderful. Well… I'll start knocking then." She smiled, taking her bag, "I'll see you kids later." She smiled cheerfully, walking out of the kitchen and out of the apartment as Punk turned to AJ.

"I thought she'd kidnapped you." Punk said as AJ smiled, taking her plate and walking over to the sink with it.

"She's so sweet." AJ smiled to herself.

"Do you think we should tell her about your step-brother?" Punk asked her as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, just… forget about him. He's not gonna be a threat to us." She said positively as he nodded.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem all that thrilled to see him last night." He said.

"I said before, we never got on." AJ said as casually as she could.

"Well you know I'm here to talk if you want to." Punk said as she smiled.

"I know." She nodded positively, "Now… since I left you hanging there… what do you say I make it up to you?" She smiled, pressing a kiss on his lips and sliding down his body to her knees where she pulled his sweats and boxers down and he smiled to himself.

* * *

"As you all know, this new club that is opening up seems like it's going to be a threat to us, but there's a reason we come to work every day, there's a reason we have our own headquarters and branches. Soon enough we aren't just going to be a stock exchange company with clubs, we're gonna have the recording studio. There's no way anyone out there is gonna top us. This is just some little, new club opening up." Jim shrugged as he looked on at his family later on that day in a boardroom in headquarters where he had got them all to meet.

"Melissa made the announcement and idea of changing some things in Exodus. Having live music. Having themed nights, changing things around." Jim said, "I think it's a terrific idea, and I know you're working hard on it, sweetheart." Jim nodded to Melissa who smiled, "You two..." He turned to Monica and Punk, "You two are on full detective mode. I wanna know what this guys motive is, what he wants to gain out of this new club, what he's doing to attract people in… anything you can find." He said, "When me and your mother started this company up, before any of you were born, we had to cross people, we had to backstab people, we had to do anything to make it work, and we did. I'm hoping you all have the exact same instincts." He said.

"I need more staff in Exodus." Punk said, "Right now it's only Wendy, April and on occasion one of AJ's friends who is stepping in. There's no way they can run that all the time on their own." He said.

"Your mother has been interviewing girls, she'll get you new staff as soon as possible." Jim nodded to Punk, "Am I clear on how we work around this? We're above this. We don't do second best. I know you all have attitude, better than anyone, so you need to use that." He said as Monica turned to Punk.

"It's AJ's step brother." Monica said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"What?" Jim shook his head, looking at Monica and Punk.

"It's April's step-brother that is opening this new club. They don't get on, in fact, as far as I can see they have a really weird relationship."

"Well then you keep an eye on her." Jim said, "I like April. She's a sweet girl. Don't let her get caught up in any of this." He said as Punk just nodded, surprised that his father was being so genuine about it, "My point is, doesn't matter who he is, to me he is just some guy who is gonna fail. You guys keep doing what you're doing. We keep the numbers and figures up, we focus on the IPO and recording studio, and this guy will just fade out eventually." Jim said, "Ok?" He said as his family all nodded, "Ok, that's all I have to say." He nodded to them as they all got up and began to leave one by one, leaving Punk to leave last, only to be pulled back by his dad.

"Is it really her step-brother?" Jim asked curiously.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "They really don't get on. He came by last night to the club and she looked terrified of him. I don't know why they don't get on but I'm gonna find out." He said.

"You don't suppose he's doing this to get to her?"

"Why would he do that? It's not like it's her club?" Punk shook his head.

"One day it might." Jim shrugged as Punk just tilted his head, "You're different. You're happier now. For a while, I was worried about you. But she's bringing out the good in you." He nodded, "I know you care about her."

"Yeah, and we're taking it slow." Punk emphasised.

"Taking it slow means moving in right away these days?" Jim laughed as Punk rolled his eyes. His mom had no doubt told the whole of Chicago by the looks of things, "I'm just saying… maybe this guy is trying to make it personal on her behalf. Just keep an eye on her."

"I will." Punk nodded as Jim patted his back.

"Ok, on you go." Jim nodded, watching his son leave the room as he placed his hands in his trouser pockets with thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	23. Do Or Die

**Do Or Die**

* * *

Two months had gone by and things for the Brooks were going extremely well. The festive season was upon them and the city of Chicago was layered thick with snow. Punk and AJ's relationship was blooming just like it was before all those years ago, only this time there was a more serious element to it, a more passionate and stronger feeling. Living together was working out extremely well for both of them. AJ was even getting to know the business side to running the clubs and keeping the company on top. She was finding it really interesting, and was welcomed completely into Punk's family. It was the first time since her father died that she felt safe again. That she felt a part of something and meaningful to someone.

Asylum, the new club that her step-brother was opening up, was opening this weekend and tension was beginning to rise, she could feel it, but Punk and his family were good at staying calm, and they had been making constant changes to Exodus to bring in more customers.

"It's fucking freezing out there." Punk rubbed his hands together as he came home into the warm apartment where AJ was laying up on the couch, the fire on and the TV. It felt so good to come home to her. He never thought he would have gotten this chance with her again, and he was so thankful to have her by his side again. He promised he would never, ever hurt her again the way he had. Never in his wildest dreams.

"I told you to put on extra clothing. The weather said temperatures have to really drop." AJ warned him as he walked into the living room and pulled off his hoodie, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her lips softly, "Hello." AJ smiled up at him, glad to see him after him being out all day.

"Hi." Punk smiled, pressing another quick kiss on her lips, throwing his hoodie over on the other couch and sitting down next to her as she sat up.

"How did the meeting go?" AJ asked with a smile, crossing her legs in a basket and turning down the TV.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "So far, all we know is that Aaron is opening up a new night club, me and Monica checked it out, it's nothing special. There's no reason for us to be worried." Punk shook his head, "And our numbers have increased a whole lot since doing the live music thing that Melissa organises. We're doing fine." Punk nodded. It had been a little stressful these past two months in trying to better the clubs they owned and making sure this new club wasn't a threat.

"He won't be a threat." AJ nodded.

"I know." Punk smiled, "How are you? Have you been lying up on the couch all day?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm so tired." AJ sighed.

"Well you've been working all week." Punk said, "Which reminds me, I have to go to Exodus tonight, Monica wants me there to make sure everything is running smoothly." He said as AJ sighed.

"Tonight was supposed to be our night off." She sighed, curling into him as he nodded.

"I know, but I shouldn't be out too late." Punk promised. Sometimes them both working at the same place had it's benefits and also it's disadvantages, but they were making a very comfortable living.

"Aaron isn't a threat." AJ said, "I wish people would realise that."

"He could be." Punk said, "And we have to shut him down right away." He said.

"He's full of promises and threats that he never makes." AJ said, "Trust me." She nodded.

Punk had noticed that she never actually acknowledged him much or spoke about him. At first he was really worried, and was going to ask her why they never got on, but he figured that if she wanted him to know, she'd tell him.

"I trust you." Punk smiled, playing with her hair and kissing her head, "I won't be long tonight, I promise." He nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "But tomorrow, I get you all to myself. During the day anyway?" She looked up at him as he nodded with a smile.

"All day." He nodded, "Maybe we could go build a snowman." He smirked.

"No thanks." AJ laughed, "I'd rather stay here near the fire." She smiled.

"You decide." Punk nodded, pressing a sweet against her lips as she kissed back.

* * *

Punk had headed on out to Exodus later that night, sitting in his office with the trust that the new girls they had hired, as well as Paige who had taken on shifts full time now, were out working and keeping the place in order.

The club still had that low toned, sexy, chilled out vibe that it was always known for, but had now been introduced to some live music some nights, and some new changes to the layout, as well as a huge new sign outside that flickered brightly for everyone to see on their way by. It was small changes that were attracting more people.

"Evening." Monica nodded to Punk as she walked into his office, "Brutal meeting today, right?" She said as Punk nodded.

"I think the worst we've ever had." Punk agreed as Melissa followed, "Double trouble tonight?" He shook his head at both of them being here to annoy him.

"Well you know dad wants us keeping an eye on this place together." Melissa shrugged, "I'm fed up of him talking about this IPO thing."

"Oh, which reminds me…" Monica remembered, "Tomorrow I need you to meet with the board, to let them know about the different recording studio equipment we've looked out."

"Tomorrow is my dad off." Punk stood up, taking files to the cabinet behind him and placing them in the ride place.

"Well I'm asking you if you can go for me." Monica said.

"Why can't you go?" Punk shook his head.

"I'm busy." Monica said.

"Doing what?" Punk asked.

"None of your business, Phil. Can't you just do it?" She asked.

"I'm meant to be spending the day with AJ tomorrow." Punk said.

"Well then bring her along too." Monica shrugged, "We've been showing her different things around headquarters. She knows a thing or two about the business at this point." Monica nodded to Melissa who nodded in agreement. He was thankful that AJ was getting on with both his sisters, to the point where they were hanging out together and becoming the best of friends, but sometimes he felt like they were influencing her with too much of the business.

"Well AJ is happy here working, she doesn't want to be working in the business side of things." Punk said.

"That's not what she told us." Melissa said, "Said she was getting tired of the club and waitressing, tired of people groping her and smashing glasses." She said.

"She never said that to me." Punk said, "She wants a job in headquarters?"

"I don't know." Monica shrugged, "But I don't think she wants to work behind the bar anymore." She admitted as Punk just ran his hands through his hair, "Please, can you just meet with the board tomorrow, dad will be expecting one of us to be there." She said.

"Alright, fine." Punk shook his head, "This weekend we all need to be here. Asylum is opening and we need to make sure people are here and not there."

"Relax, big brother." Melissa nodded, "It'll be fine. This guy seems like a loose cannon." She said, "I know dad seems worried but… he knows we have it all under control."

"I know." Punk nodded.

"You still worried about AJ?" Monica asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded truthfully, "Maybe I'm just overthinking."

"If she wanted you to know, she'd tell you." Melissa said, "Maybe they just legitimately didn't get on with each other. I mean, they aren't even related at all. I thought her dad was his dad too but… their parents just got married to each other. Wouldn't you be mad too?" She asked as Punk just shrugged.

He was a little concerned over why AJ refused to really acknowledge Aaron and why they never got on to the extreme, but he didn't really want to bring it up and ask her either.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "Something just doesn't feel right." He said.

"It'll be fine." Monica nodded, "It'll all blow over and his club will fail miserably and we'll all stay on top." She shrugged, "Bottom line."

"I know… but, it's not so much the club I'm so worried about, it's my girlfriend." He said.

"She'll be fine." Melissa nodded, "It's gonna blow over."

* * *

Later that night AJ was waiting up for Punk, drifting on and off on the couch as she watched the TV. It had been hard to get by when she knew her step-brother was doing this to no doubt get to her, otherwise, why would he be doing it?

She knew Punk would protect her when it came down to it, but she still felt burdened by it all, and she really didn't need it when things were going so well in regards to everything else.

She was close to falling into a deep sleep when the door went. She assumed it'd be Punk's mom or one of his sisters who she'd gotten close to all of them and they normally stopped by for an occasional chat.

She got up off the couch and walked off out of the sitting area and to the front door, opening it up and noticing it wasn't a member of Punk's family, but terrifyingly, the man she didn't want to encounter.

"Hello, April." Aaron smiled as AJ went to close the door over immediately when he put his foot in the door, "C'mon, let me in. You know you want to."

"You shouldn't be here." AJ spat harshly.

"Maybe not. But I wanted to be. I just wanted to see how you were. I haven't seen you since your father's funeral." He said as AJ had no choice but to watch him walk into the apartment, "Where is your boyfriend? Out?"

"He's at work." AJ said, "What are you doing here? I want you out." AJ spat.

"I just want to talk to you."

"No. I don't want to talk to you." AJ spat harshly, "Ok, I want nothing to do with you, you cruel, horrible man." She spat, "You know what I could do. You know I could ruin your life just in a second."

"Oh, really? I don't remember it like that. In fact, I'm pretty sure I have valuables of yours that… you wouldn't want anyone seeing." He said, "We agreed, April."

"Yeah, we did, and I wanted to move on, and you still continue to reappear in my life." AJ spat, "What you done is… isn't only disgusting but it's inhumane, and I shouldn't have to stand for it. Not when… not when it was my own father… who I loved." AJ spat with a lump in her throat.

"Well you know the deal, April. One word for you, and I reveal all. If that's what you want, go ahead."

"I'm starting to think it wouldn't be so bad." AJ said, "It's gonna be you that people are disgusted by, not me." AJ said, "You think you can come back here and try ruin my life, after I've tried to move on?" AJ said, "It's not going to happen." She shook her head.

"Alright, sweetheart." Aaron smiled, "But you just think how that boyfriend of yours is gonna feel if I let go of those precious pictures you have."

"You're disgusting." AJ spat, trying to stand strong but not being able to help feel weak when he was around. He had so much against her, and she had a ton against him, and that was the problem, "You'll get what's coming to you." She shook her head.

"Yeah, lots and lots of money. You don't think I'm gonna just settle for a new club? I'm coming after this Brooks empire that you're sleeping your way into." He smirked, "Your father's money was never going to be enough. I need more, and I'm gonna get it, and there's nothing you can do about it." He smiled to her, "Pleasure talking to you." He went to caress her cheek as she back off and folded her arms with tears welling in her eyes.

She felt helpless, "I'm sure I'll be back soon." He smirked, walking over to the door and leaving the apartment as AJ placed her hands in her hair.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like there's some bad truths between these two! Let me know what you think is gonna happen.**


	24. An Empire

**An Empire**

* * *

Punk got home later on to find AJ fast asleep in bed. He didn't expect her to be waiting up anyway since it was 3am. He had been noticing her getting tired a lot more, she did work pretty aggressive hours and it wasn't an easy job like people would think. If she wanted a job in headquarters or behind a desk then that was fine with him, he just knew it would maybe hurt her pride that she got the job because of his connections.

He loved the sight of walking into his bedroom, a place that used to be lonely and cold, to see her lying there under the covers, peacefully asleep.

He stripped down to his boxers and got in beside her, immediately wrapping his arms around her tightly to pull her close. He understood what his parents were saying. He had become a happier person. For a while he had felt pretty emotionless. He didn't have much to smile about but ever since AJ had came back into his life that had all changed.

"Hey." AJ whispered, waking up in his arms and looking up at him with a small smile.

"Hi." Punk smiled quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you." He frowned.

"That's ok." AJ smiled sleepily.

"Bad news… I have to work tomorrow. I have to go to a meeting about the recording studio, I don't reckon I'll be long." He said.

"We were supposed to spend the day together tomorrow." AJ frowned.

"I know but… things come up. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He kissed her head as she sighed. They did have busy lives, him more than her. She did accept that he was part of a huge company and had roles to play within it, but she still wanted to have some alone time with him at any chance she got.

"Is your mom still doing dinner on Sunday?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"She does it every Sunday, you know this." Punk said. AJ had been accompanying Punk to dinner at his parents house every Sunday for the past two months now, and not that AJ didn't love it, it was just becoming a little repetitive.

"Don't you get bored of it?" AJ asked him.

"I've had to do it since I was born. Of course I do. Not as boring when you're there, though." He admitted, "I'll try and get Monday off. Once the weekend is over and Asylum's opening gets out the way, things should calm down." He told her as she just nodded, thinking back to her conversation with Aaron, her heart skipping a beat.

"You won't… ever let me get hurt, right?" AJ asked him as he looked down with worry.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "Of course I won't. What-What's the matter?" He asked. He knew something wasn't right, he was depending on her to tell him.

"It's Aaron." She sat up and put her hands in her hair as Punk sat up after her.

"What about him?" Punk asked as AJ shut her eyes and thought about what Punk would do if he found out what Aaron had done and what he had against her. She remembered that night by the pool during Summer at the hotel, watching him destroy the man who tried to put his hands on her. She knew better than anyone when it came to her, he didn't mess around, and she was terrified of what Aaron would do if he found out she'd told him, and suddenly she couldn't tell him.

"He's just… he just scares me that's all." AJ sighed.

"Why?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't know I just think… he's planning something and I don't want it to effect the business or your family." She said.

"You didn't seem worried about him before." Punk said.

"I guess I was just trying to convince myself." AJ shrugged, "He does scare me." She nodded, turning to him as he sighed.

"Don't be scared." Punk shook his head, pulling her into him as she curled into his chest, both of them sitting up against the headboard, "Whatever reason it is that you're scared of him, forget it. I won't let him hurt you, I won't let him come near you. He's just a pathetic little rat who is sticking his nose in the wrong place." Punk said.

"But your family- it could effect them."

"They'll get over it." Punk nodded, "We won't let Aaron win. He can't win. He has a worthless little club, we have an empire. I'd like to try see him take it down." He shook his head as she curled into him tightly. She always felt safe in his arms, that feeling would never change, "Did I tell you how my parents started this company?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head.

"Drug money." Punk said as AJ looked up at him, "They didn't do drugs… well, not that I know of. But they dealt them for money, they made… hundreds, thousands." Punk shook his head, "They were really young, they didn't know what they wanted to do, but they knew they worked well together."

"They don't look like drug dealers." AJ laughed a little.

"They don't do it anymore." Punk laughed, "It was what started the company. They were younger, didn't have much to live for. My dad had no family. Mom's family weren't really involved in what she done with her life." Punk shrugged, "They made this company on their own and… they done a shit load of whack things to help it reach it's success." He said, "So this little guy… Aaron, thinks he's gonna threaten them?" Punk said, "No chance."

"I never knew your parents were like that-"

"You thought they'd been raised with a silver spoon in their mouths?" Punk raised his eyebrows as AJ nodded, "No they worked their way up. Got out of the scheme and made sure we all had a better living than they had as kids." Punk said, "That's why traditions like… Sunday dinner is a big thing for them because they never had stuff like that when they were younger." He said as AJ smiled.

"That's really sweet." AJ smiled, "Who knew your parents were such badasses." She chuckled.

"Nah, they're still a pain in the ass." Punk said as AJ smiled, "My point is, don't worry about Aaron, and definitely don't be scared of him. It's all under control." He nodded as AJ smiled.

* * *

The weekend eventually came around and it was intense in Exodus. AJ was working the bar with Melissa and Paige whilst Punk and Monica kept an eye on the income and stayed in the office.

"There's no change here, I told you we didn't have to worry." Punk said to Monica in his office who was standing with her arms folded nervously, "Take that look off your face. It's those looks that is worrying AJ." Punk said.

"Well I'm nervous, alright."

"Why? You're never nervous." Punk shook his head, "The place is running fine. Nothing has changed." Punk said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Monica shook her head.

"You're being all weird. Why?" Punk asked suspiciously.

"I'm not being weird." Monica shook her head, "I… I seen Nick the other day."

"You what?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Don't go all brother mode on me, right. I wanted to know why Aaron was talking to him. I was interested." She said.

"Well? What did he say?" Punk asked.

"He said that they were in talks to become business partners, and they were… they were going to do everything they could to run us to the ground. Not just Exodus. The entire company." Monica said, "I am worried about this, Punk. Really worried."

"Nick is a pussy. Wouldn't know how to add one and one when it came to it, never mind run a club." Punk shook his head, "Stop getting your panties in a twist and toughen up, alright. You're not like this. You don't get scared." He said. He hated this. His girlfriend was terrified of Aaron and his sister was terrified of Nick, both men who were trying for partnership in this new club. Someone was out to get him clearly.

"Well I am scared." Monica said, "I don't know how we do this."

"We'll be fine, alright? We have this company, we have a board, we don't just have a few clubs. We're going public soon." Punk said, "They're just one tiny club." He said, "It'll be alright. For the time being, stop going near Nick. I don't want another heart attack."

"I just spoke to him for a few seconds." Monica shrugged.

"Well stay away from him. All the more reason to stay away from him now that he's befriending Aaron." He said just as AJ burst in the door.

"He's here." AJ looked across at Punk who ran his hands through his hair.

"Just stay here." Punk told Monica as he began to walk out of the office following AJ, but Monica followed behind curiously.

Punk walked out into the club, looking over at Aaron who was handing out leaflets, obviously advertising Asylum, as well as chatting to people about it.

Punk walked straight over to him grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, "Don't think so." Punk shook his head, marching him over to the door and throwing him out onto the street where people walked by, "What part of don't let him in, don't you understand?" Punk looked at the bouncers.

"No harm done." Aaron got to his feet and put his hands up, "Just putting the word out that there's a new club in town. I mean, we're already packed, but we could fit some more in, I'm sure." Aaron smiled.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do here, but I know you're terrifying AJ, and it has to stop." Punk spat, "Don't you have nothing better to do in your life? As far as I'm concerned, she has nothing to do with you, so just… leave her alone, leave this company alone." Punk said.

"Oh, you really don't know the half of it." Aaron laughed, "You just keep your focus on your club. I'll keep my focus on mine."

"Stay out of my way." Punk said, "I'm serious."

"Well I didn't think you were joking." Aaron smirked, "Here." He handed a leaflet to Punk, watching as Punk took it from him and ripped it up, throwing it in his face, "Very mature."

"Get the fuck away from my club." Punk spat, walking back into Exodus and Aaron just smirked, walking off.

* * *

"Well, she's still the same gullible, weak April I remember." Aaron said to his mother later on that night.

"Well, I didn't expect her to have changed." Jess rolled her eyes, "How was opening night?" She asked, standing in the fancy, luxurious kitchen in her home.

"It was good, and I think I've found the perfect business partner." Aaron smiled.

"Who?" Jess shook her head.

"One of the sisters ex boyfriends. He's got a scope to the whole family." Aaron smiled, "I tell you, mom. This might be easier than we thought."

"You need to be careful, Aaron. Remember what the girl has against you."

"I have a lot against her too. She's too weak to come out with the information she has on me, and who is gonna believe her anyway?" Aaron said, "It's all under control. We destroy the family. Corrupt the business, and kill that bitch. We'll have all the money in the world." He smirked to himself as Jess grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Things are going to start taking a turn now soon so get ready. REVIEW!**


	25. A Positive Dinner

**A Positive Dinner**

* * *

"Mrs Brooks, do you need any help with dinner?" AJ asked politely, sitting down on the couch in Punk's parents house for the normal Sunday dinner.

"That would be good." Lorna nodded, "Since none of my actual children ever volunteer to help me." Lorna shook her head as Punk just rolled his eyes, watching AJ stand up off the couch and walk off out of the living room with his mom. He loved how connected his family was to AJ, and how much they loved her. It helped as oppose to them hating her.

His father was elsewhere in the house which left him with his two sisters in the living room. The panic of Asylum's opening last night was over, like suspected, nothing drastic happened and Exodus still ran smoothly.

"So what did you say to him last night?" Melissa asked Punk, "Aaron." She made sure.

"I just told him to get lost. To stop coming anywhere near Exodus, and that he was scaring April." Punk said, "He's a pain in the ass." Punk shook his head.

"We still have to be careful." Monica said, "Especially now that he's involving Nick."

"Another pain in the ass." Punk scoffed, "It'll be fine. Let's just go about our own business." He said, "I spoke with the board about the recording equipment. They've got our support and gave us the go ahead, dad's getting the builders in to start working on it next week." He said.

"Where are they putting it?" Melissa asked curiously.

"They're attaching it onto headquarters." Punk said, "Which is good because we won't have to travel much." He said as Monica nodded.

"You still worried about AJ?" Monica asked, "With Aaron, I mean."

"Not really… I mean, she's fine. She told me she's scared of him, but I think on a general level. Think about it, say our mom died and dad immediately remarried a woman who had another kid, another… pain in the ass kid. We aren't gonna be all open to it, are we?"

"Yeah, but… we wouldn't be scared." Melissa said, "You said AJ is scared. There's gotta be a reason."

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "I think she's under the illusion that he's dangerous but… I just don't see it."

"Well maybe we should trust her since… she obviously knows him better than we do." Monica said.

"Let's just take one day at a time. I'm fed up of hearing this guys name." Punk shook his head.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, AJ was helping Lorna with the dinner, chopping up vegetables on a wooden board whilst Lorna took care of the gravy and meats.

"So… if this is what you guys have every Sunday, what the hell is Christmas like?" AJ laughed a little.

"Just about the same, only… with presents, I guess." Lorna smiled, "There shouldn't just be two days of the year where family gets together and has dinner." She shook her head, "Me and Jim agreed as soon as we had Monica that we would always have time, every week, to sit down together and have dinner." She said.

"I guess since you guys have such busy lives, it makes sense." AJ said as Lorna nodded.

"So… will you be spending Christmas with us this year?" Lorna smiled to herself.

"Well if you guys will have me." AJ nodded, "It's ok, right?" She turned to her as Lorna nodded.

"Of course it's ok." Lorna laughed with a smile, "Melissa has already booked Seth in this year with us, and Dean normally comes over anyway."

"Why?" AJ laughed a little.

"Well, Phil always used to tell me, when he was a little boy, that Dean didn't have Christmas dinner, didn't have Christmas as a matter of fact. He lived with just his mom in an apartment in the city and… she basically left him to fend for himself most of the time." Lorna said, "So I told Phil to invite him round. We used to buy him some presents to open and he'd have dinner with us."

"That's so nice." AJ smiled, "Every kid deserves Christmas."

"Exactly." Lorna nodded, "It was Jim who really wanted him to come round. He knew what it felt like not to have any family as a kid better than anyone." Lorna said, "So… since then, Dean has just sort of been apart of our Christmas." Lorna said.

"You're such nice people." AJ shook her head with amazement as Lorna laughed.

"Trust me, we weren't always this welcoming and nice." Lorna smiled, taking the board of chopped carrots from AJ as she then moved onto the potatoes.

"Well you're nice now, that's all that matters to me." AJ smiled, "Oh, what's that smell?" AJ asked, placing her arm over her nose, "Something smells off." She admitted as she looked around the kitchen.

"I can't smell anything." Lorna shook her head, watching AJ as she looked like she was going to throw up everywhere, "Here, go to the sink, I'll get you a bottle of water." She said as AJ walked over to the kitchen sink.

"Are you sure there is nothing off?" She asked as Lorna shook her head.

"I got everything fresh this morning, just like every week." Lorna shook her head, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and walking over to AJ, sitting the bottle of water beside her.

"You know I've been feeling like this for a week now. It just comes and goes. Some times it's in the morning, or some times when I smell different foods." She shook her head as Lorna folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, "What?" AJ shook her head, screwing the cap off of the water.

"I think you need to make a trip to the pharmacy, sweetheart." Lorna said.

* * *

AJ stayed silent throughout the full of dinner. She couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of being pregnant. She hadn't even thought about it when she had been coming down with all the symptoms. It never crossed her mind. They'd only been back together for three months. Sure it didn't feel like that, and they'd known each other for a while, even though they hadn't been together, but it was still extremely shocking.

She didn't really participate in the dinner conversation and when it was over, she asked Punk right away if they could go home.

"You don't wanna stay a bit longer?" Punk asked. Normally she always liked to sit around and chat with his sisters and mom.

"No… I'm uh… I'm feeling tired tonight." She said as he just nodded.

"Ok, I'll go get our jackets." He nodded, kissing her head as she smiled, watching him walk off into the kitchen as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey, mom. We're gonna take off." Punk told his mom who was in the kitchen clearing up, "April is really tired." He said, grabbing their jackets as Lorna nodded.

"Ok, well… watch the roads. They're icy." She told him.

"I will." Punk nodded.

"And Phil-" She said before he got the chance to the leave the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Punk shook his head.

"Promise me that… whatever you face in life, you'll always be there for April." She nodded as Punk just raised his eyebrows with confusion.

"Uh… yeah, I will." Punk nodded, "I'll see you later, alright." Punk smiled as Lorna nodded, watching him walk off out of the kitchen, smiling to herself as Jim walked into the kitchen in sync of Punk leaving it.

"What are you smiling about?" Jim asked his wife curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Lorna smiled to herself cheerfully.

* * *

AJ and Punk got home later on. Punk had stopped by the pharmacy and bought into AJ's cover up that ironically she needed to pick up sanitary items. He thought nothing more of it and drove back to the apartment, throwing his car keys down on the coffee table in the living room whilst AJ rushed away down the hall and into their bedroom without even saying a word. She couldn't have been that tired to just go straight to bed and not say anything.

"April?" Punk said, "AJ?" He called out as he walked into their bedroom, not seeing her there but looking on at the bathroom door shut, "AJ, you ok in there?" Punk asked her, stripping his t-shirt off in the process.

"Uh… yeah! I'll be just a second." She said as he nodded, collapsing down on the bed, lying in just his jeans as he shut his eyes over. He was tired too come to think of it. It had been a long, long week and finally he had the day off tomorrow to spend with his girlfriend.

Ten minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open, opening his eyes and lifting his head as he watched her walk out.

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked, sitting up.

"I'm pregnant." AJ whispered so quietly he could barely hear.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I'm pregnant." AJ said, "I just… took a test. It's positive." She said, "I'm pregnant."

"How the fuck can you be… no… no way." He laughed to himself, "You're joking, right?" Punk stood up, "This is a joke?" He said, watching her walk back into the bathroom, grabbing the pregnancy test and showing him it.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She asked as Punk placed his hands in his hair.

"Oh my God." Punk said quietly to himself, "We're fucking idiots." He shook his head.

"What?" AJ squeaked.

"You can't be… you can't be pregnant… we've not even been back together for that long."

"Well I am." AJ said. She was in shock and didn't actually know what to say.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Punk asked as AJ shook her head.

"I don't know." AJ whispered with a lump in her throat. It wasn't like it was life threatening, but both were just a little worried and shocked that this had happened so fast, but it wasn't like they were very careful. They only had themselves to blame. She didn't keep good track of her pill and he had only used protection the first time they reunited again.

Punk looked across at her, tears welling in her eyes as she looked down at the ground. He didn't know what to say or do. Normally he prided himself on knowing what to say to her to help her feel better, but right now he was all out.

"It's alright." Was all he could think of that would attempt to make it ok. He was in shock, "It'll be alright." He nodded as she looked up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. He hated seeing her upset. It absolutely killed him, "Please don't do that." He shook his head, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly as she curled against his body.

She needed him, otherwise she felt like she'd fall apart in denial, shock and paranoia. This was a big thing to take in at the best of times, but when they never expected it or thought twice about it, it was terrifying.

"I don't know what to do." AJ sobbed.

"We'll figure something out." Punk sighed, rubbing her back comfortingly, he might have been in shock, but he knew it wouldn't change anything between them. He still loved her, he knew he always would, this was just a large piece of news to take in, and it was going to take some time to get used to.

"Will we?" AJ looked up at him. When she seen the look on his face just there, she lost all hope. She thought he'd be the one to pick her up and give her strength, but it seemed like he was in all of the shock too, which of course he had a right to.

"We will." Punk nodded, "We'll figure it out." He cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly and then pulling away, pulling her back into him tightly as he rested his chin on her head. He was not prepared for this at all.

* * *

 **A/N: I know my stories get sort of repetitive when AJ gets pregnant, but it always adds a more personal and protective sense to the stories I think, and obviously the main focus is still on what Aaron is scheming to take down the Brooks family and go after AJ. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	26. Stolen

**Stolen**

* * *

Punk stayed awake holding AJ all night. He didn't really know anything profound to say to her that would miraculously help this situation they were in. It was more of a shock than anything. He just couldn't close his eyes over, and around 5am, AJ began to stir awake.

AJ woke up, having got a few hours sleep curled in against his body. She couldn't have stood it if he walked out, if he took off in a panic, the fact he was still here and holding her proved to her he would never do such a thing. She didn't suspect him too anyway, but she didn't know how he was feeling at the best of times.

"Did you not sleep?" She looked up at him sleepily. He was wide awake and alert. No sign of him sleeping much.

"I-I couldn't." Punk said truthfully, "My thoughts have been keeping me awake." He admitted truthfully.

"What are you thinking?" AJ asked quietly.

"I'm thinking that I have no idea what to tell you that will make this less scarier than what it already is." Punk said, "I'm thinking that even though it's scary, I think we can get through it. I should have-I should have been more careful. I'm always careful but… with you it was like I just forgot everything… you know what it's like when we're together." He said.

"It shouldn't be a blaming game." AJ said, "It's happened, we can't beat ourselves up about not being careful. It's not like I done much to prevent it either." She said, "It's happened now… we have to deal with it." She nodded.

"You know I'd never make you have a baby you don't want. I'll always support you in what you want to do." Punk said.

"It's not just my baby, is it?" She looked up at him, "What do you want?" She asked him.

"I know I just want you to be happy." Punk said, "And I think we should give it a shot… I mean, is there a good reason why we shouldn't? Besides from being… terrified." Punk whispered to himself, "It's not like I'll have to start saving pennies."

"A baby needs more than money." AJ said.

"A baby needs love. I'm sure we'll be able to do it." Punk said, "I know… I know we've been back together for just three months but… I've known you since we were kids. We aren't strangers to each other."

"I know that." AJ smiled, "It's not the quickness of it all happening that's scaring me it's… the fact that it's going to happen. I would never… give it up or abort it just because I felt like I wasn't ready." AJ shook her head, "This is a life. Might be tiny right now but… it'll grow and become something… someone. I don't wanna be held responsible for taking away a life." She shook her head as he planted a kiss on the top of her head on her hair, "We… We'll be ok, right?" She looked to him.

"I think we'll be fine." Punk nodded, "We'll be ok." He nodded positively. They'd help each other through this. They would do all in their power to make this work, and they were both sure they would make it work. Sure it wasn't planned, but that didn't matter. It was going to happen, and they were going to do their best to be good parents.

* * *

The next day, since AJ and Punk were both off from any sort of work, AJ booked an appointment with the obstetrician and the gynaecologist, to see how far along she was and if everything was ok.

She found out she was eight weeks along and since that was rather early, was given an internal scan to make sure everything was alright, which it was thankfully. She then gave some blood for tests, filled in some questions, signed some things and received some guides and books from the doctor herself, all with Punk by her side the entire time. She wasn't convincing anyone that she wasn't scared. She was terrified, but with Punk with her, she didn't feel as scared as she knew she would be by herself.

"There is so much stuff I have to read." AJ said, getting into the car outside in the hospital car park, looking through the books she had been given, "I hate reading anything that isn't a comic." She moaned a little as Punk laughed to himself.

"Well then I'll read them and fill you in." He smiled, putting his seatbelt on as she smiled to herself.

"We-We aren't telling your family just yet, are we?" She asked as he turned to her before pulling out the space, "I know they should know but… I'm still really early. I'd feel more comfortable if it stayed just between us for the next few weeks, until my next appointment." She said.

"That's fine with me." Punk nodded, "I mean… my mom will go crazy, my dad will probably have another heart attack and my sisters will just be in shock for the entire nine months. My mom opted Melissa to have a baby first out of all of us." Punk said.

"Why?" AJ laughed.

"Well she never thought twice about me ever having kids, and Monica is way too focused on her work." He said.

"I think on some level she already knows." AJ said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "When we were over for dinner, I almost threw up in the kitchen. I don't know… something just smelt weird, but obviously it was just because I'm pregnant. She was looking at me all funny and told me to go to the pharmacy. Maybe she just meant for medicine." AJ shrugged, "But I have a feeling she's worked it out." She said as Punk just chuckled to himself, "But… I still think we should keep it to ourselves."

"Whatever you want." Punk nodded, leaning over and kissing her cheek as she smiled, "Now, we have a months worth of reading to go on for." He tapped the books on her lap, "Maybe we should get home and make a start." He said as she smiled with laughed, putting her seatbelt on as he pulled out of the car space and out of the car park.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night tucked up on the couch whilst it snowed outside, watching some TV with hot drinks and reading, or at least trying to read some of the pre-natal books AJ had been given at this hospital.

"I'll have to take prenatal vitamins." AJ said as she read along the book whilst lying in between Punk's legs, "Look… look how small the baby is right now." She pointed to the picture in the book as Punk tilted his head.

"Surely not." Punk said, "It's tiny." He said.

"I think it's a boy." AJ smiled to herself, placing the book down after creasing the page to remember where she was at.

"How do you think anything? It's tiny right now." Punk said.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I've lost instinct." She said, "I think it's a boy." She smiled to herself.

"I don't know what I think yet." Punk admitted truthfully.

"Would you have a preference?" She asked curiously, tilting her neck a little to look up at him as she rested in against his stomach between his legs.

"Healthy." Punk said.

"Oh, nice answer." AJ smiled.

"Thanks." Punk nodded, "I guess a boy would be cool." Punk said, "For me. Not for you."

"Why not for me?" AJ laughed.

"Well that would be like… two of me. That's kinda scary, right?" He said as she laughed.

"I think a mini you would be cute." Punk smiled, "Punk the second." She nodded as he laughed. They found themselves, as time was passing by, becoming more calm about the situation, being able to look on the brightside, being able to actually get excited about it, which was how it should have been. At first they were just a little shocked and scared, not really knowing what to do, but after reassurance from doctors, and with the huge pile of books to read, they were beginning to feel a lot more comfortable, and it was becoming a warm discussion to have.

"Punk the second." Punk laughed, "Watch my dad try get us to call him after him." Punk shook his head.

"I'm not calling my baby Jim." AJ scoffed.

"Well his name is James, April." Punk laughed.

"Not happening." AJ said, "I don't wanna be those parents that stick to traditions and calls the first son after the grandfather. No." AJ said as Punk laughed. She was becoming extremely involved in talking about the baby and he was really loving it.

"Alright, then we'll give him a unique name." Punk said.

"Might not even be a him." Punk said.

"We'll see." AJ smirked just as his phone began to vibrate, ringing on the coffee table as AJ reached over for him to get it, "It's Monica." She said, handing him it as he answered quickly. On nights he had off, it was Monica who ran Exodus, sometimes Melissa too.

"What's up?" Punk asked through the phone, "Are you serious?" Punk asked, "Fuck sake." He groaned as AJ sat up, "I'll be there as soon as I can, alright? Hold the fort." Punk said, hanging up as AJ let him up off the couch.

"What's wrong?" She swung her legs around to dangle off the couch as she sat looking at him putting on his hoodie.

"Someone broke into Exodus and trashed the entire place." Punk shook his head, "We don't have enough barrels to replace them in time either. We're gonna have to shut tonight."

"I can come help-" AJ stood up.

"No, you stay here. It's freezing outside and you should be here resting."

"Phil, don't treat me like a patient." She sighed.

"I'm not. I can figure this out on my own. I don't want you getting involved." He said, "Just sit tight, I'll be back soon, ok?" He said, walking over and kissing her softly as she kissed back, watching him rush off out of the living room and out of the apartment as she sat back down on the couch with a sigh.

* * *

"What the fuck happened here?" Punk asked as he walked into Exodus. The chairs and tables were tipped upside down and scattered all over the floor, glasses smashed everywhere, barrels destroyed from underneath the bar.

"I came in to open up and it was like this. The back door was busted open." Wendy, one of the remaining waitresses who hadn't been converted over to Asylum, said.

"You didn't see anyone?" Punk asked.

"No. I just came in and it was like this." She shrugged, "Who would have done this? It's not like they've stolen any money? It's like they've done it for the fun of it." She shook her head.

"There's no money stolen?" Punk asked. He automatically assumed there would be.

"No money stolen." Monica nodded, "Which means someone done this for the fun of it." She folded her arms, already having an idea on who, waiting for Punk to figure it out.

"You said they'd gone in through the back door?" Punk asked Wendy who nodded.

"Yeah, the back door had been busted open." Wendy nodded.

"Either of you check my office?" Punk asked them as the both shook their heads, watching as Punk walked off out of the bar and down the corridor into his office, looking on at the place trashed from back to front.

"Oh my God." Monica said as she caught up with Punk.

It was where Punk kept all the files and passwords for everything. His office was always locked and it looked like the door had been kicked off the hinges.

"Have they took anything?" Monica asked as Punk frantically looked through the failing cabinets whilst she walked over to his desk, looking at the laptop sitting that Punk worked on sometimes, "Uh… Phil." Monica said as Punk turned around, "Your hard drive has been taken from your laptop." He said.

"What?" Punk shook his head, opening up the laptop and turning it on.

"Look, it's been taken out." Monica pointed tot he side of the laptop where there was a large gap, "Was there anything important on there?" Monica asked seriously as she began to see Punk panic.

"All the-All the recording studio cheques. Passwords… everything… everything is on there." Punk ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe this, looking down at the laptop which seemed corrupted, looking to the space where a framed picture of his sisters were, noticing that the framed picture of AJ that sat beside was no longer there.

"I can't believe this." Monica said, beginning to panic, "What the fuck are we going to do?"

"They've-They've took the picture I have of AJ." Punk said, "It sits right here." Punk pointed to the space beside the other frame, "I only put it up last week." He said as Monica paused her hands in her hair.

"It's them." Monica said, "Aaron and Nick."

* * *

 **A/N: Not good. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	27. Underestimated

**Underestimated**

* * *

"What do we do?" Monica asked with fear, "They could hack into our systems… they could take money out… they could… they could do anything." She shook her head with fear.

"Why would they take the picture?" Punk shook his head, lost in a trance of shock.

"Does it matter about some stupid picture? Obviously they took it to let us know who it was, even though of course it would be them. I told you they were a threat. I told all of you and none of you listened." Monica said.

"Ok, just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Monica shouted, "Do you have any idea how much we lose if this business goes to shit?" She asked, "And it would be all down to me and you."

"We'll get the hard drive back. We'll go to Asylum right now." Punk nodded to her. He was terrified inside, but he was trying to keep it together for his sisters sake, "Wendy, can you make a start on cleaning this place up, I'll text Paige to see if she's free to come in and help. Close up tonight. We'll be back soon." He said as Wendy nodded and headed off out to the club.

"Ok, come on." Punk nodded, heading for the door ecouraging Monica as he didn't hear footsteps coming behind him, "Monica-" He turned around, watching as his sister dug under his desk, pulling the baseball he kept there out, "What are you-"

"Just incase." Monica said, clutching the bat and walking past him as Punk watched her with a laugh.

* * *

They headed to Asylum as quick as they could get there, walking in the front doors and through the crowded people. Of course the people who normally came to Exodus, couldn't tonight, so had came to Asylum, which was probably another part of Aaron's plan.

"Just hang low, alright. Don't say anything stupid." Punk told Monica who was walking beside him, holding the bat by her side tightly as they headed into the back without being noticed, walking down the corridor and into one of the back offices where they found Aaron and Nick.

"See, what did I tell you?" Aaron smiled to Nick, "They'd show tonight. They're way too proud not to." He smirked, sitting on a black reclining chair with his legs up on the desk as Punk and Monica walked in.

"Bringing your sister for back-up?" Nick laughed.

"Shut your face, pig." Punk spat, "I don't even know why you're involved in this, you're a fucking idiot." Punk shook his head with disgrace. He didn't even have time to look at Nick, "Why'd you smash up my club? Why'd you take my hard drive?"

"Oh, you know." Aaron shrugged, "Just to see what's going on." He smirked.

"I could put you in jail." Punk said, "For a long time for the damage you've done to my club." Punk said.

"Nothing that can't be fixed." Aaron shrugged, "I just wanna see what Asylum is up against. No harm done. Although, this… recording studio… I'm liking the idea. I might build myself one of those too." He smiled.

"No one has a fucking clue who you are. No one is going to give you the time of day. I'm surprised you even got this place." Monica shook her head.

"You don't have to be here, bitch." Aaron spat as Punk took the bat from Monica and walked over to Aaron's desk, watching Aaron gulp.

"Let's get one thing straight… you can talk to me like a prick, but not her." Punk spat, "What do you want from me? From us?"

"Nothing, Phil. I'm just… trying to get to know my step sister's boyfriend. Soon you're both going to get married, and… well, you're already half way there with the kids thing, right?" He smirked, quiet enough so Monica couldn't hear much, she was too busy keeping her eye on Nick who was leering behind Punk.

"I don't know how you know that-" Punk placed the bat against Aaron's chest, "I don't know why you know that, or how… but I suggest you keep your mouth closed and your nose out of my business." Punk spat angrily, "Why'd you to take the picture of her?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't have one myself. I quite like it on my desk, don't you think it looks nice?" Aaron nodded to the framed picture of AJ sitting on his desk, "Just a friendly reminder that I love my step sister." He shrugged.

"You don't love her." Punk spat, "You scare her. I don't know why, but you terrify her and you best hope I don't find out the reason why because you will be a dead, dead man." Punk said.

"Well then, you'll be the one going to prison, so I think you'll find that I won't be a dead man." He said, "What me and April have going on is private, nothing to do with you." He said, "What me and you have going on is just strictly business-"

"What goes on with AJ isn't private, not to me anyway." Punk shook his head, "We can forget all about this. Just give me my hard drive. Stay away from my club and my family, and we can move on, like adults." Punk nodded, "But if you can't do that then I'm welcomed to a war where you are going to lose."

"I don't want a war, c'mon." Aaron laughed, "In fact, I want peace. I want… a harmonious relationship with my little step-sister and in her in-laws."

"Well we don't want a relationship with you. So that's out of the question." Punk said, "Give me my hard drive." Punk spat.

"Give me shares of your company." Aaron countered with a smile, "And tell April to come meet me."

"No, and no." Punk chuckled, "First, it's not my company. Second, why do you want to meet with April?" Punk asked.

"First, it is your company, you have a say in things, don't pretend you don't. Second, none of your business. It's between me and April."

"You are not getting any money from me what so ever, and you are not coming anywhere near April. You're dangerous. Mentally. She doesn't need the stress right now." Punk said, "Give me the hard drive, or this is getting racked off you jaw, and I'll make you choke on your teeth." Punk said.

"Oh, God. I'm scared." Aaron sighed, taking his feet off the desk and taking the hard drive out of his laptop, "Fine, have it your way." He threw the hard drive to Punk who caught it, "But I still want to see April, and I still want money."

"Don't you have enough after taking her entire father's bank account, and not giving her any."

"She didn't need any." Aaron shrugged.

"That wasn't for you to decide." Punk spat, "You think you can corrupt a company like mine? Go ahead, we have a full board just waiting to take you down at any chance you try." Punk said, "But come near AJ, it won't be boards, or cops or managers that will come looking for you, it'll be me, with this bat." Punk said, "We clear?"

"Oh, crystal." Aaron smiled, "Crystal clear." He smiled as Punk backed off.

"Oh and I'll expect a cheque for all the damage you've done to my club. I'll expect it by the end of next week, if not… well then you can kiss your ass off to prison." Punk spat, "Don't come near my club again. I mean it." He spat, walking out of the office with Monica, slamming the door shut behind him as Aaron turned to Nick with a smile.

"Did you put the pictures on it?" Nick laughed.

"Every single one of them." Aaron smiled, "And I got his passwords to his bank accounts. He's gonna think I done absolutely nothing on it." Aaron said, "The beauty of all of this is, Nick… they have no idea what we are capable of. They think we're two guys just… looking for a bit of money. But no… I've been planning this for a long time. A long, long time." He smirked, "They're seriously underestimating what we can do."

* * *

Punk and Monica got back to Exodus, walking through the doors where Paige and Wendy were still clearing up.

"You have a visitor in your office." Paige said as Punk sighed tiredly, walking through the back with Monica and into his office where his father was waiting.

"Oh, there you both are." Jim said, "Care to explain to me what all of this is?" He asked.

"It's fine, we have it under control now." Monica nodded.

"In what way is this under control? Was it those boys? AJ's step-brother?" He asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, walking over to this desk and sitting the hard drive down, "They came in, smashed the place up, took my hard drive, leered us into the club, asked for money, asked for AJ… and they got neither, obviously." Punk said.

"So they didn't take anything of value, they don't know any passwords?"

"No, it looked like he hadn't even turned his laptop on." Punk said.

"It looked like? Are you kidding me on right now, Phil?" Jim said, "If they know things, if they know numbers and passwords, then we are screwed."

"They won't They are idiots." Punk spat harshly, "Look, it's under control. They're a bunch of pussies. They think that the both of them can take on our entire company." Punk shook his head, "It's ridiculous. If we ignore them for long enough, they'll just fade away." He said.

"Oh, that's what you think is it?" Jim said, "It'll just go away if we ignore it?" He asked, "This is serious. We should get the police involved."

"No, no police." Punk groaned, "They're not worth it. Bunch of morons with empty threats."

"I hardly call having all of our passwords an empty threat." Jim spat.

"They won't have anything. We went in, his laptop was closed, hard drive didn't even feel warm. It was obviously just a way for him to get us there." Punk said.

"You really think so?" Jim asked with a scared sigh.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Trust me, alright. They're idiots." Punk shook his head, "Go home. There's nothing to worry about." Punk nodded to his father.

"I don't like these boys." Jim said, "I really don't like them at all." He said.

"Yeah well they aren't worth worrying about. Just money thirsty little rats. They have nothing against us, but we have a shit load against them. This break in alone could have them end up in jail. They know that." Punk said, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Well if you say so." Jim nodded, "Anything else happens though, you call me. You don't handle it by yourself and you certainly don't take your sister, especially where that Nick boy is concerned."

"Hey." Monica folded her arms, "I'm a big girl, older than him." She nodded to Punk, "I can handle myself."

"I know you can." Jim nodded, "But I'd feel a whole lot better if you stayed out of it." Jim said.

"It's over now anyway. They know next time they come back it'll be prison they're going to, and i'd like to think they weren't that stupid."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jim said, "Ok, well I'll be off. Call me if anything else happens." He said, "Do you want a ride home, sweetheart?" He asked Monica.

"Uh, yeah please." Monica nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded to Punk who nodded, waving them off out of his office as they left the club and he put the hard drive back into his computer, sitting back on his chair and taking a deep breath.

He opened up his user and went into his files, making sure everything was in the right place, right where he'd left them, nothing had been changed or removed, and thankfully nothing had, until he seen a folder that was never there before, which he could see had images inside.

He clicked on it and watched in horror as the pictures appeared, clicking one after the other as he eventually had to shut down the laptop in disgust. He'd never felt sudden anger like this in his entire life.

* * *

 **A/N: Punk is about to lose it. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	28. Unveiled

**Unvieled**

* * *

Punk got home after a night of madness, a sick, nervous feeling in his gut as he got into the apartment and headed to the bedroom where he supposed AJ was asleep, since it was the middle of the night.

He couldn't get the pictures he had seen tonight out of his head. How could he? This was his girlfriend. Someone he loved and cared about. This was the woman who was going to have his baby. They had history. Meaningful history despite the ugliness of some parts. He was completely devastated and confused. But he wasn't dumb. Those pictures were meant for him to see tonight. That's why Aaron had stole his hard drive and that is why AJ was so god damn terrified of him.

He walked into their bedroom, looking on at her fast asleep on top of the covers. She must have fallen asleep without realising. She looked so peaceful. Just before he got the call to come into Exodus tonight, she seemed so happy, so happy they were having a baby together after pushing aside the shock. It was beautiful to see and he didn't want that to change, but… he was going to have to question her. He couldn't just leave something like this hanging.

Before he got the chance to wake her, she woke up anyway, turning around on her back as she opened her eyes slowly.

"H-Hey." She smiled sleepily, "Everything ok? You-You're later than I expected." She turned to the clock which read 3am.

"Uh… yeah, yeah it's all good." Punk nodded, barely being able to look her in the eye.

"Mmm, ok… come to bed then." AJ smiled, rolling back onto her side with a smile as she closed her eyes back over.

"April, I need to talk to you." Punk said in a serious tone as she turned back around, sitting up this time.

"What? What's wrong?" AJ asked. She could sense a tone when she heard it.

"Well… It was Aaron and Nick who broke into Exodus." Punk said, "They stole my hard drive from my computer, and when I got it back and put it back in… there was stuff on it." Punk said, "I… I don't know how to get it across without… making you feel small… I don't even know if you know anything about it." Punk admitted with stress, running his hands through his hair as she stood up off the bed and folded her arms, "There were pictures. Pictures of you." Punk nodded as AJ's eyes widened.

"W-What?" AJ shook her head.

"They weren't just… nice pictures of you smiling." Punk said, watching as AJ placed her hands in her hair and began to pace the room.

"He promised he wouldn't-He wouldn't do this." AJ shook her head.

"You know about them?" Punk asked, "You knew he was taking pictures of you like that? You have no clothes on. You look… you look beaten up." Punk said sadly, "What the hell happened to you?"

"You weren't supposed to see them." AJ said as she began to whimper to herself, feeling herself go crazy as she continued to pace up and down the bedroom, only to be stopped in her tracks by Punk putting his hands at either side of her shoulders to pause her in her tracks.

"This was him? He took those pictures?" Punk asked, feeling his blood get warmer and warmer inside, until he knew, he would just burst.

"It was a long time ago." AJ said.

"I don't give a fuck. He-He took those pictures of you? He beat you up?" Punk asked as AJ nodded, "Why? Why would he do that?" Punk asked. He just couldn't understand it.

"Because." AJ cried, "It's a mess now."

"Why did he hurt you, April? And why did he… keep the evidence even more so?" Punk asked.

"Because he killed my dad." AJ whispered as Punk looked down at her, "He killed my dad, so him and his mom could get his money. I figured it out and once he knew I had he… he hurt me, took pictures of me, said he would send the pictures to the people I worked with, to my friends, to anyone that I wouldn't want seeing them, which obviously is anyone." AJ said.

"He-He killed your dad? And you've never gone to the police?" Punk asked in shock.

"I never could. He would either kill me or post those pictures. Either way I would suffer and… I didn't want to. I told him I would forget about him doing what he done to my dad, if he forgot about the pictures."

"April, that's your father." Punk said with shock.

"I know that!" AJ spat, "I know. I cried myself to sleep for a full year after it happened. They murdered him, took his money and now… now I think he wants your money. It's like everywhere I go, he wants to hurt the people I love and take their money." AJ said, "Him sending you those pictures was obviously a threat." AJ said, "I can't have anyone else seeing those pictures, I mean it's bad enough you seen them… I don't know what to do, it's all a mess-"

"Hey, hey… it's ok." Punk sighed, pulling her into his chest, "It's alright, I got you." He nodded. There was so much to digest, so much completely shocking information to take in that he didn't expect. Maybe Aaron was a whole lot more difficult to deal with than he ever thought, and there was only one sollution he could think of, "We have to go to the police. Not only for him murdering your father, but for the blackmail he has against you… those pictures… what did he do to you?"

"He beat me up. Told me that if I said anything to anyone about my dad, he wouldn't leave me alone. Then he… took my clothes off and took pictures of me. Told me to look at myself. Look how weak and pathetic I was… how I had no one anymore." She sobbed, "Phil, you can't… you can't do anything… he is dangerous. He is really dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt. Not now. Not ever." She said seriously.

"April, I'm not letting that piece of shit just sit back with his feet up, thinking he owns everybody." Punk spat.

"If he finds out I told you about him killing my dad he'll kill me."

"And you honestly think I'm going to let that happen?" Punk said, "I'll die before I let anything happen to you… or the baby." He said, "But this is serious stuff, Ape. We can't just ignore it in hopes it'll disappear." He said as she just looked down at the ground, still sobbing to herself. She didn't know if she was upset or embarrassed. Embarrassed that he had to see those horrid pictures of her that were extremely revealing, and did portray her as a weak woman, something she didn't want to be seen as by her own boyfriend, "He knows about the baby." Punk remembered.

"What?" AJ looked up.

"He knows." Punk said, "I don't know how, did you tell him?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. Never mind him." AJ said.

"He must have been spying on us… must have seen us come out of the hospital with the books." Punk shook his head, "Cunt." He muttered under his breath.

"What-What do we do? I don't know how we do this. I don't ant anyone getting hurt. What if he hurts your sisters or your parents? I'd feel guilty."

"That won't happen." Punk said, "I promise, no one is going to get hurt. I'm going to talk to him." Punk said.

"What will you say?" AJ asked.

"I'll get him to disappear, and if he can't do that, then we're going to the police." Punk spat, "He should be locked away."

"And what if there isn't enough evidence and he's free? Free to… do whatever he wants, hurt people, hurt you… me… your family?" AJ said.

"He won't." Punk said, "I don't want you worrying." Punk shook his head, "You don't need it right now." He said.

"I am worried." AJ sighed, "I'm worried about it all. What he's going to do… it's just a mess." She cried as he cupped her cheeks forcefully.

"Look at me." Punk said as she looked into his eyes, "He can send me all the pictures he wants, all it is, is gonna make me angrier. But I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you, my family, the company… this fucker is going to disappear over night, and if he can't do that then his ass is going to jail, where he really belongs in the first place."

"I'm scared, Phil." AJ whispered. She did feel a little relief now that he knew. She had been carrying such an awful burden of something so tragic she had to endure by herself these past few years. Now that Punk knew she did feel a little better, but still completely terrified of what Aaron was going to do and what he would do if he found out she had said to him about her father.

Punk was beyond angry, he was livid, seething, ready to strike anyone who got in his way of getting his hands on Aaron. It had become personal now. It had become serious. At first, he thought it was some stupid, jealous little boy who was just messing around, but this wasn't right, this was a killer, an abuser, a dangerous man that had to be put down at the first chance he got. He wouldn't let him near AJ again, or his family. He was going to pay for what he done, to AJ's father, and to AJ herself. No one deserved to go through something like that.

Maybe Aaron was full of empty threats right now, but Punk sure as hell wasn't. This was no longer a game. This was a war.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	29. Going Down

**Going Down**

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" AJ asked, watching as Punk walked out of the bathroom in their bedroom, having just showered, getting a change of clothes as she got out of bed. She'd barely slept last night, and she knew Punk hadn't slept much either.

"Where do you think?" Punk asked her, slipping into his jeans and t-shirt, "I'm not pushing this aside, April. It has to be dealt with. Right now." Punk said.

"What are you going to say to him? Are you just going to ask him to leave and expect him to get up right away and pack his bags."

"Yeah, and if he can't do that, he's going to prison." Punk said, "There's no negotiating about it. If he's smart he'll leave." Punk said, "I don't want you to worry, ok?" He looked across at her.

"I don't want anyone seeing those pictures or knowing what he done."

"I'm not going out to shout it from the rooftops." Punk said, "Please, don't worry. Stress and worrying isn't going to be good for the baby. You should be getting plenty of sleep, making sure you feel healthy."

"Well that's hard right now given what's going on." AJ said, "I'm still terrified." She said, "You'll need to let your parents know."

"Depends on if I can get him to leave. If I can get Aaron to leave then we don't have to tell them. If not, then that's another story." Punk admitted, "Regardless, I don't want you to worry. I'll handle it."

"It's not even your case to handle." AJ shook her head, "This is all to do with me." She said.

"Which gives me all the more reason to get involved." Punk said, "It's my money he's after. My families business." He said, "I'm not going to stand back and do nothing, especially not after he killed your god damn father and done… what he done to you." He said, "The man deserves to choke to death on his own blood." Punk spat, "I won't be out all day." He walked over to her, "Try not worry." He tilted her chin up to look at him, "It's gonna be ok." He said as she just nodded with him. She felt protected every day by him, but that didn't mean she still couldn't feel scared.

* * *

"Mr Brooks? Mr Brooks?" Packston, the headquarters office receptionist at the front desk shouted on Punk's father who was heading in to headquarters.

"What is it, Packston?" Jim asked, walking over to the front desk, "Whoever it is that wants a meeting, tell them it will have to wait." He said.

"No one, sir. I'd just like to ask you if you knew how much your son had withdrawn from his accounts last night?" Packston asked, who was always in charge of looking on at the companies accounts and statistics, to make sure nothing suspicious was going on.

"How much?" Jim asked curiously, watching as Packston tilted the computer screen round, pointing to the large number as he almost collapsed with another heart attack, "By God-"

"I know it isn't like young Phil to take any money out of his account, never mind all of that." Packston said, "Would you like me to call him and have him see you?" Packston asked.

"Call him right now." Jim nodded just as Lorna walked through the door.

"What's going on?" She asked as she joined her husband over at the desk.

"And while you're at it close all our accounts. Every single account that has money, interest, loans, everything, deny access to anyone who is trying to get in." Jim ordered.

"Yes, sir." Packston nodded as Jim marched off with Lorna following.

"What is going on, Jim?" Lorna asked as Jim had a million thoughts going through his head, "James!" Lorna said as Jim paused in his tracks and turned around to her, "What's the matter?"

"It's this new club." Jim said, "They trashed Exodus last night, stole Phil's hard drive from his computer. He reckoned last night that this Aaron boy never got to see what was on it, but… apparently he has. Five hundred thousand dollars has been withdrawn from Phil's shares. You know our son barely even lifts twenty bucks to buy himself a new pair of jeans every month." Jim said, "Packston has put the company on lockdown for the time being until it's sorted. I want Phil here, I want the girls here, get April if you have to aswell." Jim said frantically, "This could start getting ugly." He said, walking off down the corridor towards the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Punk was doing what he done best, taking matters into his owns hands. His phone had been ringing constantly since he left his apartment, but he was ignoring it. He was focused, driven and oh so angry. After sleeping on everything, he woke up even more pissed off. Remembering those pictures of his girlfriend, thinking of what this horrible man had put her through these past few years. He had never been more angry.

He walked into Asylum, walking through the empty club as it was bright and early in the morning, and walking straight through to the office he was in last night, finding the walking piece of shit sitting on his chair behind his desk like butter wouldn't melt.

"You're back? Miss me?" Aaron chuckled.

"You're fucking disgusting. How can you even sit there… with a straight face, after everything you've done."

"So you liked the pictures?" Aaron smiled, "I personally think I could have gotten better ones but… they'll do for now, maybe I'll take some soon, I'll wait for the baby to be born first of course, wouldn't want to harm an innocent baby."

"AJ is innocent." Punk spat, "She done nothing to deserve what you've done to her. You killed her father. Don't think that she didn't tell me, because she did, she told me everything." Punk said, "I know you blackmailed her with those pictures. I know you killed her father." Punk said as he noticed Aaron suddenly get a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Well she's a stupid bitch for telling you, because she knew what the consequences would be." He laughed.

"No consequences. You won't ever get to lay a finger on her again. Not while I'm still walking around, breathing." Punk said, "Now, here's what is going to happen. If you want to continue living in your tragic life, then you pack your bags, you leave Chicago, you leave far away from here and you never come back." Punk spat, "If you don't… your ass is going straight to jail for murder, blackmail, breaking into my club, battery and assault of a defenceless woman-"

"You forgot theft." Aaron smirked, "Checked your shares this morning, have you?" Aaron laughed, pretending that Punk's threats had just went in one ear and out the other.

"What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head.

"Well I didn't just take your hard drive to put those pictures on them." Aaron sniggered to himself, "If you wouldn't voluntarily give me money, then I had no choice but to just take it." He said as Punk grew angrier and angrier by the minute, until he had no choice but to launch himself to get his hands on Aaron. Everything had just built up, his hatred for this vile, monstrous man had reached a new high that he never thought he could. He'd never been this angry before, and was terrified of what he might have ended up doing, but at this point in time he didn't care.

* * *

Jim had successfully rounded his family at headquarters, apart from Punk of course, and AJ was on her way after Lorna messaged her.

"What are we even doing sitting here?" Monica asked, sitting in a boardroom, "We should be out getting this guy imprisoned." She spat.

"Just sit tight." Jim said, "We don't wanna do anything stupid. We don't know where Phil is yet, until we find out that it was Aaron who definitely took the money then we don't take action." Jim said.

"He should be jailed for taking Punk's hard drive and smashing up Exodus alone." Melissa added.

"Exactly." Monica nodded, "How do we know he isn't hacking into the full company right now? If he can get into Phil's shares then whose to say he can't get into the rest of ours?" Monica asked.

"I got Packston to put a lockdown on the company for the day. He won't be able to access anything else. We're safe." Jim said, "This is one guy, trying to take on an entire company. Think about that." He said, "Have you tried Phil yet?" Jim turned to Lorna.

"Keeps going to voicemail." Lorna shrugged just as AJ walked through the doors tiredly, "April, are you ok?" She asked, not being able to help notice how tired and pale AJ looked.

"Phil is at Asylum. I've tried calling, texting… he won't pick up. I'm beginning to get really worried." She admitted to them, "Aaron is dangerous. Phil thinks he can handle this all on his own and I'm terrified." She admitted as Lorna frowned.

"Jim, you have to go." Lorna pleaded with her husband who was already putting on his coat.

"Girls, come with me." Jim said, "You two stay here." He said to AJ and Lorna, "Stay close to a phone." He said, leaving the room with Melissa and Monica.

"Come here, sweetie. Are you ok?" Lorna sighed, wrapping her arms around AJ who hugged back. She knew Punk should never gone himself to see Aaron. She was worried sick out of her mind.

"I hope he's ok." AJ sighed.

"He'll be fine." Lorna nodded.

* * *

Jim, Monica and Melissa arrived at Asylum, having called the cops on their way, not being able to risk anything, heading on into the club where they were met by Punk stumbling out of the doors and into the bar area, bloodied nose, scuffed knuckles, a little all over the place.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jim shrieked, "What happened? Phil, don't tell me you-"

"Don't worry, he's breathing, unfortunately." Punk spat, wiping his nose up his arm as the girls cringed, "Cunt deserved it, after everything he's done."

"It's money, Phil. You thought he'd really get away with it?" Jim asked.

"It's not just money." Punk said, "He killed April's father, and beat her up so she wouldn't say anything." Punk said.

"What?" Monica shook her head, "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Punk said, beginning to hear sirens approach by, "You called the cops?"

"Yes, because you can't deal with this sort of stuff by yourself, especially when this man is a murderer. What were you thinking, Phil?" Jim shook his head.

"I was thinking the guy deserves his teeth knocked down his throat for everything he's done, and more." Punk spat as the cops burst through the door.

Punk knew he would end up getting cuffed to as he had just violently bet a man up in his office and left him there. The cops had yet to know what was going on, so would surely find out later that night.

Jim promised he'd get Punk out on bail later on and not to worry, and he wasn't worrying. He felt satisfied. He was still angry but punching that scum repeatedly on the face was the most joyful thing in the world to him.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk got out on bail and wasn't worried about the consequences he would face for beating up Aaron. As far as he was concerned, the cops had a lot more to punish Aaron on than him. He was confident he'd be let off the hook, especially when his name was Brooks also. He was promised that whatever money Aaron had stolen would be put back into his account, but that he might need to go back for further statements, along with AJ.

Right now however, he was taking a cop to Exodus to show him the pictures for evidence that he had against Aaron. The man was going well and truly down.

"In here." Punk guided the cop into his office, walking over to his desk and opening up the laptop.

"And you say this is your girlfriend?" The cop asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"We'll definitely have to speak with her, to get her side of the story, and if she has any evidence that this man is a murder like you say he is." The cop said.

"Her words should be enough evidence. These God damn pictures should be enough." Punk shook his head, clicking into his user and finding the pictures for the police officer, only to find them disappeared off his computer, "What the-"

"Problem?" The cop asked.

"They were here just last night." Punk said, "I swear, they were right beside these spreadsheets." Punk looked closely at the computer screen, "Where the fuck have they gone." He spat angrily as the cop just folded his arms with a raised brow.

All the while, Nick was slipping out the back door of the club and leaving through the back alley with his hood up.

* * *

 **A/N: This won't be the end for Aaron, let me tell you that! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	30. Possibilities

**Possibilities**

* * *

"Thank God!" AJ exclaimed as she rushed to the front door in Punk's parents house, wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck. He'd gone off early this morning and it was now 10pm at night and she was just seeing him. She'd been so worried all day and when his father came back to say he had been taken in by the police she felt sick.

"I'm alright." Punk hugged her back tightly, "Are you ok?" He pulled back, looking down at her as she nodded.

"Me? Are you ok? What did the police say to you?" AJ asked.

"Nothing really. They're letting me off given what I'm throwing against Aaron." Punk said, "Although, when I went back to my computer tonight, to show the pictures for evidence-"

"What?" AJ shook her head, "No… no one else can see them-"

"Well, they were gone when I went back. Someone had came back into my office and taken them off the hard drive." Punk shook his head, "It's like a game of cat and mouse." He shook his head, "With those pictures, baby. Aaron is so far gone to prison that he ain't ever coming back."

"And without them?" AJ shook her head.

"Well, it's gonna be hard to get our fight across. They're gonna want to talk to you at some point, but it's alright, I can come with you, I might not be able to hold your hand the entire time, but I'll be there." Punk nodded, "The good thing is he's getting charged for fraud and for hacking into my bank account."

"I want him charged for my father's murder."

"I don't know how they go about that yet… Could be a progress, especially when they don't have much evidence from it. The pictures would have helped. Either way, he's gonna deny it all anyway." Punk shook his head as his mother came through from the living room and into the doorway.

"Phillip!" Lorna snapped, "Never in my life has one of my children been to a police station." She gasped, rushing to him and inspecting him as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you been to a police station before, in cuffs?" Punk narrowed his brows at her.

"That's neither here nor there." Lorna said sophisticatedly, "I raised you better."

"Sorry, mom. But it had to be done." Punk said, "It's alright, I'm let off the hook. I'll have to go back for a few more statements, but… I'm not going to prison." He laughed a little as she nodded.

"Alright, well good, because you are needed here." She patted his chest. He could see she had a little drink in her. She was almost away on another planet. He could only assume everyone had a stressful day, "Come through, your father will want to talk to you." She said, walking back into the living room as Punk and AJ followed, walking in and taking a seat where his family all were, including his sisters.

"So what's the news?" Jim asked Punk.

"Nothing yet." Punk said, "He's gonna get sentenced for hacking into my bank account, that's for sure, but… unless we have enough evidence over him killing AJ's father and the… pictures." He said, "I don't know what's gonna happen."

"Can't they just hear it straight from April's mouth?" Jim shook his head.

"Why are you talking like she isn't in the room?" Monica asked, looking over at AJ sitting beside Punk silently, "What do you want, AJ?"

"I just want him gone." AJ whispered quietly as Punk turned to her, placing his hand on her thigh comfortingly.

"And what about these pictures? Aren't they evidence?" Jim asked.

"Well that's the thing, I told one of the cops that I had them, they were on my computer in the office, so he came with me, I opened up my computer and they were gone." Punk said, "Someone has came back into the office and took the file off the hard drive." Punk shook his head, "Obviously the cop looked at me like I was going insane, told me not to waste his time again." Punk said, "I don't know what to do now."

"April, do you mind me asking how your father… died?" Jim asked AJ.

"Aaron suffocated him in his sleep." AJ said, "The autopsy came back after it happened, saying he had a heart-attack, but I overhead Aaron and my step-mom talking about it, I guess in some way I already guessed it by the way they were acting." He said.

"So there was no other evidence you could use?" Jim asked.

"No, I don't think so." AJ shook her head as Jim sighed.

"A pig like that doesn't even deserve to breathe." Monica spat, "There's no way he can get off with nothing."

"Oh, he can." Jim nodded, "If there's no evidence, if those pictures are gone, and there's nothing else but words to go on, and that bastard is just going to deny it, he could get away with it." Jim nodded as AJ sighed, curling into Punk with tiredness and worry as he kissed her head softly. She hated that people knew what had happened. Knew how weak and pathetic she had been. Especially her own boyfriends family. She wasn't feeling good right now, not in the slightest. The only hope and light in her life right now was their baby, everything else just felt dark and miserable.

"Ok, you two need to go home and rest." Lorna pointed to AJ and Punk, "Especially you, my dear. You need sleep, and rest, and good health." She pointed to AJ as Punk raised his eyebrows suspiciously whilst his mother smiled, "Be gone, c'mon. We'll speak tomorrow. It's been a long, long day, you two girls… off home." She told her daughters who grumbled as they stood up to get ready to leave.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk and AJ got home to their apartment, and they just headed straight for the bedroom.

"I hate that your family know… what happened, about the pictures." She sighed to herself. She couldn't help but feel down and low, her self esteem being knocked as well as her confidence. She liked to pride herself on always being such a sturdy character, and she normally was, but this was different, "I mean… what if he gets off with just the hacking."

"He'll still get a few years in prison."

"A few years won't bring me back my dad." AJ said.

"I know that." Punk nodded, stripping his t-shirt off and throwing it on the floor, "But he'll be away for some time, and we'll do all we can to convince the cops about your father and everything the scumbag has done to you." Punk said, "I won't let it go."

"I know, and I appreciate that." AJ smiled sweetly. She appreciated everything he was doing. How hard he was fighting for what was right, how much he was trying to protect her and get her justice, "Who do you think took the pictures back off your computer?" AJ asked.

"I have no idea. Probably one of Aaron's goons." Punk shrugged.

"I can't sleep at night knowing people are looking at those pictures. That they're on access to anyone." AJ shook her head and trembled.

"Hey, they won't be. You can't think that way." Punk walked over to her, "I know it's tough, it… angers me just thinking about it, but leave it to the police now-"

"The police aren't doing anything. You said yourself if there isn't evidence he won't get sentenced. He won't pay for what he done." AJ said.

"Then that's just something we're gonna have to face." Punk said, "He's still going to get put away for hacking and fraud." Punk said, "That could be a lot of years. I know he deserves to rot in there for the rest of his life, but at least this way, he's out of our minds, he's rotting in there, for some years at least."

"But who has those pictures?" AJ asked, "It's eating at me not knowing. You seen what they looked like, Phil… I don't want anyone looking at them."

"I know. I don't want anyone looking at them either. I know how low they make you feel and how… cruel and inhumane he was to take them and do that to you, but no one is gonna tolerate that kind of stuff. If someone with a decent head on their shoulders ends up coming across them, they're gonna report them, and no one will see them." Punk said, "Right now, yeah probably one of Aaron's buddy's has them, but I doubt they're gonna do anything with them, not when their boss is in prison. They wouldn't dare risk it." He said, cupping her cheeks softly, "You have to stop worrying. It's not good for the baby."

"I can't help it." AJ sighed.

"I know that. I know it's hard and cruel and unfair, but… he's in some remand wing in the police station cuffed, awaiting a sentence for at least a few years, whilst we're here, safe, with so much to go on to." Punk said. He knew she was worried about the pictures, and obviously he could understand why, but he just couldn't stand to see her so worried and scared. She couldn't afford to be worried right now, and she didn't have to be. He had her.

"Hey, did you tell my mom about the baby?" Punk asked curiously suddenly.

"No. Why?" AJ asked, "I think she already sort of knows after I almost threw up all over dinner last week." AJ laughed a little.

"You think she knows?" Punk asked.

"No doubt." AJ nodded, "Don't mom's have a nose for that kind of stuff." AJ shrugged.

"I guess." Punk said.

"I still want to wait a few weeks, at least until our next scan before we officially tell anyone." AJ said as Punk nodded, "I'm still early."

"I know." Punk nodded, tilting her chin up to look at him, "You ok?" He asked her quietly, "You know I got you."

"I know." AJ nodded, "It's just… it's all so much to take in… and I'm gonna have to go to the station and give my statement and that's… so terrifying… I've never really spoke about it to anyone." She shook her head.

"You'll be fine." Punk said, "Police officers aren't as scary as you think." Punk said, "I'll come with you, we can get through this together. I promise." He nodded. And she knew he did. His promises meant the world to her.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as she kissed back fiercely, circling her arms around his neck as he picked her up, placing her in the centre of the bed and hovering over her so not to squash her as he continued to kiss her soft lips whilst her hands circled up his bare back, urging to feel his skin against hers, pulling back from the kiss and lifting her t-shirt up and off of her whilst he reached behind for her bra and unclasped it from around her, throwing it away on the floor as he went back to kissing her lips, cupping her breasts this time with his hands, massaging them lightly as she moaned into their deep and passionate kiss.

"Oh, Phil!" AJ moaned, his kiss travelling down her jawline and down to her neck, down her collarbone and to her breasts as he planted feathery kisses all over her skin, eventually swirling his tongue around one of her nipples, dipping his hand down into her jeans and panties at the same time, parting her folds and circling her clit in a massaging way, light and soft, causing her to roll her hips against his hand in rhythm.

Their bodies always connected so magically. She always remembered that from the very first time they slept with one another back when they were just two kids.

"Someone is excited." Punk smirked, lifting his head and looking down at her as he felt her dripping depths underneath her jeans and panties, "Just forget about everything, baby." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her neck again as she closed her eyes over and let everything leave her mind, he had that sort of power.

"Please… I need you… Please." AJ begged, wanting nothing but for him to be inside her right now.

He began to pull her jeans down along with her panties, having help from her as she eventually kicked them off by herself, kneeling up and undoing his own jeans as she watched with lust and anticipation.

He took a moment just as he was undoing his jeans to look at her, to take in how lucky he had become and how undeserving of all this chaos she was. She was beautiful, inside and out. He knew he'd always have to do everything in his power to protect her.

He got rid of his jeans and boxers and settled back in between her legs as she already circled her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, his chest pressed against hers as he lined himself up with her, pushing inside of her and groaning to himself as he did so whilst she rolled her head back.

"Fuck." AJ whispered, "Fuck, baby… you always feel so good inside me." She moaned as he smirked, thrusting in and out of her, starting off with a nice easy pace as she looked satisfied and comfortable.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk asked, leaning into her neck and peppering the sweet skin with kisses as he thrust in and out of her, listening to her purring and moaning sweet things to him. He pushed all the way in and almost all the way out, increasing his pace as it varied whenever he felt more urge.

At one point he pulled her up from laying on her back, kneeling whilst he circled his arms around her whilst thrusting into her whilst she clung around him for dear life. Their bodies just fit together and nothing ever mattered when they were with each other so intimately.

* * *

He made love to her until he felt himself reach his peak, and helped her reach one of a few of her own.

"Fuck… Ape, I'm close." He grunted, thrusting into her as she lay back on her back, her legs circled around his waist as he pumped in and out of her.

"Me too, baby… I'm… I'm right there." AJ moaned, rolling her head back, feeling the pleasure rise from her toes, feeling him send her over the edge one last time for the night and she gripped onto his arms and moaned, "Phil!" She moaned, "Oh, fuck." She trailed off as her body tensed against his, feeling good from head to toe and so care free.

"Fuck." Punk grunted as he felt himself reach his peak, spilling himself inside her and eventually collapsing over on the other side of the bed beside her after holding one another for a few moments.

"At least… least I don't have to worry about knocking you up now." He chuckled to himself, turning on his side to face her as she smiled on her back.

"Punk, I don't think you were really worried about that before either… I think that's how we're in this situation now." She laughed as he smiled.

"Maybe." Punk said as she smiled, curling onto her side and pressing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said, pulling the sheets over them as she turned around so her back was pressed against his chest, giving him access to spoon her as she knew he enjoyed it, only this time he felt his hands, which normally played around with her body for a few minutes before falling asleep, but this time they settled on her stomach softly and stayed there. She couldn't help smile if she tried. She was so lucky to have him, and she knew she didn't have to be scared.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	31. Double Trouble

**Double Trouble**

* * *

"When will we know anything?" AJ asked, "Those police officers looked at me as if I had two heads." She shook her head, sitting with Punk the next night in their living room, having spent the majority of the day at the police station.

"A few days." Punk said, "At least we know he's definitely getting trialled for hacking, which means I have to go to court." Punk rolled his eyes.

"You say that as if you go every other week." AJ smiled a little.

"Well it's not exactly a place where I wanna spend a full day in waiting for this scum to get sentenced." Punk said.

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do." AJ said, looking at him, "You don't think they're gonna charge him for murdering my father, do you?" She asked curiously. She could tell already.

"All we have are words. Since when did cops believe the words out of people's mouths? Unless there is proof, I don't see it happening." Punk said, "So… be prepared, don't get your hopes built on them charging him."

"What if he only gets a few years away in prison?" AJ asked.

"The he gets a few years away." Punk said, "It's better than nothing. Don't you think?" He asked.

"I guess." AJ nodded, "And what about the pictures? Someone out there has those pictures. Whether they plan on doing anything with them, I don't care, they still have them and I'm still terrified." She whispered.

"Don't be." Punk said, curving his arm around her as she leaned into him, "Don't be scared. The hard part is all over. All that happens now is… we wait… and he gets sentenced." Punk said, "Don't let the thought of those pictures weigh you down-"

"Phil, those are… really revealing pictures. Pictures that make me feel small and pathetic. I don't want anyone seeing them… I never even wanted you to see them." He shook his head with a sigh.

"I don't think you're small or pathetic, April. I think you're the strongest person I know." Punk said truthfully, "Don't let yourself get caught up in this. If someone has those pictures, there's a good chance they aren't gonna know who you are, and they aren't gonna go around showing them to everyone. Any normal person would see those pictures and want to rip them apart and destroy them." He said, "Not because your weak or pathetic, but because it's wrong and cruel and monstrous to do that to someone."

"I hope you're right." AJ whispered sadly, "I really do."

* * *

 _One month later…_

A week had gone by in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Yet so much had happened. Aaron, unfortunately wasn't charged with murder like AJ had hoped, there just wasn't enough evidence or sense, even though she knew what she heard that night she overheard Aaron and her step-mom talking. Although he wasn't charged with murder or battery towards her, he was charged with fraud and illegal hacking, and was sentenced to prison for five years. Which seemed a lot, but it was never enough for AJ.

She wished she could feel like it was all put to bed, but she still thought of who was possessing the very private, revealing and cruel pictures of her. It kept her awake at night sometimes, but with Punk's guidance, and need to make sure she was ok, she was coping a lot better as each day passed.

They were currently at the second scan for their baby, and this time, they were getting to see the baby for the first time. She'd past that twelve week mark and finally it was time to let people know, although AJ had enjoyed it being her and Punk's little secret.

"Is it gonna be bigger now… bigger than that picture in the book?" Punk asked AJ, sitting beside her as she lay up on the bed gel on her stomach, the doctor beside looking at the monitor as she ran the probe along her stomach, trying to find a good picture of the baby.

"I hope so." AJ laughed a little, crooking her neck to the side to look at the screen, "It'll be bigger than it was a few weeks ago, right?" She asked the doctor.

"Oh, yeah." The doctor nodded with a small smile, concentrating on the screen as Punk and AJ noticed she was looking awfully close for it.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked, taking AJ's hand as he began to see her panic a little.

"How far along are you?" The doctor asked.

"Twelve weeks… just over twelve weeks." AJ nodded, turning to Punk who nodded too.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" The doctor asked as both Punk and AJ just nodded, watching as she left the room, a silence falling in the room as AJ turned to Punk who just shrugged. He couldn't lie to her and tell her he knew what was going on. He didn't.

A few minutes later a male doctor came through the door, walking over to the monitor and taking over from where the previous doctor had left off, "Hi, guys. Let's see how the baby is doing, ok?" He smiled as both Punk and AJ watched him.

AJ felt like she knew what she was going to be told in a few minutes. Had all her stress these past few weeks killed their baby? Had she lost their baby? Was it her fault?

"Is there even a baby in there?" AJ asked with glassy eyes, her neck crooked as she looked at the monitor which to her just looked all blotchy in black and white.

Punk just continued to grip AJ's hand as he watched the doctor concentrate on the monitor. They'd grown attached to the thought of becoming parents. They'd began to live up to expectations. They read books, had already looked for nursery ideas, some names… had they jinxed themselves?

"There's a baby." The doctor nodded, "In fact..." He looked closely, "There's two." He confirmed, wanting to be as accurate as possible.

AJ felt Punk's hand slip from hers as his mouth gaped a little too.

"T-Two?" Punk shook his head, "Why is there two?" He asked stupidly, in shock.

"Twins." The doctor smiled, "Congratulations." He nodded to them both, "You see them both." He turned the monitor to them, pointing out where the babies were. Babies. Not just one baby. Two babies.

"There's two?" AJ gulped.

"Yes." The doctor laughed, "I get it can be quite a shock, but don't worry. Plenty of couples have set there with the exact same facial expressions you guys have when I've said that it's twins." He smiled, "It's not as scary as you'd think." He nodded.

"Twins?" Punk asked as the doctor nodded.

"Twins." The doctor nodded, "Would you like to hear the heartbeats?" He asked as AJ nodded immediately.

Next thing they knew was two heart beats, a swishing noise taking over the room.

"Are you sure that other heartbeat isn't mine?" AJ asked with confusion.

"No, I'm pretty sure." The doctor laughed, "There's two babies in there." He nodded, sitting the probe over on the table, "I'll give you both a few minutes." He nodded to them, leaving the room as AJ turned slowly to Punk.

"I can't believe there are two." AJ gasped, turning into nervous laughter as Punk just shook his head.

"One was already terrifying enough but two." Punk shook his head, "I mean… how do you even-" He cradled out both his arms, practising to hold two babies, "How would you even hold them both." He shook his head with confusion. This was all too much to take in.

"I can't believe it." AJ shook her head. She was in disbelief. She was shocked enough with the first baby reveal, never mind finding out there were actually two. But then again, they managed to find positivity around it the first time round, what difference was another baby going to make?

* * *

"Do you still wanna go straight to your parents house?" AJ asked, eventually having left the hospital, in the car with Punk who was driving along the road.

"Well, we called them earlier to make sure they'd be in, and my sisters would be there. We gotta tell them." Punk nodded.

"What if we give your dad a heart attack?" AJ asked as Punk chuckled a little, "I mean… I almost had one, I know you did." She said.

"He'll be ok." Punk said, keeping his eyes on the road, "I can't believe it's twins. Not in a bad way… but just… man, two babies. We went right from zero to one hundred over night." Punk shook his head as AJ laughed a little.

"I guess we did." She nodded.

Small chatter of their shocked feelings prevailed on the way to Punk's parents house until they eventually arrived and got out to head in and deliver the news that they still weren't even used to yet. It had been a very surprising day.

"Let me take your coats." Lorna smiled as soon as AJ and Punk got in, taking their jackets from them like she normally did whilst AJ and Punk walked into the living room where the rest of his family were sitting.

"What was so important you had to pull me away from my couch to come here for?" Melissa asked her older brother who took a seat on the couch opposite them with AJ whilst his mother came back into the room.

"Is it more about Aaron?" Jim asked curiously.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Forget about him." Punk muttered, "Uh… no, me and AJ have an announcement." He said, turning to AJ as all eyes were on him.

"What's the announcement?" Monica asked with folded arms.

"AJ is pregnant." Punk nodded as AJ elbowed his side to remind him, "With twins." He said, "Two babies." He said as all members of his family stared at him blankly.

"You've been together for… for barely a year." Jim shook his head, "I don't understand, was this planned?"

"No, of course it wasn't." Punk laughed a little as AJ raised her brows at him, "Doesn't mean we aren't happy though." He said.

"Two babies?" Lorna asked with smile, "I never thought I'd be a grandmother for years and now I get two grandchildren all at once." She smiled with excitement, rushing over to AJ who she of course hugged first, squeezing her tightly and then hugging her son, kissing his cheek as he just laughed.

Monica and Melissa were then to follow with their congratulations, both still in shock that they were both going to be aunts, to two babies. They never even suspected the first.

And then it left Jim who still sat tapping his foot with folded arms.

"Jim." Lorna hissed.

"Do you know the sex?" Jim asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I think it's boys though." She smiled.

"Well, you've definitely made me feel old tonight." Jim admitted, "But nevertheless, you're both old enough and wise enough to deal with this maturely." He stood up, hiding the fact that he was indeed excited to become a grandpa, "Well, congratulations." Jim chuckled, hugging AJ tightly, moving onto his son who was surprised his father was taking it so well and controlled. He thought he'd have a million and one questions.

"I can't believe it's twins." Melissa shook her head but with a smile.

After both her and Monica seeing their brother as such a loner for the past few years after he and AJ broke up after that fateful Summer, barely committing to anything or anyone, it was nice to finally see him happy, with someone who made him happy, happy enough to have children. Tonight felt good to share some happy news, as shocking as it still was to the parents to be, they were adapting to it pretty well. After the past month of court trials and sentencing they had to endure. This was nice to deliver.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! I can't resist me some twins. LOL.**


	32. Listen To Your Sis

**Listen To Your Sis**

* * *

5 _months later…_

"Uh… that is going over here." AJ directed, standing with her hands on her lower back, watching as two men delivered her yet more future that Punk's family had been sending her. The full nursery had practically been bought by Jim and Lorna.

"Do you want us to lift it into the room?" One of the men asked.

"No, it's ok. My boyfriend will do it." AJ smiled, signing for the delivery, "Thank you." AJ smiled, she knew it couldn't be easy having to deliver large parcels to the pent house in an apartment block, but there was an elevator so it wasn't too bad.

She was eight months gone now and really was huge as a house, but… she was having two babies, not just one. They hadn't found out the sex of the babies, although everyone had been guessing and making their bets. She stuck with her instinct from the start, and thought it was gonna be two boys. Punk still wasn't really sure, but he was saying more towards one boy and one girl. Jim had made his feelings quite clear about not wanting it to be boys, but expecting it to be boys.

Time had flew by just like she expected it. The nursery was almost complete and it was look beautiful. They'd gotten a mural done of a forest on the back wall, with lots of different woodland animals and creatures. It was good for boys or girls, or one of each. The two cribs lay next to each other with all the other necessary furniture needed in a nursery. Things were beginning to look perfect.

"Phil, we got another delivery from your parents." AJ announced, walking into their bedroom which had received a whole load of action in the past few months. Her horny stage hadn't really left her and for a while sometimes she couldn't even bare him to go to work because she wanted him at home touching her.

Speaking of work, everything was running back to normal, they'd employed some new staff for Exodus and Asylum wasn't a problem anymore. It didn't mean AJ had completely forgotten about that, or the pictures, but everything seemed to have settled down. Probably because the man controlling it all was in prison.

"Another one?" Punk shook his head, walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, having just showered.

"Another one." AJ nodded, "I don't know what it is, maybe you could open it and take it into the nursery." She smiled sweetly. He'd been pretty much doing everything, but not because she was expecting him to, he was doing it because he wanted to. He figured it was the least he could do when she was so big.

"I'll take it in later." Punk nodded, "Babies ok?" Punk asked, sliding on his boxers as she nodded, sitting down on the end of the bed and placing her hand on her large stomach.

"Kicking me like there is no tomorrow." AJ laughed, "I don't know but… one of them seems a lot more aggressive than the other. Maybe it is a boy and a girl." She smiled. It was fun to be left awaiting. She knew some people liked to find out what they were having but she was enjoying the guessing of it all.

"Yeah, and if it is it'll be the girl that's kicking you harder." Punk chuckled as AJ smiled.

"I guess you're probably right." AJ smiled, "You know what I'm craving right now?" She asked dreamily.

"I hope it doesn't involve me taking off my boxers because I just showered." Punk said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"No. Well… I'll be craving that later." She smirked, "No, I really want a good pizza. Really cheesy, meat on it, fries too." AJ smiled, tilting her head as she rubbed her stomach.

"So we'll order a pizza." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, but… not any old pizza." AJ said.

"What pizza?" Punk folded his arms.

"You remember that place we went to a few months back with your sister? And they done the most amazing pizza?" She asked.

"That place is like forty five minutes away, Ape." Punk laughed as she just turned to him, "You seriously want me to go all the way there just for a pizza? It'll be cold when I get back."

"Then I'll heat it up." AJ shrugged, "Please." She stood up slowly, "It's all I can think about right now. Do it for the babies." She smiled cutely.

"Stop that. Stop using them to get what you want."

"When I know you won't say no to them." She smiled, "They want the pizza too." She nodded as Punk just shook his head.

"Alright, fine." Punk nodded as she smiled, "But first let me unpack those deliveries and get them into the nursery." He said as she nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek with a smile. Punk had now been taken some well deserved time off to help AJ more around the apartment and be there for her if she needed anything. At first he was working a light schedule but now he was doing most work from home or going out once or twice a week, all his other time was focused on his girlfriend and making sure everything was prepared for the babies coming. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to take time off.

* * *

Later on that night, after Punk travelled far away to get a pizza for his girlfriend, and then came back and watched her inhale it, they passed out in bed. He knew AJ was getting more tired, and he was too with all the nursery action and all the running around he was doing. Not that he was complaining by any means.

He was lying on his stomach whilst AJ was on her back. Next thing she knew she was sitting up in pain, wincing to herself as she held her stomach.

"Phil." AJ hissed, tapping Punk, "Phil, the babies."

"What? What milkshake do you want?" Punk lifted his head in a daze with his hair over his face.

"No milkshake. I think I'm having a contraction." She said as Punk scrambled to his feet, slicking his hair back and rushing round to her side. Of course AJ had read every book there was to read, and she liked to think she was very clued up on what felt like what.

"How do you know? Maybe it's just heartburn. You had that the last time." Punk said, referring to last month where they had a scare when really it was just heartburn AJ had.

"No… no, it's definitely not." AJ shook her head, "I think my waters have just broke." She admitted, looking up at him.

"Ok, ok. Don't worry." Punk nodded, cupping her cheeks, "We're gonna go to the hospital right now, ok? The bag is in the car. We're ready to go." He assured her.

"I'm a month early." AJ stood up, "They can't come now." She shook her head.

"We'll go get it checked out. Everything will be fine, ok?" He said as she just nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, AJ was in hospital, hooked up to machines and almost fully dilated. She had no idea it would be this painful and she just wanted it all over already. She was tired and sweaty and frustrated. She just wanted to get the babies out now.

She wasn't as frightened though as she was assured by the medical staff that twins did tend to come earlier than what one baby would, so she wasn't worrying as much.

"You want more ice?" Punk asked her, running his hand over her hair to brush it from her face. It was the hardest thing in his opinion, just sitting here and watching her knowing he couldn't do anything to help her out.

"No." AJ shook her head, "No, I just want them out." AJ moaned.

"You're almost there." Punk nodded. Her strength was ridiculously crazy and she was so calm, despite when a contraction hit and she almost broke the bones in his hands.

"Almost there isn't close enough." AJ moaned in a sob as a doctor came back through the door.

"Ok, April… I think you're ready to go to the delivery room." The doctor smiled.

* * *

It was early hours of the morning and AJ had given birth to two healthy baby girls. Her instincts had failed her and there were no baby boys in sight, but two adorable, healthy and happy baby girls. She felt like some sort of warrior fighter. She was so glad that her babies were here and they were healthy.

"They're so beautiful." Punk admitted as he looked over the two bassinets in the room that AJ had been moved to. His daughters were the most beautiful babies he'd ever seen, and of course he was just being biased, but he truly believed they were. He'd went from having to protect just one girl, to three, over night.

"They are." AJ smiled sweetly. There was no better feeling than having them here now after being in labour the entire night. The sun was coming up now, it was a new day, and they were now parents to two girls.

"What do we even call them? We'd focused more on boys names." Punk said, sitting down on the edge of AJ's bed.

"Well you know I like Quinn." AJ smiled, "But… I have no idea about other names." She admitted as Punk thought to himself, "When is your family coming to visit?"

"I told them later on, so you could get some sleep." He said as she nodded.

"Ok, well, we can have a think about another name." She said.

"In the mean time, you need to sleep." Punk smiled, "You intimidated me, I'm not gonna lie." He admitted as she laughed.

"Why?" She laughed.

"Well, all that pushing did not look like fun, but you did it.."

"It wasn't." AJ smiled, "But it's so worth it out now." AJ smiled as she glanced over to the sleeping babies, "So worth it." She nodded with a simile.

"I love you." Punk smiled.

"I love you too." AJ nodded as he leaned over and pressed a kiss on her lips. It was less chaotic and rushed like before where he kissed her seconds after she'd given birth to both babies. He was so thankful to have her, and to now be a dad, which felt strange on his behalf, to two little baby girls, who he promised he would never let down.

* * *

Later on after AJ got a few hours sleep, they had to endure an excited visit from Punk's parents and his sisters. AJ was almost a little jealous. She had no family to show off her beautiful new born daughters too, but she knew she was a part of Punk's family at this point anyway.

"Oh, look at them, Jim. Look at how perfect they are." Lorna smiled, holding one of the baby girls whilst Monica held the other with a smile.

"I thought you said it was boys." Jim raised his eyebrows.

"I thought it was." AJ said, sitting up in bed, feeling a lot more fresh now that she'd gotten some sleep, "We never found out though."

"Aren't they beautiful?" Lorna swelled with pride as Jim couldn't deny his granddaughters, smiling upon them and nodding.

"Very beautiful." Jim agreed with a warm smile.

"So who was born first and… what are their names?" Melissa asked, crowding round the baby girl which Monica was holding, "How can you even tell them apart?" She asked.

"Well, one of them has a birth mark behind her ear, the other doesn't. That's how we tell them apart." Punk said, "So..." He walked over, looking at the baby girl in Monica's arm, "Ok, this is Quinn." Punk smiled, "She was born first."

"And who is this? What's her name?" Lorna asked with a smile as she looked down at the beautiful little baby in her arms.

"James." Punk said as AJ smiled, "Her name is James."

"James?" Jim raised his eyebrows, "But that's my name?" He shook his head.

"Well done, Einstein." Punk nodded.

"That's a boys name." Jim shook his head, "You can't call her James."

"Well we have." Punk said, "Birth certificates are filled in." He smiled, "We liked the name better for a girl than a boy, actually." He said.

"That's so sweet." Lorna smiled. She was very emotional at meeting her first grandchildren. She'd been the most excited no doubt, out of everyone, and had been knitting so much for the babies, "Little James." She smiled.

"I don't know how to feel about this." Jim said as AJ and Punk laughed, "James is a good, sturdy name for a boy. I don't know if it's right for a girl."

"Well we think it is." AJ smiled, "It's just as a strong name for her as it would be for a little boy." She smiled as Jim nodded.

"Very well." Jim nodded, hiding the fact that he was extremely touched by one of his first granddaughters being named after him, even if it wasn't how he'd expected, "Can I have a hold?" He asked as Lorna passed baby James over to him whilst he cradled her in his arms.

"They're both beautiful." Monica nodded to Punk after passing Quinn to Melissa to have a hold.

"Ah, they're alright." Punk joked.

"I'm proud of you." Monica smiled, "If you would have asked me a year ago, if I'd be standing in a hospital, saying hello to my brothers twin daughters, I would have told you to shut the fuck up." Monica laughed, "You probably don't realise it, but… she makes you a better person." Monica nodded over to AJ who was talking to Punk's father who was still in grips with baby James.

"I realise it." Punk nodded, "She's always made me a better person." He smiled, turning back to AJ who he knew he just couldn't love anymore than he already did, "I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Punk turned back to Monica who smiled.

"What'd I tell you when I first met her?" Monica smiled, "One day, you were gonna marry her." She nodded as he smiled, "Always listen to your big sis." She tapped his arm, walking over to her mom and Melissa who were ooing and ahing over Quinn.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys didn't mind me speeding things up! Babies are here. What's next for our favourite couple? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	33. Feeling Lonely

**Feeling Lonely**

* * *

A week later and AJ and the babies were home. They fit right into their nursery and both were settling in really well. They were feeding well, sleeping well, doing everything that was supposed to happen at this stage. Punk and AJ felt incredibly luckily and couldn't each describe the love they had for their baby girls.

"They ok?" AJ smiled, sitting on the couch as Punk came into the dimly lit living room where she was sitting.

"Yeah, both sleeping." Punk nodded, collapsing down on the couch beside her.

"Why does your mom keeping dropping off food to us?" AJ asked curiously as he laughed a little.

"She thinks with the babies here, we won't have enough time to cook for ourselves and we'll ware away into skin and bone." He said as AJ laughed, "She's just trying to help us out, I guess."

"She's sweet." AJ smiled, curling into his chest and resting into him. She was still tired and getting out of her baby body, but besides from that she was healthy too, just like the twins.

"The company is going public in a few weeks, which means… I'm gonna have to start working, helping Monica out with the recording studio." Punk said, "You'll be ok, right? I-I won't be out long, maybe a few hours each day."

"It's fine, Phil." AJ almost laughed, "You're not glued to this apartment. I'm sure me and the girls will be fine without you for a few hours."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." Punk joked as she smiled, "You know that… you don't have to work. When the time comes for you to start thinking about it… you don't have to go back." He said, "You know we're well off."

"No, you're well off." AJ corrected him, "I want to work." She nodded, "I'd feel strange not working. You assumed I'd want to be a stay at home mom twenty four seven?" She asked.

"Well… I just thought you'd rather be here than out working."

"No, I want to work. When the time is right obviously." She nodded, "And maybe… maybe a receptionist, office job wouldn't be so bad. I definitely don't think I wanna go back to waitressing." She said.

"You could get a job in headquarters. There's tons of office jobs. My dad could help you out." Punk nodded.

"Maybe." AJ smiled, "I'll see when the time comes. Right now, you just focus on you, and doing this recording studio." She said, "Is that where you're gonna be working from now on? Who is gonna take charge of the clubs?"

"Well, Melissa is taking more to do with the clubs, me and Monica are focusing on the studio." Punk said, "It's nice to have a change for once." He admitted, "And it's a place the girls can be when they get older. Exodus is a little seedy to have little girls running around in." He said.

"Definitely." AJ nodded, "I still can't believe they're here." AJ smiled, "It felt like just yesterday that I was in New Jersey with… no life what so ever." She laughed.

"You said you wanted to come back here and find yourself again." Punk said, massaging her head through her hair as she smiled.

"I did, and I think it worked out pretty well for me, don't you think?" She smiled.

"I'm glad you came back." Punk nodded, "It still… eats at me what I done to you back then during that Summer-"

"Forget about that." AJ shook her head, "We were kids, had no idea what we wanted-"

"I knew what I wanted." Punk said, "I wanted you. I just… didn't feel like I deserved you." He said as she smiled.

"Forget about back then… this is us now, things are pretty good." AJ smiled, "I've never felt so relaxed before."

"So… you aren't thinking about… you know-"

"Aaron?" AJ asked as Punk nodded, "No, not as much. It still crosses my mind but… he's in prison… Asylum got took over, no one has seen Nick in a long time… seems like it's all disappearing." She said as Punk nodded.

"I just wish you could have gotten some justice for your dad. I couldn't imagine how bad it must have felt." He shook his head.

"It was hard but… I got through it. Life goes on. I have my own little family now, don't I?" She looked up at him with a smile as he nodded.

"Yeah, you do." Punk smiled, pressing a kiss on her head just as they began to hear cries from down the hall and in the twins room.

The only downside about the twins was if one baby girl woke up crying, she was sure to wake up her sister, which would always result in both babies crying.

"I'll get them." AJ smiled, getting up off the couch as Punk watched her disappear down the hall, past the glass windows and down the hall into the twins rooms.

The twins were very hard to tell apart but Punk and AJ were beginning to know who was who before even having to check who had the birth mark. Maybe it was just parent instincts kicking in.

"What's the matter, girls?" AJ asked, walking into the room and looking over the girls in their cribs. It seemed to be just Quinn who was crying, baby James lay in her crib just looking up at her mother curiously.

"Oh, baby don't cry." She said, lifting up Quinn from her crib, cradling her in her arms, bouncing her softly to try and soothe her back to sleep. She never envisioned herself being a mother at any point in her life. This had just sort of sprung onto her and she couldn't have been more happier. She never knew how much she wanted to be a mom until now, where she had her girls, living in a happy home in a happy relationship.

"Mommy is here." AJ smiled, kissing Quinn's head as Punk appeared at the door, walking into the room.

"Is she ok?" Punk asked, walking over to the cribs where AJ was standing, looking down at James who had fallen back asleep, so small and precious in her crib, looking over to Quinn in her mother's arms whose cries were fading out.

"Yeah, she's just fine." AJ smiled, kissing her daughter's head before softly placing her down in her crib beside her sisters.

"Surely I can't be just bias… they're the most beautiful babies in the world, right?" Punk turned to her seriously as she smiled.

"They are." AJ nodded, "Well done us." She nodded as Punk laughed.

"Well done us." Punk repeated with a smile, pulling AJ into his arms as he looked down at the sleeping girls, both as perfect as their mother was. He felt so lucky right now.

* * *

The next week, Punk was at the new recording studio that was being built the entire span of AJ's pregnancy, and was no finally finished, situated right next to headquarters. It was very well put together, and Punk was trying to train himself as well as getting his sister to teach him how to work the equipment when constructing a session.

"You don't wanna press this button, alright. You press this button you'll go deaf." Monica pointed to a button on the digital mixer in front of Punk which was behind the glass window where the recording took place on the opposite side.

"Literally?" Punk looked up at his sister.

"No, but you really don't wanna press it." Monica said, "This is the reset button, you don't wanna press this unless you're absolutely sure you're resetting everything, otherwise you lose data and other information.

"There's a lot of buttons." Punk admitted whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to them." Monica nodded, "I thought that at first but, it's actually pretty simple to wrap your head around." She smiled as Lorna and Jim came through the door into the studio.

"Familiarising yourself with this place?" Jim asked, "It's a beauty isn't it." He smiled proudly.

"How are the babies?" Lorna asked with a sweet smile.

"They're good, mom. They just… sleep." He chuckled a little.

"Well, that's what babies do." Lorna nodded, "If you were coming here you should have said, I would have gave April a visit." She said.

"Actually I think it's best AJ is on her own with them, she's still really tired."

"Well of course, having one baby is something but having two… she must be exhausted, poor thing. You better be helping around the house. Doing the cooking and cleaning? The night feeds?" Lorna raised her eyebrows as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm doing it all." Punk nodded, "I enjoy the dirty work."

"Good." Lorna smiled. She knew she'd raised her son right in some ways, "How are you finding this new place?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's alright." Punk nodded, "Little confusing, but I'm sure I'll get there." He said, "Nervous about going public?" Punk asked his father specifically.

"Not really. I was more nervous before." Jim said, "It sounds all scary but it's not really, it just means we're becoming a publicly trading company. Sounds scarier than what it actually will be." He said, "Everything is finalised, it's just about setting a date now." He smiled, "We're gonna hold a party in Exodus on the night we go public."

"Oh, really? Well, incase you've forgotten I got two newborn babies at home. Ain't no way I'm taking them to Exodus."

"Just come for the first hour, set up a travel crib in your office where they can sleep."

"No way." Punk said, "They aren't coming to Exodus."

"Oh, don't be one of those boring, protective dads." Monica scoffed, "Those are the dads that end up with out of control daughters who resent their parents for keeping them in lockdown for their entire life." Monica said.

"I'm not boring." Punk said, taking offence to that, "I just don't want my kids in a ratchet club all night."

"Well we're not celebrating without you, you're part of the family, those girls are part of the family, and April. You need to be there."

"Why don't we do it at the house?" Punk suggested, "Yeah, remember you guys used to have those crazy ass house parties when we were kids? The place would be completely packed." He said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember them." Monica smiled, "Those were the best times to play hide and seek." She said as Punk nodded like a kid.

"I don't know." Jim shook his head, "It's a little risky."

"Why is it risky?" Punk laughed.

"Your father just doesn't the house to become a mess." Lorna rolled her eyes, "I think it sounds like a great idea, that way Quinn and James can be there and they can nap in the nursery in our house-"

"The nursery?" Monica turned to her mother before Punk got the chance.

"Well, me and your father thought we'd decorate one of the spare bedrooms for the girls, for when they stay with us. You and April are going to have to keep your sanity and have your own time together, and me and your father want first dibs on babysitting." Lorna said as Punk laughed.

"You didn't have to make a whole nursery though." Punk laughed.

"Well I think we did." Lorna smiled.

"What happens when they get older?" Monica shook her head, "Are you gonna do that with all your grandkids?"

"Well then we'll get beds for them… and what other grandkids?" Lorna laughed, "Something to tell me?"

"Very funny." Monica nodded, "I don't know, Seth and Melissa are getting pretty serious." Monica shrugged.

"Says who?" Punk asked.

"Says… me when I see them?" Monica shook her head at the stupid question.

"Well Seth is good for Melissa. I wouldn't have her with anybody else." Jim added, "I've always liked those friends of yours."

"Dean is a pain." Monica rolled her eyes as she shuffled around the keys on the audio box.

"No he isn't." Punk scoffed, "You just don't like him cause he's always hitting on you."

"Exactly. A pain." Monica nodded, "Did you two actually come in here for something cause I still have a lot to teach Punk about this place." She said.

"Listen to the way our children talk to us." Lorna turned to Jim who just laughed.

"We just came in to make sure everything was ok." Jim said, "We'll leave you to get to it." He nodded, leaving the studio with Lorna as Monica went back to teaching Punk about the studio.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had gone home after spending the majority of his day at the studio learning the basics it seemed. He couldn't wait to see Quinn and James. It was strange how much more meaning coming home had now. He was actually going home to his own family.

He walked through the hallway, past the kitchen and living room and down the hall, past the glass window which showed the lit up city skyline, heading on down and into his own bedroom where he found all three of his girls.

AJ was sleeping on her side whilst Quinn and James slept in the middle of the bed on their backs, side by side, a pillow on the other side to make sure they didn't roll off, which they wouldn't anyway.

They were in their baby grows that their Aunt Melissa had bought them with their initials on them. Q and J. She said it would help with being able to tell who was who, which gave Punk and AJ a chuckle.

He watched as James curled her little fists in, yawning with her small mouth as she stayed fast asleep. He had no idea he was so soft. He melted with everything they done, but maybe that was just because they were his own.

"Hey." AJ whispered, opening her eyes, "How did you get on?" AJ asked him. She'd been making a habit of sleeping whenever the babies were sleeping, like every doctor had told her to do.

"Ok. I think it's gonna take a while for me to learn how to work everything. But I'll get there." Punk spoke in a quiet voice, "How are the girls?"

"Sleepy." AJ smiled as she looked at the twins fast asleep beside her, "I was singing to them."

"Singing? What were you singing?" Punk smiled sweetly.

"Hush little baby don't say a word..." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, "Daddy's gonna buy you the whole wide world." She smirked as he chuckled quietly to himself.

"Is that right?" Punk said, "Well, Monica said I can't be too protective, or else they'll end up turning out wild to spite me." Punk said, "But… I'm still gonna be protective anyway." Punk smiled, walking over and laying down on the other side of the bed, so the twins were now in between them both.

"Don't ever stop protecting them. Promise me that." She said, "They need you."

"They have me." Punk nodded, "They need you too."

"Maybe, but they need you to tell them it's all ok. To scare the monsters away from under their bed."

"And you're not any good at that?" Punk laughed.

"They'll believe you more." AJ said, "I can't even imagine what life was like before them now." She admitted, "It's crazy."

"It is." Punk nodded, turning to look at her as she stared back at him, "Marry me." Punk whispered.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Let's get married." Punk nodded, "I don't wanna spend my life with anyone else but you." He said, "Be my wife." He said as a smile began to appear on her face.

These were the scenarios she had created in her head when they were dating during that Summer. She knew, even back then, that she wanted to spend her life with this man and do everything there was to do. Maybe ugly things happened in between, but that gave her all the more reason to believe this was supposed to happen.

"Really?" AJ whispered.

"Really." Punk laughed, "C'mon, don't leave me hanging here." He said.

"Of course I'll marry you." AJ smiled, "Of course I will." She nodded with a smile. Hadn't it been for the twins sleeping between them she would have reached over and kissed him, but the time was theirs, and it felt even more beautiful that their newborn daughters were in between them whilst she agreed to become his wife.

* * *

Meanwhile in a lowkey bar not far from Punk's apartment, Monica sat on a stool, playing around with her empty glass as she waited for it to be refilled. She didn't want to go to one of her own clubs, she just wanted to go somewhere she could hear herself think and enjoy a drink… or two… or three… or how ever many she felt necessary.

She watched as the bar man refilled her drink whilst a presence sat beside her on the stool next to her at the bar.

"Uh, seriously?" She turned to see Dean sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Dean chuckled.

As far as she could remember, Dean had always been part of their family, as a teen anyway, as they all grew older he'd drifted away but was still involved with Punk and his family, obviously. He was forever grateful for the times that they would take him in when it was too scary to go home.

"I needed a drink." Monica said, "And what are you doing here?" She huffed as the barman slid her drink across to her as she immediately took a drink.

"This is my local." Dean said as Monica just nodded, "Everything ok? I don't normally see you here."

"Oh, yeah… fine." Monica nodded as Dean looked at her.

"You don't look fine. How many drinks have you had?"

"Why does it concern you?" Monica laughed, "You aren't my dad."

"I know that." Dean said, "I'm just… seeing if you were ok. If you're gonna be a bitch, as per usual, then go fuck yourself." Dean spat, "Pint, Tim." Dean nodded to the barman as Monica watched him. She liked that he was straight to the point. He didn't tiptoe around people. She really liked that.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Monica asked as Dean turned to her, "My little sister is in a good, sturdy, serious relationship. My little brother has just had two kids, in the one go." She shook her head, "Melissa is happy and all loved up with Seth, goes home to someone in her bed every night, so does Punk, and what do I go home to? A pile of documents on my bedside cabinet and an empty bed." Monica shrugged, "Never thought I'd end up being the lonely one." She admitted.

"Everyone feels alone from time to time." Dean shrugged, "I'm sure you'll work by it and meet someone, at some point."

"I'm the oldest though, shouldn't I be the one planning a wedding and having babies right now?"

"You love your job-"

"Not in place of having my own family though." Monica said, "Ugh, why am I even talking about this with you." She shook her head with embarrassment.

"Because apparently I have nothing better to do than come to a bar on a Wednesday night and have a pint of beer… by myself… and then go home to my house… where I live alone." Dean raised his eyebrows as she turned to him, "I guess we're not that different."

"Yeah, but… you like being alone." Monica shook her head.

"That's what you think?" Dean laughed, "Why do you think I spent so much time at your house when we were kids?"

"I thought you had a crush on my mom." Monica shrugged.

"Well… yeah, she was hot, but that's not the point… I liked being with you guys, feeling like I was part of a family. I know I always wasn't, but I enjoyed not being alone." He said as she stared across at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it meant so much to you." Monica admitted as Dean just shook his head.

"It's alright." Dean said, "My point is, don't feel alone just because Punk and Melissa aren't. You still have a badass job, and one day, some lucky guy is gonna find you, and you're gonna have exactly what Punk and Melissa have. I'm sure of it." Dean nodded, "I mean… look at you. Who wouldn't want you?" Dean said sincerely as Monica smiled softly. She'd never seen him in this light before.

Suddenly throughout the night she found herself ordering more drinks alongside him, staggering into a cab with him and taking his hand as he pulled her into his house.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Drop a review please.**


	34. Part Of The Family

**Part Of The Family**

* * *

"Morning." Monica said as she rushed into the recording studio where Punk was sitting on the black office chair behind the audio box and keys.

"Morning? Afternoon." Punk scoffed, "I'm not usually the early one." He said.

"I got held up." Monica shook her head, taking off her coat and hanging it up, "How long have you been here?"

"About two hours." Punk nodded.

"I'm sorry." Monica apologised.

"It's ok. I actually taught myself a few things." He smiled, "I am picking it up pretty well."

"I knew you would." Monica smiled as she walked over to him whilst he looked up at her.

"You look like you had a rough night." He admitted.

"Thanks." Monica nodded, "Maybe I had one too many drinks, and maybe it's none of your business." She said.

"You never know when to stop." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, ok. Mr Boring Straight Edge." Monica screwed her face up as Punk laughed.

"Original." Punk nodded, "I actually have some news. I was gonna wait until the party but I might as well just tell you-"

"You're not having another kid, are you?" Monica joked.

"Two is ok for me just now." Punk nodded to her, "I asked AJ to marry me." He smiled.

"And I'm taking the reason for you smiling is because she said yes?" Monica said as Punk nodded, "Well… congratulations." She nodded, "I have places to be after this so can we… move on." She pointed to the keys as Punk looked up at her.

"You ok?" He asked her. He knew she wasn't one to jump around with excitement, but she didn't even look phased by the engagement reveal.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Monica nodded, "Let's go over this section of the keys first." She instructed.

* * *

Meanwhile AJ was relaxing back at home at their apartment. The babies were both sleeping in their baskets that sat in the living room after being fed and changed. She was really getting the hang of being able to deal with two of them on her own so easily. At first it was like Punk had to take one baby and she had to do the other, but now she was wonder mom and could do it all on her own, not that help wasn't always needed of course.

Quinn and James were fast asleep whilst she lazed on the couch watching daytime TV with a cup of coffee. She really didn't imagine her life being like this when she came back to Chicago. She never expected to see Punk, and if she did she knew she would always hold her grudge against him, but she gave in, love was more powerful and she loved him. There was no lie in that.

She was peacefully relaxing on the couch when there was a knock at the apartment door.

She got up and wondered over to the door, unlocking it and opening it up to see Melissa standing, bloodshot eyes and a tissue in her hand.

"Hey, what's the matter?" AJ asked, pulling her in immediately and closing the door over

"Phil isn't here, is he?" Melissa asked.

"No, he's at work. Is everything ok?" AJ asked with concern.

"Me and Seth broke up." Melissa sobbed.

"Oh, no." AJ sighed, "Oh, come here. It's ok." AJ wrapped her arms around her tightly, "It's alright." AJ nodded, "Go… Go into the living room, I'll make you a cup of coffee, alright?" AJ said as Melissa nodded, walking on into the living room and sitting down on the couch, a smile appearing on her face through her tears as she seen her nieces fast asleep in their baskets, both laying so peaceful and still.

AJ soon emerged into the living room with a coffee for Melissa, taking a seat beside her, "What happened?" AJ asked, "Why did you break up?"

"We had a fight." Melissa shook her head, "He was angry that I was working so much but I told him it was only because of the IPO coming up that I was doing so many hours at the clubs." She choked out, "So we had a fight, it got ugly and he stormed off. He said that if we were going to keep making it work, then I had to compromise with him. Said that he barely even sees me, and then he accuses me of cheating as oppose to working all the time." She said as AJ listened, "So we had a fight, I said things I regret, and he stormed off."

"Oh, I'm sure you can make up after that. Every couple has fights. It's healthy." AJ nodded.

"No… he stormed off and then slept with someone else." Melissa cried as AJ sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand, "I mean… as far as I'm concerned, we had a fight, but we never broke up… so that's cheating, isn't it? Am I being stupid?" She asked AJ.

"No. Of course not. You deserve to be…. So mad right now." AJ nodded.

"I came to you because I know… I know you know how I feel." Melissa said, "What am I supposed to do? He… He was so sorry this morning, said it meant nothing, he felt nothing but… I don't think I can forgive him."

"Took me thirteen years to forgive." AJ said, "There's no justifiable answer for cheating. And trust me, they'll try and justify it." AJ rolled her eyes, "I blamed Phil cheating on me down to how young we were, and how stupid." She said, "Seth should know better… any man should know better." She rephrased truthfully.

"What did Phil say to you? After?" Melissa asked.

"Sorry, about a thousand times but… sorry just didn't cut it. What he done was worth more than a sorry. In fact, for a while it felt unforgivable. How… How you can be with someone, love them, have such a close relationship to them… and then it's so easy for them just to go be with someone else, just because of a fight. It's a weakness."

"He said it didn't mean anything but… how do I know that? Why-Why would he have done it in the first place?"

"People do crazy things when they're angry." AJ nodded, "Look, sweetie… I don't know if I can tell you that you should hate him and want to rip his eyes out and loathe him forever… because I'd be a hypocrite… Phil cheated on me and now I'm sitting here with his babies sleeping over there." She said, "But I also can't say that Seth was right in anyway to do this to you. I know how it feels… you feel this big." AJ used a small measurement with her index finger and thumb.

"I don't know what to do." Melissa sighed, drying her tears, "I loved him so much and now it all feels like it's just been ruined." She said.

"It's your call." AJ nodded, "Go with whatever your heart tells you, even if your brain is telling you no." She said.

"I don't know, AJ." Melissa sobbed, "He's really hurt me." She said, "I always thought of him as someone who would never… ever hurt me and now I just see him as a totally different person." She admitted as AJ frowned. She knew this was going to crush Punk, and she wasn't sure what he was going to do once he found out.

"I don't know what to tell you other than… do what feels right, I mean… maybe this is a sign, a sign that you're not meant to be with him, or maybe it's a realisation for both of you to realise what you guys have with one another… sometimes things just don't work out." She said.

"I just feel so lost." Melissa sighed, running her hand through her hair as AJ frowned.

"I wish I could be more help to you." AJ said. She really didn't know what to say, she felt bad for Melissa, she knew how she was feeling and she didn't feel like she could give reliable advice given the fact that her and Punk ended up back together, happy, "Look… I don't know what to say really, but I know that it took me a long time to forgive Punk for what he done. I trusted him and he threw it back in my face. That's how I saw it. But… I still love him, I've never not loved him." AJ nodded, "It's your decision. Whatever you decide to do, just know that have your family here for you." She said as Melissa nodded.

"Thank you." Melissa smiled, "I feel like such a mess right now." She admitted, shamefully.

"We all do, from time to time." AJ nodded with a warm smile, "Things will be ok. Feels like the end of the world right now, but it's not." She said as Melissa nodded.

"Can I hold one of them?" Melissa asked as she turned around to the baskets where Quinn and James were.

"Sure." AJ smiled.

"I won't wake them, will I?" Melissa asked.

"No, I don't think so." AJ said, "You want to hold them both?"

"I don't think I've quite mastered that yet." Melissa laughed as AJ scooped up James from the basket, placing her over to Melissa who smiled.

"I feel terrible for not knowing who is who." Melissa said, looking behind the baby girls ear and smiling, "James." She nodded.

"James doesn't cry as much as Quinn does, and Quinn doesn't spit up as much as James does. Twins, but they're actually really different. Me and Punk have noticed anyway."

"How is Punk with them?" Melissa asked. She desperately wanted to push everything going on with her and Seth to the back of her mind. Holding one of her nieces gave her so much warm comfort.

"He's great." AJ smiled, "Does the night feeds, the messy diapers, the comforting… he's good." AJ nodded.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Melissa admitted, "You should know that he was… pretty alone before you came to Chicago. He barely even spoke to us, the only time we seen him was Sunday dinner sometimes." Melissa said, "He never had relationships, never had a smile on his face… I was pretty worried about him actually but Monica told me it was just his nature, that he'd always been that way." Melissa shrugged, "You really changed him. For the better." She nodded as AJ smiled, "Everyone can see it."

"I'm glad." AJ nodded, "Since you're here, I guess I can just tell you… we're uh… we're gonna get married." She smiled as Melissa raised her eyebrows with a large smile, "He asked me last night. We haven't set dates or… we don't really know when but… yeah, we're gonna get married." She smiled with excitement. It felt great to tell someone and say it out loud.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both." Melissa smiled, "That's so nice to hear." She nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "And listen, don't spend your entire time breaking your heart over a guy. You'll figure it out, and when you do, whatever you decide whether to forgive him or move on, you have your family here for you… and me." She nodded.

"You are my family." Melissa nodded, "You're part of the family." She said as AJ smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Who thinks Punk is going to act calm about this situation and deal with things responsibly and maturely? HA. More to come from Dean and Monica too. REVIEW.**


	35. Not Alone Anymore

**Not Alone Anymore**

* * *

"Hey, Ape! I'm home." Punk announced as he got home later that night, "I brought donuts." He announced as AJ walked out from in the living room.

"Shh, the babies are asleep." She told him, "And stop buying me donuts, are you trying to get me fat?" She asked, following him into the kitchen.

"I thought you liked them." Punk shrugged, sitting the paper bag over on the kitchen counter, "I'll just eat them." Punk shrugged.

"No, don't." AJ smiled, "Save me one." She smirked as he just rolled his eyes.

"Make up your damn mind, woman." Punk said as AJ laughed, "How are the girls?" Punk asked.

"They're good." AJ smiled, "Really good. You know they have a visit tomorrow from the doctor so… you'll be here, right?"

"Yeah, I can work around the visit."

"Well the hospital told me it'd be in the morning, which probably suits you better… but, I would like to see you at some point in the day this week, you're already so busy with work." She frowned.

"I know, baby. It's just for this IPO thing, I promise. Once that launches, and the studio, I'll have proper days off." He nodded, "My mom and dad are actually holding a party in their house for the IPO launch. They were going to do it in Exodus but I said I didn't want the girls there." He said.

"So, it's just your family going to be there?" AJ asked.

"Well… no, I have a lot of outer family that I don't really see much but always see them at things like this." Punk said, "My mom has 3 sisters and two brothers." Punk nodded, "So you can imagine the amount of cousins I have." He said.

"And they'll all be there?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, and some of their friends and obviously the workers in headquarters." Punk said, "They used to have them almost every month when we were kids. They were crazy." Punk nodded, "But they've gone and decorated one of the spare bedrooms as a nursery for the girls, for whenever they're staying, so… you know, we can get them down for the night, it might be a good chance for us to get a little breather. My mom will probably be checking on them every three minutes." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not much of a party person, maybe I'll just stay here." AJ admitted timidly. Sometimes she was a little intimidated by his family. It was rather larger than life, as well as the company.

"No, c'mon. You have to go. This is a big thing, and you're gonna be a Brooks soon, you gotta be there." He said, "Don't worry, I don't plan on staying long." He told her truthfully, "Seth and Melissa will be there, Monica too… we can just hang with them for a bit." He shrugged as AJ looked up at him. She didn't really know if it was her place to tell him, but maybe she was the best at keeping him calm and cool.

"Yeah, about that..." AJ scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "Ok, don't get mad or anything… but Seth and Melissa broke up." She said as Punk folded his arms.

"Why?" Punk asked firmly.

"Well, Melissa was here earlier, she was a mess… told me that they had a massive fight that blew up, he stormed off, next morning he's… he's apologising to her for sleeping with someone else." AJ said, watching as Punk's nostrils twitched.

"So he wants a death sentence? That's just fine." Punk nodded, walking over to grab his jacket.

"No, you aren't getting involved, Phil." AJ said firmly, "This isn't any of your business, and plus, you're really gonna go punch Seth in the face for doing something you done yourself."

"That's different… don't-don't use that against me. This is my sister. My little sister. I told him at the start, if he hurt her, our friendship was done." Punk spat.

"It shouldn't concern you. Melissa said that she was going to talk to him. It's their situation to sort out, not yours." She told him, "Come on… please, just stay calm. He's one of your bestfriends."

"Not anymore." Punk shook his head, "Was she crying?" Punk asked as AJ nodded, watching Punk run his hand through his hair.

"Look, she came to me because she said she knew that I'd know what it felt like." She said, "Aren't we proof that… mistakes can happen, but… love always wins. If they truly love each other, then they'll sort it out."

"I don't want them to sort it out. I want her as far away as possible from him." Punk said.

"You're being immature." AJ shook her head, "She isn't a baby. She knows how to handle herself."

"I'm not quite sure." Punk scoffed, placing his hands on his hips, "Does he want to get back together?"

"From what I heard yeah, he was apologising to her all morning but she said she just needed some space." AJ said, "It might be the case that, they just weren't meant to be, and they'll move on, but you have to let them do that on their own, as individuals, as your sister and as still your best friend. You know what he's probably feeling like right now… you've made that mistake. He's probably feeling stupid and angry with himself for messing something so good up. Sounds familiar."

"Yeah, I know. But that was me and you, Ape. That's us. It's different. This is my little sister. I mean… she's really my little sister. Not just one or two years. When me and you were dating back then Melissa was just eleven."

"And?" AJ shook her head, "She isn't eleven right now."

"She's still young. She shouldn't be crying over some… scum."

"He's your friend, don't call him that, I know you don't mean it." She said.

"I told him at the beginning not to do this. Not to hurt her." Punk shook his head.

"I know you did." AJ nodded, "I know it sucks, you don't wanna see her hurt, but she's strong and they'll work through it together. Whether they go their separate ways or they decide to try again. Either way, you should stay out of the way, and please… please don't cut Seth off. I know him and Dean have been your best friends since you were little kids." She said as Punk just grunted. He was angry and he was pissed off. He never thought Seth would do this kind of thing. But he guessed AJ was right, it really was none of his business, as much as he wanted it to be.

"I'm fucking mad at him." Punk spat angrily.

"I know… I know, I'm not saying I'm not but you have to give them both time to work it out themselves." She nodded, "Ok?" She asked as he just nodded like a little boy, "For Melissa's sake anyway. I'm sure the last thing she wants to see right now is you knocking out Seth."

"Hmm." Punk just groaned to himself as he and AJ walked out of the kitchen and headed into the living room where the twins were sleeping in their baskets. He had to put his attention on them to prevent him from getting any more angrier.

"Babies really like to sleep, huh?" Punk laughed, looking over them with a smile, stroking their small, soft cheeks lovingly as AJ smiled, taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm not complaining. They could be demon babies screaming into all hours of the night. They're good girls." She smiled.

"Yeah, they are." Punk smiled.

"So when is this party?" AJ wondered.

"In a few weeks when the IPO launches." Punk said, "Don't freak about it, I promise it'll be ok." He nodded with a smile, sitting down next to her.

"I know I just… I like to have my eyes on the girls at all times, you know."

"Well you shouldn't, you can't… you gotta live, and I sometimes need just my April."

"You have just your April right now." She smiled, "Your fiance." She poked his chest as he smiled.

"I'll be right back." He told her, jumping off the couch suddenly and headed away into the kitchen where his jacket was as she waited with confusion, watching him come back in with a black velvet box in his hand. He'd asked her to marry him without a ring, but only because he just couldn't want to ask her, now he could seal the deal.

"What are you doing?" AJ laughed.

"Come on." Punk took her hand to help her stand up, "Gotta do it properly." He said, getting down on one knee as she smiled, watching him open up the box to reveal a very shiny, sparkling, diamond ring, "Well, you gonna marry me?" He smiled as she laughed.

"Yeah, I think I am." AJ nodded as he smiled, standing up and placing the ring on her finger, sitting the now empty velvet box on the coffee table and cupping her cheeks as she dived in for the kiss first, wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Her kiss fell short as he began kissing her neck, causing her to grip his shoulders, "Are we allowed to do this?" Punk asked her.

"It's only been… two weeks." AJ whispered, "I don't think we can." She said sadly. Of course they wanted to be intimate again, especially when they'd just gotten engaged, it was an exciting time.

"That's ok." Punk nodded to assure her, kissing her cheek softly.

"Doesn't mean we can't do anything though." AJ whispered, looking down at his jeans and playing with one of the loops at the side as he chuckled.

"Really?" Punk smirked as she nodded, taking his hand and pulling him away out of the living room and down the hall into their bedroom.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" AJ laughed, pulling him into the bedroom as he just chuckled to himself.

"I didn't think you'd be up to it." Punk said truthfully but with a smile.

"C'mon." AJ tilted her head with raised eyebrows. I'm always up for it." She smiled, walking closer to him and leaning up to kiss him again, undoing his jeans as she kissed him passionately, moving her kiss down as she sunk to her knees in the notion whilst undoing his jeans, sliding them down with his boxers as she immediately wrapped her hand around his length, stroking him up and down whilst looking up at him as he smirked down at her.

She stroked him up and down for a few minutes before taking him into her mouth, gliding her tongue along his hardened member, using her full mouth to bob up and down as she released from time to time to balance stroking him with her hand and taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned as she rolled her eyes up at him whilst she used her mouth on him. She liked watching him in all bliss just as much as he enjoyed watching her. She wanted to be close to him in some way, even if it wasn't to the full extreme that they normally went to. That would come soon enough in time.

She continued to use her mouth on him as well as her hand until he was finally about to blow, insisting to him to do it, that she wanted him to.

"Ape, I'm gonna… gonna cum." Punk moaned in a gruff voice as AJ reverted back to using her hand on him to finish him off, stroking him up and down quickly in line with her mouth as he finally came, spilling himself into her mouth and a little on her cheek by mistake.

She got to her feet, wiping her mouth and grinning up to him as he laughed.

"You know, if this is what we have to revert to for the time being then… I'm cool with it."

"I thought you would be." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, going in for a kiss when she paused, hearing one of the girls crying from the living room.

"I have a feeling they're gonna cockblock me a few times in the next few years." Punk admitted as AJ laughed.

"That's why granny Brooks is gonna come in handy some nights, trust me." AJ smiled, "Now pull your pants up and come help me feed them." She smiled, flicking his nose quite casually and leaving the room as Punk laughed. She truly had to be one of a kind.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Monica's apartment, she was sitting in her living room, spreadsheets spread out on the coffee table, in her sweats and hoodie whilst trying to figure out how they were going to go around booking sessions for in the recording studio. It was minor things like that that they had to decide on now and obviously she had been put in charge because her brother was too busy being a dad, Melissa wasn't even interested and her parents couldn't be bothered to.

She took a sip of her coffee, sticking to non-alcoholic beverages tonight, when the buzzer rang to her apartment.

She got up and walked over to the door and opened it up, looking at Dean standing as she gulped. She wasn't so drunk that she couldn't remember hooking up with him, and she also wasn't so drunk that she couldn't remember actually enjoying every bit of it.

"You left your jacket at mine last night." Dean said, handing her over her coat as she took it from him slowly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I left in such a rush this morning I had somewhere to be." She explained as Dean nodded.

"I get it, you're a busy woman." Dean smiled. It was like he had already accepted that it was only going to be a one time thing. How could the likes of him end up pulling the likes of her? He remembered being in his second or third year in high school, and she was in her last year, senior year, and he could remember every single guy tripping off over their own feet in front of her. She was still as beautiful as that, only with a lot more work on her hands.

"Do you uh… do you wanna come in?" Monica smiled pleasantly. She didn't see him the same anymore. She didn't see him as that loud mouth, obnoxious, annoying friend of her little brothers. She seen him in a much different light that she knew would end up causing problems for herself.

"You're not busy?" Dean questioned with confusion.

"Well, I am but… maybe you can help me on a second opinion." Monica shrugged as Dean just nodded, walking into the apartment as she smiled. Last night, for the first time in a long time, since everything that happened with her and Nick anyway, she felt safe again, she felt safe and she felt good, and like somebody actually wanted her. She never expected it to end up being him she would end up falling into.

"Well I can't promise my opinions will be the right ones." Dean chuckled as Monica smiled. She didn't just enjoy the sex of course, but it was the build up to it, it was the laughter he brought her in the bar, even if she was a little drunk, she was still aware, and she remembered laughing until her stomach got sore, and really understanding him more. It was strange to change feelings so quickly. Over night.

"I'm sure they'll help me anyway." Monica smiled softly as he walked into the living room with her. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't sitting in her apartment alone, drowning in work. She was actually in the company of someone else, someone she actually wanted to be in the company of bizarrely.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	36. Party

**Party**

* * *

The day had finally come for The Brooks' company to go public as well as the opening of the recording studio. The party was in preparation at Punk's parents house and AJ and Punk were getting ready to go. Today marked the girls being two months old now and what little rays of sunshine they were. James even cracked a smile to Punk this morning in her sleep. He was worried about how attached he was getting to them, AJ too.

"Won't your family expect you in a suit?" AJ asked, walking into their bedroom in sweats and a bra, having just gone to feed the babies, returning to get ready.

"Probably, but that's not going to happen." Punk said, buttoning up a plain checked blue shirt whilst wearing jeans on the bottom.

"Well, you look handsome anyway." AJ smiled across to him as she shimmied her sweats off and reached for her simple black and white striped dress. It was floaty at the bottom and down to just above her kneecap. It was the best she was doing as she too, wasn't a fan of getting dressed up.

"You look beautiful." Punk smiled as he turned around to her, watching her run her hands through her hair. She just had a tiny bit of make-up on, to be honest, she didn't need any make-up.

"I don't still look post-birth stage do I?" AJ asked him self consciously, "And be honest."

"You were never in that stage, you just… skipped that and went straight to milf." Punk said as AJ rolled her eyes, "What?"

"You put things horrifically." AJ shook her head as Punk laughed.

"What? It's true." Punk chuckled as AJ just laughed, "You wanted my honesty, you got it." He said as she smiled.

"Well thank you." AJ smiled, "I guess we both scrub up pretty well." She smiled, wandering her way over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "You know if you see Seth tonight, and… Melissa and him have worked things out, you have to accept that and… not hold it against him." She said as Punk sighed.

"I'll try." Punk said as AJ tilted her head, "I said I'll try." Punk repeated, "I'm not promising anything."

"I don't want to have to babysit you." AJ said.

"You won't." Punk scoffed, "Don't you worry about me, ok? When I see Seth we'll have words. I won't cause a scene." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok. Good." She said, "Because I already have two babies to look after, I don't need a third one." She said as he laughed.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be good." Punk teased as she smiled.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived later that night at Punk's parents house, each carrying a baby in their car seats whilst approaching the door. The place of course was busy enough to hold a huge party, and it already sounded like the place was full.

"We aren't staying long, right?" AJ asked.

"No, an hour or so." Punk nodded to her as she smiled, walking into the house as they were immediately pounced on by Lorna, of course.

"There you two are." Lorna grinned with excitement, "And my two grandbabies, look how beautiful they are." She looked in the car seats at the girls fast asleep, "You look beautiful." Lorna complimented AJ, "My future daughter-in-law." She smiled with giddiness as Punk rolled his eyes. They had told the rest of Punk's family about the engagement not that long ago.

"How many wines have you had, mom?" Punk asked her.

"Oh, I've been topping up since this afternoon. Today is a good day, Phillip." She cupped her sons cheek, "Now come in." She encouraged them as she walked away to mingle with other people.

"I think I'll take them up to their nursery. I don't want them to wake and start crying." AJ admitted.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "You want a hand?" He asked her.

"No, you go find your sisters. I'll be fine." She said, taking Quinn from him in her car seat and heading for the stairs with both babies as Punk watched her with a smile.

He then indeed turned his attention to finding his sisters, searching all around and finally finding them in the kitchen at the table, their own small party going on.

"Hey, daddy made it." Dean smirked as Punk shoved his head on the way over, "Where is the better half?"

"She's putting the twins upstairs in their nursery." Punk said, walking over to the fridge for a drink, having locked eyes with Seth on his way over intensely.

"Is there anything non-alcoholic in here?" Punk asked.

"Probably way at the back." Melissa said, "Because no one is looking for it." She said.

"I loathe drunk people." Punk scoffed as he finally found some diet pepsi at the back of the fridge.

"Well we're about to get a whole lot drunk, brother." Monica stood up, "The company finally went public…. We… own a God damn recording studio… put it there." She lifted her hand as he gave her a high five, "Yeah." She nodded.

It was an exciting day for the company and the family, Punk knew that. Going public was definitely going to bring in more trade, more people wanting to work with them, more money, and also the recording studio was going to be a major success to launch it. Things were good.

AJ eventually came into the kitchen after searching around the house, finding her fiance in the kitchen of course with his sisters and friends, and luckily, she seen Seth was still standing on two feet.

"Girls down?" Punk asked as she nodded, saying hello to everyone whilst Seth made his way over to Punk. He felt like he had to make the first move.

"Hey." Seth nodded.

"Hi." Punk said with a dry attitude.

"Look, I know what you're probably thinking of me right now." Seth nodded, "I promised I wouldn't hurt her and I did, and I think that's making me angrier than you." He said, "I fucked up. You know what it feels like, to fuck up something really good and want it back."

"I was eighteen, stupid, and it wasn't your sister I was with." Punk said, "I told you at the start, if you hurt her, there'd be problems." He said.

"I know that." Seth nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting her, for hurting you… we talked and… we agreed to go our separate ways. That's what she wants and… I respect that because I still care about her, and I want her to be happy." Seth said as Punk looked at him, "C'mon man, we've been buddies since were little kids. Don't let this ruin our friendship."

"I'm trying not to but it's hard when you've hurt her so much." Punk said.

"I know… I know I have. And it kills me." Seth nodded as he looked over at Melissa, "But she's-she's doing ok on her own, and she wants us to… stay friends if we can." Seth said, "If we can stay friends… then can't me and you?" He asked as Punk shrugged.

"I don't know, Seth. There's just… there's certain rules with dating your friends sister. Like, you don't do it behind my back-" He began as Dean approached the conversation and then quickly backed away to the fridge without either of them noticing, "You don't do it behind my back, you don't cheat on her, you don't make her cry." Punk said, "It's just common courtesy" He said.

"I know that." Seth nodded, "And I am sorry. To her and to you, but more so her. I didn't want it to end this way." He said, "I am sorry." He said, patting Punk on the shoulder comfortingly and walking back over to the table.

* * *

The night went on and the party grew even bigger somehow. Punk watched all night as cousins of his introduced themselves to AJ who was more than happy to show off her ring and announce their engagement to almost anyone and everyone she seen. She wasn't a party person, but she was proud, that was for sure.

The twins was giving him excuses to quietly escape every now and then to go upstairs and check on them, and this time when he was walking into the gigantic nursery, he seen his father had bet him to it.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Punk walked into the room where his father was standing in between the two cribs looking over Quinn and James.

"Just seeing how my granddaughters are." Jim smiled. He was a little drunk also, but Punk knew both his parents were harmless when they had a drink in them, and they were pretty easy to handle, "They are beautiful… beautiful babies, and they're incredibly lucky." He nodded.

"Yeah, they are." Punk smiled.

"One day… this will all be theirs." Jim smiled, "They'll be so bright and intelligent, and they'll do big things for this company once me and your mother have gone… just like you and April will, and Melissa and Monica." He nodded, "I have good faith in you all." He said as Punk smiled.

"I'm glad it helps you sleep at night."

"It does." Jim nodded, "I know I'm always hard on you, I don't know if it's because you're… you're such your own person, and you're so sturdy that I could never get you to be who I wanted you to be." He said, "But then I realised… I wouldn't… I wouldn't change you for the world. You're my son, and I'm proud of you. I'm proud of who you are today." He smiled.

"Woah, you must be really drunk right now." Punk chuckled, "I'm glad you're proud, dad." He nodded sincerely.

"You have to take care of these little girls, because… before you know it they're going to be all grown up and living their own lives." He said, "Every single moment is precious." He said as he looked down at the girls as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk smiled, "But here's a thought, why don't we… get you off to bed." Punk said. Giving that his father looked ready to fall over any moment, he figured it'd be best to get him off to bed rather than lead him back downstairs where there was more booze waiting for him.

"Let me just… give me a few more minutes with my grandchildren." Jim shook his head as he looked back over Quinn and James who were fast asleep in their cribs. He was very rarely sentimental. It was something Punk never saw, and it was nice to see the sweeter side to him.

* * *

Meanwhile back downstairs, AJ was talking to one of Punk's cousins, she was younger, maybe around the age of Melissa, and was very sweet in welcoming AJ into the family. She found it bizarre how one family could be so big.

"So when is the wedding?" The cousin asked politely.

"Uh, we're looking to set a date next year. We don't really want to wait around."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Jim and Lorna paid for the entire thing. They're sweet like that." She smiled.

"They really are." AJ agreed, "They've been so great with the girls, everyone has. Me and Phil are really grateful." She nodded.

"Well, you've been welcomed to the right family." The cousin smiled, "I'm gonna go get a refill." She smiled as she walked off.

AJ stood up and decided to go out for some fresh air, walking out of the large doors and sitting down on the front marbel steps, looking up at the dark sky where the stars were shining brightly. Life seemed extremely beautiful right now and she was grateful for everything that had come her way in the past year. But it was times like these were she thought about her father, and how much he would have loved to be here to meet the girls, to give her away at her own wedding, to meet the in-laws.

Her head turned when she heard the door open again, watching Seth walk out and close the door over behind him.

"Hey." Seth nodded to her, "Mind if I join you? It was getting kinda warm in there." He admitted as AJ nodded, watching him sit down beside her.

"Congratulations, you made it through the night without getting punched by Jim or Punk." AJ nodded as Seth smiled.

"Yeah, I'm doing not bad." Seth nodded, "You probably think I'm an asshole."

"I have no right to judge you." AJ shook her head, "It's none of my business."

"Well, me and Melissa are good. She just wants to move on and… all I want is for her to be happy." Seth said, "I just wanna see her happy, and still be in her life, as well as Punks."

"You will be. Punk will let you back in soon. He just needs a bit of time. His sisters mean a great deal to him. Everyone knows that. You took a gamble dating one of them." AJ said.

"Yeah, I can't be mad at him for being a good brother. I have sisters myself. I know it'd be hard and I'm mad at myself more so than ever." He said.

"Why'd you do it?" AJ asked quietly, "Why-Why do it if you love her?"

"We'd had a fight. I was angry with her, I was angry about what she said, angry with myself at what I said to her… my head wasn't where my body was. It just happened." Seth shrugged, "I'd take it all back in a heartbeat." He said. He knew how much he had fucked up.

"Well, I look at it like this… maybe it's a sign that you two need to go your separate ways, and if one day, you end up finding your way back to each other, like me and Punk, then glove onto that and… don't fuck it up again." She nodded as Seth smiled.

"Yeah. I get it." Seth nodded, "I just want her to be happy." He admitted as AJ smiled.

"No one thinks your a bad guy." AJ said, "Even Punk who is angry with you. In fact, I think Punk knows better than anyone that people make mistakes." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Seth nodded as cars began to be seen driving up the large road that lead to the huge house. They were going at an incredibly fast pace that caused AJ and Seth to stand up.

"Who the hell is this?" AJ shook her head, watching as the black cars sped up the large driveway, one after the other, the windows rolling down as guns began to spill out of the windows. AJ looked on in disbelief.

"Get down!" Seth yanked her down as AJ panicked immediately.

"Phil and the girls are in there-" AJ squealed but Seth had grabbed her down low and was pulling her around the house and round the back quickly, "What's going on?" AJ asked in a panic.

"That'll be Beretti." Seth said, "Just be quiet and stay here."

"Who-Who is Beretti? Why do they have guns? I have to go back in and… and warn Punk. My daughters are in there." AJ pulled away from Seth's grasp.

"No, you're staying here or else they'll take a shot at you." Seth told her as AJ just shook her head, she had no idea what the hell was going on right now, but she knew she was terrified.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the house, Punk was shipping his father off to bed, watching him collapse on top of the covers, out cold in a matter of seconds causing Punk to chuckle, leaving the room and walking down the hallway when he heard noise coming from one of the spare bedrooms over the noise of music and people downstairs.

He made the gigantic mistake of walking into the room. He knew he should have just kept on walking, it was none of his business, but he also wanted to know who was being disrespectful enough to get freaky in one of his parent's rooms.

"Alright, fun is over-" Punk paused, watching Dean quickly stand up, reaching for his t-shirt on the floor whilst Monica stood up off the bed, fixing her dress and hair as Punk looked at them both.

"Phil, what-what are you doing?" Monica shook her head as Punk stood in disbelief. Did his sisters have signs over their head saying 'brothers best friends are welcome'

Just before Punk was about to launch for Dean, Melissa came running to him, "Beretti is here, with guns, outside. You need to get dad." Melissa looked up at Punk, and then turned to look at Monica and Dean, "What the hell is going on with you two?" Melissa questioned as Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Punk, we were gonna tell you." Dean nodded as Punk just ignored him and turned to Melissa.

"Just Beretti?" Punk asked.

"And the rest of his company by the looks of things." Melissa said, "Get dad."

"Dad is in an unconscious sleep." Punk said, "You, go stay with the twins in the nursery." Punk told Melissa who nodded and ran off down the hall and into the nursery, "You two…" Punk just shook his head, "Go find AJ." Punk looked at Monica, "You." He pointed to Dean, "Come with me." He said as Dean nodded, walking towards Punk and following him downstairs where his mother immediately came to him.

"Phil, where is your father? Beretti and the rest of Woodmore are outside with guns facing the house." Lorna said with fear.

"Dad isn't help to anyone right now. Just don't make a scene, I'll go out and talk to him." Punk said with Dean standing behind him.

"You will do no such thing." Lorna spat, "You will not go anywhere near that man or his people, do you understand me?" She asked.

"Well someone has to, mom." Punk said, "I'll be fine. I have… Dean." Punk turned to Dean with no enthusiasm what so ever as Dean smiled nervously. They had lots to talk about after this.

"Phil, please don't do this." Lorna shook her head but Punk and Dean were already walking to the door, walking out and down the steps to the waiting cars.

"Little Phil Brooks." The man that went by Beretti smiled as he got out of his car, "Not so little anymore." He sized Punk up who was larger, "As much as I'd love to catch up, Phil. I'd rather speak with your old man."

"He's busy." Punk said, "Why don't you come back another time, and how about you take your guns from the direction of my parents house. There's kids in there."

"I was quite hurt that I never got an invite tonight. You know that it was half of my drug money that started the company." Beretti said, "But I can forgive. Can't forget. But I can forgive." Beretti nodded, "Tell your dad I'll be around soon. For now, I'll get out your hair." He nodded, getting back into his car as the rest of the cars began to reverse and turn out of the driveway and back out of the long narrow road that lead up to the house.

"That guy has some nerve showing up here after everything he tried to do-" Dean began as Punk turned around and punched him angrily, watching him fall over onto the ground.

"That. That's for putting your hands on my sister." Punk spat angrily, walking away and back into the house.

* * *

 **A/N: More on this new character in the next chapter. And don't worry, it's not the end of the Nick/Aaron scenario, that's put to bed for just now but it will reappear. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	37. The After Party

**The After Party**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" AJ asked as she eventually got back inside the house with Seth, finding Punk in the living room. The party was starting to fade out as it was ticking into early hours of the morning, "Who-Who were they people, and why did they have guns?" AJ asked him, "Phil!" She yelled as she seen he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"It's Beretti, he's… he was a friend of my mom and dad's. They started this company together and when Beretti wanted more shares, more control, my mom and dad dropped him on his ass." Punk said, "He-He would always come to the house when we were kids, harass my mom, throw punches at my dad." Punk said, "He's a real nasty piece of work."

"Why did he have guns?" AJ shook her head, "And why were they all pointed at the house?"

"Once my mom and dad dropped him, he started up his company, Woodmore. It's a record label company. He's probably mad about our new recording studio, and of course he's still bitter about everything that has happened." Punk said.

"And why did you have to go talk to him? Why did you go put yourself in danger like that? Are you stupid?" She shoved him slightly.

"I had to. Someone had to go out, or else he would have shot at every single window in the house." Punk spat, "My dad would have gone but… he wasn't in any fit state to even walk down the stairs." Punk said, "After my dad, I'm next in charge. When it comes to Beretti anyway."

"And why is Dean walking around with a swollen eye?" AJ shook her head. She had so many questions. Tonight had just taken a complete turn for the worst in her opinion, and all she wanted was to get home with the girls and forget about the chaos.

"You don't wanna know." Punk just shook his head, "I'm going to see if my mom is alright." He told her, walking off as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair as Melissa approached her.

"Hey, you ok?" Melissa asked, "Don't uh… don't worry about Beretti. He would never hurt Phil."

"How can you be so sure? This man doesn't sound too fond of this family." AJ shook her head, folding her arms.

"He was my dad's best friend when they were growing up." Melissa explained in further detail, "Him and my dad, and then my mom obviously, they built the money up. Half of the companies original investment was from Beretti, and he still holds that against them."

"Yeah, an investment in drug money." AJ shook her head.

"Anyway, as the numbers started going up, it went to Beretti's head. He was unreliable, he didn't work, yet he still wanted half of the shares my dad and mom were making." Melissa said, "So my mom and dad dropped him, got him signed off and took full control of the company. I was only a baby when they cut him off. Phil and Monica were a little older, they probably remember more of the… fights and violence, I just know the stories." She explained, "He spent a little bit of time in jail, on and off, I guess. But he's built up his own company now."

"So then why does he want to keep harassing you guys?"

"Well one can only assume that he's feeling a little threatened that we now have a recording studio." Melissa said, "And he's still a bitter guy about my parents dropping him all those years ago." Melissa said.

"How are you so sure he won't harm Punk?" AJ wondered.

"Apparently he loved Punk like a son." Melissa shrugged, "I don't know, Monica will be able to tell you more, I was just a baby." She said, "I think when my dad was always busy with work, when Punk was little, Beretti would take him out, take him to the cubs and hawks games, play with him when dad couldn't." Melissa said, "He loves Phil, I still believe he does."

"I think… I think I'd be less freaked out if there wasn't guns." AJ admitted.

"They're just for show." Melissa shrugged, "He is a pretty violent guy, I guess, but… so is my dad. You'd just never expect it."

"Your dad isn't a bad man though. This man sounds like a bad guy."

"I guess." Melissa nodded, "But don't lose sleep on it. Beretti comes and goes when he pleases. It's ok." Melissa smiled. She sensed AJ didn't feel all that comfortable anymore.

"I think I'm gonna get the girls and head home." She admitted.

"I'll come help you." Melissa smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded as they walked off and headed upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Punk was with his mom, Monica and Dean.

"Dad is going to be mad in the morning." Monica admitted, rubbing her forehead, "Why would Beretti be so interested in a recording studio?"

"Because he owns a record label company, idiot." Punk scoffed, "He's gonna feel threatened, and you know what he's like, he's a holding grudge type of guy. He's probably still pissed at you and dad for dropping his ass." Punk looked at his mother who had now sobered up and was panicking.

"He's a bad man." Lorna shook her head.

"You were his friend." Monica shook her head towards her mother, "It was half of his drug money, and half of yours and dads, don't act like a saint." Monica said.

"I'm not." Lorna batted back, "I'm just saying… we matured as the company grew, as we grew, Beretti didn't." She said as she suddenly noticed Dean's eye, "What happened to your eye, Dean?" She shook her head as Punk turned to him, only to scowl and then look back to his mom.

"Just… tripped." Dean nodded as Lorna just nodded, believing anything right now.

"I'm gonna go wake your father. He needs to know about this." Lorna said.

"Don't." Punk shook his head, "Let him sleep. Tell him in the morning." Punk said.

"Ok." Lorna sighed, "I'm going to go see those grandbabies of mine, might make me feel better." She admitted.

"Don't wake them." Punk told her as she walked off out the kitchen, leaving Punk turning to Dean and Monica.

"Phil, can you let us explain." Monica begged her brother.

"Explain what? The fact my best friends think it's alright to just… hop onto my sisters whenever they're feeling lonely?" Punk said, "I mean… you hate him." Punk looked at Monica, "You used to always spend Christmas dinner scowling at him across the table. I don't understand what's going on."

"It's different." Monica said, "He's been here for me these couple of months, when I felt really lonely." She said, "Everyone had someone. You have April and the twins, Melissa… well she had Seth." She sighed, "I felt alone, and-"

"And what? Dean was the first guy you seen?" Punk shook his head, "Were you that desperate?"

"Hey, fuck you, man." Dean piped up, "Yeah, at first it seemed like a one time thing, and then we spent more time with each other. Who-Who the fuck even are you to tell her what she can and can't do? She's your big sister. She's old enough to know what's right and wrong."

"Don't even get me started on you." Punk laughed, "You… I expect something like this from you, but I didn't expect it from her. She's smarter than this."

"What are you saying? What-What that Dean isn't good enough for me? Is that it?"

"Yeah, exactly." Punk nodded as Dean just chuckled.

"I'm out of here." Dean said, walking out of the kitchen as Monica looked coldly at Punk.

"Believe it or not, Phil. We don't all beat to the sound of your drum all the time. Me and Dean is none of your business." Monica said, "I am your big sister. I look out for you. You don't have to look out for me."

"You're still my sister, big, little, twin… whatever… still my sister and still clearly stupid as Melissa was to get with Seth." Punk said, "C'mon Monica, there's… there's millions, billions of guys in the world… wait, wait a minute." He paused and got his phone out as Monica folded her arms, watching him type on his phone and then show her the screen as she looked at it.

"What's that?" Monica shook her head at the large digit number.

"That is the amount of males in the world right now, and you get with my best friend." Punk said as Monica just rolled her eyes, "What if I was to get with your-" Punk paused as he realised…

"Yeah, exactly." Monica nodded, "You've fucked every single one of my best friends, and Melissa's, and have I ever, ever said anything to you, have I ever told you what to do or what not to do? No, because it's your life and you control it. No one else… so… do me a favour and stop trying to control my life, let me do what I want. If I'm making mistakes, if I end up getting hurt then boo hoo, that's on me. I'll learn from it and I'll move the fuck on." Monica said, "How about you focus on your fiance now, and your two daughters. I think they need your attention now more than me and Melissa. We aren't babies." She spat, walking by him and out of the kitchen as Punk groaned, leaning over the kitchen counter, knowing that perhaps his protectiveness got the best of him a lot. A whole lot.

* * *

He and AJ got home with the girls later on that night. Not much was said about the tragic, chaotic ending to the night, and Punk headed straight for the girls nursery with both Quinn and James, to settle them into their cribs.

AJ gave Punk a few minutes in the nursery before heading on in to see him, watching him as he gently placed James down in her crib, and then put Quinn down in hers too.

"They slept right through the party tonight." AJ smiled quietly as she walked further into the nursery.

"They're angels." Punk smiled. Nothing brought a smile to his face more than looking at his daughters. He couldn't even imagine his life before them, "Where did you go… when Beretti showed up? I asked Monica to look for you but she said she couldn't find you… and then, you appeared." Punk said.

"Well I was sitting outside, to get some air. I was talking to Seth and… that's when all the cars came. He pulled me round the back of the house, made sure I was ok." She explained, "Without him there I probably would have ran right into a bullet." She admitted fearfully.

"Beretti wouldn't have shot at you." Punk said, yet unconvinced by that.

"You don't seem sure about that." AJ folded her arms, "Look, baby. I know that...with this company, comes it's enemies and competition. I get that, of course I get it. But the minute I see guns, and I hear threats, and I see your mother shaking in her boots… I start to get worried." She said, "I don't want the girls growing up around that. Maybe that's how you grew up, but I won't have them around that sort of stuff."

"And you think I will?" Punk asked, "Beretti has been around for years. He won't do anything." Punk said.

"Just like you promised me Nick and Aaron wouldn't do anything?" AJ asked.

"Aaron is in prison and Nick hasn't been around since a year ago. I think I kept my promise." Punk shook his head with confusion, "I get it, you're confused and scared-"

"No… I get confused and scared when I watch the news and hear about killings and robbings not far from here, I get confused and scared when you don't come home at the time you say you were coming home at… sitting on a front step whilst four or five black cars sped up, pointing guns out of the windows at me… that's not scared, that's just fucking bullshit." AJ spat.

"What do you want me to do about it, Ape? Huh?" Punk said.

"Make sure this man… whatever the hell his name is… stays away from us. Stays away from the girls, and your family, and the company." AJ said, "I will not risk putting our girls in danger, or putting myself in danger." AJ said.

"I won't let anything happen to you, or the girls. You know that." Punk said, "Beretti is an old family friend, alright… he won't-"

"He sounds like he hates you all." AJ said, "Didn't you figure that he'd get mad about the recording studio when it's now going to be in competition with his?" AJ asked.

"It's different. Ours is just a studio. He has a record label." Punk shrugged, "Why are you getting at me like it's my fault?" He asked. He felt like everywhere he had turned tonight, someone was getting mad at him.

"I'm not getting at you, baby. I'm just… can't you see I'm a little scared here?" She asked, "This man sounds dangerous, he looked dangerous." She said, "I don't want you around that."

"I'll be ok. I'm a big boy. I can look after myself." Punk said, "You have nothing to worry about. I promise." He said, pulling her into him as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	38. Through The Night

**Through The Night**

* * *

AJ woke up throughout the night, having felt the space empty beside her as she got out of the bed, running her hands through her hair and walking off out of the bedroom in hopes to find Punk somewhere. If she wasn't here she'd begin to worry seeing as it was 4am.

She of course checked the girls room first and thankfully, she seen him sitting on the rocking chair in just his boxer shorts, holding Quinn in his arms as he read her one of the story books which mostly consisted of pictures from the little book shelf they'd got for the room.

She stood at the door unnoticed for about five minutes, just in a daze whilst watching as Punk turned the pages of the small story book and read aloud quietly to Quinn who was cradled in his arms. His love for the girls was strong and it didn't take a fool to see that at all. Having the girls had put a lot in perspective for both of them and they had each realised just how precious life was, and how much they were needed now. Sure it was pretty scary knowing they had such a responsibility, but it was a wonderful responsibility.

"What are you doing up?" AJ finally walked into the room, speaking quietly as she seen Quinn was fast asleep in his arms.

"I got up for a drink." Punk explained, standing up from the rocking chair and placing Quinn in her crib, "I came in just to see if they were ok and she was awake, just… looking up." Punk laughed quietly, "So I thought I'd read her a story." Punk said, showing her the book.

"The tortoise and the hare?" She smiled as he nodded, walking over to the small book shelf in the corner and putting the book back, "Did you enjoy the story?"

"Yeah, I did actually." Punk smiled, "Somewhere, behind all those pictures, there's a moral to the story." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm sure Quinn did too, but it's 4am… and I'm pretty lonely." She admitted.

"You were sound asleep when I left." He said as they began to walk out the girls room and back into their own bedroom.

"Well, you know how I wake when you aren't there." AJ said, "I can't even remember what it felt like to sleep alone anymore." AJ admitted truthfully as they got back into bed in the dark room, pulling the covers back and sliding in against one another.

"Me neither." Punk admitted.

"Didn't you sleep around?" AJ laughed a little.

"Well… yeah, but… there was no enjoyment of sleeping next to someone you love from that." Punk admitted, "It was just sex and then… awkward conversation in the morning." Punk said.

"Why'd you sleep around? What did you even get out of it?" She asked. She didn't get angry about or feel threatened. She knew where she stood with Punk now, of course, and she accepted that they both had a past after they broke up.

"I don't know… to avoid how lonely I was, take the stress off work, help me stop thinking about you." Punk laughed truthfully.

"Did you really still think of me?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Almost every day. I imagined that you were… married to some middle class, lovable, ticks all the right boxes kind of guy, maybe you guys had kids, you probably worked doing something with your poetry or your English." Punk said, "So then the thought of you with some other guy, happy, swayed me over to anyone who was willing to help me forget about it, for a few hours at least." Punk admitted.

"You think I would have achieved that much?" AJ laughed.

"Yeah." Punk nodded truthfully, "I knew girls like you only came around once and… I fucking blew it."

"Well, luckily I came around twice." AJ smiled up at him as he laughed.

"What about you? You with anyone else? Or did you go thirteen years without sex?" Punk asked her as she laughed.

"C'mon, I'm only human." AJ said, "There was a few guys. Nothing… special. A few were one night stands, a few were, one night dates where I didn't call them again, and only one or two were… a relationship, if you'd even call it that. They ended pretty quickly." She admitted.

"Because you were thinking of me the entire time." Punk said smugly as AJ smiled.

"Pretty much, yeah." AJ laughed, "I quickly realised that not all guys are capable of having good, quality, emotional sex. Had to fake it a few times just to… get it over with." AJ admitted truthfully as he laughed.

"And I'm obviously not in the category." Punk smiled, "Right?" He panicked a little.

"You tell me." AJ raised her eyebrows, "And some guys are really selfish." She admitted as she thought back to life before meeting back up with Punk, "Some of them couldn't even get me off, just left me hanging after nutting two minutes in." She rolled her eyes as he laughed.

"I really do love our 4am conversations." Punk smiled as she laughed.

"Me too." AJ smiled as Punk stared at her lovingly. He felt so lucky to have gotten another chance with her, and to have really made it work this time, to show her he was serious and he truly did love her, "You're giving me your sex eyes." AJ noticed as he laughed.

"I have sex eyes?" Punk questioned as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's like you stare right into my soul." AJ laughed, "I kinda like it though." She nodded.

"So I should keep doing it then?" Punk asked as AJ nodded with a smile, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips against his as he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him as she rested on top of him. It wasn't like she was squashing him much.

She sat up straight, straddling his hips, lifting up her vest t-shirt and throwing it away, revealing no bra underneath as Punk smiled, pulling her back down to kiss her again as her breasts pressed against his chest, her hands running up and down his torso as he done the same to her.

"Fuck, baby… I need you." AJ moaned, "I need you inside me." She said, leaning her head into the crook of his neck as he kissed and nipped at hers.

She sat back up, shimmying her shorts off whilst he pulled down his boxers, placing her hands on his chest firmly as he done the honours of lining himself up with her, leaving her to take him in as she eased down upon him.

"Fuck." AJ whispered, "You feel so good inside me, baby." AJ moaned blissfully, leaning down so she could kiss him, feeling him kiss her back deeply as he wrapped his arms around her and began thrusting up into her as hard as he could, her lips falling from his to moan as she moaned into his ear all sorts.

"Shit, Ape. You feel so good." Punk moaned as he thrust into her, taking her breath away with every hard thrust as she turned her head back to kiss him, moaning against his lips as she held onto him tightly.

* * *

Later that night, after Punk and AJ fell asleep exhaustedly naked against each other, and the morning was slowly coming upon them, Punk woke up at the sound of their front door opening. He was an extremely light sleeper and heard everything, so he quickly stood up and put his boxers on, rushing out of his bedroom and slowly walking down the hall, fists clenched whilst walking round the corner, bumping into Melissa on his way round.

"Melissa!" Punk hissed quietly, "What are you doing? Why are you just walking into my apartment?" Punk asked her angrily.

"I needed to talk to someone." Melissa said.

"And it couldn't have waited?" Punk shook his head, "What? What is it?" Punk asked, rubbing his forehead as he walked off into the kitchen, Melissa following behind. From being awake with Quinn through the night, to being awake with AJ, he was pretty exhausted.

"You don't think… You don't think Beretti is gonna hurt anyone, do you?" Melissa asked with worry as Punk shook his head.

"No, you know he's all talk. He's never laid hands on any of us. It's always just been him and dad." Punk said.

"What if he goes for dad again? What if dad has another heart attack? What if he hurts him?" Melissa asked.

"That won't happen." Punk shook his head, "Beretti comes and goes, he won't stick around, he'll be pissed and then he'll go back to his old stomping ground. It's the way it's always been." Punk said.

"Why-Why is things always so tense with him? I know that mom and dad dropped him, but… what else happened? Do you remember anything, from when you and Monica were kids? I know you guys were older." Melissa said.

"I remember some things." Punk nodded, "He was a bad guy, but… somehow he always took to me and Monica. Used to take us out for day trips when mom and dad were too busy, used to take me to the cubs games and hawks matches." Punk shrugged, "He was a good guy in my eyes." Punk nodded, "And then he started coming round the house, drunk, when me and Mon were little." Punk said, "Pushed mom downstairs when she was pregnant with you. He set part of the house on fire one time. Tried to ambush headquarters a few times. And then it seemed like he just gave up." Punk shrugged, "I only assume that he's back because he's pissed about the recording studio."

"What if he tries to do something?" Melissa asked, "What if he tries to hurt us? Or mom and dad?"

"You worry too much." Punk said.

"And you worry too little." Melissa said, "It isn't just you anymore, you realise that. You have two children, a fiance, people to protect."

"You have doubts about me protecting my family?" Punk wondered.

"No, I never said that. I just think you need to be more aware and realise quickly that… Beretti isn't something to just… brush off." He said.

"Melissa… have I ever let anything happen to you or Monica?" Punk asked her, "Or April and the twins for that matter too?"

"No." Melissa said.

"And it's gonna stay like that." Punk said firmly, "You don't need to worry."

"Well I'm going to anyway." Melissa said, "I don't like this guy. He scares me. He scares mom. I don't like that."

"He's a scary guy, but I know that dad can always shut him down." Punk said, "They're not as young as they both were before. They aren't gonna start scrapping in the streets like teenagers." Punk said, "You shouldn't be worrying, ok?"

"Still gonna worry." Melissa said defiantly as she sat down at the table.

"Mel, I don't wanna be rude. But when the babies sleep late, it's a blessing, and I've not had much sleep." Punk said.

"I was kind of hoping I could maybe spend the day with you and AJ, and the girls." Melissa smiled, "Ever since me and Seth broke up I… I don't really have much to do." She admitted as Punk sighed, "You can go back to bed. I'll-I'll make some breakfast and watch some TV, listen out for if the girls wake up. We all know I'm their favourite aunt anyway." She said as Punk chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Monica has a heart of stone. Can't show any affection what so ever." He said, "Ok… make yourself comfortable." Punk nodded, "But I am going back to bed." He warned her as she just nodded.

"Go. I don't mind." She smiled as Punk nodded, patted her head brotherly as he walked out of the kitchen and back off to bed. Having as much family around should never have been an issue for him and he knew that, but it was bothering him that Beretti was worrying his family so much. Maybe, he had to go talk to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	39. Lighter Than Expected

**Lighter Than Expected**

* * *

"They're so beautiful. I could just play with them all day." Melissa smiled as she sat crossed legged in the living room later on in the day, staring down at Quinn and James who were lying side by side on their soft cushioned blankets, comfy and content as they looked up at their aunt who was playing with their hands delicately.

"Sometimes we do." AJ admitted laughing as Punk nodded along with her.

"They're gonna need some cousins soon." Melissa said, looking down at them as Punk raised his eyebrows as she turned back around, "Not me. Monica." Melissa laughed, "Now she's with Dean." She smirked as she turned to Punk who she knew wasn't ok about Dean and Monica, not just yet, "You weren't ok about me and Seth dating at the start and then it turned out ok." Melissa said.

"Yeah, and look what happened there." Punk said as Melissa just frowned, "I'm just trying to look out for her. I don't want her to get hurt, not after what happened with Nick." Punk said.

"She's a big girl. She can look out for herself." Melissa smiled.

"She's right." AJ nodded, turning to Punk who she sat with on the couch, "You're too protective." She said.

"Would you rather I just… not care about you both?" Punk asked Melissa.

"No, I wouldn't." Melissa said, "But I think you underestimate us. You still think we're little girls."

"Sometimes you both act it." Punk argued as Melissa rolled her eyes.

"I think… you should put all your attention into these two little girls now." Melissa turned back to Quinn and James with a smile, "They can replace me and Monica."

"Nothing could replace you both." Punk said, "There's too many women in my life I can't keep up." Punk pressed his hand on his forehead as AJ laughed

"And I'm at the top of that list, right?" AJ smiled to him.

"Of course you are." Punk nodded, kissing her cheek as AJ smiled whilst Melissa watched happily.

"So when are two gonna get married?" Melissa asked, "Do you know where you want to have it?" She asked.

"No, not yet." AJ said, "But we are thinking next year some time. I… I want a winter wedding but Punk doesn't."

"Oh, a winter wedding sounds sweet." Melissa smiled, "Getting married in the snow… it's so romantic." Melissa smiled as AJ nodded whilst Punk sat rolling his eyes and slouching back against the couch as Melissa and AJ began to talk wedding and he pretended he was listening in.

Thankfully, there was a knock at the front door, and Punk quickly escaped the living room and headed to answer the door where he seen his father standing.

"Sober?" Punk smiled as Jim nodded and walked on into the apartment, "Hangover?" He asked as Jim nodded again casually as Punk laughed.

"Hello, April. Melissa… babies." Jim waved into the living room, strolling into the kitchen as Punk supposed he should follow him.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked.

"Apparently not." Jim said, "Apparently Beretti showed up last night? I should have knew he would have turned up one way or another." Jim said angrily, "Your mother said you spoke to him?"

"Yeah, I just told him to leave, and he did. Didn't even have to be asked twice." Punk admitted.

"Yeah, well he always had a soft spot for you." Jim shook his head.

"He said he was going to back. I think it was you he was originally looking for." Punk admitted.

"Of course it was." Jim rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna go talk to him. I want you to come with me. This… This childish behaviour isn't ok anymore." Jim shook his head as Punk nodded, "I'll get you out in the car." He told him, walking on by and out of the apartment as Punk headed into the living room to let AJ know he was going out.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked, still sitting on the couch as Melissa continued to melt over the twins on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just going out with my dad for a bit. I shouldn't be long." He told her, reaching over and kissing her sweetly before dashing out.

* * *

Punk and Jim arrived at Beretti's own company building, walking straight in, past the reception, ignoring anyone who tried to stop them as they took the elevator straight up to the top floor where Jim knew Beretti would be.

"What are you gonna say exactly?" Punk asked his father as they waited on the elevator stopping.

"Just stay behind me and let me do the talking."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." Punk said as the elevator doors opened and they walked out, only to meet Beretti right in the centre of the hallway outside his office, obviously security and the receptionist had called up to let him know.

"Well if it isn't my favourite guys." Beretti smiled, "I've been looking forward to this." He smiled.

"Cut the crap, Beretti." Jim shook his head, "I thought we'd matured about this. I thought we'd grew up." Jim said, "You show up at my house, where my family are all inside, where children are inside, and you have guns pointing in every direction of the house?" Jim shook his head.

"Well, you know me, James. I don't show up unprepared, you know that." Beretti said, "I wanna know why you decided to branch out and open a recording studio, when you know fine well I run one here at Woodmore." Beretti folded his arms.

"Our companies are different, Beretti, we attract different people, you know that. There is no harm done." Jim said as Beretti just looked across at him, and then to Punk.

"And what do you have to say to it, Phil?" Beretti looked at Punk.

"I say that if you come anywhere near my family with guns pointing at them again, you'll know all about it." Punk nodded.

"I'm shaking in my boots, Phil. I really am." Beretti nodded.

"We're serious." Jim said, "Haven't you done enough to my family?"

"I wouldn't have had to do those things hadn't I been so angry about you and Lorna dropping me on my ass and leaving me out on the cold."

"You were out of control." Jim said, "You were unhealthy for the business. If we kept you around we would never have taken the company to the heights we have." Jim said.

"Bullshit. I think you just got fed up of me." Beretti said, "But don't worry, I built up my own foundation, and I won't have you rip that apart too." He spat.

"I never said I would." Jim said, "We can stay out of each others way. I know we can. We have our own lives to be getting on with. There isn't any need for this agro anymore." Jim shook his head as Beretti folded his arms and looked at them both. It wasn't like Beretti was an evil twisted man, he was just someone who had lost his way, drank too much and blamed everything that went wrong on everyone around him. Punk knew that him and his father were very close, since they were kids, like he was with Dean and Seth, and it made him think how lucky he was to still have his friends and to not take them for granted, even if they were getting involved with his sisters.

"You know it never had to be this way." Beretti said, "We could have… worked things out, I could have gotten help and got my act together. Could you imagine how successful we could have been together?" Beretti asked, "I always had time for you, and your family."

"You were out of control. You put your hands on my wife." Jim said.

"Lorna knows I never meant that. I was drunk and I was looking for you. It was an honest mistake. Phil-Phil was there to help her." Beretti looked at Punk who just stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Phil was seven years old. I was out with Monica. You were terrifying him, and he had to call an ambulance for Lorna, by himself. No seven year old should have to do that." Jim shook his head as Punk scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, he's a tough son of a bitch." Beretti said, looking to Punk.

"Just… stay clear of my company and my family. Don't ever show up to my home with guns blazing ever again. Do you understand me? We're over that shit now. We aren't kids. I'm a grandfather, for christ sakes." Jim shook his head as Beretti raised his eyebrows.

"Monica?" He questioned as Jim shook his head and nodded to Punk, "No kidding." Beretti smiled to Punk, "Little Phil Brooks really did grow up."

"Yeah, and he doesn't need your folk showing up with guns when he has two babies to look out for. Just… stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, Beretti. It's simple." Jim just shrugged as Beretti nodded.

"Alright. Let's just say it was a moment of weakness and anger." Beretti held his hands up, "I'll stay out your hair, I promise." He said as Jim just looked at him suspiciously.

"Then what was it you wanted to gain out of coming to my house last night?" Jim shook his head.

"I just… I heard about the IPO thing, it's big, I was happy for you-"

"Ahh, so you wanted to congratulate me by terrorizing my friends, family and workers with guns. Sounds just like you now that I think about it." Jim nodded.

"Maybe I was jealous… maybe I feel threatened by your new recording studio." Beretti shrugged, "I'm not too much of a jerk to admit that you worked hard for your success with the company, because you have. You all have." Beretti nodded, "Sometimes I just… regret being such an idiot. I know I could have been a part of the full thing." He said as Jim folded his arms.

"You could have, but you and only you blew it." He said, "And you can't come back from it."

"I know that." Beretti said, "For what it's worth, I do apologise. You should know me by now. I was always the jealous type." He admitted.

"I know." Jim nodded, "But we're too old for this shit now, I can barely make it upstairs without collapsing when I reach the top, never mind fighting off you and your company with guns." Jim said as Beretti laughed whilst Punk stood, bored. He tried to tell his sisters and April that Beretti wasn't the villainous, poisonous, evil character he seemed to be looked upon as. He just made some poor decisions sometimes, deep down he knew that his father and him were still like brothers, but it was healthier for them to stay out of each others way.

"We'll get out of your hair now." Jim said as Beretti nodded, "Let's just… keep out of each other's business, yeah? There doesn't have to be any hard feelings." He said.

"No, there doesn't." Beretti agreed, "I'll keep to myself." He nodded as Jim turned to Punk, both eventually leaving the building as Punk turned to his father on the way out.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't give him another chance."

"Would you give someone a chance if they hurt April? Put her in danger?" Jim asked him curiously as he already knew the answer, "Me dropping Beretti was the best thing I could have done for him. He had motivation to get back at me, and now he's running a successful company, on his own. He doesn't need a second chance." He said.

"But don't you think he seemed rather chilled out? It was like he knew we were coming and he… he knew he was in the wrong, which is odd." Punk admitted.

"He probably suspected we'd come. He's a laid back guy, you know that. He isn't really dangerous like everything things. Like your mother and sisters think. Sure, he's not the nicest, but he also isn't the worst. We've scrapped a few times, and he's said some bad things, but… we aren't all perfect." Jim said, "We do good when we don't interact and get in each others way." He said as Punk just nodded, "Am I dropping you back home?" He asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah. I suppose I should get home and tell Ape she has nothing to worry about. I could see she was a little curious about Beretti." Punk said, "There really was no need for me to come with you." Punk chuckled a little.

"Yeah there was." Jim nodded, "I don't want you… and your friends to end up like me and Beretti just because… they're doing something you don't like."

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head before they pulled away from the building in the car.

"Well I know about Monica and Dean, and I know… I know it's getting to you. It should. You love your sisters. I'd rather you react like this than… not care about them at all." Jim said, "But you have good friends. Yeah, I wanted to smash Seth's teeth down his throat when I heard what he done, and yeah, maybe Dean isn't the ideal guy you'd want to see with Monica, but can we stop them? No. You have to get used to letting them go because soon, in eighteen or more years, it's gonna be even harder for you to let go of Quinn and James."

"They aren't going anywhere." Punk scoffed, but turning serious, "I know, I know it's none of my business what they do it's just… there's millions of guys out there why… why my two best friends?"

"Can't help who you fall for." Jim shrugged, "Seth and Melissa are… done, so I hear, and they've both dealt with it responsibly and maturely, they're moving on, and you should be able to aswell. You aren't Mr Perfect, you've done some awful things in your relationship career that your sisters never judged you for." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah but that's-"

"It's not different, Phil." Jim said, "Now it helps me rest easy knowing that, when the time comes, and me and your mom pass, your here for your sisters, but right now, you have to let them be with who they want to be. Let them make their mistakes. Making mistakes is a big part of life. Helps us learn." He said, "And who knows? Maybe Dean and Monica will work out? And if it doesn't, then they'll both move on and they'll continue to be your sister and best friend, just like Seth and Melissa." Jim said, "Don't push your friends away. Their good guys." Jim nodded as Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair. He knew his father was right. He never normally gave Punk pep talks or serious conversations, but when they did they always made sense, and he really cherished them and listened.

"You don't think there's a way I can keep… Quinn and James living with me and April until they're like… thirty, do you?" Punk asked seriously as Jim laughed hysterically, "Why are you laughing? I'm serious." Punk said.

"I know. That's why I'm laughing." Jim said, "I reckon they'll both be strong girls, who can handle themselves." He nodded, "But don't be worrying about that, jeez they aren't even one yet." He shook his head, starting the car engine and pulling away onto the road.

"I know, but something tells me time is gonna go by really quickly with them." Punk said truthfully but with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Shocker, Beretti isn't the bad guy we should be all worried about, although he will play a further part in the story soon. Time jump in the next chapter. Be prepared. Lots coming up. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	40. Appreciated

**Appreciated**

* * *

4 _years later…_

"Hey, were you waiting long? I'm sorry, I got caught up." AJ said as she'd quickly ran to the waiting car through the rain, collapsing in the passengers seat as she looked at her husband of three years who had come to pick her up.

"No, I wasn't waiting that long." Punk shook his head, "How did things go?" He asked her with a smile, leaning over and kissing her hello as she kissed back sweetly.

"Really good. Like usual." AJ nodded, "It's so hard to pull away after every session because they all cherish it so much, you know?" AJ sighed as Punk pulled away and got back on route to go home.

"I know. You're greatly appreciated, definitely." Punk nodded as AJ smiled contentedly.

"You didn't leave Quinn and James with Monica alone, did you?" AJ asked curiously as she realised that her two four year old daughters weren't here with their father to pick her up like usual.

"I did." Punk laughed, "Monica needs to get used to taking care of children. The baby is due any day now." Punk said, "And plus, the girls are always good for her." He said.

"I guess." AJ said, "Are you working all day tomorrow?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Punk nodded, "Since Monica is off on maternity leave, I'm in full control of the studio."

"You know I can help you out if you need it." AJ smiled.

"I know that, but you deserve a day off, to spend with the girls." Punk said.

"Well c'mon, it's not like I have much of a job right now. It's more like a service, don't you think?" She asked.

"That's because you enjoy it. Going to work shouldn't seem like such a big job, like such an exhaustion." Punk said.

"I don't even get paid."

"You don't need paid." Punk shrugged, "You do it out of the goodness of your heart. There's nothing better, I think." Punk admitted as AJ smiled.

"And that's why I love you." AJ smiled sweetly as Punk smiled back, keeping his eyes on the road as they eventually got home, pulling up outside the apartment block and heading on in, taking the elevator up to the top floor, the pent house and walking straight in.

"Mommy!" AJ immediately heard as two sets of little feet came scampering round the corner, both Quinn and James skidding round and launching themselves at AJ's legs as they hugged her tightly.

"I don't normally get that ovation." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"Hi, girls. Did you miss me today?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah, we did but Aunt Monica was here." James said quickly, "Did you read your stories to the old people?" James asked curiously as Punk laughed.

"They're not stories, baby. Remember… what are they?" She asked them.

"Poems." Quinn remembered, fixing her small glasses on her nose, "Are they poems?" She made sure she was correct.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile, crouching down to them, "The older people loved them. So much they want me back again next week." She smiled happily, "But what did you guys get up to today? Tell me." AJ insisted as the girls followed her into the living room with Punk following behind.

"We went to the studio with daddy." Quinn said, "He let us record something."

"Did he? He never lets me." AJ turned to Punk with a smirk as he laughed.

"That's because you can't sing. My girls can." Punk nodded, "We're already working on an album." Punk smirked, winking to the girls who smiled as they all walked into the living room where Monica was sitting watching TV, "You're still pregnant?" Punk joked as Monica glared at him.

"I felt the baby kick." James announced.

"I felt it first." Quinn argued.

"No you didn't. I did." James turned to her sister, "Mom, I felt it first." James looked up at her mom who just nodded.

"Ok, but does it really matter?" She asked them whilst Monica just laughed.

"He's kicking again, if you wanna both feel it?" Monica announced as the girls ran over to her. They were ever so excited to finally be getting a baby cousin from her aunt Monica and Uncle Dean.

"Mon, are you staying for Dinner?" AJ asked.

"Well, Dean is working late, and Melissa is at the clubs so… yeah, I guess I'll reside here for the night." She nodded as AJ smiled.

Four years had flew by in the blink of an eye, so much things had happened, good things. Of course Quinn and James had grown up into the mischievous little four year old girls they were, but so far raising them had been the best thing in Punk's life. Watching their first steps, hearing their first words, taking them to the park, helping them ride a bike (even if the stabilizers were still on), and everything in between. The years had went by so fast and Punk knew it was because things were just wonderful.

Not only that, but he finally got to marry AJ three years ago, just a few days after the girls first birthday. It was a winter wedding like AJ wanted that Punk finally gave in to, and it was wonderful. She felt like a princess, looked like one, was treated like one. Their wedding day was definitely one of the most special days in their life, for sure.

Monica and Dean had been dating for four years, and had been in a very serious and committed relationship ever since Punk had his doubts. They proved him wrong and now, he couldn't see anyone else with his sister. Dean treated her well, cared for her, loved her. He never saw it coming, but he was man enough to own up to being wrong about them both. In fact, they were in such a committed relationship, that they were about to become parents to a baby boy in a matter of days. It was a very exciting time.

"Are you gonna help me make dinner?" AJ asked Punk as he turned around to face her, "They look pretty occupied." She nodded over to the girls who were around Monica feeling the baby kick.

"Yeah, alright." Punk nodded with a smile.

Quinn and James, although twins, were very different, unlike when they were babies, it was extremely easy now to tell who was who. James had lighter hair and shared a lot of Punk's features rather than AJ's. Of course they both had his eyes, but James had his crooked smile and inpatient attitude. Quinn on the other hand was more like AJ. She had a few shades darker hair colour, a cute little button nose and recently just gotten glasses, taking her poor eyesight after her mother, respectively. Both girls were small for their age too, which Punk could only assume they'd taken that from their mother too. But he was always a small little kid until he grew up and hit a growth spurt. Either way, both AJ and Punk loved their daughters for who they were. So far they'd watched them grow into their own little natures and personalities and it was the greatest thing in the world.

"So when are you going back to the care home?" Punk asked, walking into the kitchen with AJ as he watched her take out things to make for dinner.

"Next week probably." AJ said.

As something to take up her time, and keep her busy, AJ normally spent some days at the local care home, reading her poems to the elderly. It was something that made her feel good inside, and she didn't take any money for it, she enjoyed just doing it for the good of her health. She tried to go into the office job that Punk's father set her up with but the shifts were too long and she was just bored out her mind. As a bit on the side, sometimes she'd take a shift at the recording studio, especially now since Monica was off and would be for the next few months. Punk had trained her on how to use it and now it just came second hand nature to her.

"You really enjoy doing it, don't you?" Punk smiled. She was just an angel. A pure angel. He didn't know how anyone could be so perfect.

"I do." AJ nodded, "But I guess it's kinda sad too. These are people who… don't have family to take care of them, and clearly they can't take care of themselves, so they have to get put into a home." She sighed, "I mean… what's gonna happen to me when you die?" AJ turned to him seriously as Punk laughed.

"Well I'd like to think that's not happening any time soon." Punk laughed.

"No, I'm serious. I see little old women sitting, and they're there because they've lost their husbands and their children are too busy, or don't live in state anymore." AJ shook her head, "What if that happens to me?"

"Oh, shut up." Punk said, "It won't. Maybe by the time that day comes you'll be fed up of me anyway. You'll want some peace and quiet." He said.

"Hey, don't say things like that." AJ frowned.

"I was joking, obviously." Punk rolled his eyes, "Stop worrying about… about things that are gonna happen in like fifty years." He laughed at her crazy train thought, "Let's just focus on getting through tonight's dinner." He said as she smiled.

"Ok." AJ smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she hugged into his body with a smile. Their relationship only got stronger as the days, weeks, months, years progressed.

* * *

"Baby, you gotta keep your glasses on." AJ said, looking over on the couch where Quinn and James were sitting, in their pyjamas, just before bedtime, watching as Quinn played with her glasses that she obviously did not like one bit.

"They're annoying." Quinn groaned, "Why isn't James wearing them?" She asked as James turned to her.

"Because I can see better." James said.

"But these make me look different." Quinn said sadly, ignoring her sister.

"Do you want me to put mine on?" AJ asked her as Quinn nodded with a smile, watching her mother grab her glasses from the coffee table and place them on her nose. AJ normally just needed her glasses for reading, writing and looking at things from afar, but unfortunately Quinn needed them all of the time, but she felt less self conscious when she seen her mother with hers on.

"Well I think you look beautiful with glasses on, Quinn." Punk smiled to her as Quinn grinned to herself. She was a lot more shy than James, a lot more timid and easily scared. He guessed there really was a divide in, Quinn was more like AJ, and James was more like him, but then again, sometimes they were a mixture of both.

"Are we seeing Grandpa Jim and Granny Lorna tomorrow?" James asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the TV as they watched one of their kids programmes before bed.

They were in a usual routine of dinner, bath and then bed. Monica had headed on home after two helpings of dinner.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "For dinner, remember?" AJ smiled.

Yes, Sunday dinner was still a thing, and it was even more fuller now with the girls, Dean and soon enough another little baby to join the family. The girls still hadn't quite caught onto the fact that they done this every Sunday.

"What is for dinner?" Quinn asked. Although shy and timid, she was comfortable around her family of course, and there was no one else she trusted like she trusted her father. They trusted their mom too, but there was just something about Punk that they took more comfort in, AJ understood why. He was the best father.

"You know, the usual." Punk said, "Chicken, ham, all the stuff that goes with it." Punk said.

"Not spaghetti?" James questioned with shock.

"We had spaghetti tonight." AJ chuckled, sitting on the couch with Punk across from the girls.

"Why is it always the same food?" Quinn groaned.

"I can get Granny Lorna to make you something else, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Punk said.

"What about pizza?" James asked.

"You'll mom will have a fit if she has to make them a pizza and they don't want her traditional roast dinner." AJ chuckled to Punk quietly who nodded.

"I know." Punk laughed a little, "I'll see what I can do." Punk nodded to the girls who smiled, "But right now… it's time for bed." Punk stood up.

"Oh, no. Five more minutes." James frowned.

"You said that five minutes ago." Punk raised his eyebrows, "C'mon. Let's go. Say goodnight to mommy." Punk said as they both got up off the couch, running to their mom to hug her goodnight as she hugged them back tightly, kissing their heads as they then ran off ahead of Punk who followed behind to tuck them into bed.

"Can we have a look out the window?" Quinn asked, looking up at her father as Punk nodded.

"Just for a little bit." Punk said as they stood in the hallway at the glass panels. Living in the pent house with glass windows as part of the walls had really helped them to not be afraid of heights. They always played a game, they'd sit and look out onto the Chicago skyline and they'd pick a far away building, and whoever could count the amount of windows on it won. Of course, until recently, Quinn couldn't play as she couldn't really see that well, but now she could.

"That one, let's do that one." James instructed as she pointed to a building.

"What one?" Quinn had trouble understanding what building she was looking at.

"That one, with the pointy roof." James said, "You see it?" She said as Punk smiled as he watched. They done it every single night.

"You know, one of these days you guys are gonna run out of buildings." Punk remarked as he watched them start to count. It was a learning curve also. They were counting and learning about the Chicago culture and what buildings were what.

"23!" James shouted.

"No, I counted 21." Quinn shook her head.

"But did you count the door? The door counts." James said.

"No it doesn't." Quinn argued.

"Ok, there's 22, you're both wrong." Punk told them, "Let's go, bed." He pointed down the rest of the hall as they got up and ran into their bedroom. Punk and AJ were gonna eventually give them their own room each, but when they said that to the girls they weren't happy. As much as they argued and bickered, they were sisters, and they did love each other, and they implied they didn't want to have their own rooms, that they liked sharing a room.

"Daddy, will we see Aunt Melissa tomorrow?" Quinn asked as she got into her bed, taking her glasses off which she finally could, rubbing her eyes and sinking down under the covers as James done the same on the other side. Their room was pretty massive to be fair, they probably didn't need their own rooms. They had everything they needed with their own space.

"Yeah." Punk nodded with a smile, "I know you guys haven't seen her in a while, she's been busy with work." He told them.

Melissa had been focused on work now more than ever. She had full control over all three of the clubs and was doing an amazing job at running them, and most of all, she was enjoying running them.

"And what about Uncle Seth?" James asked.

"Well, he's been busy too." Punk nodded, "But I'm sure he'll be there." He said. Melissa and Seth were still on friend terms, and it was working better like that, they'd moved on and were no longer in the awkward phase, they had accepted that what happened had happened, and they had most definitely moved on, it was clear to see that. Both were just concentrating more on work and themselves, which was nice to see.

"Ok, close your eyes." Punk told them, tucking James into bed, kissing her head softly and then moving over to Quinn to the do the same, "Get some sleep, ok?" He said as they both nodded, "No messing around." He told them. He could only assume that another reason that they wanted to continue sharing a room was because they got up to all sorts of mischievous, but most of the time they did just fall asleep because they were exhausted. They were still just little girls. As much to Punk and AJ did it seem that they were all grown up, they most definitely weren't. They were still his baby girls.

"Goodnight, love you both." He said as he headed out of the room.

"Love you, daddy." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, love you." James nodded as Punk smiled, walking out of the room and turning the light off, closing the door over and walking back down the hallway and into the living room where AJ was sat on the couch, a new appearance of a bouquet of flowers sat on the coffee table.

"Are they for me? You shouldn't have." Punk joked.

"No." AJ laughed, "They got delivered here for me." She smiled, "It's from the home, I guess." AJ said.

"There's no card?" Punk asked curiously.

"No." AJ shook her head, "But c'mon, it's obviously the home. They're so sweet. They didn't have to get me anything." She shook her head at the generosity.

"They obviously appreciate you. You're brightening up people's lives. I'm not surprised." He smiled.

"I don't do it to get anything out of it." AJ told him as he sat back down beside her.

"I know, that's all the more reason they appreciate you." Punk told her, "Keep doing you, babe. There's no better feeling than feeling appreciated."

"There really isn't." AJ agreed, "But I feel appreciated every day, with you." She smirked to him.

"Oh, I appreciate you, alright." Punk nodded, "For some things more than others." He said as she laughed.

"You make everything about sex." She shook her head.

"How do you know I was talking about sex? You automatically just thought it was sex, which shows you make everything about sex." Punk said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, just know you're appreciated too." AJ nodded, "A whole lot." She looked up at him.

"How much?" He asked her.

"Words can't describe." AJ whispered.

"What about actions?" Punk smirked as she smiled, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips against his, sitting up and turning into him, straddling his hips as she began to grind her lower half against his whilst kissing him, feeling his hands roam around her sides and up her torso. He was right. It did feel good to be appreciated.

* * *

 **A/N: Last hurdle for the story. Let me know what you think.**


	41. Like No One Is Watching

**Like No One Is Watching**

* * *

"Phil, I am not making them a pizza, they'll have what everyone else is having. I remember when you were that age, you wanted this that and everything else, but no, you have to teach them they can't always have what they want." Lorna shook her head in the kitchen as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"It's a pizza. Not a pony." Punk shook his head, "C'mon, they're still little. They don't really like all the stuff you make." He said, "They just won't eat it." He said.

"They don't like my cooking?" Lorna frowned.

"No, they do… they just… they don't quite get the point of having the same thing every week. Just… put on the pizza, yeah? I've left it over by the oven." He said, having picked up one on their way over.

"Alright, fine." Lorna shook her head, "But they shouldn't be living on pizzas and processed foods, Phil. Are you cooking things for them?" Lorna asked.

"Yes, you know we cook things for them." Punk shook his head. He loved that his parents were so involved with the twins, but sometimes it felt like they were being judged on how they were parenting them, "April cooked spaghetti last night. She's a good cook."

"And what about vegetables and fruits? They'll need lots of that for when they start school. You know kids, they just love to run around all day, they'll need energy." She said.

"I know, mom." Punk laughed, "I've been a dad for four years now. I'm getting the gist of things."

"You'll never be perfect though. No one will. Not at being a parent."

"I know that, but I'd say I make a decent attempt, don't you think?" Punk said.

"Oh, of course you do. You're a wonderful father." Lorna smiled as she continued chopping vegetables, "It's Monica I'm worried about. She's clumsy and lazy and so unmotivated. When this baby comes she's in for a shock, let me tell you that." Lorna said as Punk laughed.

"Monica will be good, she has Dean, and she has you and dad checking up on her every five minutes like you did when the twins were babies." Punk said. He was glad that Monica was now settling down, or at least attempting to. At least now his parents attention could be on her the entire time with the new baby, and not him and April.

"Have you heard the names she's came up with?" Lorna raised her eyebrows as Punk laughed. His mom got more and more of a gossip as the years went by. But she was forever harmless, and forever a sweetheart.

"I heard a few, yeah." Punk laughed, "What? They don't meet you standards?"

"I just think she needs to stick with more traditional names, that's all." Lorna shrugged.

"My daughters are called Quinn and James." Punk shook his head, "You liked them."

"Well… I wasn't sure at first." Lorna admitted as Punk raised his eyebrows, "I mean… I understood James, I liked that it was after your father, and that it was for a boy, but… I have no idea where you pulled Quinn from. Isn't that a second name?" She shook her head as Punk laughed.

"How many glasses of wine have you had?" Punk said, "You loved the name Quinn."

"Oh, I do now, because it suits little Quinn so much. But at first I thought you and April were high when you chose those names. I'm just saying." Lorna said.

"I think you're high right now." Punk laughed. He could sense his mother floating on a cloud. She was no doubt excited about another new grandchild to have. Clearly. "I'm sure whatever name Monica chooses, it'll be sweet." Punk said.

"I suggested she called him Phil." Lorna said.

"No." Punk scoffed, "I forbid her to do that. She should call him Punk. Now that's a good sturdy name for a kid."

"Oh, be quiet and get out of here." Lorna shook her head as Punk laughed, leaving the kitchen and walking on into the living room where everyone was like usual before dinner.

James was talking to senior James, aka showing him her dolly's brushed hair and asking him to hold her head in place so she could put bobbles around her. Quinn was sitting next to AJ on the couch alongside Monica and Dean.

"Melissa still not here?" Punk questioned.

"No." Jim shook his head, "She said she might be held up at the club though, said we should carry on without her." He said whilst James sat on his knee.

"It's not like her to be so late." Punk said truthfully.

"She's really focusing on the clubs now." Monica admitted, "I mean, I don't even think she goes home anymore." She said.

"Well that isn't good." Punk said, "She needs to have some sort of life." Punk sighed, sitting down next to his wife with Quinn in between them.

"I think maybe she feels a little left out." AJ whispered privately to Punk who turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Take a look around." AJ said quietly as Punk looked around, "Maybe the reason she's been so… focused on working is to avoid having to be alone."

"What's wrong with being alone? No one is judging her."

"She might not feel like that though." AJ said.

"She spoke to you about this?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"She spoke to me in private though, so… don't say anything." AJ said, "She just feels like… we're married, we have our girls, Dean and Monica are together, having a baby… where is she? You know."

"That's how she feels?" Punk sighed, "She shouldn't feel like that." He said.

"I know, I told her that. There's nothing wrong with being alone. She's still really young, we all are truthfully." AJ said, "But I don't know, she just sees it differently."

"When is Aunt Melissa coming?" James asked to anyone willing to listen, jumping down from her grandfathers lap and walking over to her parents who she dumped her dolly with after getting fed up of playing with her.

"She's working, sweetie. She might not be here until later." AJ told her.

"But I wanna see her." James frowned.

"Why?" Monica chipped in, "Your favourite auntie is sitting right here." She said as Punk smiled.

"But Aunt Melissa plays with us." Quinn added in.

"I'll play with you, c'mon." Monica said, getting to her feet in a struggle as everyone watched with sympathy, "I don't know how you managed two babies?" Monica chuckled to AJ who smiled, suddenly feeling a pain in her stomach.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean stood up immediately.

"Yeah, yeah… I think I got up too quick." Monica tried to brush it off, feeling the pain get sharper.

"You don't look too good." Punk said.

"Something doesn't feel right… it's sore." Monica said like a lost child.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Jim stood up, "Lorna! Monica is having the baby, c'mon!" He shouted out of the living room.

"What? I am?" Monica shook her head, "Why am I having the baby?"

"Well you're obviously having contractions." Jim assumed.

"She is?" Dean asked even more stunned.

"Jeez, you kids are in for a treat tonight." Jim laughed, "C'mon, let's go."

"Should we go?" Punk stood up.

"No, no I want my mom." Monica moaned already in a cry.

"Alright, screw you then." Punk scoffed as AJ shoved him.

"What's happening?" Quinn looked up at Punk whilst James watched her aunt closely.

"Aunt Monica is going to have her baby." Punk said.

"Can we go?" James asked, "I wanna see the baby."

"We'll wait here." AJ nodded to Jim whilst Dean was helping Monica out of the house and Lorna was getting her coat on, "With the girls. Call us with any news and updates." AJ said as Jim nodded ad left the house.

"No fair, I wanna go." James said.

"Trust me, you don't." Punk said.

"What about my pizza?" Quinn asked sincerely as AJ laughed.

"Don't worry, baby. You can still have your pizza." She kissed Quinn's head.

* * *

"They're asleep. I have no idea why they were so tired." AJ admitted as she came back into Punk's parents living room where Punk was sitting watching the TV, later that night. They'd had dinner and then AJ put the girls to bed up in their own room.

"Maybe we played a little bit of the lava game this morning when you were making breakfast." Punk said truthfully.

"The lava game?" AJ collapsed down beside him on the couch, "What's the lava game?"

"You never played the lava game as a kid?" Punk asked with shock.

"No, considering I had no siblings." AJ said, "What is it?"

"Well basically the entire floor is lava so you gotta jump from the couches and stuff, without touching the ground, or you're out of the game."

"So you're telling me that you were encouraging our daughters this morning to jump around on the furniture?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I was playing too." Punk shrugged as AJ laughed.

"And who won?" AJ asked curiously.

"Quinn won this morning. Normally James wins."

"And you never win?" AJ asked.

"No, I'm a good sport, I let them win." Punk said as AJ just shook her head.

"Any update on Monica?" AJ asked.

"Just that she's still in labour. Could be a long night. Melissa said she'd go straight to the hospital." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I hope she's doing ok." AJ said.

"Ah, she'll be fine. Piece of cake." Punk said as AJ glared up at him, "I love you, please don't hurt me." He said quickly as her glare turned to a smile.

"You're damn right you love me." AJ said, "I never even got a rest after having a baby because two minutes later I was back at it again with the next one." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"And you were a badass at it. Looked like you never even felt anything." Punk smiled, kissing her head as AJ smiled.

"Oh, really?" AJ smiled sweetly.

"Well… no, you looked like you were being ripped apart but… still badass. Actually, I think that moment was when I realised that I loved you so much I would have literally done anything for you." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"You're cute." AJ smiled, curling into his solid body, "Hey, you've never ever shown me you playing the piano." AJ said as she looked over at the black piano sitting in the corner.

"I never knew I had to." Punk laughed, "I told you I can't play much." He said.

"Well then play me something you know how to play." She sat up, "Please." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes as he groaned.

"Alright, fine." Punk sighed, standing up and walking over to the piano as she followed him, watching him sit down and look at the keys.

"How did you even learn how to play it?" AJ asked curiously before he started.

"Melissa took piano lessons. She showed me a few things and I… caught on, I guess." Punk said, placing his fingers over the keys as AJ watched dreamily.

There was just something so fascinating about it to her that someone so rough around the edges, tattoos on the same fingers that made sweet music for her ears could do something so delicate, as she listened to the sweet tune, whatever it seemed to be.

She closed her eyes, standing at the side whilst Punk continued to do his best and remember what it was he was playing.

"I wish I had a secret talent like this." AJ whispered softly whilst Punk smiled as he looked at her.

"Well… it's not much of a talent." Punk admitted, taking his hands off the keys as he couldn't really remember much more, "But what can I say, I'm good with my hands." He shrugged as she smiled.

"Yeah, you are." AJ nodded, walking closer to him, looking down at him on the stool chair as he looked up at her. Eye contact was enough for Punk to stand up, lifting AJ up onto the piano hood, his lips pressing against hers as she kissed back deeply, pulling at his shirt and taking it off him completely as he nudged mistakenly against a few keys.

He pulled her own t-shirt off, pushing her down on her back on the piano as he kissed down her body, down her stomach and to the top of her jeans whilst she rolled her head back in all bliss.

"Phil." AJ whispered, arching her back off the cool, black metallic hood whilst he kissed back up her body, in sync with his hands undoing her jeans and shimmying them down her legs. All the while a camera rolled from outside, zooming in through the window unknowingly as Punk continued to discard his wife's clothing and touch her privately and intimately… like no one was watching.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	42. Chained From The Past

**Chained From The Past**

* * *

"He's perfect." AJ smiled as she held the newest addition to the Brooks family, a sweet little baby boy, Luka.

"He is, isn't he?" Monica smiled, sitting up in bed with a great big smile. She'd had so many doubts this entire time, but when she seen her baby boy, and held him, everything felt right, just like Punk and AJ told her it would.

"He's a little charmer." Punk admired, looking over AJ's shoulder at the baby boy. He was ever so happy for his sister and his best friend. They really were good together and it just showed that sometimes the people you least expect, are the most perfect match in the world, that's what Monica and Dean were.

"I think he looks like your father, don't you think?" Lorna said from the other side of the room.

"He's a baby." Punk scoffed, "He looks like what every single baby looks like." Punk said as Lorna just laughed.

"I want to hold, can I hold him?" Quinn tugged on her fathers jeans whilst James was sitting over with Melissa. The room was packed, but it was the next night and Monica had gotten enough rest to be able to humour everyone for a little while. She'd have it no other way.

"Ok, sit up on the chair." Punk told her as Quinn climbed on the chair beside the bed as Monica watched with a smile, "Ok, two hands." AJ announced as she walked over with baby Luka as Quinn held out her arms in a cradle position, "You have to hold him really carefully, ok?" She said as Quinn nodded, taking her first cousin into her arms as AJ let go slowly with confidence, standing back with Punk as Quinn enjoyed holding Luka.

"I wanna keep him." Quinn exclaimed as everyone in the room laughed.

"I can't promise you that, babe." Monica smiled to her, "But you can come baby sit whenever you feel like." She nodded whilst AJ curled into Punk as she watched Quinn with James dreamily.

"Can Santa bring us one for Christmas?" James asked, sitting on Melissa's lap as they all smiled.

"I don't think he brings those kind of presents, James." Punk chuckled as AJ smiled, looking up at Punk.

"Maybe I could talk to him." AJ whispered as Punk looked down at her with raised eyebrows, "Let's have another one." AJ nodded quietly without anyone else hearing or seeing.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm married to you, of course I am." AJ said, "What? The girls would be five. It's not like they're still babies." She said, "Look… look at the baby." She whispered as she looked over at Quinn staying still like a statue with the baby in her arms, swinging her small legs back and forth dangling off the chair.

"Well you can go ahead and talk to Santa then. See if he'll help you out." He shook his head.

"You don't want anymore kids?" AJ asked, still talking quietly to him.

"No, I don't." Punk shook his head, "We've got our girls. I mean, there's two of them. Isn't-Isn't that enough?"

"Well shut me up for… for wanting to have another baby with you." AJ shook her head, "How… How completely inconsiderate and crazy of me to think that."

"Ape-"

"No, forget it. Forget I even mentioned it." She shook her head, "I'm going home." She told him.

"Oh, Ape… don't be like that." Punk said, watching as she left the room quickly.

"Where is she going?" Melissa asked from across the room.

"Oh, uh… she's going home. She's feeling pretty tired, she was up early with the girls this morning…" Punk rambled as Melissa nodded slowly.

* * *

AJ got home after angrily leaving the hospital, walking into the building of their apartment and taking the elevator up to their floor. She was extremely angry with the way he shut her down. It was embarrassing and humiliating. The least he could have done was tell her he'd think about it.

She walked into their apartment, almost falling over on a piece of paper as she walked in, eventually looking down as she didn't only see one piece of paper but multiple, scattered all over the apartment, picking one up as she looked in horror at the picture of her, one that she was frightened of anyone else ever seeing, those dreaded pictures that had been taken of her by her step-brother.

"Oh my God." AJ whispered to herself, recklessly picking them up in a panic, not understanding why and how they were all printed off and all over the apartment.

Then, the next thing she knew was steps coming up behind her, a black material bag being placed over her head as she immediately began to squirm, feeling a cloth being put to her mouth as she could only inhale, eventually going lifeless and losing all control of her body as she passed out and was dragged out of the apartment and out of the back of the building into a car.

* * *

Punk got home later that night with the girls fast asleep in his arms. They'd both fallen asleep on the journey back from the hospital, and it was a matter of coming home and putting them into bed, and then hopefully talking his wife around into liking him again.

He stood in the elevator as it took him up to their apartment, both girls slung over each shoulder fast asleep, no doubt drooling down his shoulder. What were dads for eh?

He walked towards the penthouse door, opening it up as he expected it to be open from AJ being home, walking on in and freezing as his eyes immediately captured onto the pictures on the floor.

"What the-" He paused as he looked around with confusion.

He walked into the living room, placing the sleeping twins down on the couch and walking back into the hallway, picking up the pictures that he couldn't bare to look at, scrunching them up in his hands with anger, "Ape!" Punk shouted but still keeping his voice down as best he could, "April!" He shouted again as he walked down the hallway and into their bedroom, looking on at the pictures scattered on their bed, walking over and picking one up as he looked at it. It was only them a few nights ago, in his parents house at the piano, both undressed and concentrated on one another.

He knew there was only one person this could be. It had been on his mind ever since he found out he had been released from prison.

He immediately walked out of the bedroom and pulled out his phone from his jeans, calling AJ and pacing around whilst watching the girls fast asleep on the couch, "C'mon, April. C'mon, pick up." Punk pleaded, "Pick up!" He yelled frustratedly and worried as he then watched as James opened her eyes.

"Daddy… where is mommy?" James asked tiredly.

"No, baby got back to sleep. Close your eyes again, ok? Mommy has just gone out." Punk told her, "Go back to sleep for me." Punk begged her, but she refused, "C'mon April." Punk whispered desperately as his phone just rang out.

He gave up and turned to call his mom, the only person he really knew who to turn to. He called her in hysterics, asking her to come to the apartment to watch the girls so he could go out and do something, anything that would help look for his wife.

After calling his now equally worried mom, he then called the cops to tell them.

He waited patiently beside the girls, having got James back to sleep thankfully, repeatedly calling AJ, dialing her number continuously, refusing to stop, just incase by chance she picked up. He'd never been this scared in all his life. His wife was what held their family together. This was his April for crying out loud. He knew these pictures were a sign, a threat, and he knew AJ never didn't answer her phone.

Thankfully his parents finally showed up, with the police showing up just behind them. Lorna took the girls into bed whilst Jim stayed with Punk who was being questioned by the police, and irritated by the looks of things.

"Can you describe to us what your wife looks like?" One out of the two officers asked.

"She's short, dark brown hair, tanned, brown eyes… look, you have her in your files, this is the same guy that tried to hack into my bank account five years ago. He was always out to get her. You said you wouldn't arrest him because I didn't have evidence, well here..." Punk bent down and picked up a printed off pictures, "Here's your fucking evidence now." Punk spat angrily.

"Son, calm down." Jim stood close by.

"No, they're just standing here asking me what she looks like… she could be out there…" Punk refused to say it, "You need to go look for her."

"We will, as soon as we know who we're looking for."

"Look her up. She gave a statement about it five years ago. It's her step-brother. He wants the money. He wants her money, my money… he killed her father to get his money and-"

"Sir, you need to calm down and take a breath." The officer said.

"C'mon, son." Jim sighed, "C'mon, they'll find her. It's their job. They just need to ask you some things and then they'll go find her." Jim nodded. He couldn't imagine how his son was feeling.

Punk just nodded, taking a deep breath as the police officer continued asking questions whilst Jim wandered off down the hallway to find his wife. He wouldn't dare look at the pictures in the living room or in Punk's bedroom. It was so wrong and disgusting and so cruel like to do this, especially to such a sweet girl like AJ. He wanted this step-brother of hers caught just as much as Punk did.

He walked towards the twins room where Lorna was walking out of after getting the girls into their pyjamas and into bed.

"Anything?" Lorna asked worriedly.

"Nothing. They're still asking Phil questions." Jim said, "I don't know, Lorna. This is… this is serious. This is kidnap." Jim shook her head, "I wouldn't say it front of Phil, but I'm worried. I really am." He admitted as he went pale.

"No, no don't be. They'll find her. She'll be ok. She has to be." Lorna shook her head, "She's what keeps him going. They have to find her." She shook her head.

"I hope she's ok. Poor thing." Jim said.

"Who would… who would want to do such a thing." Lorna shook her head as her eyes caught onto one of the pictures on the ground as she quickly looked away, "It's monstrous." She said fiercely, "This boy will pay. For everything."

* * *

AJ began to wake up after blacking out for an hour or so, quickly realising that she was tied to a chair, her hands and feet. She was in a pitch black dark room and she could hear music and loud banging from above her. She knew she was bound to be in a club, which one, she didn't know.

She began to panic, angrily trying to get her hands and feet untied but knowing she couldn't fight against the thick rope.

"April, don't struggle." She heard a familiar, painful voice say from behind as she quickly realised she wasn't alone in the room.

"Please-Please don't hurt me." AJ spoke in a shiver. She didn't want this to be her last moments on earth. She didn't want to get hurt. She was terrified.

"All in good time." Aaron smiled from behind her in the pitch black room, "I told you that I would take your money, I'd take your husbands money, your in-laws' money, even your children's money eventually, and then I'd kill you." Aaron said.

"You'll never get my money. Never." AJ spat.

"I can do whatever I like." Aaron laughed, "I rotted in prison for five years. If anything, you just gave me more time to plan, and plan, and plan… to the point where, this is never going to go your way." Aaron said from behind her as AJ began to hear noise from across the room.

"Where am I? Who else is in here?" AJ asked in a panic, "Please-Please don't hurt me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, April." Aaron chuckled, "But I like hearing you beg. Keep… Keep doing it. It's sorta… turning me on." He said as tears began to fall down AJ's cheeks as she felt two hands on her shoulders, feeling Aaron brush her hair to the one side, leaning down, his breath warm against her skin as she felt him kiss her softly as she tried her best to squirm.

"Please-Please stop it!" AJ moaned loudly, "Please!" She begged, hearing on the other side of room as chains began to clatter and muffled noises echoed the room.

"I'll stop… for just now." Aaron grinned, "But this is what happens tonight, April… you die, then your husband dies… unfortunately the kids gotta go too because I know that any money you both have will go to them. And then your in-laws all go too, maybe I'll leave the single sister, she's hot, looks pretty lonely from what I've been seeing."

"You leave her alone!" AJ yelled, "You can-You can do that all you like but you will never get our money. Your name isn't anywhere near my will, did you really think it was?" AJ spat.

"I know." Aaron nodded, "And that's why you're going to sign some things for me right now." Aaron smiled, "And if you don't sign them, then I'll go kill your husband and those two little brats, and keep you alive just for you to endure a lonely life as a widow who made a bad decision. I mean… either way people are gonna die."

"And you're gonna cover it all up?" AJ questioned.

"Well..." Aaron said as he walked over to the light switch in the basement under Asylum, where he was keeping AJ, "It's not like I haven't covered death up before." He said, switching on the light as AJ's eyes screwed up, taking a while to blur out as she opened them up, looking across in shock as she realised she indeed wasn't alone in this room, looking on with a throbbing, aching heart.

"Dad." AJ trembled as she looked across at her father, dirty, cuffed to the pipes on chains, tape over his mouth. She never thought she'd see the day. She'd never been so confused in all her life, confused and scared of everything.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp. More coming. REVIEW.**


	43. Our Happily Ever After

**Our Happily Ever After**

* * *

"W-What… how is this… what is going on?" AJ cried. She assumed she was going crazy. Perhaps her fear and paranoia was sending her into a chaotic hallucination of her father. He was dead. She was told he was dead. She buried him and mourned his death.

"I get it, you're probably confused." Aaron smiled, crouching down in front of her, "But that's normal. I mean… you did think your old man was dead for the past ten or so years." Aaron said, "You're bound to have some questions." He nodded.

"Why-Why is he chained up?!" AJ shrieked, tears continuously rolling down her cheek, "What have you done to him?"

"He's been my pet for the past few years, well, not in the past five years, Nick has taken over, but before… he worked for me, helped me out, obeyed by my rules. I taped and chained him up tonight because I knew he'd not be able to contain himself at seeing his daughter after all this time." Aaron smiled, "I knew… me and my mother knew that your name wasn't in your fathers will. He foolishly trusted my mom to dish out whatever money to us all equally. So we faked his death. Kept him hostage all this time. At first he was kept in my mom's basement, then when I bought this place I moved him over here." Aaron said, "It was rather easy faking a death than you'd think."

"You-You are evil." AJ cried, "You're going to pay for-for everything you've done." AJ sobbed. She was so unbelievably scared and confused.

"No, it's you that is going to pay, sweetheart. Pay all your money to me, all your husbands money, every ounce of it." Aaron smiled, "I just need you to sign a few things for me first." Aaron said, standing up and walking off over to the desk as AJ looked over at her father, crying recklessly as she looked upon someone she loved, that she thought she'd never ever see again. Hadn't she been tied to a chair and in such a life threatening situation, she would have been ecstatic.

"I'll give you money." AJ whispered through her tears, "I'll give you whatever money you need. Just please… please don't hurt anybody, and please… please let my dad go." AJ cried, "I'll give you money, anything…"

"Anything?" Aaron chuckled, "You shouldn't say things you can't come back from." He said as AJ continued to cry, "C'mon, April. I don't want to have to do this. I don't wanna be the bad guy." Aaron said as he walked back around to her, crouching down in front of her again, this time with documents in his hand and a pen.

"You are the bad guy." AJ whispered, "How did… How did I never notice that my father was alive all this time?" AJ whispered to herself as Aaron smiled.

"Because I'm good sweetheart." Aaron smiled, "I mean, it wasn't until two or three months after he supposedly died, that you overhead me and my mom talking about killing him, even though we planned for you to hear that, so you'd really believe he was dead." Aaron smiled, "So we threatened your dad here, told him we would kill you, and not the fake kind, if he didn't do as he was told." Aaron said, "Luckily enough, he done what he was told, so really you should get to thanking him, otherwise you would have been dead a long time." Aaron said as AJ looked at him. She didn't understand how someone could be this evil.

"Please, can't we just work something out… no one has to get hurt or… no one has to die. I'll give you money. I will." AJ nodded, "All the money you want. Just… don't hurt me, don't hurt my husband or my children."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have to take them out in order to get ever single penny." Aaron shrugged, "It's the way it has to be." He stood up straight, "So here is what is going to happen, sweet step-sis." Aaron smiled, "I'm gonna kill you first. Don't worry, it'll be quick and easy, bullet to the head, you'll be out in a second." He began to circle around her chair, "And then I'm gonna kill your father, for real this time." He looked across at Robert who was struggling and trying to free himself from the chains he was attached to, "And I'm going to put the gun in his hand, and it's going to look like he killed you, and himself, and it was something so beautifully tragic." He said as AJ glared up at him, "And then I'm gonna go find your husband and your daughters. I might even let him hold their hands whilst I do it. They'll probably be asleep so they won't know what's going on. I take it by that point your husband will want me to kill him anyway, so I will." Aaron nodded, "And then I move on to Senior Mr and Mrs Brooks. They're older anyway. Nothing really to lose, do they?" He chuckled quietly as he continued to walk around the chair, "And then the newborn baby, the aunt and the best friend. They'll go next. And like I said, I might keep the single sister around. Maybe I'll give her a few bucks from my money." He admitted with a smile.

"You won't do it." AJ shook her head, sniffling, "You're too weak and my family are too strong for you and your plans. They'll fight. Even if I don't. And you'll go down, forever." AJ spat, "You'll pay for everything, for everything you done to my father, and me, and my family." AJ whispered.

"Whatever you say." Aaron laughed, "Now sign this paper." He said, "Or daddy gets shot first." He told her, taking the gun from his back pocket and pointing it to Robert whilst untying only one of AJ's hand, holding the paper in front of her whilst handing her the pen, "Go on." Aaron nodded.

AJ felt like she didn't have a choice. She really didn't. She would happily sacrifice herself for her children and her husband. Maybe she wouldn't make it out, but she knew Punk wouldn't let anything happen to the girls, and he would fight, and protect them, even if he couldn't protect her.

She signed the piece of paper in a struggle, once having signed it feeling Aaron tie her arm back to the chair, "Thank you for your cooperation." Aaron grinned, "One signature down, just a few more to go." He said, walking over to the desk and putting the piece of paper down, walking back over to AJ, standing behind her as AJ closed her eyes, feeling the gun rest against her temple, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Say goodnight, April." Aaron smiled as Robert squirmed across the room, trying his best to break free of the chains he was attached to, the muffled noise of his shouting echoing through the tape across his mouth.

"You'll rot." AJ whispered with a dignified smile, listening as Aaron loaded the gun, finger on the trigger as she took a deep breath.

She jumped when she heard a bang, only to open her eyes and look over at the opened door which had been banged open, Punk standing with his hands up, looking across at AJ.

"And it gets better." Aaron laughed, "You've made my life a whole lot easier, Phillip. Join the club." Aaron smiled as Punk slowly walked into the room, looking across at Robert who he screwed his eyes up at, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I-I don't know really know what's going on-what… what you're trying to do here, but please… don't hurt her." Punk begged, "Hurt me, yeah? You want to hurt someone? You wanna kill someone? Hurt me." Punk nodded.

"You're mistaken. I don't wanna hurt anybody. I just want money. And to get the money, unfortunately I have to hurt people, starting with April." Aaron nodded, "Then Robert was next, then I was coming for you and the girls, and then the rest of your family." Aaron nodded.

"I can give you money. That's no problem." Punk nodded nervously, "Just… let her go. Let both of them go. I'll get you your money, and that'll be the end of it." Punk said.

"No, because I want all of the money, every single drop of it." Aaron said, "And I can't get that unless all of you are dead." He shrugged, "But hey, at least you tried." He smiled, "Now, where was I..." He smiled, walking back over to AJ and placing the gun back at her temple, finger softly laying on the trigger as Punk watched with horror.

"C'mon, man. Don't do this. Don't do this. She-She doesn't deserve this. She has-She has kids who need her. I need her."

"Well lucky for you because you and those sweet little girls are dying with her, so there's really no problem here." Aaron laughed, "Feel free to come hold her hand. She looks a little frightened, don't you think?" Aaron said as Punk looked at AJ who was white as a ghost, completely terrified, tears streaming down her face.

He would have launched himself onto Aaron, he would have tried anything, but he couldn't risk it when a gun was pressed right against his wife's temple.

"It's ok." AJ whispered, nodding to Punk, "No, it's ok." She assured him as Punk shook his head.

"No, you can't do this." Punk looked away from AJ and to Aaron, "I'll give you my money, I'll give you my company. I'll give you my home, my parents home, all our money, everything you ever want, the clubs, the studio, everything, it's all yours… just… don't hurt her." Punk begged, "Please, please don't hurt her." He begged helplessly, "C'mon… give me things to sign, untie her, put me in that chair… give me things to sign and I'll sign them." Punk said seriously as Aaron watched him, "I am begging you, man. Don't hurt her."

"This sort of love makes me sick." Aaron groaned, removing the gun from AJ's temple.

* * *

"Have you got any leads yet?" Lorna asked one of the officers as they still waited in Punks apartment.

"Not yet. We tried that night club that your son told us the suspect owns, but… there was nothing." The officer shrugged, "Is your son around?"

"Uh… yeah, he was in his room. Jim." Lorna turned tiredly to her husband, "Go get Phil." She said as Jim nodded, walking off to fetch Punk from the bedroom, "You have to keep looking for her. This man… he's dangerous. Monstrous. He needs to be stopped." Lorna said.

"We're doing all we can, mam." The officer nodded as Jim came back into scene.

"He's not there." Jim said, "He's… he's not here." He shook his head.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Lorna shook her head, "He was there no longer than half an hour ago." She said.

"He must have gone out without us noticing." Jim said, "This was left on the bed." He passed to the police officer who took the piece of paper, a folded up picture to be precise, reading the note.

 _Gone to Asylum. He'll be there. If he is I'll call you to let you know. Don't answer it. Get the cops._

Jim looked to the police officer as his phone began to ring, caller ID coming up as Punk.

* * *

Punk placed his dialling phone back into his jean pocket after taking out when Aaron was turning around at the desk to look for different documents.

"Alright, sign it." Aaron walked over to him.

"Untie her first." Punk told him, "Then I'll sign everything and anything. Untie both of them. Let both of them go." He looked across at AJ's father, which he was still trying to add up in his mind.

"You're changing your deal every time." Aaron laughed, walking over to AJ, "She can go first. Then when you sign it, he can go too." Aaron said, untying AJ's hands and legs as she immediately leaped out of the chair and over to Punk, face-planting his chest with fear as Punk wrapped his arms around her as tight as ever.

"Alright, sign." Aaron groaned, "C'mon, I don't have all night." He said, giving the documents to Punk as well as a pen as AJ stood behind Punk with fear, looking to her father with tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't believe he was really here. She wanted to hug him desperately.

"Ok, I'm signing." Punk assured Aaron, leaning the document on his thigh and doubling over as he messily wrote his signature on the piece of paper, "Ok, done." Punk nodded, throwing the paper and pen down on the floor beside Aaron's feet, "Now let him go." Punk nodded to Robert as there was suddenly a collision of loud footsteps running down the stairs, Punk smirking to himself.

"You son of a-" Aaron began as cops began to pour into the room, screaming all sorts as they pointed their weapons at Aaron whilst Aaron cockily pointed his back.

"Put down the gun!" One cop shouted loudly, "Drop your weapon!"

"Phil, I never took you for a snitch." Aaron laughed, continuing to point his gun out into the open.

Meanwhile Punk stood in amongst the cops, keeping AJ behind him as she still continued to watch. Punk knew this was the be all end all of this awful, disgusting creature in front of him. He thought he'd almost lost his wife tonight, and that was the scariest thing in the world. He was so glad to have her in his arms again, and this man was definitely going to pay.

"Drop your gun!" The cops still shouted at Aaron who refused to give up his gun.

AJ watched from beside Punk, watching as Aaron began to panic, his eyes skimming around the room, his hands clutching his gun tightly as he turned, pointing the gun directly at Punk, "You aren't getting your happy ending." Aaron whispered, clutching down on the trigger as the cops in the room pulled on theirs immediately, shooting Aaron down to his death as Punk watched in horror, AJ standing in front of him as he quickly gone to turn her away from the scene, pulling her around by her shoulder which resulted in his hand lathering in blood, looking on at the blood oozing from AJ's shoulder as well as trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Ph-Phil." AJ whispered with confusion as Punk gulped in shock.

"April." Punk shook his head, catching her before she fell down, lowering her to the ground slowly and resting her head on his lap, "Ape, c'mon… look at me, look at me… you're gonna be ok. I promise." Punk nodded in shock, placing his hand hard down on the wound on her shoulder whilst cops gathered around, some calling in for an ambulance whilst others attended to AJ's father who was weak and poorly, looking over at his daughter with tears in his eyes, but not having even enough strength to get to his feet.

"April, c'mon, look at me… you're ok." Punk nodded, "Don't close your eyes, please." Punk choked as AJ struggled for breath.

"I… I… love… I love… you." AJ croaked.


	44. Come Back

**Come Back**

* * *

"Phil, you have to go home." Lorna said as she sat beside her son in the hospital waiting room, "The girls will be waking up soon. You have to go home." She sighed, placing her hand on her sons lap as Punk just stared into space.

"I'm not-I'm not… leaving her." Punk said quietly, drying his cheeks with his arm to discard the tears, "I'm not leaving her."

"You have to." Lorna said, "Quinn and James need you now. More than ever, and you need to rest. You've been here all through the night." She said, "Please go home." She sighed as Punk ran his hands through his hair.

"What if she wakes up." Punk said starstruck, turning to his mom.

"She won't." Lorna shook her head sadly as Punk sighed, "She's in a coma. She's at rest. For her own benefit." She said, "If anything happens, I will call you, right away. You need to go home for those girls and make sure they know that everything is ok." She said as Punk just nodded.

Punk stood up, placing his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, "What do I say to them?" Punk asked.

"You just tell them that their mom isn't very well right now, and she's going to be sleeping for a little while. That's all you tell them." Lorna smiled sympathetically, "And whatever happens next then… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Lorna nodded.

"We're not gonna have to cross anymore bridges. She's going to be fine. She'll wake up." Punk said firmly. He was running on very little sleep and he was still in shock that his wife was now in a coma after being shot. He refused to believe that he could possibly lose her. He wouldn't believe that.

Lorna watched sadly as Punk walked off down the hospital corridor. She'd never seen him broken before. She knew better than anyone that it was AJ who kept him together the majority of the time. She just hoped he stayed strong for the twins.

* * *

Punk got home late on the next afternoon, walking into his apartment where thankfully his father had cleaned up before the girls had woken up. The pictures were all gone and both girls immediately ran to him to greet him right at the door.

"Hi, daddy where were you?" James asked nosily, hugging his legs as Quinn looked up at him curiously.

"I was… I was at the hospital." Punk told them, crouching down in front of them, "Quinn, where are you glasses, baby?" Punk asked tiredly as he noticed Quinn didn't have her glasses on.

"I didn't wanna wear them. I'm waiting on mommy wearing hers." Quinn told him, "Where is she?"

"She's not feeling very well. She's going to sleep for a little while, in the hospital." Punk explained in the lightest way possible.

"Is she sick?" James asked, "Does she need tissues?" She asked curiously.

"No, she's not sick like that, she's just… she's just a little weak, so the doctors have put her to sleep so she can rest properly."

"Is she going to sleep forever?" Quinn pouted.

"No." Punk gulped, "No, of course she isn't, baby. She'll wake up eventually. It just might not be soon." He said, "But she's ok. She's at peace right now. Granny Lorna is with her right now."

"Can we go see her?" James asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, yeah?" Punk nodded. He didn't want to shock the girls when they seen AJ. She was still rather pale, and it was very scary to see her hooked up to the machines with oxygen tubes down her mouth, barely breathing on her own. He didn't want them to have to see that just yet.

"I miss her." James frowned already.

"Me too, kid." Punk cupped her cheek, "Me too." He nodded, turning to Quinn, "Can you go put on your glasses for me? You know you gotta wear them." Punk frowned.

"I only like wearing them when mommy wears them." Quinn looked down at the ground.

"Well you need to be brave, baby. And you need to wear them on your own. When mommy wakes up, you can both wear them together again, but right now, you gotta wear them alone for me, ok?" He said as Quinn just nodded sadly, "Have you had breakfast and lunch?"

"Grandpa Jim made us breakfast earlier but then he fell asleep on the couch. We were watching The Grinch." James said as Punk smiled.

"Ok, well, go get your glasses and I'll make you some lunch, ok?" He said to them as they both nodded, Quinn running off whilst James followed her.

Punk walked into the living room where his father was fast asleep on the couch.

"Dad." Punk called as Jim immediately woke up, sitting up and brushing himself down. He never meant to fall asleep but he couldn't help it, "You ok?" Punk asked him as he stood up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jim nodded, "How is April?" Jim asked.

"Uh… she's in a coma. She didn't respond after surgery so..." Punk just shrugged with nothing much else to say.

"I'm so sorry, son." Jim sighed, "She'll pull through, she's strong." He nodded.

"What if she doesn't?" Punk asked with a lump in his throat, "What if I lose her? What if the girls lose her?" He feared to ask.

"Hey, c'mon. Don't think like that. She's a strong woman. She will pull through. You know you have us, and your sisters around you to help you." Jim nodded.

"I feel helpless-"

"Daddy, look I have my glasses on!" Quinn exclaimed as she ran into the living room with James following behind.

"You're meant to have them on." James batted at her sister.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Punk smiled.

"What about me?" James pouted.

"Well obviously you're beautiful too." Punk smiled, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and wait for me, I'll be in in a minute." He told them, "Decide what you want for lunch." He told them as they ran off.

"You've told them?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I guess in the lightest way possible." Punk said, "I think the worst thing right now is just… pretending everything is ok." Punk admitted, "I want to… scream into a pillow or a pot or something."

"You have to keep it together for Quinn and James. They're gonna need you." Jim nodded, "What even-What even happened?"

"It seems like a blur right now." Punk admitted, "They were in the basement. AJ was tied to a chair and… her father..." Punk remembered with confusion, "Her father was at the opposite end of the room tied up, mouth taped." Punk said, "But I concentrated on AJ before I had time to think about how the hell he was alive and why he was there."

"And did he shoot April?" Jim asked horrified.

"No, he let her go. I told him I'd sign over every single piece of money I had for him." Punk said, "So he untied her and I signed something… I don't even know what it was. And then the cops came." Punk said, "I had AJ behind me the entire time, the cops were trying to get him to put down his gun. He took a shot at me and AJ stepped in front. Since the cops all shot at him immediately after, I thought he hadn't pulled the trigger, so I pulled AJ round to make sure she was ok and… she was bleeding." Punk shook his head, "I got in the ambulance and went straight to the hospital with her. She was in surgery for hours and she just wasn't responding when she got out. They managed to stop the bleeding which was good but… it was like her body was already shutting down." He shook his head, "They told me to… to stay by the phone for the next few days, just incase..." Punk shook his head, he couldn't believe it, "I can't lose her, dad." Punk shook his head.

"You won't." Jim shook his head, "She's already made it this far. Have a little faith." Jim nodded, "I believe she'll be ok, and you should too."

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, looking down at the ground, "I'm gonna go back into hospital to see her tonight, and I'm gonna go see her father, they've kept him in hospital too." Punk said, "You wouldn't mind-"

"Me and your mom will be here." Jim nodded, "Whenever you need us."

"Thanks." Punk nodded as he suddenly heard himself being called from the kitchen by the girls.

"Go on." Jim nodded, "They're gonna need to see you getting on like normal so they can. Keep it together for them." He said.

"I'm struggling to." Punk admitted.

"Well I didn't assume you'd be on top of the world." Jim said, "You got your family around you, you got your girls. Be strong for them. Be strong for April."

"I should have taken the bullet." Punk shook his head, "It should have been me."

"There's no point in saying that now. We deal with what's happening right now." Jim said.

"Daddy, c'mon!" James yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Punk shouted back.

"On you go." Jim nodded, "Life goes on." He said as Punk nodded, stumbling away and heading into the kitchen as Jim sighed. He hated seeing his son like this. So broken and down.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk headed back into the hospital, leaving the twins with his mom and dad who were more than happy to look after them whilst Punk made visits to the hospital.

He checked in on April first and was told that there was no change to her state. She was still weak as ever and she still looked as white as a ghost. He hated seeing her like this. Someone he loved and cared for more than anyone else in the world. Suddenly all the stupid things he'd ever done, all the stupid things he'd ever said to her, he wished he could take it all back and realise how much he couldn't lose her.

"You gotta wake up for me, baby." Punk whispered as he sat by her bed holding her hand, "I can't do this by myself." He shook his head, "You gotta come back to me." He prayed, "The girls need you, I need you… you can't go anywhere." Punk shook his head.

He reminisced all the great times they'd had. Suddenly he looked at life differently. He always believed he loved his wife indescribably, but now he just couldn't put into words just how much he loved her, and couldn't lose her. They'd been through so much, he'd done such stupid things, but they made their way back to one another, and that was how it was supposed to be, he needed her to make her way back to him again.

"Mr Brooks?" A nurse walked into the room as Punk lifted his head and turned around.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"There's a man in the next floor asking for you. Mr Mendez." The nurse said as Punk nodded and stood up, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his wife's head as the nurse watched sadly.

"What room?" Punk asked the nurse.

"48." The nurse said, "She's doing well for what she's been through, you should know that." The nurse assured him, "She's strong." She nodded.

"She is." Punk nodded, walking out of the room and heading on down the corridor to take the elevator up to the next floor. He hadn't seen AJ's father since back during that Summer. He was in shock just as much as AJ had been when he seen him alive.

He found his way to the room and walked on in, looking over at him lying up in bed watching TV. He looked a lot more cleaner and fresher than before. It looked to him like Aaron had been keeping him imprisoned this entire time.

"Mr Mendez." Punk nodded as he walked in the room.

"Call me Robert, Phil." Robert shook his head, "How is she?" He asked.

"No change really." Punk said, "She's hanging in there." He nodded, "These past twenty four hours have been a complete blur." Punk admitted truthfully, scratching the back of his neck.

"These past ten years have been a complete blur." Robert admitted.

"What happened to you?" Punk shook his head, "April thought you were dead… I thought you were dead. How-How are you here?" Punk asked.

"Aaron faked my death to get my money." Robert said, "He knew I'd never put April's name in my will because I assumed my wife would share out the money equally. This was before I knew they were evil people obviously." Robert said, "Aaron told me he would kill April if I didn't go along with things, so I went along with it." Robert said, "They kept me in Aaron's mothers basement for a few years, and then they moved me to the basement in Asylum." Robert said.

"How have you managed to last off of living in a basement for ten years?" Punk shook his head.

"I have no idea. I guess I figured that they'd get caught out at one point or another." Robert said, "Just knowing my daughter was safe out there was enough to keep me at bay and keep me doing whatever it was Aaron wanted me to do." Robert said, "Then when he went to prison some other boy took over, with blonde hair, real piece of work."

"That would be Nick." Punk grunted.

"He told me all about you and April, and the girls. For so long Aaron never told me anything about where she was, and when I found out she was with you… well I wasn't too surprised I guess." Robert pushed a small smile, "I thought she wasn't in danger. I had one of the workers in Asylum help me send her flowers."

"You sent the flowers?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Robert nodded, "And then when I seen her last night. She was so frightened and scared, I realised that Aaron wasn't going to keep his promise. He'd got so money hungry that he was planning to take out your entire family, and for a minute I thought he was going to succeed." Robert admitted truthfully as Punk sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"So you've just been… hidden away from the world for ten years?" Punk asked as Robert nodded.

"With the promise that my daughter was safe." Robert said, "I'm sure you'd do the same." He raised his eyebrows as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I would." Punk nodded.

"Can I see them?" Robert asked as Punk looked at him with confusion, "My granddaughters?" He asked as Punk caught on.

"Uh… yeah." Punk nodded, taking out his wallet from his back pocket, opening it up and taking the picture out that he carried with him, a picture of all three of his girls, "Uh… the one with the glasses is Quinn, the one next to her is James." Punk said. It was a recent picture, one he'd taken a few weeks ago, handing it over to Robert who took it and smiled. He'd missed out on this for ten years, he'd missed out on life for ten years, and now finally when he'd got back out, it looked like his daughter was slowly fading away.

"They look just like April." Robert smiled, "Beautiful."

"Yeah, they both look like her." Punk smiled to himself. His heart went to the poor man. He hadn't seen the world in so long, he looked weak and small, not the same man he remembered all those years ago. He didn't deserve this just like AJ never.

"You've taken good care of them." Robert nodded with pride, "I always knew you were good for her." He smiled as he kept looking at the picture that he could never get tired of seeing, "She'll pull through."

"I hope so." Punk nodded.


	45. Bound For Life

**Bound For Life**

* * *

"Why hasn't she waked up yet?" Quinn asked, sitting on her father's lap tiredly in the hospital one night whilst James sat beside on the other chair. It had been a week since AJ was put in a coma and things weren't really getting better, but nor were they getting worse. AJ was just staying at the same progress level the entire time, which wasn't really a good thing, but it was better than getting worse with time. It was now the girls faces that was breaking his heart every time he took them to visit her.

"I don't know when she's gonna wake up." Punk told Quinn truthfully.

"Does she not want to wake up?" James turned to him tiredly, "What if she misses thanksgiving? And Christmas?" James asked sadly.

"She might." Punk nodded. He wasn't going to lie to them, they didn't deserve false hope, no matter how young they were, "But mommy is strong, she's gonna try to wake up the best she can. She doesn't-She doesn't want to be asleep like this."

"Can the doctor people not wake her up?" Quinn asked her father, sitting on his lap curling into him tiredly.

"I'm afraid not." Punk sighed, "I know it sucks, I wanna speak to her too." Punk said desperately. He missed his wife so much. Life seemed so quiet, so lifeless without her around the house and in his life. He was struggling himself to keep on going for the kids sake.

"If she can't come to Christmas can we take our presents here for her..." James stood up and walked over to her dad, "I don't want her to wake up and not have any presents." She shook her head as Punk cupped her cheek with a smile.

"We'll bring her presents." Punk nodded with a small smile. The thought of having his wife still in hospital over thanksgiving and Christmas saddened him. The holidays were all about family, and being together, and he couldn't bare to have her still here, but he knew there might have been a possibility.

"What's in her mouth?" Quinn asked as she turned to her mother who was peacefully still in bed, breathing tube down her mouth to help her breathe, lying still as a statue.

"That's to help her breathing." Punk told them, "It's nothing to worry about." He smiled assuringly as the door began to creak open, Monica and Dean walking through the door as Quinn squirmed out of Punk's arms, both girls running to greet their aunt and uncle.

"Hey, isn't it past your bedtime?" Monica smiled as she hugged the girls hello.

"Daddy said it's ok because we never got to see mommy today, and he did." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I guess it's ok." Monica smiled, standing up straight and looking over at AJ, and then to her brother who sat beside her with his head down. She turned to Dean, "Will you take them to the cafeteria?" She whispered as Dean nodded, "Hey, you guys hungry?" Monica asked, "Wanna go with uncle Dean to get something to eat?"

"Can we, dad?" Quinn turned to her father as James followed, watching Punk look up out of his daze.

"Yeah, yeah of course you can." Punk smiled, nodding to Dean who nodded back with a smile, guiding the girls out of the room as Monica walked further in, taking a seat beside Punk and placing her hand on his arm.

"You ok?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"You didn't have to come out. Where is Luka?" Punk asked.

"Mom and dad are babysitting. Shocker." Monica laughed, "I wanted to come see her. And you." Monica said, "How are you holding up?"

"Ok." Punk nodded, "And then the girls ask me why she isn't waking up and it's like… I just fall apart inside." Punk said, "They need their mom. I can't do it all on my own." Punk said, "She has to wake up at some point, right?" Punk turned to his sister.

"I don't know when she'll wake up." Monica shook her head, "But you have to hang in there. Especially for the girls. If the see you falling apart they'll lose it too, and they're still only little. They don't really know what's going on." Monica said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "It's just hard, you know. I need her to wake up. Not just for the girls, but for me too." He said as Monica frowned.

"She's strong. She'll hang in there." Monica nodded, "I believe she will."

"I believe she will too but… there's always that… what if." Punk dared to say, "I just sit here and I think of all the… the stupid things I've said to her. All the stupid things I've done." Punk said.

"Don't torture yourself." Monica sighed.

"You wanna know the last thing we talked- we argued about?" Punk said, "She said she wanted another baby, and I shut her down. She stormed away and next thing I know I'm sitting here." He said, "I've never deserved her."

"You can't think like that, Punk. You're her husband." Monica said.

"She can't leave me when… when the last time we spoke it was… an argument." Punk said as Monica frowned.

"Why'd you shut her down?" Monica asked curiously.

"I don't know I just… sometimes I think she forgets that there's two of the girls, you know, because they're twins. I mean… three kids. That's a lot." Punk admitted, "But now I'd… I'd give anything just to have her open her eyes." Punk sighed, "I keep thinking about what life would be like if we had kept dating all those years ago. What would have happened? Would I have still done stupid stuff, said stupid things?"

"No one is perfect, Phil." Monica assured him, "You have your flaws, and AJ loves you for them." She reminded him, "Do you honestly think she'd have married you, or gave you a second chance?" Monica asked, "You can't spend this entire time beating yourself up." She said.

"I know." Punk whispered, "I just miss her." Punk said, reaching over and taking AJ's hand in his whilst Monica leaned into him.

"Me too." Monica sighed.

* * *

" _Would you take a look at this place?" AJ said, walking around the honeymoon suite in the hotel they'd had their wedding in. She still had her dress on, satin and tight until it sprawled out at the bottom. She felt like a princess the entire day. It was a pretty big wedding, but it was mostly Punk's family and friends, she didn't have that many people to invite._

" _It's still snowing." AJ smiled as she looked out the window. The best part of her day was arriving in the snow, just like how she imagined it, the snow flakes settling in her hair without dampening it. It was exactly how she pictured it, and nothing ruined her day. It was amazing from the minute she woke up, and she knew when she fell asleep tonight she'd be completely satisfied._

" _We might get snowed in." Punk headed over towards her. He was just in his shirt and pants. He discarded his suit jacket as soon as the ceremony was over, and the tie was sure to follow not long after._

" _We might." AJ grinned, turning around to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I think this has been the best day of my life." AJ admitted truthfully, "Right next to having the girls." She whispered._

" _Me too." Punk smiled. He felt like all he'd done the entire night is just gawk and stare at AJ with his mouth opened. She looked so beautiful and pure. When he seen his dad walk her down that aisle his heart skipped many beats. He knew he only wanted her for the rest of his life. Nothing could ever change that._

" _How do you think the girls are? Do you think they miss us?" AJ asked sadly, referring to their one year old daughters, who actually stole most of the show tonight. Everyone couldn't stop telling them how gorgeous they were, and they didn't have to be told twice, but it was nice to hear it from so many people._

" _They'll be ok. They love staying with my mom and dad… most importantly, my mom and dad love them staying." Punk chuckled, "They'll be fine." He nodded._

" _Yeah, they will." AJ smiled as she looked into his eyes, "I really don't wanna take this dress off." AJ whispered as he smirked._

" _Well, it's coming off I'm afraid." Punk laughed, pulling her over to the kingsize bed, standing at the bottom of it with his hands on her waist, "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to take this dress off you all day."_

" _It hasn't been that long." AJ laughed quietly, feeling his hand snake around her back, latching onto the zip and slowly pull it down._

" _It's felt like a lifetime to me." Punk admitted, zipping the dress all the way down, watching as it simply fell from her body into a pile on the floor, leaving her just in her underwear looking up at him._

" _Is this more what you had in mind?" AJ smirked._

" _More or less." Punk smiled, watching her begin to unbotton his shirt. There was no rush and they both knew it, this was their night. They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. They were in a marriage. A marriage that they both promised to respect, and love, and be loyal._

* * *

 _The night only got better from there. They were naked before they knew it and had spent the entire time making love and admiring each other's bodies. He had her on her back, her side, her knees, on top, on her stomach… they both didn't want this special night to end. Most importantly, AJ didn't want this day to end, it had been way too good._

" _Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, straddling over him in reverse with her back to him as he lay, holding her hips, guiding her up and down whilst her hands pressed back into the mattress behind her. She was exhausted, but still clutching onto that final release. It must have been around 5am._

" _Keep going, baby." Punk encouraged her, the covers a mess, his hair a mess, her hair a mess, but neither cared, they were so caught up in each other they hadn't care about anything else._

 _Punk pulled her back suddenly, where she collapsed back onto his chest, back pressing down against his chest whilst he began to thrust up into her, squeezing her breasts as she rolled her head back, "Yes! That's it." AJ moaned with pleasure, "Baby, that's it, right there." AJ nodded, stretching her hand down to stroke herself as he thrust up into her quickly, beginning to lose it himself._

 _He liked this position, they'd gotten to a point where they were running out. It meant they could both relax on their backs but still be in contact with each other whilst he thrust up into her._

" _Fuck, April." Punk moaned as he felt himself get near the edge, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He grunted._

" _Me too, baby." AJ moaned, turning her head and kissing the side of his mouth weakly whist she felt him squeeze her breasts tightly, indicating he was just about to cum, in perfect timing with her as he sent her over the edge again, "Phil!" AJ moaned, her eyelashes fluttering as her body tensed and clutched around him, sending him over the edge._

" _Fuck." Punk grunted as he came, spilling himself inside her whilst she continued to lay on his chest on her back, her eyes closed as she rode out her own release, her body quivering as he spilled and spilled himself inside her._

" _I think we-we showed this place a good time." AJ gasped as Punk chuckled, kissing her shoulder and neck affectionately as she smiled._

" _Definitely the best part of the day." Punk said truthfully as AJ laughed._

" _So… not the part where we said our vows? Or made our promises? Or our first dance? Or cutting the cake? Or seeing our daughters? Seeing me for the first time?" She turned her head, "Just the sex?"_

" _That was all good too." Punk nodded, "But mostly the sex." He nodded still breathlessly as she chuckled._

" _Of course." AJ nodded. But even she couldn't deny how steamy and passionate they'd been. She only hoped that everyone could have experienced finding love like this. Love that she knew would never go away or change, even with time._

 _She shuffled off of his chest, rolling onto her side of the bed whilst he just lay looking up at the ceiling, "What?" She laughed, lying curled on her side._

" _Nothing I'm just… feeling lucky, that's all." He nodded, "And not just for the sex." He smirked._

" _So you don't regret marrying me?" AJ asked with a smile._

" _No, are you kidding?" Punk laughed, "I know that marrying you is gonna be the greatest thing I've ever done." Punk said, "When we're eighty, and we're all old and ugly, well… you'll still be beautiful. And our kids, and our grandkids come to visit us, I'll still know that marrying you was the greatest thing I could have ever done." He nodded, "I know it, for a fact." He said as she smiled._

" _I love you." She whispered, "So much." She curled into him, looking up at him as he smiled._

" _I love you too." He replied, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on her lips._

* * *

 **A/N: Will AJ hang in there? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	46. Hello

**Hello**

* * *

"Look, daddy. Look we wrapped mommy some presents." James said, taking her father by the hand, one month down the line, dragging him into her and Quinn's room where there were lots of little things wrapped up.

"How did you-"

"We wrapped some of our teddies for her. And dolls." Quinn said as she sat on her bed, "So she has something to open on Christmas day." She said as Punk smiled. They definitely had their mothers good heart.

"That's a nice idea." Punk smiled, "But these are your things. I'm sure we can get mommy some new things." Punk said, "Why don't we go out tomorrow and look for something she'd like? Huh?" He asked them as they both nodded.

"Do you think Santa will leave her presents too?" James asked her father.

"He might."

"Can't he just wake her up." Quinn sighed, "Can I have my Christmas list back so I can write on it… wake mommy up?" She looked at her father as Punk smiled.

"Your letters have already been sent, baby." Punk said, "You know mommy has to wake up in her own time."

"But I don't want her to miss Christmas." Quinn frowned.

"Me too." James nodded.

"Hey, I know you don't." Punk nodded to them both, "I don't want her to miss it either but, it's not up to me, or anyone else. It's when mommy is ready to wake up, and I don't know when that will be." Punk said.

"But your daddy you should know." James argued as Punk smiled.

"I wish I did." Punk said. He knew they wanted better answers from him regarding their mother, but what was he supposed to say? He wasn't going to lie to him.

He crouched down in front of them, "I don't know when she's going to wake up, and I know it's been a long, long time, and you guys are being so patient, but… you just have to keep being patient. Mommy is strong, isn't she? She'll be fine, and she'll… she'll wake up." Punk nodded, "I just don't know when."

"I miss her." James pouted, her lip quivering as Punk watched.

"No, please don't do that." Punk shook his head. He couldn't bare to see them cry. Seeing them cry at anything was painful enough but over this, it was terribly painful to watch.

"I want her to wake up." James cried as Punk sighed, pulling her into him as she rested her chin on his shoulder as she cried. Meanwhile Quinn stood and sadly watched.

"It's gonna be ok." Punk whispered, rubbing her back comfortingly, pulling Quinn over into him also with his other hand, "I promise it'll be ok." He whispered.

He didn't know how much he, or his girls could take of AJ not being around. It had been almost two months and AJ was still in a coma, not responding. He was beginning to lose hope and he knew the girls were beginning to just get impatient now. They didn't want to have a Christmas without their mom.

* * *

Unfortunately, a few days after was Christmas, and Punk struggled to get up in the morning and sit by himself as he watched the girls tear into their presents. They weren't their usual excited selves, they kept turning to show the presents to him and realising that their mom wasn't here to show. AJ always loved seeing their faces on Christmas day, it was her favourite part of the day. He just wished she was here for it.

After opening the presents, they headed to the hospital to visit AJ like Punk promised the girls they would before they went to his parents house like every year. The girls wanted to leave their presents for AJ by her bed so that if she did wake up, she'd have presents to open, even though Punk suspected it was highly unlikely.

"Mommy, it's Christmas you gotta wake up." Quinn said, tapping her mother's hand as they both stood beside her bed whilst Punk placed the presents on the bedside cabinet, "Santa brought us lots of presents."

"Yeah!" James exclaimed, "He brought us both bikes, and they aren't even the same. They're both different." She said, "Santa ate all the biscuits and milk we left for him, and the rudolph ate his carrots." She said as Punk smiled.

"So Santa got the bikes right?" Punk asked them as they both nodded.

"Yeah, he got the exact ones." Quinn said with amazement.

"Well, he's a good guy, isn't he?" Punk smirked.

"He also brought us new dollies, mommy." James said as she looked at her mother. It was frustrating for anyone, but for two four year old girls to wrap their head around why their mother was asleep for so long and why she wouldn't wake up, on Christmas day of all days, was extremely hard.

"She isn't even listening." Quinn folded her arms, "She can't hear us."

"She can." Punk nodded, "The doctors said she'd be able to hear us, so you know, keep talking to her." Punk said.

"We're going to granny Lorna's now for dinner." James commentated, "We're going to open their presents, and presents from Aunt Monica and Aunt Melissa." She smiled, "And then dinner." She rolled her eyes as Punk laughed.

"Can we hug her?" Quinn turned to her father who nodded.

"But be careful, don't pull on any wires." He told them as he watched Quinn hop onto the bed first, hugging her still mother tightly and then jumping back down as James hopped on after her, hugging her mom tightly and then hopping back down.

"Ok, you guys ready to go?" Punk asked them as they both nodded, "Ok, go wait by the door." He told them as they ran off and waited by the door as Punk leaned over his wife and pressed a kiss on her head, brushing her hair by her face, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He whispered, caressing her cheek, standing back up straight and walking out of the room with the girls.

* * *

They got to Punk's parents house shortly after, and whilst the girls were so busy opening more presents in the living room, Punk spoke to his father in the kitchen.

"Still no change, huh?" Jim asked.

"No." Punk said unfortunately as Jim sighed.

"Phil, I don't want to… I don't want to be the one who has this conversation with you." Jim said as Punk looked up at him, "There's going to come a point where you… you're gonna have to make a decision." Jim nodded, "Switch the machines off… or keep them on for… for God knows how many months." Jim said as Punk shook his head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk said, "You think I'd just-I'd just give up?" Punk spat.

"Don't get angry, ok. I'm only saying this because I know in a few weeks, the doctor is going to talk to you about it. I want you to be prepared." He said, "Is this how you want to keep living? Seeing the girls miss their mother, seeing them upset after everytime they go visit her? Is this what AJ would want? You staying by her bedside every night, not-not getting on with your life?"

"She is my wife." Punk said, "I'm not just-I'm not just gonna give up on her and… and let her go." Punk shook his head, "I can't believe you're even saying this." He said with shock.

"I don't want to be saying it but the truth of the matter is, she's been in that coma for almost two months, with no change. She could continue to not change, to just stay at the same tier for… God knows how many more months." He said, "You need to make a choice. As her husband."

"I choose to keep my wife alive." Punk spat angrily, "What-What would you do? Would you just… shut the machines off and let mom die?" Punk shook his head.

"If it came to it, if she just wasn't making any progress, if it was causing my children pain and sadness." Jim nodded, "They're just four years old. This is too much for them." Jim shook his head.

"This is their mom. I think they'd rather see her, and keep believing they will, than lose her completely and..." Punk bit his tongue, "I'm not letting her go. You're just a fool if you think I would." Punk said.

"So what happens if… in a years time, she's still in a coma? Are you really going to keep living your life with her through one hour hospital visits?"

"I'll take all the time I can get with her." Punk said, "I'm not letting her go. No way." Punk shook his head, walking off out of the kitchen as Jim sighed. He didn't want to have to speak with Punk on the topic of that subject, but someone had to talk to him about it, and it was clear he had made up his decision, without even thinking about it.

"How is he?" Lorna asked as she walked into the kitchen where Jim was.

"He's not doing too well." Jim admitted, "I spoke to him about what we talked about last night." Jim said as Lorna frowned sadly, "He's not gonna let her go. No way."

"But Jim, he can't live this way for… for God knows how long. What if she never wakes up? Is he really going to keep her in that coma just to keep his own hope alive?"

"I don't know." Jim shook his head, "He's scared of losing her. I don't blame him. April was… she was a good woman. Good for him. But he has to start being realistic for the girls sake."

"She deserves to be here." Lorna admitted with a tear rolling down her cheek, "If she hadn't stepped in front of Phil, it might have been him we lost." Lorna said, "He'd fall apart without her, you and I both know that."

"He might have to fall apart, in order to build himself back up." Jim said.

"I don't think I could bare to… to see him if he had to switch her machines off." Lorna said as she dried her tears, "Having to tell those little girls in there that… that they'll never see their mother again? That's not right." Lorna frowned, "April has to pull through. She has to." She spoke to herself as Jim wrapped his arm around her warmly with a sigh.

* * *

Later on that night after dinner, Punk was sat on the couch with James fast asleep on his lap curled into him. He could tell his family was trying their best to get on with their day as normal, even though there was solemnity in the air. He wasn't even thinking about what his father was saying, because it didn't apply. He wouldn't give up on his wife. He never would.

He was half falling asleep himself. Curled in the sofa with James asleep too, whilst Quinn was with Melissa on the other couch. Lorna just couldn't stop staring at her son all night. He looked broken. Mentally and physically. She wanted to say that he'd be strong, but if anything were to happen to AJ, she wasn't all that sure he'd make it through it.

Monica and Dean were attending to baby Luka who started crying, both were still trying to adjust to parenthood life, and Jim had just walked into the living room suddenly with Punk's phone in his hand.

"Phil." Jim said to his son who was half asleep on the couch, causing him to open his eyes up, "It's the hospital." Jim said, looking across with sadness to his son who gulped, shuffling over his sleeping daughter and standing up, walking over and taking the phone from his dad. He'd never received a call from the hospital. They said they'd only ever call if it was urgent, and his stomach was turning inside itself. He raised the phone to his ear and pressed his hand over his forehead.

"Hello."

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW!**


	47. Final Present

**Final Present**

* * *

Punk got straight into his car and drove all the way to the hospital, going through every red light there was to go through, skidding round every corner and barely letting his car stop when he got into the hospital car park, running out and into the hospital, up to AJ's room and bursting through the doors as he looked on at the empty bed.

He placed his hands in his hair, massaging his painful head as he didn't know where to turn.

"Mr Brooks?" The nurse that had been taking care of AJ said as Punk quickly turned around, "Come with me." She nodded as Punk placed his hands back down by his side and followed the nurse down the corridor, shaking hands as they turned a corner, heading into the room she was directing him too.

"We just thought she'd be more comfortable in here." The nurse smiled, opening up the room door as Punk burst by her, looking over as AJ sat up in bed, holding one of the presents that he and the girls had dropped off earlier this morning, looking up and across at him.

To see her with her eyes finally opened, looking across at him, sitting up and awake, he could have burst into tears with how happy he was.

"A-April?" Punk smiled.

"I chose a… good day to wake." AJ whispered as she looked at the presents as Punk smiled with relief, walking over to her, leaning over and wrapping his arms around her tightly whilst the nurse smiled, creeping out of the room and closing the door over.

"I thought you weren't gonna wake up." Punk whispered in her ear with relief as she smiled.

She'd woken up an hour or so after he and the girls had left the hospital earlier this morning. It took her a while to come round and come to terms with how long she had been out of it for, but as soon as she realised she was ok, and her family had been here for her every day for the past month and a half, all she wanted was to see them, on Christmas day of all days.

"I woke up." AJ smiled with relief. She couldn't imagine having not woken up and being with her family. It was terrifying but she was trying not to think about it.

Punk wouldn't let her go and continued to hug her tightly, kissing her cheek as AJ smiled, "The girls have missed you so much… I've missed you so much." Punk pulled away as she smiled.

"Did they have a good Christmas?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, but… they really wanted you to wake up. Quinn even rewrote her letter to Santa and put 'wake mommy up' at the top of it." Punk chuckled a little as AJ placed her hand over her heart at the sweetness.

"Oh, I really want to see them." AJ whispered. Even though she hadn't really been aware of being out of it for so long, she still missed her children, she still wanted to be with them on Christmas day.

"I can't believe you woke up." Punk said in a gasp. He couldn't believe it, day after day, dragging by without her, thinking of the worst, thinking what if, and here she was, proving to everyone that she was as strong as everyone knew she was.

"Where is my dad? Have you spoken to him?" AJ suddenly remembered. She was beginning to slowly remember everything that had happened before she was put in her coma. It was terrifying but she remembered the light in it all, her father was still alive.

"He was in hospital for a week. They wanted to keep an eye on him because he hadn't seen sunlight it seemed in so long, he was really weak." Punk nodded, "But he's got a place not far from here. I've been keeping in touch with him and he's been swinging by every few days with new flowers for you." Punk nodded, "He's ok." He smiled as AJ nodded with relief.

"I can't believe he's really here." AJ whispered, "After all this time thinking he was gone forever and then he just… appears." AJ smiled, "He'll finally get to meet the girls." She said with joy.

"Yeah he said he wanted to wait to see them until you were there, so it's just pictures that I've shown him." Punk smiled, "He's gonna be so happy to know you've woke up." He said as AJ smiled, resting her head back on her pillow.

"How is Monica? And the baby?" AJ suddenly remembered, thing after thing kept popping into her head, she'd been out of it for what felt like quite a long time, she needed to know everything was ok.

"Good. Yeah, they're both fine. Dean and Monica are great with him." Punk smiled, "And the girls love seeing him too."

"And Melissa? How is she? Is she ok?" AJ asked. It was typical AJ, concerned about everyone but herself, even when she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Baby, everyone is fine." Punk nodded, "Everyone is ok." He said, taking her hand in his, "Most importantly you're ok, right? The doctor said you're ok?"

"More or less." AJ nodded, "She said it may take me a while to get strength since I've been lying in a bed for over a month, but I'll get there… she told me I had… a wonderful husband who came to visit me every morning and night that could help me." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"I'm just so glad you woke up." Punk said with a lump in his throat, "For a while I thought I was gonna… I was gonna lose you." He admitted as he looked across at her.

"You'd never lose me." AJ whispered, "Come here." She held her arms out as he leaned back over, feeling her cup his cheeks as she pressed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had made a trip back to his parents house where they were all waiting on him. He had forgot to take his phone with him so couldn't call to let them know AJ was awake. He very happily told them she had woken up and was doing good, extremely good. His mother cried tears of joy and he was just so happy to deliver good news for once.

The girls were sleeping, having been exhausted from their big day, so Punk scooped them up and put them into the car, to take them to their last final present before the day was over. Punk insisted to AJ that they could visit her tomorrow since she was no doubt tired, but she told him she wasn't missing her babies Christmas.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Quinn asked once Punk got parked back at the hospital, lifting the girls out, putting Quinn down on the ground as she was first to wake whilst James still slept in his arms after scooping her from her car seat, "Is it not Christmas anymore?" She asked sadly.

"It's still Christmas, baby." Punk grasped her hand, "You've got one more present to see." He told her as she became more alive, following her father into the hospital as she looked around. She was still sleepy and couldn't really tell where she was.

Meanwhile James began to wake in Punk's arms but didn't want to walk herself so continued to rest her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the elevator, going up to the floor AJ was on.

"What's our present?" Quinn asked curiously as James became more alert and lifted her head from Punks shoulder, still keeping her arms around his neck.

"There's a present?" James asked curiously as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, there is." Punk nodded.

"What is it?" James asked with a grin.

"Well I can't tell you or it won't be a surprise." Punk shrugged as James squirmed from his arms and got to her feet with excitement, suddenly they were both awake.

"Where is it?" Quinn asked, "Where is the present?" She said. Both were oblivious and thought it was just another present they had to unwrap, they didn't know what was in the room Punk was leading them too.

"It's just down here." Punk told them, walking down the hall with them after they got out of the elevator.

"Where? Where?" James asked, both of them running ahead.

"In here." Punk waved them back as they ran too far, "On you go." Punk nodded as Quinn reached up on her tip toes, opening up the door as they both ran into the room, expecting a present to be there wrapped, but instead having the best present they could ever have asked for: their mother, awake.

"Mommy!" James squealed, running straight for AJ and jumping on the bed as Quinn ran round the other side.

Punk could have watched them both hug AJ to death forever. It was a beautiful sight, and all those tears and all that sadness finally didn't hurt him anymore because they had their mom again.

"Mommy, you woke up!" Quinn exclaimed, "I asked Santa to wake you up and you woke up." She said, curling into her mother as James hugged her from the other side as Punk watched.

"I'm so glad I woke up." AJ whispered as she held onto them tightly. She couldn't imagine a life without her girls, or Punk. She felt truly thankful today to have woken up and caught the last hour of Christmas with her family.

"Santa must have really looked at my letter." Quinn said with amazement as AJ smiled with tears in her eyes.

"He must have." AJ nodded, "I missed you both so much." She said, cupping their cheeks. She didn't know she missed them, to her she'd woke up and felt like she hadn't missed anything, but knowing she had missed so much made her miss them so much, and never want to part with them again, "Were you good for daddy?" She asked them both as they curled into her on the bed whilst she played with their hair. She'd missed this, and so had the girls.

"Yes, we were." Quinn said almost robotically as Punk laughed.

"They were." Punk nodded as he walked further into the room, "Well, Santa brought them a ton of presents this morning so obviously they were good." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"What did Santa bring you both?" AJ asked them as both girls began to rhyme off everything that Santa had brought them this morning whilst AJ turned to Punk with a smile. He didn't want to be spending his last hour of Christmas with anyone else. He was so glad his wife had woken up and his daughters finally had their mom back again.

* * *

 **A/N: As if I'd kill her on Christmas day, what do you take me for? LOL. REVIEW and let me know what you think. Story is wrapping up now.**


	48. Clarity

**Clarity**

* * *

"You got everything you need?" Punk fussed as he fixed the blanket around AJ who was laid up on the couch in their home. She'd been home from hospital for a few days now, and was building her strength back up every day. She was seeing a physician twice a week for exercises on her arm where her shot wound was, but apart from that, it was a speedy recovery. The hard part was over. But that didn't cause Punk to stop fussing over her.

"You're only going to the store." AJ chuckled slightly, "I'll be fine." She assured him, "Are you taking the girls with you?"

"Yeah, they're putting on their shoes just now. They wanted to come." Punk rolled his eyes but with a smile, "You know you don't have to be up to seeing your dad today, he said he'll wait until you're ready."

"No, I need to see him. It's been long enough and… it's not like I'm a cripple. I can walk and move." She said.

"Yeah but you're meant to be resting." Punk told her, "You know I can just call him and-"

"I appreciate your concern, obviously. But I haven't got the chance to properly see my father in a lot of years… I-I thought he was dead all this time." AJ said, still in shock if she was being honest, "I need to see him." She insisted as Punk nodded.

"Ok. I'll go to the store, I'll be here when he comes later." Punk told her as AJ nodded with a small smile, "You know, April- we still haven't..."

"Daddy I'm ready!" Quinn ran through the hallway and into the living room as Punk and AJ both turned around, "I got my shoes on before James."

"You cheated!" James followed into the living room angrily, "You already had your laces tied." She glared at her sister.

"No I done them quicker." Quinn batted back.

"Hey, hey… does it really matter? Why is everything a competition with you both?" Punk chuckled a little as they both looked up at him.

"Quinn." AJ said in a serious tone as she looked at her daughter, "Where are your glasses?" She asked as Quinn huffed. She hoped one day her parents wouldn't notice.

"I forgot." Quinn forced as she huffed away to go collect her glasses which she had hidden under her bed.

"Was she wearing them when I was out of it?" AJ asked Punk who nodded.

"Yeah, I made sure she was." Punk smiled as Quinn came back into the living room, glasses on this time.

"There's my girl." AJ smiled, "Ok, you both keep an eye on your father you know he likes to wander off when he's not supposed to." She told them both as they gave her hugs and kisses as Punk watched with a smile. Just having her back in the apartment again was a blessing. At one point he thought he'd never see the day.

"You need anything?" Punk asked her as the girls ran off to the front door to wait on their father.

"No. Just bring back my babies and yourself." AJ smiled to him as he nodded.

"I'll try." He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her head as he left her with a smile on her face.

* * *

"He doesn't do much, does he?" Melissa said as she was round at Dean and Monica's place, holding her nephew in her arms. Dean was out of the house so it was just her and Monica, and near two month old, Luka.

"He's just a baby." Monica chuckled, "He's supposed to not do much." She smiled, standing over at the opposite couch to which Melissa was sitting on, folding up some newly washed baby grows. She was handling motherhood extremely well, especially for not seeming to be very prepared for it. Her and Dean were as strong as ever, and baby Luka was settling into their life perfectly.

"It's good to see Phil back to his normal self again, right?" Melissa said as Monica nodded, "I almost thought we were going to lose him." She admitted.

"He would have fallen apart quietly without anyone noticing to avoid letting the girls see." Monica said, "But AJ is ok. That's the most important part now." Monica smiled.

"It is." Melissa smiled, "And she got her dad back, and Nick went to prison and Aaron… well, he's gone forever." She said, "She won't have to worry anymore." She said as Monica nodded.

"None of us do." Monica smiled as she walked over and sat down beside her sister, "And you don't have to be working as much as what you are, just because me and Phil have… have families now doesn't mean you should feel pressure to take on the business yourself, that isn't how it works." Monica said, "Dad will get help in for you, so you can still have a life too, and we'll all help out when we can." Monica said, "And just because me and Phil do have families, doesn't mean you should feel pressure to have one either. You're the baby. You're still really young. When I was your age I was out partying and working, that was my life, and it was fun. I've realised that now since I spend my full days laying on this couch napping whenever he naps." Monica smiled as she nodded to her son, "Don't feel like the odd one out, promise me?" Monica said as Melissa just nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry. I think I like just being an aunt right now anyway." Melissa smiled as she looked down at Luka who began to cry.

"He probably wants the rest of his bottle." Monica said as Melissa handed over to Luka to her as she watched Monica walk off to the other side of the living room to fetch the half full bottle of formula sitting, whilst Luka cried painfully.

"Yeah, I'll definitely sticking to be just an aunt for now." Melissa said as Monica laughed.

* * *

Later on that night, after Punk took a trip to the store with the girls, he had taken them both for a bath whilst AJ waited on her father knocking on the door. He knew she was nervous, and she asked him if it'd be ok if he gave her some space with him at first. This was her father, and for so long she thought he was dead. Punk didn't blame her for wanting some space.

The door eventually knocked whilst Punk was in the bathroom with the girls, which normally lasted a long time in itself as they just loved bubble baths.

AJ slowly got up off the couch. She wasn't on bed rest or anything like that, she could walk and move around, but she was just advised to be taking it very slowly, especially moving her arm where her shoulder shot wound was.

She opened up the door slowly and lone behold it was indeed her father. He had aged obviously since the last time she seen him, but she only assumed it was because he was being kept imprisoned in a basement all this time. It truly sickened her. This was her father. Her only family left. Knowing he had been abused and tortured hurt her.

"D-Dad." AJ whispered. She was still in disbelief that he was here. She really was.

She quickly ran into his embrace, forgetting about any aches and pains in her body as she hugged him tightly.

"Be careful." Robert chuckled, "Be careful with your arm." He said, but secretly having it no other way. He worried about his daughter each and every single day, but then when he heard she'd gotten married, and she had kids of her own, he didn't feel as worried, of course he still did worry, but not as much when he realised she was being protected by some other man.

"I thought you were dead." AJ shook her head as she pulled back from the hug and let her father in as he closed the door over.

"I know, sweetheart. And it killed me." Robert said as he followed her into the living room. The whole apartment was stunning. It was big and warm and ever so homely, just like he imagined AJ to make her home, "I knew it would hurt you but I knew you were strong enough to deal with it. I had… I really had no other choice." He said sadly, sitting down on the couch beside her, "Are you still sore? I could have came another day you know-"

"No… no, we've already lost so much time together." AJ shook her head, "I'm ok, really." She smiled, "But you have to tell me everything that happened… how could I have missed it? I know I never went and seen your body but… I guess you knew I wouldn't want to." AJ shrugged. She wasn't all that good with death and uncomfortable situations. She never went to see her fathers body before he was buried, but she didn't assume that he wouldn't be dead just because of that.

"Aaron and Jess wanted my money, I knew it. And I knew that when I married Jess I rewrote my will because obviously everything was going to go to your mother and then… she died. So I rewrote it and… you were just a little girl still, and I thought Jess adored you, so I put her name down to be in charge of disputing all of my money." Robert said, "I guess as I got to know her more I was regretting it and then next thing I know I'm being threatened by Aaron to fake my own death, and if I didn't, they'd hurt you." Robert said.

"You could have told me and I would have phoned the police or-or done something." AJ shook her head.

"Everything was quick. One night they're telling me they're faking my death, the next night they're planning to… fake kill me, I guess." Robert shook his head, "And they knew you were at college and by the time you got back the funeral would be all organised and all you'd have to do is show up and believe it." Robert shrugged as AJ sighed.

"I just can't believe people would be so cruel." AJ whispered, "Did they hurt you? What did they do?"

"They didn't keep me in a torture chamber or anything like that. They gave me food, drink, made a bed up for me in the basement, but whenever something suspicious was going on they'd chain me and tape my mouth." Robert shook his head, "When I heard he was going back after you again, I was mad. The whole reason I was locked up and apparently dead was so I could keep you safe, and then they told me they were going after you for more money. That's when I found out you were married with kids because they said they were going after your husbands business too."

"How could they be so delusional?" AJ shook her head.

"You ask me." Robert laughed, "When Aaron went to prison, the Nick boy was keeping watch on me. He told me all about you and your family. I knew you'd end up marrying Phil since that Summer that you were always around each other, and I knew his family. I knew they'd take good care of you so my mind was at ease I guess." Robert nodded, "I sent you some flowers. Obviously I couldn't write anything on them. But I just wanted to send you something, and Nick was… nice enough I guess, to let me. Even though he was a little shit." Robert shook his head.

"They were from you?" AJ asked.

"I guess you would never have guessed." Robert laughed.

"I'm so sorry this all happened to you, dad. They were evil people. We should have known that from the start. She could never have replaced mom and he was just… he's not even worth mentioning."

"I don't know what it is he done to you after he locked me away. He kept telling me he'd paid you a visit and whenever I got angry and tried to ask he'd just… chain me up." Robert said.

"I overheard him and Jess talking about you. About how they smothered you in your sleep. I guess a part of me always thought it would have been them." AJ nodded, "So I threatened him that I'd got to the police but then he threatened me back." AJ whispered, "He hurt me… took pictures of me… embarrassed me." AJ shrugged, "And I felt like I couldn't do anything so I went back to New Jersey to finish off my college course and then I came back."

"Why did you come back?" Robert asked.

"I don't know, something just… brought me back. I felt like I had no identity anymore. I had nothing to live for. So I came back and I got a job in one of Phil's clubs, and we got together." AJ said, "We had twin girls, Quinn and James." AJ smiled, "Phil told me he showed you a picture."

"Yeah, they're beautiful little girls. They look just like you when you were that age." Robert smiled.

"Phil tells me they look like me but I don't see it." AJ admitted, "After I woke up from the coma, all I kept thinking about was how… I was their age when I lost my mom, and I still remember it… I could never have left them like that. I couldn't have died and left them without a mother. Look what good it done me?"

"Phil seems like a good father. Not that we should be talking about it, but if you ask me, he would have done a good job at keeping them safe. Which is the least I can say for me." Robert said.

"Hey, no. That's not what I meant. I just… I realised how much I need to be here, how much I want to be here. How much I love my family. Knowing I almost gave up and… and left them was terrifying." AJ whispered.

"You have nothing to worry about anymore, sweetheart. It's all over. For all of us." Robert smiled as AJ nodded.

"I'm so glad." AJ whispered longingly just as small footsteps came running into the living room. The girls were in their pyjamas, wet hair, running into the living room and pausing when they seen an unfamiliar face. They'd yet to meet their other grandfather and both were startled as they looked across at him, which caused Robert to laugh.

"Girls, this is grandpa Robert. This is my dad." AJ told them.

They always understood that their grandpa Jim was their fathers dad, they always just assumed that their mom didn't have a mom or dad, but apparently she did.

"You girls getting ready for bed now?" Robert smiled across at them.

"We had a bubble bath." James walked forward to Robert, "But daddy said we could have pizza because we only had a sandwich earlier because we weren't hungry." James went on as Robert smiled.

"Are we getting pizza, mommy?" Quinn asked her mother, she was a lot more shy than her sister was.

"I don't see why not." AJ smiled as Punk made his way into the living room.

"Girls, c'mon you need to get your hair dried." Punk told them, nodding over to Robert who nodded back.

"But we're having pizza." James said, "You said pizza."

"Yeah, well we'll have to wait on it coming, won't we?"

"I can just plete their hair." AJ shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"You can stay with us." AJ turned to her father almost desperately, "For dinner. If you want to that is." AJ smiled as Punk nodded in agreement.

"If you'll have me." Robert nodded.

"Of course." AJ nodded, "Grandpa Robert can stay for dinner with us, right?" AJ turned to the girls.

"Yes!" James cheered, "But only cheese pizza we have." She told her grandpa, "And sometimes peppersoni."

"Pepperoni." Punk corrected her with a laugh.

"Same thing." James shrugged.

"Well I'm fine with anything." Robert nodded to her.

"Do you like ice-cream too?" Quinn asked curiously.

"C'mon, who doesn't like ice-cream?" Robert laughed.

"Aunt Melissa doesn't. She says it's too cold and hurts her tongue." Quinn told him as Punk chuckled.

"C'mon, girls. Let's go plete your hair." AJ announced as she stood up, "Daddy will phone the pizza."

"But I like listening." James said.

"You can listen from the bedroom." AJ rolled her eyes as she got to her feet slowly.

"Hey, you sure you're up to do it?" Punk asked her.

"What? Plete their hair? I'm hardly benching anything, Phil?" AJ laughed, "I'll be fine." She placed her hand on his chest as she then walked off slowly whilst the girls ran on ahead.

"She seems really upbeat and bright." Robert said as Punk sat down across from him.

"Yeah, she is. I just don't want her tiring herself out." Punk admitted as Robert smiled.

"You know, I never got the chance to properly thank you for taking care of my daughter all this time." Robert said, "I seen you both that Summer. I wasn't blind. And then… and then I don't know what happened with you both. You left the hotel and AJ went to Jersey to college." Robert said, "But look at that, you found each other again."

"She keeps me going." Punk nodded truthfully.

"You keep each other going. That's how a marriage works." Robert nodded, "Thank you, for looking after her and for sticking by her."

"You don't have to thank me. I do it because I love her." Punk said, "Her and the girls are it for me." Punk nodded, "You don't have to thank me."

"Well I'm going to anyway." Robert smiled.


	49. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"How are you feeling, April?" Lorna asked, a week later, a total of three weeks since AJ had been let out of hospital. She was getting her strength back and wasn't depending on the couch all day as much as she was before.

"Much better." AJ smiled.

They had been doing Sunday dinner at their apartment since it was taking a lot for AJ to be up and out of their apartment, although recently they'd been going for some walks in the fresh air with the girls to help her.

"My son has been taking care of you, right?" Lorna asked, chopping up vegetables in the kitchen whilst AJ helped do what she could.

"Of course he has." AJ smiled, "He's barely been letting me get out of bed." AJ laughed, "He's been good to me."

"Good. I'm not in the mood for kicking his ass today." She said as AJ laughed, "Truth is, we thought we were going to lose you, April." Lorna said as AJ looked over at him, "You'd almost been out of it for two months, Phil… he would have had to make a choice at some point, if you hadn't had woke up, to… shut the machines off or keep them on for however long it took you to wake up." Lorna said, "No one wanted to talk to him about it, but Jim did… and he refused to give up on you." Lorna smiled, "He refused to let you go. It was like… even though you were slipping away, he was still holding on for dear life at any cost." Lorna said as AJ smiled.

"I'd never give up on him either." AJ said in a whisper.

"I know that." Lorna smiled, "I'm just glad you're ok now, and everything is finally calming down." She said as AJ smiled.

"Me too."

"And your dad… I'm so glad he's ok, and you have him back."

"Me too." AJ smiled, "It's like… we all went through so much, but… we got something back-well, I got something back." She whispered, "I'm just glad he's here again, and he can spend time with the girls, and get to know Phil more." She said, "It feels surreal."

"I'm sure it would." Lorna nodded, "I'm just glad you're all ok. You especially. My boy would fall apart without you." She admitted truthfully.

"He's stronger than you think." AJ said truthfully.

"Oh, I know." Lorna smiled, "But he's stronger with you by his side."

* * *

Later on that night, everyone left after dinner which was pretty full. Everyone was there as usual but this time AJ's dad had came along and took time to personally think Lorna and Jim for looking out for AJ as if she was their own.

"I am exhausted." AJ admitted as she walked into her and Punk's bedroom. Even though she was getting better, she was still quite tired for most part of the day.

"Me too." Punk admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he stripped down to his boxers.

"It felt good having my dad round the table tonight." AJ smiled to herself as Punk watched her with a smile. She deserved to be happy. After all the ugly shit that had happened. She deserved to be smiling.

"I'm glad he's here." Punk nodded, stripping his t-shirt off and throwing it over by the wardrobe as AJ sat down at the bottom of the bed on the edge.

"Your mom told me that your dad spoke to you about… switching my machines off, if I didn't wake after a while." AJ said as he turned to her, "She told me you wouldn't even entertain in it."

"Well why would I?" Punk asked, walking around the bed and sitting down next to her, "You're my wife. I wasn't going to just… give up on you. Shut it all down and say goodbye. I wasn't letting that happen." He said, "My dad was just trying to prepare for the worst. You weren't making any progress, they just didn't know when you'd wake up and almost two months had already gone by." Punk said, "But I wasn't giving up." He promised her.

"Thank you for not giving up." AJ nodded, "I can't imagine what it felt like for you, to try and keep the girls going, to try and make sure they knew it'd be ok."

"It was hard." Punk nodded, "But I don't know, I felt like I knew you'd wake up eventually." Punk said, "I believed you would."

"Thank you." AJ nodded.

"You don't have to keep saying thank you, April. What are you thanking me for?" Punk shook his head.

"For not giving up. For keeping it together for our daughters." She said, "I know that if… the worst happened, you would have been there for them."

"Yeah, but the worse didn't happen, and I don't wanna think about what would happen if it did." He said, "I have you now. I'm grateful for that."

"Me too." AJ nodded.

"I just kept thinking about how… I never got to tell you how much I loved you before." He admitted as he looked down, "The last things we said, we were arguing, and you stormed out. If that was how I lost you, if that was the last things I said to you then I would have kicked myself for the rest of my life." Punk said.

"It wasn't much of an argument." AJ said.

"It was in my eyes." Punk said, "You still want another baby?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him and shrugged.

"I'm so happy with my life right now that… I don't need anything to make it any better." AJ nodded, "I have you, and my girls, my dad, your family, our family." She said, "I'm happy and I don't think anything is going to change that."

"Not even another baby?" Punk chuckled a little.

"No." AJ smiled, "You'd think that being shot would… set me back or… I don't know, shake me up a little but all it's done is made me appreciate how much I love my family." She shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that." Punk said.

"No, I guess there isn't." AJ smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips softly as he kissed back.

* * *

 _9 months later…_

"Where is the baby? I wanna see the baby again." Five year old James sat on the couch at home beside her sister whilst the rest of their family, apart from their parents were around.

"Your mom and dad are bringing the baby home just now." Lorna told her granddaughters who were becoming impatient as they waited to see their sibling again, only this time, the baby was coming home now.

"You girls getting impatient?" Dean asked, in the living room with Luka who was wobbling around on his feet, using his fathers hand for balance as he was beginning to take some steps here and there. He was almost one which was almost surreal.

"Yeah, we're big sisters now." Quinn smiled proudly, "That's what daddy says."

"You are." Dean nodded, "You gotta look out for this baby now." He said.

"We will." James smiled cheerfully. They had been so excited the entire nine months of AJ's pregnancy to become big sisters. They were obsessed with feeling the baby kicking and seeing the sonogram pictures of it. They were very proud big sisters, that was for sure.

"Well, this baby is lucky to have you both." Dean smiled to them as Monica entered the room.

"Is he walking on his own?" Monica asked Dean with a smile as she crouched down and kissed her son on the couch as he giggled.

"Almost." Dean smiled, "He's good at picking himself back up if he falls over." Dean said.

"That's my boy." Monica smiled with pride. She'd been dedicating a lot more of her life to her family now that she was a mother. She didn't work as much, but of course still done her fair share of work for her family business. Her and Dean were still as solid as a rock. They were a classic example of two people who just weren't meant to be, but wound up getting on like a house on fire. Sure they had their arguments like every couple, but Dean knew what he had with Monica and it was something he'd never get anywhere else. She'd made him a better man, more confident and involved with things rather than being a loner. She'd brought out the best in him and he loved her for it.

Melissa was still working and planning for the company to become even bigger. She'd taken her sisters advice from before and she no longer was worried about not having someone to go home to at night, or not having kids yet. She was still extremely young to be thinking about that and was focusing more on being out with her friends and working and making good money. Of course she was still fun Aunt Melissa to her nieces and nephew.

"Your mommy and daddy should be home any second now." Monica smiled to the girls who were patiently waiting sitting next to Lorna. The apartment was decorated up for AJ and Punk coming home with their new arrival, and everyone was here to congratulate them properly, of course they had all been to visit in the hospital.

"Will the baby still be sleeping because it was sleeping when we seen it before." James said.

"Don't say it." Lorna laughed, "It's a girl. Say she." She shook her head.

"She." James and Quinn repeated to correct themselves.

"She might be." Monica shrugged, "But that's what babies do, they like sleeping a lot." Monica laughed just as the front door opened and both Quinn and James dashed from the couch to greet their parents and their new baby sister.

"Is she awake? Is she awake?" James asked as they ran up to their parents right away.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "So shh." He told them, "You don't wanna wake her, do you?" He said.

"Yes, wake her up!" Quinn nodded, "I wanna see her." She said as AJ turned to Punk and laughed, shaking her head. She promised him she was happy with their life just the four of them, and she really was, their third daughter was in fact a quick surprise to them both, but it made no difference to them now, they loved all three of their daughters endlessly.

Punk took the car seat from AJ which their newborn daughter was asleep in, walking into the living room to let AJ greet her father first, and then the rest of his family.

"She's gorgeous." Lorna whispered as she leaned over the car seat that was sat up on the couch now whilst the girls tried to budge their way in to get a front row view.

"She's still small." Quinn observed.

"Did you think she'd grow in a few days?" Punk chuckled a little.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, "She's kinda boring." She said truthfully, looking up at her father who nodded.

"She's beautiful though, right?" Punk said.

"Not really." James tilted her head to look at the baby from a different angle as Punk chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"She is." Lorna said, "Look, she's like a little peach." She smiled as she caressed the newborns cheek.

Punk and AJ didn't expect the girls to be that moved by their baby sister. They'd just turned five a few days ago and were still little girls themselves. They'd soon realise the significance of having their little sister.

"Ok, where is little Teddy?" Jim asked as he walked into the living room.

"Over here." Lorna waved him, "She's beautiful." She admired as Punk smiled. Teddy Brooks was their third daughter and newest addition to their family. She was small and perfect and beautiful and another girl in his life that he now had to protect alongside his wife, his other twin daughters, his two sisters, and his mom. He sure was in for a million tiny heart attacks over the course of the next few years, but oddly he couldn't wait.

AJ and her father joined everyone in the living room along with Seth and Melissa, who were still remaining as good friends, to join in and seeing the new baby girl.

"Three daughters and a wife?" Melissa looked up at her brother, "That's a whole load of hormones running crazy in this apartment. I'm just saying." She laughed as Punk smiled.

"I can handle it." Punk nodded.

"Really?" Monica added whilst sitting over with Dean, Luka sitting on her lap babbling away whilst Dean laughed with him.

"Really." Punk nodded with an assuring smile.

"Let me have a hold of my granddaughter." Robert said as he walked through and over to the car seat where Teddy was fast asleep in, unclasping the straps and lifting her up to cradle her in his arms, "What a beautiful baby." He smiled down at her whilst AJ made her way over to Punk, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"There's enough of them in here for us to go take a nap, right?" She looked up at him with a smile as he laughed, "I have a feeling she's going to keep us awake." She admitted as she curled into her husbands chest whilst his arms wrapped around her, both of them watching as their family crowded around their newest baby girl.

"Nothing we can't handle." Punk smiled as he looked around, kissing her head happily. He loved his life. He'd never let any of this stuff go for anything in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: This story was cool to write! Hope you guys enjoyed! Might come back to it further down the line for a sequel. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
